Trois sorciers et un bébé
by Rei-no-Bara
Summary: Harry a une relation plus que malsaine avec Draco. Et quand tout dégénère c'est à Severus, Sirius et surtout Lucius de lui venir en aide. MPreg, Yaoi. Réponse à un défi de Rozen2356
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, bonsoir pour certains.**

 **Je reprends la plume pour une nouveauté : une réponse à un défi posté sur le forum.**

 **Je ne mettrais pas ici l'intitulé du défi car il résume un peu toute l'intrigue et je ne veux spoiler personne. Si jamais cela vous intéresse vraiment je peux le faire par MP. Et je le posterai à la toute fin pour que vous puissiez voir si j'ai bien relevé ce défi ou non:)**

 **Bien entendu les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, cette fanfiction aura des personnages homosexuels et des passages très descriptifs, vous êtes prévenus !**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Chapitre 1**

Severus en avait marre. Vraiment. Son atelier de potions était devenu une fournaise et il suait à grosses gouttes. Lui qui supportait déjà mal la chaleur à la base, n'en pouvait plus. Il avait enlevé sa lourde cape noire et ouvert quelques boutons de sa robe. Il avait même dû attacher ses cheveux pour éviter qu'ils ne collent à son cou.

Des semaines qu'il était sur cette potion. Qu'il bataillait et n'arrivait à rien. Et s'il y a bien une chose que le grand potionniste Severus Snape n'aimait pas, c'était l'échec. Il était le meilleur et comptait bien le rester. Quand son chaudron siffla et commença à bouillonner dangereusement, le professeur eut tout juste le temps de s'écarter et de lancer un sort de bouclier avant que tout n'explose.

D'un coup de baguette il fit disparaître tous les dégâts et retourna à son bureau où s'étalaient des dizaines de parchemin gribouillés et raturés.

\- Trop de poudre de corne de dragon, marmonna t-il. Et du coup pas assez d'orties séchées… Et du jus de grenade ? … Peut-être. Et plus de temps de chauffe.

Il prit une plume pour rajouter encore des mots sur ses feuilles saturées. Sûrement que personne d'autre ne pourrait jamais le relire. Puis il poussa un profond soupir.

Pourquoi se donnait-il tant de mal déjà ? Ah oui parce qu'il était malheureusement fou amoureux d'un stupide cabot, et anciennement Maraudeur, du nom de Sirius Black et qu'il voulait lui faire plaisir en lui faisant cette saleté de potion.

Severus se demandait encore comment il avait fait pour tomber amoureux au point même d'emménager avec lui, hors de Poudlard.

Faut dire qu'avec la chute de Voldemort deux ans auparavant, alors qu'Harry et ses amis étaient au Ministère de la Magie, les deux hommes s'étaient croisés bien plus souvent. Et avaient même réussi à discuter de manière tout à fait cordiale, sans proférer la moindre insulte. Entre les récompenses, les soirées et le nouveau métier de journaliste de Sirius après sa réhabilitation. L'interview qu'il avait prévu de faire à propos du passé d'espion de Severus avait du être interrompue quand ils s'étaient rués l'un sur l'autre pour s'embrasser et plus encore. Puis ce fut le temps des explications, des excuses et des engueulades. Mais c'était maintenant du passé. Ils filaient le parfait amour depuis plus d'un an.

Et même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il n'y a pas grand chose qu'il ne ferait pas pour garder Sirius auprès de lui.

Poussant un autre soupir il sortit un nouveau chaudron et alluma le feu en dessous. Ce serait le dernier essai de la journée. Parce que s'il revenait après ses cours il était sûr d'arriver donc très tard chez lui et son cher et tendre allait encore l'engueuler. Et comme Severus ne lui disait pas ce qu'il faisait, voulant garder la surprise, ça énervait Sirius encore plus. Le professeur de potions devait faire preuve d'une patience inimaginable dès qu'il passait le pas de sa porte.

Mais ses efforts finirent par payer et trois heures plus tard il mettait enfin un liquide presque incolore, avec juste une volute blanchâtre, dans des fioles. Au moins cela n'avait pas explosé. Et Severus allait devoir attendre avant de pouvoir faire des essais. Hors de question de faire avaler n'importe quoi à son amant, au risque de le rendre malade ou pire encore.

Il lança un sort de nettoyage avant de partir en claquant la porte derrière lui et retrouva avec plaisir la douce fraicheur du début du mois d'Octobre.

 **XXX**

A l'opposé du château, dans le dortoir des Gryffondors, Harry Potter était aux prises avec un gros problème. Même deux gros problèmes. Qui s'appelaient Dean et Seamus. Et qui ne le lâchaient plus depuis des mois. Depuis qu'ils avaient découvert qu'Harry avait développé une résistance naturelle à bons nombres de potions, surtout les plus basiques. Apparemment c'était à cause de tout ce qu'il avait dû ingurgiter pour guérir après l'affrontement avec Voldemort. Dans de rares cas, un tel mélange pouvait provoquer des effets secondaires et, pour une fois, la chance avait été avec lui, il avait eu le moins pire. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour ses amis. Déjà que Snape s'y mettait aussi et Harry était souvent désigné comme testeur à la fin des cours.

\- Je vous ai dit non ! répéta t-il.

\- Allez ! supplia Dean. Une heure seulement. Même moins ! Et après on te la rend.

\- Je ne vous prêterai pas cette carte ! Et je vais tuer Ron pour vous en avoir parlé !

\- Soit un peu prêteur !

\- Promis on ne te l'abimera pas !

\- Jamais ! Surtout que ça va me retomber dessus !

\- Mais non ! promit Seamus. On fera tout pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien.

\- Mais bien sûr… Tu dis ça alors que vous voulez cambrioler Snape pour me faire encore ingurgiter des trucs bizarres à mon insu. En quoi il ne m'arrivera rien ?

\- Tu n'as jamais rien aucune réaction à tout ce qu'on t'a fait boire après tout, rappela Seamus avec un grand sourire.

Harry préféra ne pas demander combien de fois son verre avait été trafiqué. Il préférait rester dans la douce ignorance. Et à tous les coups Ron les avait aidés plusieurs fois. Raison de plus pour ne rien savoir.

\- Aucune réaction certes mais s'il manque la moindre chose, c'est moi qu'on va accuser le premier ! Snape ne m'aime pas plus depuis deux jours.

Depuis sa dernière heure de retenue où il avait encore dû récurer des tonneaux poisseux.

\- Il s'est quand même amélioré ces derniers temps. Tu ne peux pas nier qu'il se défoule beaucoup moins sur toi !

Forcément, il se tapait son parrain. Alors il faisait des efforts envers Harry. Sûrement qu'il y avait eu un accord tacite entre les deux hommes. Mais comme peu de personnes étaient au courant de leur relation, Severus continuait de faire royalement chier le gamin qu'il détestait le plus dans toute l'école. Et il ne laisserait jamais passer une occasion pareille.

\- J'ai dit non c'est non. Un point c'est tout ! conclut Harry.

\- Oh que tu peux être rabat-joie ! grommela Dean. Tant pis, on se passera de toi.

Il tira son pote par le bras.

\- T'es sérieux ? demanda Seamus une fois un peu plus éloigné. Tu veux abandonner ?

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça voyons. Mais nous allons réussir sans l'aide d'Harry. Et comme il n'en saura rien, la chauve-souris ne pourra jamais l'accuser.

\- Pas bête.

Les deux garçons descendirent dans la salle de commune et se planquèrent derrière une tenture, attendant que le Survivant descende. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils le virent passer et sortir par l'ouverture du tableau. Ils patientèrent encore quelques minutes puis retournèrent dans le dortoir. Le lit d'Harry était celui du fond et sa malle, en désordre permanent, était ouverte à côté. Par contre ils eurent beau fouiller une bonne dizaine de minutes, impossible de mettre la main sur la fameuse carte.

\- Tu penses qu'il l'a emmenée ? interrogea Dean.

\- Il a un cours dans 5 minutes. Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il l'ait prise ? Non, il l'a juste bien cachée.

Seamus se releva et s'empara de sa baguette :

\- Comment Ron a dit qu'elle s'appelait déjà ?

\- La carte du maraudeur.

\- _Accio Carte du maraudeur_.

Aussitôt un bout de parchemin s'envola de dessous le matelas d'Harry pour atterrir dans la main tendue de son ami.

\- Et voilà !

Il tapota la carte de sa baguette en récitant la formule consacrée, elle aussi donnée par Ron et vit avec émerveillement le parchemin se remplir. Ils virent Harry en cours de Divination et Severus Snape, apparemment, coincé dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

\- La voie est libre, constata Dean.

Sans plus attendre, ils sortirent du dortoir, passèrent le tableau de la Grosse Dame et dévalèrent les escaliers jusque dans les cachots, devant la porte qu'ils savaient mener au laboratoire de potions privé. Là ils s'arrêtèrent un instant, déjà pour reprendre leur souffle, puis pour vérifier sur la carte s'ils étaient bien seuls. Et leur professeur de potions était toujours dans le bureau du directeur. Les deux garçons se virent aussi apparaitre sur la carte et une petite bulle apparut avec un mot marqué dedans. Seamus supposa que c'était le mot de passe pour entrer dans la pièce. Il se plaça devant la porte en bois :

\- _Palissandre_.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un grincement sinistre qui se répercuta entre les murs de pierre.

\- C'est sinistre, dit seulement Dean.

Ils pénétrèrent doucement, comme si le fait d'aller trop vite pouvait tout gâcher. Et puis au cas où des sortilèges de protection avaient été posés. Ils passèrent la première pièce, le bureau, simple, sobre. Il n'y avait guère que le meuble en bois, avec quelques copies et une plume, éclairés par la lumière du couloir qui filtrait. Les deux garçons n'osèrent ouvrir les tiroirs. Ils allèrent plutôt dans la deuxième pièce, à tous les coups bien plus intéressante. Seamus fit apparaître une boule de lumière qui alla flotter au milieu de la pièce, donnant assez de visibilité.

\- C'est moi ou il fait bien plus chaud ici ?

\- On dirait. Il a dû finir une potion il y a peu. Et ça sent le bois brûlé.

Ils furent impressionnés par la quantité de produits qui encombraient les étagères. Il y avait des bocaux et des fioles de partout. Et parfaitement étiquetés. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour voir que tout était rangé par ordre alphabétique. Hormis une étagère qui était moins remplie mais ne contenait que des produits rares et très sûrement coûteux.

\- Bon, on a pas toute la journée, se réveilla Seamus. Cherchons les potions déjà faites.

Les deux Gryffondors se séparèrent dans la pièce pour être plus rapides. Finnigan jetait des coups d'œil de temps en temps à la carte afin de ne pas se faire surprendre par la chauve-souris des cachots. Il entendit son ami l'appeler :

\- Je crois que j'ai trouvé.

Et il lui montra sur la table en bois, des fioles contenant un liquide transparent.

\- C'est sûrement ça qu'il faisait. Il n'y a aucune étiquette et ce n'est pas rangé.

\- Tu crois que c'est quoi ?

Dean prit une des fioles et l'ouvrit pour sentir. Puis il regarda à travers le verre.

\- Y'a pas d'odeur en tout cas. Et ça m'a l'air plutôt transparent.

\- Du Véritasérum ! Trop cool ! Avec ça Harry pourrait nous révéler plein de choses !

\- Et on n'avait jamais essayé ça ! Il n'y est peut-être pas insensible ! En plus il y a douze fioles. Il ne remarqua pas s'il en manque une.

\- On ne va pas en prendre une entière. Trois gouttes suffisent normalement.

\- Oui mais il n'y a aucun problème si la personne en ingurgite plus. Et si ça se trouve notre pote résiste à trois gouttes mais pas plus, fit remarquer Dean.

\- Super !

Les deux garçons trépignaient d'excitation. Un bruit les fit stopper net. Seamus jeta un coup d'œil sur la carte. Snape venait de quitter le bureau directorial. Ce n'était donc pas lui mais il n'allait pas tarder.

\- Vite, il faut qu'on se tire d'ici.

Dean fit rétrécir la fiole et la mit dans sa poche. Ils quittèrent la pièce, en pensant à éteindre derrière eux et partirent sans plus tarder. Ils croisèrent le professeur de potions alors qu'ils quittaient les sous-sols. Cependant celui-ci ne leur accorda aucun regard et disparut vite dans les sombres cachots. Et les deux Gryffondors purent enfin respirer convenablement. Puis ils se mirent à rire nerveusement.

Fiole en poche, les garçons sifflotèrent en remontant tranquillement les marches. Ils remirent la carte du maraudeur sous le matelas d'Harry et firent une partie de Bataille Explosive dans la salle commune en attendant que leur cours commence.

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement. Les cours firent oublier un temps aux garçons leur plan. Par contre ils s'en souvinrent parfaitement une fois le repas du soir venu. Profitant d'une discussion passionnée de Ron et Harry sur le prochain tournoi de Quidditch, qu'ils avaient presque du mal à entendre, vu le brouhaha dans la Grande Salle, ils firent glisser le verre du brun doucement vers eux. D'un sort ils transvasèrent le contenu de la fiole planquée dans un des sacs, dans le verre doré. Puis, s'assurant que personne ne les voyait ils le remirent à sa place. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre.

\- Les Canons de Chudley ne passeront pas les quarts de finale. Les Chauves-souris de Ballycastle ont changé d'attrapeur et il est vraiment bon.

\- Ils ne se laisseront pas faire, j'en suis sûr !

\- Ron… ça fait des années qu'ils n'ont pas gagné. Rends-toi à l'évidence.

\- Les garçons, vous pourriez arrêter deux minutes de nous ennuyer avec vos discussions sans fin sur ce sport ?

\- Mione, tu nous embêtes ! riposta Harry. On peut quand même avoir cinq minutes tranquilles.

\- C'est parce qu'elle n'excelle pas en sport et ça la frustre, expliqua Ron.

\- Comment ? Mais… que… Oh et puis faites comme vous voulez.

Faussement vexée, Hermione se pencha sur son assiette, feignant de ne pas entendre les rires de ses deux meilleurs amis. Et c'est avec plaisir que Dean et Seamus virent le brun prendre sa coupe pour la porter à ses lèvres. Et sa discussion sur le Quidditch devait l'avoir vraiment assoiffé car il la vida d'une traite. Finnigan se pencha sur la grande table.

\- Harry ?

\- Hum ?...

\- Ton meilleur ami c'est bien Ron ?

\- Oui.

Réponse unique, simple et dite d'une voix monocorde. Apparemment c'était bien du Véritasérum et en plus, il faisait effet. Les deux Gryffondors étaient ravis. Le jeu allait pouvoir commencer. Dean eut un petit sourire sadique qu'un Serpentard n'aurait pas renié. Il vérifia juste une fois.

\- Et tu es fan de l'équipe des Flèches d'Appleby ?

\- Oui.

Il ne restait plus qu'à passer aux vraies questions.

\- Dis Harry, tu es amoureux de quelqu'un ?

\- Mais c'est quoi ces questions ? Où est-ce que vous voulez en venir ?

Le Survivant s'était énervé. Il fixait ses deux camarades en attente d'une réponse rapide.

\- Ce n'était rien… Vraiment. Juste pour tester. Tu n'as pas l'air de t'intéresser à la moindre personne alors que beaucoup de filles et de garçons te dévorent des yeux.

\- Et les questions d'avant ?

\- Juste pour tester si tu répondais.

Seamus souriait le plus possible et essayait de ne pas ciller et de ne pas se retourner vers son ami pour demander un peu d'aide. Harry ne fut pas dupe mais préféra ne pas aller plus loin. Il se resservit un peu de jus de citrouille et se remit à discuter avec Ron.

\- Bravo, chuchota Dean.

\- C'était juste, soupira Seamus. Ce ne devait pas être du Véritasérum.

\- Pourtant il a répondu aux premières questions de manière presque automatique.

\- Bizarre… Peut-être que la potion agit très rapidement sur lui.

\- C'est plus de la rapidité à ce stade là.

\- Il va falloir trouver autre chose pour la prochaine fois. Peut-être prendre dans la pharmacie de Mme Pomfresh cette fois.

\- Pas bête.

\- Par contre il aurait au moins pu répondre… On est ses amis quand même !

\- Totalement d'accord !

Les deux garçons stoppèrent leur conciliabule pour se concentrer un peu sur le repas.

 **XXX**

La nuit était tombée depuis peu et le couvre-feu venait d'être annoncé. Tout élève trainant dans les couloirs s'exposait au risque de se faire prendre par les professeurs faisant leur ronde ou par les préfets. Ceux-ci étant, pour la maison de Gryffondor, Harry et Hermione, avec le titre de Préfet-en-chef pour cette dernière.

Le brun finit sa ronde par le septième étage. Puis, s'étant assuré qu'il n'y avait plus personne, trichant un peu puisqu'il se servait régulièrement de sa carte du Maraudeur, au grand désespoir de son amie, il se rendit dans le couloir abritant la tapisserie représentant Barnabas le Follet. Il passa trois fois devant et s'engouffra sans plus attendre par la porte qui apparaissait. Une voix l'accueillit avant même que le panneau de bois n'ait eu le temps de se refermer complètement :

\- Tu es en retard !

\- De deux minutes seulement

\- C'est déjà trop !

\- Moi aussi je suis ravi de te voir, _chéri_.

Harry souleva les lourdes tentures vertes qui occupaient l'entrée. Derrière il y avait un feu qui ronflait dans une immense cheminée avec deux sièges de style victorien, verts et argents eux aussi. Puis encore des rideaux et très certainement un lit après. Il y avait peu de lumière dans la pièce. C'était très intime.

Mais le regard du Gryffondor s'attarda sur le propriétaire de la voix et surtout sur la chevelure blonde qu'il voyait actuellement. En se décalant un peu sur la droite il put voir l'intégralité de son amant. Vu les lèvres pincées et le regard glacial, Draco Malfoy était en colère. Sûrement à cause du retard et Harry n'avait pas amélioré sa situation en le gratifiant d'un tel surnom alors que l'aristocrate détestait ça. Par contre il avait enlevé sa robe d'école et ne portait qu'une simple chemise blanche, ce qui lui allait vraiment bien.

\- Tu sais, ce serait plus simple d'arriver à l'heure si je pouvais dire à tout le monde que nous sommes un couple et que je te rejoins régulièrement.

\- Hors de question ! Tu te tais, c'est un ordre.

Bon, dans les faits, le brun avait déjà failli à sa promesse. Ron et Hermione étaient bien entendu au courant. Mais c'était tellement plus simple pour justifier ses absences du dortoir puis Harry avait failli exploser à ne pas pouvoir parler comme ça. Surtout que ses amis l'avaient bien pris.

Les Malfoys avaient été innocentés de tout soupçon concernant leur implication dans les plans de Voldemort. Mieux encore, ils avaient été remerciés par le Ministre en personne pour service rendu en tant qu'espion, au même titre que Severus Snape. Puis leur fils n'avait jamais été inquiété, étant trop jeune au moment des faits. Il était même revenu sur pas mal de ses préjugés et s'il se vantait encore de sa supériorité, ce n'était dû qu'à sa richesse.

Et cela faisait près de six mois qu'il était en couple avec Harry. Sans que personne ne le sache. En revanche il ne fricotait avec personne en dehors de la Salle sur demande et refusait catégoriquement la moindre avance. Et le Gryffondor n'avait pas le droit d'en demander plus. Cela avait été une des premières règles d'ailleurs. Avec le fait de tenir ça secret. Et s'il devait y réfléchir, Harry ne savait pas trop non plus lui-même comment ça avait commencé. Il se souvenait vaguement d'un couloir désert puis après plus rien jusqu'au baiser passionné qu'ils avaient échangé. Il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler de quoi ils avaient parlé juste avant. Ou même s'ils avaient parlé d'ailleurs.

\- Tu comptes rester debout longtemps ?

La voix de Draco le fit sortir de sa rêverie. Harry prit place dans le fauteuil inoccupé. Le feu projetait des reflets dorés sur la chevelure du Serpentard.

\- Qui t'a dit de t'asseoir sur le fauteuil ? Viens ici.

Le ton était sec et n'admettait aucune discussion. Harry se releva et écarta les jambes pour se poser sur les genoux de Draco, face à lui. Il passa ses bras derrière les mèches blondes :

\- C'est mieux comme ça ?

\- Y'a du progrès.

Ils échangèrent un long baiser qui n'avait absolument rien de chaste. Au contraire puisque Harry sentit son corps qui se réveillait déjà.

\- Déshabille-toi, murmura Draco.

Sans bouger de sa place le Gryffondor se redressa et commença à jouer avec les boutons de sa chemise. Il les défit lentement, un par un. Il sentit avec plaisir que son petit manège faisait de l'effet à son amant. En effet il sentait une bosse se former et durcir peu à peu entre ses jambes. Ce qui ne fit qu'accroitre sa propre érection et il laissa échapper un gémissement. En revanche le blond était maitre de ses expressions et seuls ses yeux trahissaient son désir. Ainsi que son impatience. Pourtant ses mains étaient sagement posées sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil. Jamais il ne faisait le premier pas. C'était à Harry de le chauffer assez. Et pour ce soir, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire. Déjà près d'une semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, les deux hommes étaient à bout.

Ayant fini de déboutonner sa chemise Harry la fit lentement glisser sur ses épaules. Le frôlement du tissu sur sa peau nue le fit frissonner. Ce qui lui fit bouger le bassin et envoya une décharge dans le corps de Draco. Ce fut comme un signal pour lui. Ses mains, immobiles jusqu'à présent, effleurèrent elles aussi la peau hâlée. Il prit un malin plaisir à caresser toutes les zones érogènes de son amant. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Harry pour être vraiment à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Pourtant ce n'était que le début. Et Draco n'était pas pressé. Cambré en arrière Harry se laissait faire docilement.

Et après un temps qui lui parut trop long les mains de son Serpentard trouvèrent ses tétons hérissés. Il les titilla puis pinça sans chercher la douceur. Mais la douleur n'était rien, elle faisait partie du jeu. C'est ensuite avec sa bouche que Draco se mit à jouer avec la chair dressée. Il alternait entre souffle léger, coups de langue et mordillement. Harry se mit à gémir franchement, se laissant complètement aller. La peau rougissait sous le traitement.

Harry n'en pouvait plus. Il en voulait plus. Ses mains voulurent déboutonner la chemise et parcourir à leur tour la peau blanche de son amant. Mais Draco s'arrêta net :

\- Tss… Il est hors de question que tu diriges ! Rappelle-toi bien ça ou j'arrête tout de suite.

Les mains du Gryffondor retombèrent. C'était toujours ainsi entre eux. Par contre le blond parut comprendre la frustration de son compagnon. Il cessa toutes ses caresses.

\- Lève-toi, lui ordonna t-il.

Docile, Harry s'enleva des genoux de l'aristocrate et sans se soucier de sa nudité, alla vers le fond de la pièce. Pas besoin de lui dire, il savait ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Il souleva le rideau et découvrit un lit en effet. Il s'y allongea. Mais alors qu'il allait se retourner pour regarder son chéri arriver, un sort le plongea dans l'obscurité la plus totale :

\- Mais que…

\- Chut… Tu vas aimer, je te le promets.

Le murmure était plus près que le Gryffondor ne le pensait. Quand s'était-il rapproché ? Il entendit un bruit de ceinture puis un frôlement de tissu. Le matelas s'affaissa un peu à sa gauche et quelque chose de chaud buta contre ses lèvres :

\- Suce.

Harry prit le sexe du Serpentard entre ses mains et commença à y donner quelques coups de langue. Puis il le prit en bouche d'un coup, prenant par surprise Draco qui eut bien du mal à se retenir. Par contre il laissa échapper un long gémissement totalement indécent. Le brun fit ensuite jouer sa langue sur pénis tendu à l'extrême. De sa main il caressait la peau douce des cuisses. Il entendit le bruit d'un frottement de tissu et en déduisit que le blond avait enlevé sa chemise. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Ce n'était pas à lui de décider.

Draco était à quelques secondes de la jouissance quand il se retira de la bouche de son amant. Même si l'idée de jouir ainsi ne lui aurait pas déplu. Peut-être plus tard.

\- Mets toi à quatre pattes, ordonna t'il.

Ne voyant toujours rien, Harry obéit. Il ne savait pas où Draco se trouvait à présent ni ce qu'il voyait exactement. Il était à sa merci. Avait-il remis la lumière ou éteint justement ? Tout son corps tremblait d'excitation et d'impatience. Il y eut un bruit métallique et ses poignets se retrouvèrent serrés de métal froid. Il était menotté. Ça ce n'était pas nouveau. Le brun sentit un frôlement sur son dos puis sur ses fesses. Puis Draco lança un sort pour le lubrifier et fit pénétrer un doigt afin de le préparer. Il ne tarda pas à en mettre un deuxième et bougea rapidement.

C'est après cette préparation plus que sommaire qu'il présenta son sexe devant les fesses de son amant. Et il le pénétra entièrement d'une poussée. Harry se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir de douleur et ses mains s'accrochèrent aux chaines. La douleur allait finir par passer. Elle passait toujours.

\- C'est bon hein ?

\- Oui, murmura le Gryffondor.

S'il parlait plus fort, sa voix allait le trahir. Il se mordit les lèvres quand Draco se mit à bouger. Pourtant quand sa prostate fut stimulée, un cri de pur plaisir lui échappa et résonna dans la pièce. Il s'était cambré sous la décharge. Il se laissait aller à présent. Il hurlait sans se soucier vraiment de ce qu'il disait.

\- Oh oui ! Comme ça ! Plus fort ! Je t'aime Draco ! C'est trop bon ! Plus fort ! Encore !

Comme d'habitude, Draco n'émettait jamais autre chose que des grognements. Ses mains pétrissaient durement les fesses du brun, sûrement qu'il y aurait des marques le lendemain.

Le Serpentard augmenta le rythme ainsi que ses mouvements de hanche. A présent il ressortait presque entièrement avant de rentrer d'un coup, en visant à chaque fois la glande sensible de son compagnon qui n'en pouvait plus. Il éjacula, intouché, se répandant à grands traits sur les draps du lit. Draco ne tarda pas à le suivre.

Les sorts qui liaient Harry au lit et le rendait aveugle se levèrent en même temps. Heureusement la lumière n'était pas trop forte. Il s'effondra sur le lit, grimaçant quand il sentit l'aristocrate se retirer. Il allait encore devoir demander à Hermione de lui faire un baume cicatrisant. Avant de perdre totalement ses forces, il jeta un sort pour nettoyer les draps, étendit ses jambes et s'allongea sur le lit. Sa tête s'enfonça dans les coussins. A ses côtés Draco s'était lancé un sort de nettoyage et s'allongea à son tour, les recouvrant tous les deux des couvertures chaudes. Il se mit sur le côté, un bras replié sous sa tête, l'autre le long de son corps. Harry se cala contre son torse.

\- Je t'aime, murmura t-il avant que les lumières ne s'éteignent.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Il n'y en avait jamais. Harry était toujours le seul à dire ça. Mais ce n'était pas grave pour lui. Il était sûr que ses sentiments étaient partagés et que seul l'éducation stricte du Serpentard l'empêchait de fait étalage de ses sentiments. Et puis il y avait d'autres moyens de prouver son amour. Le fait même qu'ils soient là, tous les deux dans ce même lit était une preuve bien suffisante pour lui.  
Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser avant de s'endormir, inconscients de la nouvelle magie qui était à l'œuvre.

Le matin ce fut la course. Déjà parce qu'Harry avait été réveillé plusieurs fois par un Draco en manque de sexe et que du coup lui il manquait de sommeil, mais aussi parce qu'il devait rentrer avant que ses amis ne se réveillent. Surtout s'il voulait faire croire à Draco que personne n'était au courant pour eux deux. S'il découchait vraiment, Ron aurait vite fait de trouver une histoire à raconter aux autres garçons et le de chambrer en privé. Il faisait encore nuit quand Harry sortit de la chambre, laissant un Serpentard encore endormi derrière lui.

Il sortit sa carte du maraudeur de sa poche afin d'être sûr d'être tranquille. Il n'y avait de toute façon que lui qui pouvait être assez fou pour être réveillé à cette heure là. Il fut surpris de voir que Snape faisait les cent pas dans son bureau. Il aurait dû être hors des murs de l'école, avec Sirius, dans la charmante maison du Square Grimmaud totalement réaménagée. Enfin, comme il n'était pas une menace immédiate, Harry ne se posa pas plus de questions. Après tout, son parrain et son professeur s'étaient peut-être encore disputés. Si c'était le cas, il était sûr d'avoir un courrier de Sirius dans la journée, demandant à son filleul préféré d'épier les moindres faits et gestes de son compagnon pour tout lui rapporter dans les moindres détails. Ce qu'Harry ne faisait jamais, bien évidemment. Parfois il prévenait même Snape. Hors de question de se mêler plus que nécessaire de la vie de son professeur. Rien qu'à imaginer qu'il ait une vie sexuelle, il avait la nausée.

Il retourna à son dortoir, désespérant de ne pas pouvoir profiter de quelques minutes de sommeil en plus.

Plusieurs étages plus bas, Severus se faisait la même remarque. Il avait dû partir plus tôt de chez lui à cause d'un problème qui l'obsédait. En effet quand il était revenu en fin de journée afin de prendre un parchemin qui lui manquait son regard avait dérivé sur sa table de travail. Et un détail le chiffonnait depuis. Et maintenant il en avait le cœur net. Il lui manquait une fiole. Sa précieuse potion avait été volée. Maintenant restait à savoir par qui. Il n'y avait eu aucune effraction en tout cas, les alarmes ne s'étaient pas déclenchées. La personne qui avait fait le coup connaissait le mot de passe ou était vraiment puissant. Et rien d'autre n'avait été volé. Pas même son étagère où pourtant une petite fortune s'étalait. C'est donc bien cette potion qui était visée. Mais qui pouvait avoir intérêt à voler ça ? Et surtout qui était au courant pour cette potion ? Il n'en avait parlé à personne, il en était certain.

Il fulminait à présent. Il était hors de question que son laboratoire privé soit pris d'assaut encore une fois. Il allait renforcer les barrières. Et il comptait bien mettre la main sur celui qui avait fait ça. Maintenant restait à savoir si ça venait de l'extérieur de l'école ou non.

A peine l'aube s'était-elle levée qu'il se rendit dans la Grande Salle. Il savait que Dumbledore était un des premiers levés quel que soit le jour. Et effectivement le directeur était assis à la table des professeurs, son air malicieux bien plaqué sur son visage, vêtu d'une robe violette tellement flashy qu'elle pouvait dégouter tous ceux qui aimaient cette couleur avant. La chauve-souris des cachots se dirigea droit vers lui :

\- Quelqu'un a-t-il pénétré dans l'enceinte du château hier dans la journée ou cette nuit ? Hormis les professeurs ?

\- Absolument personne. Je peux vous l'assurer. Pourquoi cette question ?

Severus ne répondit pas et se posa à table. Donc cela venait de l'intérieur. Restait maintenant à savoir si c'était pour un usage personnel ou si la fiole allait changer de propriétaire. Il n'était pas exclus que quelqu'un d'extérieur à l'école se soit servi d'un élève ou d'un professeur. Foi de Snape, il allait mettre la main sur ce gredin et lui faire payer.

De son côté Harry n'en menait pas large. Il avait une énorme douleur au ventre. Il avait l'impression que ses intestins avaient pris feu et fondaient doucement. C'était horrible.

\- Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Hermione. Tu as une tête affreuse.

\- Je ne sais pas… Quelque chose que j'ai pas dû digérer sûrement.

\- _Il_ ne t'a rien fait avaler cette fois ?

Harry avait déjà été malade à cause d'une potion de luxure faite par Draco. A cause du système immunitaire surdéveloppé du Survivant, cela n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté et Harry en avait été malade pendant deux jours. Le blond avait maintenant pour ordre de ne plus rien lui faire manger ou boire. Ordre que bizarrement il respectait jusqu'à présent.

\- Non, je te promets. Ce n'est pas sa faute.

\- Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie, lui conseilla son amie.

\- Je suis pas sûr que Mme Pomfresh pourra faire quelque chose pour moi. Au vu de la résistance que j'ai développé…. Et si c'est pour qu'elle s'acharne encore contre moi avec tous ses examens, non merci.

\- D'accord. Mais promets-moi que tu iras si ça empire.

\- T'inquiète pas…

La douleur empira pourtant au fil de la journée. Et Harry ne se rendit pas pour autant à l'infirmerie. Heureusement qu'il n'avait aucun cours demandant une grande attention. Sortilèges, Divination et Histoire de la magie. Et pendant la journée, Harry serra les dents, refusant de montrer sa souffrance à sa meilleure amie. Il n'avait pas besoin en plus de sa sollicitude trop envahissante. Il avala un peu de nourriture à midi, se forçant au possible. Le Gryffondor souffla quand la douleur diminua enfin vers la fin de l'après-midi. Au repas du soir il n'y avait plus rien.

Comme au bout de quelques jours la douleur n'était pas revenue, il n'y prêta plus attention et finit même pas oublier cet épisode.

Et il n'eut aucun hibou en provenance de Sirius non plus.

 **Petite chose à préciser :**

 **La quasi-totalité de cette fanfiction est déjà écrite. Je pourrais donc poster à un rythme régulier d'un chapitre tous les quinzes jours je pense.**

 **Il y a déjà 16 chapitres d'écrits.**

 **Alors vos avis pour ce premier chapitre ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous !**

 **Déjà un énorme merci pour tous les commentaires, les mises en favoris, les followers, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Chapitre 2 :**

Harry n'avait même pas encore ouvert les yeux qu'il avait déjà envie de vomir. Alors qu'il n'avait pas tellement mangé la veille au soir. Et il savait que s'il bougeait, il n'y couperait pas. Ça faisait plusieurs jours déjà qu'il était malade. Il n'avait pourtant pas de fièvre, aucune douleur autre. Juste une énorme nausée persistante, et une incapacité à garder quoi que ce soit dans son estomac, quand encore il arrivait à manger. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas allé voir Draco cette nuit, il n'aurait jamais supporté. Et s'il avait pu, il serait resté dans ce lit jusqu'à ce que ça passe, peu importe le temps que ça allait prendre.

Le gryffon prit une grande inspiration et se leva d'un coup pour courir aux toilettes. Alors qu'il ressortait son maigre diner, il entendit quelqu'un rentrer aussi dans la pièce :

\- Ça ne va pas mieux ?

\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller mieux ? réussit à articuler Harry.

Il se retourna vers Ron, enfin il l'avait reconnu à la voix, parce qu'il avait oublié de prendre ses lunettes en se levant et ne voyait rien du tout, qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, empêchant ainsi les autres de rentrer ou même de voir ce qui se passait. Ils se seraient empressés de venir le voir et le brun n'en avait aucune envie. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui tapote l'épaule en lui disant que ça allait passer.

\- Ça fait quand même plusieurs jours, il serait temps d'aller voir Mme Pomfresh non ?

\- Fais gaffe tu te mets à parler comme Hermione.

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers les lavabos pour se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage et frissonna. Il ne faisait pas chaud quand même ce matin dans le dortoir. Et il était toujours en caleçon.

\- Oui, n'empêche qu'elle n'a peut-être pas tort. Et si tu n'y va pas vite, je lui dis que ce n'est pas le stress des examens qui t'empêche de manger en ce moment.

\- Elle va vite comprendre que tu lui as menti et elle va t'en vouloir.

\- Moins qu'à toi mon pote !

\- C'est du chantage !

\- Tant pis, si ça marche, conclut Ron.

Le brun grogna et retourna dans le dortoir. Ses amis commençaient à se préparer doucement. En même temps avec cours de Potions en premier pour la plupart, personne n'était pressé. Epuisé, Harry prit sa baguette sur la table de chevet et mit ses lunettes sur son nez. Il s'habilla d'un sort et attendit, assis sur son lit, que les autres soient prêts. Il se serait bien laissé retomber sur son oreiller.

Ils retrouvèrent Hermione dans la salle commune et descendirent. Il faisait gris dehors, la pluie menaçait et apparemment le temps se reflétait sur l'humeur générale. Il n'y eut pas beaucoup de paroles échangées.

A peine étaient-ils arrivés devant la porte en bois de la Grande Salle que déjà l'odeur de nourriture se répandait et donna immédiatement des haut-le-cœur à Harry. Ça n'allait pas être possible pour le Gryffondor.

\- Tout va bien Harry ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Hermione. Tu es tout pâle.

\- Oui… Je… Allez-y sans moi. Je viens de me rappeler que j'ai oublié d'écrire la fin de mon devoir pour Snape. Je vais le faire immédiatement et je vous retrouve en cours.

Il fila avant que quiconque n'ait pu le retenir. Il alla dehors et en profita pour respirer calmement. L'air frais lui fit du bien. Il se promena un instant du côté des serres de Botanique. Il se mit à penser à Draco. Il devait le prévenir de ce qui se passait. Sinon le Serpentard allait s'inquiéter ou croire que son petit-ami le détestait. Harry aurait aimé aller le voir maintenant pour juste être dans ses bras. Un vent froid se mit à souffler et alla se perdre dans les mèches brunes, les ébouriffant davantage.

Ne voulant pas tomber plus malade, Harry rentra assez rapidement, se sentant quand même un peu mieux. Il se rendit aux cachots où il attendit que tout le monde le rejoigne. Les premiers arrivés furent les Serpentards. Bien que personne ne sache pour Draco et lui, les verts et argents étaient un peu plus cordiaux envers les protégés de McGonagall. Peut-être le fait que grâce à Harry, beaucoup de familles de sang-pur étaient bien plus libres qu'avant, sans pour autant l'avoir remercié. Ce n'était pas encore de l'amitié entre les maisons mais juste un peu de moins de rivalité. En tout cas plus aucun élève n'avait été attaqué, d'un côté comme de l'autre et plus aucun chaudron n'avait été saboté. On pouvait parler d'une amélioration sans précédent.

Quelques minutes plus tard ce furent au tour des Gryffondors d'arriver. Hermione jeta un regard suspicieux à son ami qui fit mine de l'ignorer. Ron par contre semblait mal à l'aise. Harry sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Heureusement Snape ouvrit la porte et les fit rentrer en silence. Ils n'étaient plus très nombreux dans cette matière en dernière année donc chacun faisait sa potion seul.

\- Vous avez deux heures et pas un bruit ! dit Severus en pointant sa baguette sur le tableau noir pour que les instructions s'écrivent.

Puis d'un autre sort il fit voler à lui les parchemins contenant les devoirs de ses élèves, que tous avaient posé sur leur table en arrivant. Harry laissa passer les autres avant lui pour aller chercher les ingrédients. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait rien de bien odorant, il n'y aurait pas survécu et Snape ne l'aurait sûrement pas laissé partir aux toilettes. Pour le moment ça allait.

La première heure fut relativement calme. La chaleur montait doucement et tous les élèves étaient très concentrés sur leur potion. Puis Snape se leva de son bureau et laissa de côté ses corrections pour se mettre à déambuler entre les rangs. Il passa près de ses Serpentards sans faire de commentaire et traina un peu plus vers les rouges et or. Forcément. Voyant que sa potion n'était pas du tout de la bonne teinte, Ron se mit à stresser. Il voulut rattraper le coup en rajoutant de l'Armoise. Sauf qu'il glissa, percuta sa table qui alla taper à son tour le chaudron bouillant. Peu de gouttes tombèrent mais elles atterrirent toutes sur la main droite d'Harry qui travaillait juste à côté sur sa propre table. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour s'en rendre compte et que la douleur arrive. Car son insensibilité aux potions ne marchait évidemment que sur celle qu'il buvait.

\- Je me serais attendu à ce genre d'âneries de la part de Londubat mais il faut croire qu'il vous a transmis son incapacité chronique à tenir debout, siffla Snape.

Il tournait le dos au survivant et ne le vit donc pas se plier en deux sous la douleur qui, bien que moindre comparé à ce qu'il avait déjà subi, venait de le prendre par surprise. Sa peau commençait à fondre doucement et un os apparaissait même.

\- Professeur, l'alerta Hermione.

La terreur des cachots se retourna d'un coup, sa cape frôlant le blessé.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que… Potter !... Miss Granger, veuillez l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Et les autres, retournez immédiatement à votre préparation, ce n'est pas un spectacle ! J'enlève des points à celui qui traine.

La jeune sorcière aida son ami à se relever et le fit sortir des cachots. Harry tenait sa main serrée contre lui, enfin ce qu'il en restait, et ne dit pas un mot durant le trajet. Il sentait le regard inquisiteur d'Hermione sur lui et commençait à trouver son silence inquiétant. En revanche il n'avait pas envie de la lancer à bavarder car elle risquait de poser plein de questions auxquelles il n'avait pas de réponse.

Le peu d'étudiants qu'ils croisèrent les dévisagèrent, cependant ils furent tranquilles. Mme Pomfresh était en train de s'occuper d'un élève ayant apparemment rencontré une bête dotée de griffes acérées durant le cours de Soin aux Créatures Magique. Hagrid n'avait pas changé le contenu de ses cours en tout cas.

\- Mme Pomfresh, Harry a eu un accident en cours de potion.

\- Bah tiens. Ça faisait longtemps que je l'avais pas vu.

Elle finit le bandage, renvoya l'élève et vint examiner le Gryffondor. Elle pose quelques questions et finit par déclarer :

\- Rien de bien grave. Je vais te donner une potion ainsi qu'un baume pour ta main, que tu devras mettre plusieurs fois durant la journée. Par contre hors de question de la mouiller avant demain soir.

S'avisant qu'Hermione n'avait pas bougé, elle se tourna vers elle :

\- Autre chose Miss Granger ?

\- Oui. Voilà plusieurs jours qu'Harry est malade. Il ne mange presque plus et vomit tout. Il a des nausées très régulièrement.

Elle débita ça très vite comme si elle avait peur qu'on l'interrompe. Puis elle se tourna vers un Survivant interloqué.

\- Ne crois pas que j'ai rien remarqué. Et Ron a craché le morceau ce matin pendant qu'on t'attendait, ajouta t-elle.

\- Décidément, y'a pas grand-chose qu'il ne dit pas, grommela Harry.

\- Que depuis quelques jours ? C'est bizarre ça. Avez-vous mangé ou bu quelque chose de particulier ?

\- Non. Pas que je sache. La même chose que les autres en tout cas.

\- Nous allons examiner tout ça. Merci Miss Granger.

Hermione n'attendait que ça pour partir. Elle avait une potion à terminer après tout et ne comptait pas faillir à sa réputation de meilleure élève. L'infirmière fit d'abord boire une potion au goût de viande carbonisée à Harry. La peau commença à se reformer doucement. Le Gryffondor pouvait presque voir les muscles se reformer petit à petit puis les veines et la peau. Ensuite Mme Pomfresh lui mit dans la main gauche un petit récipient contenant un baume blanc sans odeur.

\- Voilà pour votre main. Maintenant venez ici et allongez-vous.

Elle lui montra un des lits d'infirmerie. Cela rappela de mauvais souvenirs à Harry mais il obtempéra tout de même. Une fois allongé, Mme Pomfresh lui lança un sort de diagnostique. Une lumière dorée parcourut le corps du Gryffondor qui en avait déjà marre. Une liste de mots apparut dans l'air, face à l'infirmière. Elle les lut rapidement et fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est bizarre tout ça.

\- De quoi ?

Elle ne répondit pas et jeta un autre sort. Cette fois le rayon fut bleu. Puis encore un autre, encore une autre couleur. Les mots s'affichaient toujours dans le vide, plus nombreux et s'effaçaient avant qu'Harry n'ait le temps de les lire.

\- Cela ne se peut pas ! dit-elle après quelques secondes. Impossible… A moins que…

\- Mais de quoi vous parlez ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai à la fin ?

\- Je ne peux pas l'affirmer de suite.

Mme Pomfresh retourna à son bureau et griffonna quelques mots sur une feuille de papier.

\- Vous allez retourner voir le professeur Snape et lui donner ça. Il me semble qu'il a une pause d'une heure après votre cours. Et vous viendrez me voir ce soir je pense. En fonction de ce que dira votre professeur. Je ne vous dis pas au revoir.

Elle refusa de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Et un élève de première année rentrait en même temps donc Harry fut chassé sans un regard. Il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de redescendre aux cachots. Et il n'était pas pressé. Pourquoi devait-il voir son professeur de potions ? Est-ce qu'il avait une maladie grave que seul un expert en potions pouvait résoudre ? Parce que oui il ne l'aimait pas mais il reconnaissait que Snape était un génie quand il s'agissait de mélanger des ingrédients dans un chaudron. A défaut d'être un génie dans les relations sociales. Harry adorait quand son parrain lui racontait les quelques soirées mondaines qu'il avait passé avec Severus. Quand les deux étaient invités en même temps, l'ancien prisonnier était certain de voir apparaître son amant, qui justifiait mal sa présence d'ailleurs. Apparemment il y avait un périmètre à ne pas dépasser autour de ce dernier. Et très peu essayaient de lancer une conversation. Par contre il foudroyait du regard tous ceux qui s'approchaient un peu trop près de Sirius. Ce qui était évidemment gênant dans son travail de journaliste.

Enfin ça ne réglait pas son problème. Harry ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il avait. Et lui qui n'était pas stressé se mettait à angoisser à présent. De fait il traina un peu dans les escaliers. Il ne savait pas trop s'il avait envie de savoir. Il aurait aimé continuer ses études, devenir Auror, avoir une vie normale, peut-être poursuivre sa relation avec Draco et pourquoi pas vivre au Manoir Malfoy. Harry ne put retenir un rire en imaginant la tête de Lucius et Narcissa si leur fils ramenait le Survivant comme gendre. Il y aurait sûrement de quoi rire.

Il aurait bien aimé lire le papier que lui avait confié Mme Pomfresh mais il était trop honnête et ça ne lui était pas adressé. Il avait eu bien assez d'ennuis avec des papiers ou même des cahiers ensorcelés, pas question de réitérer. Et rien n'indiquait que ça répondrait à ses questions. A tous les coups c'était un langage codé ou quelques mots qui ne parleront qu'à Snape. Une formule lapidaire qui ne ferait que lui rajouter des interrogations.

Etant presque arrivé, Harry fit une pause. Sa main était revenue à la normale et il y appliqua un peu du baume blanc. Par contre ça le démangeait terriblement. Et il ne savait pas s'il avait le droit ou pas de se gratter. De plus il espérait ne pas avoir de cicatrices. Il en avait déjà assez sur le corps à cause de la lutte contre Voldemort, pas question d'en rajouter.

L'attention d'Harry fut attiré par du bruit qui venait du couloir. Les élèves étaient en train de sortir de la salle. Il se fondit dans l'ombre. Il n'avait guère envie de répondre à plein de questions maintenant. Surtout quand lui-même n'avait pas les réponses. Il vit passer Ron en pleine discussion avec Dean. Hermione avait la tête haute et regardait droit devant elle. A tous les coups elle avait très bien réussi son mélange. Encore. Ensuite ce furent les Serpentards. Draco avait l'air totalement ailleurs et n'écoutait absolument pas ce que lui racontait Pansy, accrochée à son bras. Harry serait bien allé les décoller mais il se força à rester immobile. Il n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre. Il n'avait rien le droit de réclamer.

Toujours planqué il attendit d'être sûr que tout le monde était remonté avant de sortir et de continuer sa route. Il percuta alors qu'il allait très certainement manquer le cours suivant. Heureusement il s'agissait des Défenses contre les Forces du mal avec Lupin. Deuxième année de suite qu'il avait repris son poste à l'école. D'ailleurs cela avait fait taire toutes les rumeurs sur cet emploi soi-disant maudit. Et son implication dans l'Ordre du Phénix avait fait totalement oublier à ses opposants d'avant son statut de créature magique. C'était encore Snape qui prenait sa place si vraiment la pleine lune avait été douloureuse. Ce qui était quand même moins fréquent.

Remus lui excuserait sans problème cet absence surtout si on lui disait que le fils de son meilleur ami était à l'infirmerie.

Arrivé devant la porte en bois, Harry déglutit péniblement. Il sentait qu'il allait en baver. Il tapa trois coups et attendit qu'on lui permette d'entrer. Snape sembla surpris de le revoir.

\- Potter ? Avez-vous oublié quelque chose ?

\- Non monsieur. Mme Pomfresh m'a donné un papier pour vous.

Il faisait encore chaud dans la salle. Le Survivant s'avança et tendit le papier en question. Et il put voir en quelques secondes le visage de son professeur se fermer totalement et ses yeux devenir glacials. Harry sentit que ça allait mal se passer pour lui. Il ne savait pas encore pourquoi et n'avait pas tellement envie de le découvrir.

\- Assis.

Le ton n'admettait aucune question. Le Gryffondor entendit le verrou de la porte derrière lui se fermer. Et devant lui Snape se pencha vers lui :

\- C'était donc vous. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Non, je le savais ! Cela ne pouvait être que vous !

\- Mais de quoi vous parlez ? osa Harry

\- Ne faites pas l'innocent ! Vous avez encore fait des conneries mais cette fois vous allez en payer le prix !

\- Quelle connerie ?

\- Avouez ! Avouez que vous m'avez volé.

Harry ouvrit des grands yeux. Ça y'est, le potionniste débloquait totalement, il avait perdu l'esprit. Ou alors il venait enfin de découvrir le vol de ses ingrédients durant la deuxième année, alors qu'ils faisaient le Polynectar, Ron Hermione et lui. Et dans ce cas son ainé avait la rancune vraiment tenace. Ou, deuxième hypothèse, Harry était encore accusé à tort. Il pencha pour la dernière idée.

\- Je n'ai rien volé, se défendit-il.

\- Menteur ! Vous n'êtes qu'un sale fouineur et un menteur ! Attendez que Sirius entende parler de ça !

\- Ne mêlez pas mon parrain à cette affaire ! Je vous répète que je n'ai rien volé.

\- Ah oui… Dans ce cas… Je sais que vous résistez aux potions mais rien ne prouve que cela marche avec le Véritasérum. Pourquoi ne pas faire un petit essai. Qu'en dites-vous ?

La voix de son professeur était devenue basse et presque sifflante. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Harry se mit à trembler. Si ça se trouve cela ne serait pas du vrai Véritasérum. Peut-être qu'il allait l'empoisonner. Il n'oserait pas ? Harry n'en était pas si sûr.

\- Mr Potter a encore voulu jouer au plus intelligent, continua le professeur sans attendre de réponse. J'imagine que vous avez volé cette potion pour tester vos limites. Et vous allez maintenant en payer le prix !

Donc il ne s'agissait pas d'ingrédients. Et pour ça Harry se savait parfaitement innocent. Sauf que cela n'allait pas être simple de faire comprendre ça à un Snape furieux.

\- Je n'ai rien fait ! Ce n'est pas moi !

\- Cessez cette comédie futile ! Cela ne peut être que vous ! La preuve est là.

Tout en parlant il brandissait le papier de Mme Pomfresh. Harry regretta de ne pas l'avoir lu avant de venir. Son honnêteté le perdra !

\- Puisque je vous dis que je n'ai rien fait ! Je n'ai pas volé votre stupide potion !

\- Menteur ! Arrogant ! Vous êtes une calamité !

Là il allait fort se dit Harry. Il se demanda aussi s'il devait prévenir son parrain qu'il sortait avec un psychopathe fou à lier et bon à enfermer. Snape ne se rendit pas compte que son élève ne l'écoutait plus et continuait de l'accuser de tous les maux en hurlant. Au bout d'un moment, ayant épuisé sa hargne, son ton redevint plus calme et il plissa les yeux.

\- Très bien… Vous ne me laissez pas le choix. _Legilimens !_

Harry fut tellement surpris qu'il n'eut pas le temps d'ériger un bouclier. C'est ainsi qu'il revit les derniers mois passés à l'école. Les quelques rencontres avec Draco dans le couloir, les discussions avec Dean, Seamus, Ron et Neville, ses entrainements en tant que capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, les moments à la bibliothèque. Severus put même voir un peu de la relation qu'entretenaient Draco et Harry avant que ce dernier ne réussisse à l'expulser. Et il était essoufflé par cet effort.

\- Ce n'est donc pas vous…

\- C'est ce que je me tue à vous dire !

\- Mais qui alors ? Qui voudrait vous faire boire ça… Et pourquoi ? Ou alors il ignorait les effets. Par Merlin…

\- Quels effets ? Vous allez me dire ce que j'ai à la fin ?

\- Vous l'ignorez donc ?

\- Très drôle… Mme Pomfresh m'a juste dit que ça vous concernait et que vous seul pouviez m'aider.

\- Avez-vous des nausées Mr Potter ? Les odeurs qui vous importunent ? Et une énorme douleur au ventre qui vous a saisi une journée entière durant les dernières semaines ?

\- Maintenant que vous le dites. Mais je n'y ai pas prêté attention. Mais oui pour les nausées et le reste. Putain, vous allez me dire ce que j'ai ou je dois vous l'arracher de force ?

\- Surveillez votre langage ! Je dois quand même vérifier. Attendez ici.

Le professeur partit quelques instants dans la réserve. Il en revint avec une petite fiole remplie d'un liquide incolore. Il la posa devant Harry.

\- J'ai besoin que vous mettiez une goutte de votre sang dedans.

\- De quoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Arrêtez de tergiverser et agissez bon sang !

Vexé et néanmoins obéissant le Gryffondor prit son scalpel destiné aux ingrédients de potion, s'entailla un peu le pouce de la main gauche et fit tomber deux gouttes rouges avant de se lancer un sort de cicatrisation.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Taisez-vous !

\- Parce qu'en parlant je risque de déranger quelque chose peut-être ? pensa Harry sans pour autant parler.

Sous leurs yeux la potion prit une teinte violette très nette.

\- C'est ce que je craignais.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai à la fin ?

\- Pour vous expliquer en quelques mots il se trouve que j'ai créé voilà deux mois environ, après des mois de recherche, une certaine potion. Celle-ci, faite en secret, devait aider votre parrain à réaliser un de ses rêves qu'il pense impossible étant donné son orientation sexuelle.

\- Attendez… J'ai peur de comprendre… Vous voulez dire que … Je…

\- Félicitations Mr Potter, vous attendez un enfant.

 **XXX**

\- QUOI ?

Harry s'était relevé d'un bond.

\- Ce n'est pas possible. Vous devez faire une erreur.

\- Je ne fais jamais d'erreur.

Harry préféra ne pas relever. Si on suivait bien il venait d'en commettre une à l'instant en accusant à tort son élève.

\- Je ne peux pas être enceinte… enceint… Je sais même pas comment on dit ça.

\- Je crois que ça ne se dit pas. Pas encore du moins.

\- C'est… c'est anormal.

\- Vous vivez dans un monde de magie, où on peut transformer un animal vivant en verre à pied en cristal et vous trouvez qu'un homme enceint est anormal ? Il ne s'agit de rien d'autre qu'une avancée dans notre monde.

\- Mais…

Bon, le professeur n'avait pas tort. Cependant Harry refusait d'entendre raison. Et le fait que Snape reste maintenant très calme face à ça l'agaçait encore plus.

\- Puisque je vous dis que ce n'est pas ça ! Et puis d'abord comment j'aurais pu boire votre foutu potion ?

\- Ça j'aimerais bien le savoir aussi ! Pensez-vous que Mr Malfoy a quelque chose à voir avec ceci ? Au vu votre relation.

\- Ah… vous avez vu ça aussi…

Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

\- Oui j'ai vu. Et j'attends une réponse Mr Potter.

\- C'est totalement impossible, dit catégoriquement Harry.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Il… Il refuse que notre relation soit révélée. Alors un… un bébé, vous n'y pensez pas. Et je ne bois ni ne mange rien alors que je suis avec lui.

\- Alors nous sommes dans une impasse.

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux un moment. Harry ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait mis sa main sur son ventre dans un pur geste de protection. Ce que Severus avait bien noté en revanche.

\- Ecoutez, finit par dire Snape. N'allez pas en cours aujourd'hui, je m'arrangerai avec les autres professeurs. Et retournez voir Mme Pomfresh. Je vais tâcher de trouver une solution pour arranger votre état.

\- Et… et si on ne peut pas… si je dois le garder ?

\- Le voulez-vous ?

\- NON ! Enfin… Je ne sais pas.

\- Je vous conseille d'en parler avec Draco. Il est le père après tout et mérite de savoir.

\- Je ne pourrai pas.

\- Vous n'avez pas le choix. Si ce n'est vous qui lui dites ce sera moi.

\- Ok, je le ferai…

La terreur des cachots invita son élève à sortir.

\- Si ça peut vous rassurer je ne ferai mention à personne de votre état. Et Mme Pomfresh est tenu au secret médical. Vous serez seul à décider de ceux qui seront au courant. Bonne journée Mr Potter.

Puis il claqua la porte. Harry resta quelques instants hébété.

\- Ce n'est pas possible. J'ai dû rêver. C'est ça ! Tout ça n'était qu'une illusion ! Je n'ai pas encore vu Snape et je n'ai rien dans le ventre.

Il se répéta ça plusieurs fois à voix haute pour essayer de s'en convaincre et serra les poings. La douleur résiduelle à son pouce lui rappela la potion qui était devenue violette. Pas de doute. Il était bel et bien enceint.

Comme un automate il remonta les marches conduisant dans le Hall. Et là il resta sans bouger. Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, formant un bourdonnement insupportable. Il avait besoin d'air. Il avait besoin de crier. Il avait besoin d'espace. Il avait besoin…

Mû par un impérieux désir, Harry se mit à courir dehors. Il longea le lac, passa devant la cabane d'Hagrid et fonça droit dans la Forêt Interdite. Et c'est toujours en ligne droite qu'il s'enfonça sous le couvert des arbres.

Déjà bien épuisé par sa course rapide, le Gryffondor n'alla pas bien loin. Il pouvait facilement retrouver son chemin, en revanche le château n'était plus visible. Et là il cria ! Un cri primaire, bestial qui lui venait du plus profond de lui-même. Il se cassa la voix seulement alors il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait. Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Il passa la main sur son ventre. Il ne se rendait pas encore bien compte. Là, sous sa paume grandissait un petit être. Harry ne savait pas s'il devait être dégouté ou émerveillé. La magie était vraiment impressionnante. Et effrayante. Un homme qui attend un bébé. C'était insensé. Et pourquoi toujours lui ? Depuis plus d'un an qu'il menait une vie tranquille, malgré quelques courriers intempestifs et quelques paparazzis quand il sortait. Mais rien alors qu'il était à l'école. Rien. Il n'était qu'un élève parmi les autres. C'était la seule chose qu'il demandait.

Il avait envie de haïr le bébé qui se développait. Il voulait le voir comme une maladie, quelque chose dont il devait se débarrasser. Et en même temps, sans que ce soit de l'attachement il ressentait déjà quelque chose pour ce petit bout de vie. Cependant il ne pouvait le garder. Ce n'était pas possible.

Sauf si Draco était d'accord. Harry eut un petit rire malgré ses larmes. Lui qui ne voulait pas assumer leur relation n'assumerait jamais un enfant. Ou peut-être que ça le déciderait au contraire.

Et puis comment on élevait un enfant d'ailleurs ? C'est pas comme si sa propre éducation avait été exemplaire. Et c'était pire avec Dudley. Ou il demanderait à Mrs Weasley. Elle devait très certainement s'y connaître. Bien qu'Harry ne se voyait absolument pas lui demander ça. Et puis comment lui dire : « A cause d'une potion expérimentale, bue je ne sais comment, je suis tombé enceint de Draco Malfoy, alors que c'est totalement impossible même dans le monde magique, vous m'aidez ? ». Même quand il parlait du retour de Voldemort il ne passait pas autant pour un fou.

Harry s'assit au pied d'un arbre. Il pensa à Draco, à Snape, à Sirius. Puis ses pensées dérivèrent un peu. Il imagina, pour la énième fois ces dernières années, comment aurait été sa vie, et surtout son éducation, si ses parents avaient vécu. Il se représenta ses parents, un peu plus âgés, avec quelques mèches blanches. Un Sirius moins maigre et bien plus jovial. Remus sans cheveux gris, les cernes moins marquées. Lui serait peut-être devenu ami avec Draco la première année, ou même avant, vu que tous les sorciers de sang-pur se connaissaient. Ainsi que Ron. Harry eut un sourire en les imaginant jouer tous les trois en version enfantine. Ça ne collait tellement pas.

Le tonnerre retentit, faisant trembler les arbres, et la pluie qui menaçait depuis le matin creva enfin le ciel. En peu de temps Harry fut totalement trempé et ses lunettes se recouvrirent de buée. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il avait froid. Il n'était pas vraiment couvert pour une sortie prolongée. Il se lança un sort de chauffage et reprit la route du château. Il vit passer un troupeau de Sombrals qui s'enfonça au cœur de la forêt et qui ne fit pas attention au Gryffondor. En revenant il vit qu'Hagrid était dans sa cabane, de la fumée s'échappait de la cheminée. Il résista à l'envie d'aller voir son ami. Il n'était pas en état.

Il alla droit jusqu'au château puis droit jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh ne fut pas surpris de le revoir.

\- Snape vous a retenu un moment dites-moi.

Harry leva la tête vers la pendule accroché sur le mur derrière l'infirmière et se rendit compte qu'il était resté près de deux heures dehors. Tout le monde devait déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Pas étonnant alors qu'il n'ait croisé personne en montant.

\- Alors quelles sont ses conclusions ?

\- Je suis… j'ai… à cause d'une de ses potions je suis… enc…

\- Enceint ? finit Mme Pomfresh.

Harry acquiesça. Le Survivant n'en menait pas large.

\- Comment vous avez su ? lui demanda t-il.

\- Votre professeur m'avait prévenu qu'une de ses potions avait disparu, au cas où un élève masculin développerait des symptômes comme les vôtres. Mais je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça arrive. Une idée sur comment ça a pu se produire ?

\- Absolument aucune.

\- Une autre question à éclaircir. Allongez-vous. Je vais vous ausculter comme il faut maintenant que je sais ce que je cherche.

Encore une fois Harry se retrouva sur le lit blanc. Il allait finir par en faire une allergie. Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans l'infirmerie. Rien que son souffle et Mme Pomfresh qui s'activait autour de lui. Puis, de manière lointaine, la pluie qui tapait contre les vitres. Journée morose. Pour tenter d'oublier ce qui se passait autour de lui, Harry regarda les gouttes d'eau qui glissaient sur les fenêtres. Il aurait voulu être ailleurs. L'infirmière lui avait fait relever son pull ce qui le fit frissonner.

Vingt minutes d'examen plus tard le dragon de l'infirmerie avait fini son examen.

\- C'est fascinant, s'exclama-t-elle. La potion vous a doté d'un utérus tout à fait semblable à celui d'une femme. Et votre corps semble s'être adapté. Je vais quand même voir pour vous donner un supplément d'hormones. J'ai peur que vous ayez des carences. Et aussi quelque chose contre les nausées.

\- Vous pensez que ça va marcher ? Vu mon insensibilité…

\- Ah oui c'est vrai. Je ne peux que l'espérer. Si ça ne marche pas, je ne peux rien d'autre pour vous.

Encore une fois Harry se demanda s'il était maudit. Un an et demi de normalité semblait être sa limite. Il venait au moins de battre un record.

\- Et si le professeur Snape ne trouve pas de solution ? demanda t-il.

\- Si vous ne voulez vraiment pas garder votre enfant alors la seule solution est la même que pour les femmes.

\- L'IVG vous voulez dire ? Vous pensez que ça marchera pour moi ?

\- Le mieux que vous avez à faire c'est d'abord d'en parler avec vos amis et le père de l'enfant. Puis de prendre votre décision. Je ne vous conseillerais pas de le garder si vous êtes tout seul. Mais après vous êtes majeur et en droit de décider pour vous, sans contraintes. Mais sinon oui je pense que l'IVG marchera. Ce sont des professionnels. Et si vous voulez le garder il vaudrait mieux que vous soyez suivi par un vrai obstétricien.

Elle semblait triste pour son patient. Harry se rhabilla et attendit que la sorcière lui donne les fioles de potions. Il les fit rapetisser d'un sort et les mit dans sa poche.

\- Revenez me voir quand vous aurez pris votre décision, lui dit Mme Pomfresh.

Le Gryffondor fila dans les couloirs. Il ne restait que peu de temps avant que les cours ne reprennent et il ne voulait croiser personne. Il fonça dans la salle commune et monta au dortoir, ne faisant pas attention aux deux élèves de première année qui furent étonnés de le voir passer comme ça. Là il s'enfouit sous ses couvertures. Son ventre gargouilla. En même temps Harry n'avait rien mangé depuis le diner de la veille et il ne l'avait même pas gardé. Peut-être plus tard il demanderait à Dobby de lui amener quelque chose. Il se redressa d'ailleurs, toujours sous les couvertures pour rendre leurs tailles aux potions données par l'infirmière. Il regarda le liquide s'agiter, priant pour que ça marche. Au moins celle des nausées. Il les avala d'une traite. Elles n'étaient vraiment pas bonnes et Harry dut se retenir de se précipiter aux toilettes.

Il se rallongea et attendit que cela passe. Il finit par se rendormir.

 **XXX**

\- Harry !

Le brun ouvrit un œil. Ses lunettes étaient tombées dans le lit. Mais il pouvait reconnaître l'éclat roux des cheveux de son ami.

\- On t'a cherché un moment ! C'est pas cool de nous faire des frayeurs pareilles !

Harry se leva doucement. Il se sentait vraiment mieux en tout cas. La potion avait fait effet.

\- Il est quelle heure ? demanda t'il d'une voix encore ensommeillée.

\- Les cours sont finis et on va bientôt diner.

Il avait dormi tout l'après-midi donc.

\- Hermione est folle d'inquiétude. Et de rage d'ailleurs. T'as intérêt à avoir une bonne explication.

Harry haussa un sourcil. Il avait bien une explication mais de là à ce que ses amis la trouve bonne.

Il n'avait pas le choix. Il allait devoir leur dire le soir même.

 **Vous en pensez quoi ? A votre avis comment vont réagir ses amis et Draco ?**

 **A dans 15 jours :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci pour les supers reviews. Vous avez des avis très intéressants et j'en tiendrais compte pour ma prochaine fic (celle-ci étant au trois quart écrite je le rappelle)**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Chapitre 3**

Harry put manger un peu plus cette fois-ci. Par contre il ne tenta pas trop la chance et préféra ne pas engloutir une trop grande quantité de nourriture. Il évitait aussi le regard inquisiteur d'Hermione. Son amie l'avait pressé de questions mais il était resté muet. Ron était aussi intervenu pour qu'elle se calme. Par contre Harry leur fit la promesse de tout leur dire le soir même. Puis pendant le repas il chercha toutes les façons possibles d'aborder le sujet. Son attention fut détournée un moment quand deux mots apparurent en lettres rouges, d'une écriture pompeuse et pleine d'arabesques, sur le bois de la table, juste à côté de sa main gauche « Ce soir ». C'était que Draco voulait le voir. Et Harry savait qu'il devait tout lui dire à lui aussi. La soirée s'annonçait plus compliquée que prévu. Et en même temps ça évitait de laisser traîner les choses. De plus il sentait le regard sérieux, et noir, de son professeur de potions qui pesait sur lui. Et ce n'était pas fait pour le rassurer non plus.

Quand le trio de Gryffondor quitta la salle, le brun n'avait toujours aucune idée de la manière de leur annoncer la nouvelle. Hermione les guida sans un mot jusque dans la salle d'étude des Runes, vide à cette heure et plus éloignée du chemin des élèves que les autres salles de classe. Les murs étaient recouverts de symboles incompréhensibles pour les deux garçons. Et le bureau professoral était enseveli sous des tonnes de livres. Hermione ferma la porte derrière eux et lui lança un sort pour être sûre de ne pas être dérangée.

\- Voilà, comme ça on est tranquilles. Et faut qu'on se dépêche on a nos rondes de préfets à faire aussi. Alors Harry, qu'a dit Mme Pomfresh ?

Le Survivant les regarda. Il eut une seconde l'envie de leur mentir. Puis se gifla mentalement. S'il y avait bien des personnes à qui il ne voulait pas mentir c'était bien eux. Et comme il ne voyait pas comment amener ça de manière détournée, il préféra être cash :

\- Je suis enceint.

Il y eut un petit silence puis :

\- Quoi ? Tu peux répéter, je crois que j'ai pas bien entendu.

\- Je suis enceint.

\- Ah bah non c'était bien ça, j'ai bien entendu… Mais comment ? Quand ? Pourquoi ?

Ron paniquait totalement.

\- Je vais tuer Draco ! C'est forcément sa faute ! Ce sale petit Serpentard de malheur !

\- Non, il n'y est pour rien, le défendit Harry. Enfin, bon, un peu quand même, puisqu'il est le père, mais pas tant que ça. Et il n'est pas au courant.

\- Mais Harry, intervint Hermione, ce n'est pas possible. Même dans le monde magique il est totalement impossible pour un homme d'être enceint. Ce n'est marqué dans aucun livre !

\- Pourtant je te jure que c'est vrai. Remercie Snape et ses créations.

\- Le professeur Snape ?

Harry leur expliqua alors la dernière création de la terreur des cachots. Ainsi que les examens pratiqués avec Mme Pomfresh.

\- C'est impossible, répéta encore Hermione.

\- Tu vas être le premier homme enceint de l'histoire ! dit Ron.

\- Je vous jure qu'un jour je ferai quelque chose comme tout le monde, maugréa Harry.

\- Et ce n'est pas Draco qui t'a fait boire ça, tu es sûr ?

\- Totalement ! Il n'est pas trop du genre à m'inviter boire un verre. Et s'il ne veut pas qu'on ébruite notre relation, c'est pas pour d'un coup m'engrosser. Et puis quoi après ? La demande en mariage. Il fait vraiment pas les choses dans l'ordre.

Cela le fit ricaner malgré lui. Au contraire de ses amis qui étaient très sérieux.

\- Mais dans les livres pourtant…

Enfin, Hermione donnait surtout l'impression d'avoir bugé. Son regard était perdu dans le vague et elle-même semblait totalement perdue. Ron lui tapa dans le dos pour la faire réagir.

\- Mione, le monde n'est pas que dans les bouquins, tu le sais quand même ?

\- Je n'arrive juste pas à y croire, s'expliqua la jeune sorcière. Jamais personne n'avait réussi. C'est… c'est… inconcevable ! Impensable !

\- Et pourtant Snape l'a fait ! Tu vois, toi qui passes ton temps à chanter ses louanges, tu dois être contente !

Vexée, Hermione lança son poing sur l'épaule du rouquin. Harry les regarda faire en souriant. Ils étaient toujours fidèles à eux-mêmes et parvenaient à alléger l'atmosphère.

\- Alors tu vas faire quoi de ton enfant ? Le garder ? Ou t'en débarrasser ?

Et forcément Ron, avec son tact légendaire, venait de rendre son meilleur ami totalement mal à l'aise. Heureusement Hermione vint rectifier le tir :

\- Ronald Weasley ! Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on parle d'un enfant !

\- Mais il n'est pas encore né !

\- Et alors ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel sans même chercher à répondre. C'était peine perdue. En face, Harry n'en menait pas large.

\- Je… je ne sais pas. Après tout c'est mon enfant… J'ai pas envie de l'abandonner.

\- Mais tu vas faire comment pour t'en occuper ? intervint son amie. Tu es encore étudiant. Puis on ne sait pas du tout comment va se dérouler ta grossesse. Ça peut être dangereux.

\- Oui… aussi. Puis avant… faut que j'en parle à Draco.

\- Aïe.

Ron se mordit la lèvre :

\- T'es sûr de vouloir faire ça ?

\- Je n'ai pas trop le choix. C'est lui le père après tout. Il a le droit de savoir.

\- Tu n'as pas peur que ça se passe mal ?

\- Si… Mais il m'aime… Enfin il me l'a jamais dit mais si nous sommes ensemble c'est que c'est le cas.

Harry se triturait nerveusement les mains. Ses deux amis ne dirent rien mais le regard qu'ils échangèrent tous les deux était lourd de signification.

\- Puis s'il est d'accord, je pourrai garder l'enfant. Avec sa fortune familiale et la mienne ça devrait aller. Je reprendrais mes études plus tard et deviendrais Auror comme prévu.

A ce moment Harry regarda l'horloge accrochée sur le mur derrière le bureau professoral.

\- Mince ! Je vais être en retard !

\- Harry, attends.

Mais le brun s'était déjà levé, enlevait les sorts de la porte et filait dans le couloir.

\- Je le sens mal, dit Hermione.

\- Si jamais la fouine lui fait le moindre mal, je te promets que je le mets en pièces ! J'en fais de la chair à pâtée et je le fais manger à son hibou ! Je…

Ron était parti sur une série de menace que personne n'écoutait, pas même Hermione qui était pourtant juste à côté mais qui était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle en avait même oublié son devoir de préfète.

Pendant ce temps Harry courait dans les couloirs encore un peu occupés à cette heure-ci. Pas qu'il soit vraiment pressé d'affronter son amant mais s'il arrivait en retard cela allait être pire que tout. Il n'avait pas besoin de rajouter à sa peine. L'air était frais en cette fin de mois. Tous les élèves avaient déjà sortis les écharpes, voire des bonnets pour les plus frileux.

Arrivé au septième étage le Gryffondor s'arrêta. Déjà pour reprendre son souffle. Et il hésita aussi. Ne serait-ce pas plus simple en fait de partir ? De retourner voir ses amis. Puis Snape pouvait faire l'intermédiaire après tout, puisque c'était sa faute. Ou même Mme Pomfresh. Puis il se flagella mentalement, honteux d'avoir renié le courage de sa maison, ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Il avait affronté Voldemort après tout. Donc ce n'était pas un Malfoy qui allait lui faire peur. En théorie.

Cependant en ouvrant la porte en bois, Harry ne put réprimer un frisson, qui n'était pas dû au froid, en tout cas il n'y avait aucun bruit, aucune voix qui s'élevait. Soit Draco n'était pas là, ce qui aurait été très inattendu, soit le brun n'était pas en retard, ce qui tenait de l'exploit. Le décor était toujours le même. Harry souleva les rideaux verts pour tomber sur un blond, debout, au visage fermé, ce qui n'était pas bon signe du tout.

\- Draco, avant tout, il faut qu'on discute. Je…

\- Ici c'est moi qui commande je te le rappelle !

Le ton était dur. Harry rentra la tête dans les épaules comme un enfant que l'on dispute. Il s'avança encore, avec l'envie de s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils. Cependant Draco avait une autre idée en tête. Il attrapa le Gryffondor par le bras et le jeta sans ménagement au pied du lit plus loin. Harry eut peur de se cogner la tête, heureusement son visage heurta le matelas, épais et moelleux. Il resta sonné quelques secondes, pas tant par l'impact que par le geste en lui même. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se poser de question que déjà Draco était devant lui :

\- Sur le lit !

\- Attends, j'ai quelque chose à te dire !

\- Et moi je n'ai pas envie de parler ! Debout !

Il saisit Harry par le col et l'allongea sur le lit. Choqué, Harry fut quand même surpris par la force dont disposait son amant. Il ne s'en était jamais douté jusque là. Ou était-ce lui qui était vraiment faible ?

Il n'essaya même pas de se débattre quand Draco se mit à califourchon sur ses hanches, lui enleva son pull et commença à ouvrir les boutons de sa chemise. Et quand Harry posa ses mains sur celle de l'aristocrate il ne mit aucune force. C'était plus un geste de protection, un réflexe, que vraiment une volonté de le faire stopper. Pourtant cela fonctionna. Ou alors Draco avait remarqué que son amant était totalement ailleurs. Il pesta et s'assit à côté sur le lit. Le Gryffondor mit quelques instants à se rendre compte qu'il pouvait se relever. Cependant il ne le fit pas et resta allongé sur le dos. Il tourna juste la tête.

\- J'espère que c'est vraiment important, grogna le blond.

Harry avala sa salive. Il avait l'impression d'un énorme poids qui lui obstruait la gorge. Puis il opta pour la même chose qu'avec ses amis :

\- Je suis enceint.

Il s'attendait à tout sauf à un rire. Un rire froid, cynique, désagréable. Aussi vite qu'il était parti, Draco revint se mettre sur lui :

\- C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé ? Tu es pitoyable !

Il le gifla et posa ses mains sur les épaules du Gryffondor, l'empêchant totalement de bouger.

\- Si tu ne veux plus me voir, dis-le. Pas besoin de mentir. Sale menteur. Et si tu ne veux plus de moi, je m'en fous. Tu ne décides pas ici. Pas avec moi. Tu n'as aucun pouvoir ici.

Une deuxième gifle vola. Et Harry ne réagissait toujours pas. Par contre ses lunettes volèrent de son nez et atterrirent quelque part dans la pièce.

\- Dis la vérité ! cria l'aristocrate.

\- Je suis enceint.

Troisième gifle. Une larme tomba des yeux verts. La douleur n'était rien mais se faire traiter de menteur par l'homme qu'il aimait était insupportable.

\- C'est impossible ! Je veux bien que tu sois lent d'esprit mais même avec la magie les hommes ne peuvent avoir d'enfant. D'ailleurs une des raisons qui m'a fait coucher avec des hommes plutôt que des femmes…

La dernière phrase avait été plutôt murmurée mais le Gryffondor avait très bien entendu. Même si le sens lui échappait encore pour le moment. Il était loin de tout ça. Et il ne voulait pas comprendre.

\- Tu demanderas à Snape, dit faiblement Harry. Il peut te le confirmer.

\- MENTEUR !

Inconsciemment le brun gratta le dos de sa main gauche sur le drap du lit. Et sa deuxième main sur posa sur son ventre.

Les gifles pleuvaient à présent. Harry en perdit le compte. Par contre ses larmes redoublèrent aussi. Sans bruit. Sans bouger. Puis, fatigué, et sûrement lassé du manque de réaction de sa victime, le Serpentard se releva et parcourut la salle. Harry finit par se relever pour voir Draco marmonner en marchant :

\- C'est impossible. Même lui ne peut pas. Et d'abord qui me dit qu'il est de moi hein ? Et pas d'un autre homme avec qui tu te serais amusé ?

\- Il n'y a eu personne d'autre.

Ce n'était plus qu'un filet de voix. Harry n'avait plus d'énergie.

\- C'est impossible, répéta Draco. Ce n'est pas normal. Tu n'es pas normal. C'est ça ! Je sais ! Tu es un monstre ! Anormal. Monstre !

Harry se mit à trembler sans pouvoir rien y faire. Ces mots. C'étaient exactement ceux que lui sortaient les Dursley avant qu'il ne puisse vivre avec Sirius. Les mots qui ont bercé son enfance. Le blond, enivré de son pouvoir sur son amant continuait de plus belle :

\- Monstre ! Juste bon à enfermer ! Quand je pense que j'ai couché avec toi. Rien que te toucher. Ça me dégoûte ! Monstre ! Anormal ! Erreur de la nature.

Le Gryffondor aurait tellement préféré que ce soit des coups et non des mots qui lui tombent dessus à cet instant. On guérit des blessures physiques et elles ne font mal qu'un temps. Il mit les mains sur ses oreilles et balança la tête de gauche à droite, essayant d'oublier les paroles du blond. Ce n'était pas vrai. Il était en plein rêve. Il se répétait ça en boucle, voulant oublier tout le reste. Il n'était pas un monstre. Ce n'était pas sa faute.

Quand il reprit pied dans la réalité, la porte de la salle sur demande claquait et Draco n'était plus là. Il se laissa retomber sur le lit et finit par s'endormir, usé. Il tremblait encore.

 **XXX**

Se moquant totalement de l'heure qu'il était et de la décence à avoir à un tel moment de la nuit, Draco descendit jusqu'au labo de potions du meilleur ami de son père et se mit à tambouriner à la porte :

\- Severus ! Je sais que tu es là ! Ouvre ! De suite !

Il fallut quelques minutes, pendant lesquelles le Serpentard n'arrêta pas de frapper le panneau de bois, pour que le directeur de maison ouvre la porte. Il portait encore sa robe noire mais ses cheveux étaient mouillés, preuve qu'il était prêt à aller se coucher et ne s'était rhabillé que pour son élève.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Ce n'est pas parce que je suis ami avec Lucius que ça te permet de venir à n'importe quelle heure. Surtout en hurlant.

Draco envola voler les reproches d'un revers de main et entra sans y avoir été invité. Severus se retint de balancer ce morveux qu'il avait toujours trouvé bien trop arrogant, qualité très certainement hérité de sa mère. Si Draco avait eu les cheveux un peu plus longs, Snape aurait été sûr de voir une Narcissa miniature. L'air hautain, le nez pincé, le regard dédaigneux, tout y était.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Il voulait bien s'occuper des problèmes des élèves de sa maison peu importe l'heure et le problème mais là Sirius devait certainement s'impatienter dans le lit, surtout qu'il était enchaîné et ne pouvait donc pas trop s'occuper pendant l'attente. Déjà que c'était exceptionnel que les deux hommes soient dans les appartements du potionniste et non dans la demeure des Blacks. Alors si ce n'était pas important, il pouvait aller se faire voir.

\- Tu savais que Potter était un menteur ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Figure-toi qu'il affirme que tu as créé une potion qui permet aux hommes de tomber enceint. Quelle fable. N'est-ce pas ?

Ainsi donc c'était pour ça que Sirius devait rester dans le froid. Et vu la tête de Draco, Severus se douta que Harry l'avait mis au courant et surtout que ça c'était mal passé. Il espérait que le Gryffondor allait bien et que ses amis étaient avec lui. Ce n'était pas son élève préféré mais il ne souhaitait pas son malheur non plus.

\- C'est bien vrai. J'ai bien créé cette potion.

Le professeur eut une petite prière pour que son amant ne se soit pas détaché et qu'il n'ait rien entendu. Ce serait quand même le comble que tout soit dévoilé maintenant.

Le blond se retourna vivement vers son aîné :

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux ?

\- Tout à fait sérieux.

\- Et tu comptais m'en parler quand ?

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais dû t'en parler spécifiquement.

\- Non c'est vrai, tu comptais peut-être le moment où Potter arriverait avec un bébé dans les bras prétendant être le mien.

\- A propos de monsieur Potter, ce n'est qu'un regrettable accident.

\- Mais bien sûr, s'emporta Draco. Tu lui fais tester une potion dans mon dos, pour qu'il puisse faire pression sur moi mais tout ça n'est qu'un accident.

\- Il faut que tu saches que jamais je n'ai testé cette potion sur lui. Et je cherche encore à savoir comment il a pu en boire.

\- Vous êtes tous des menteurs. C'est hallucinant.

On pouvait traiter Snape de beaucoup de choses sans qu'il se fâche mais de menteur jamais. Et lui qui avait voulu être patient jusque là commençait à atteindre sa limite :

\- Draco, je peux te jurer que si tu me traites de menteur encore une fois, même la colère de notre ancien maitre te paraitra douce à côté de ce que je te ferais subir. Et si je dis que j'ai créé cette potion c'est vrai, que Mr Potter en a ingurgité par hasard, c'est vrai aussi et maintenant tu ferais bien de la fermer et de réfléchir de ce que tu vas faire avec ton ami et votre enfant.

Il irradiait de colère contenue. Il fallait bien être un Serpentard pour oser rester dans la même pièce. Tout autre personne aurait déjà fui en courant. Excepté un imbécile fou à lier. Et à cet instant Draco semblait être tout ça à la fois.

\- Notre enfant ? Déjà rien ne dit que c'est le mien ! Je n'ai que la parole de ce soit-disant Saint Potter ! Si ça se trouve il se tape toute l'école.

Severus n'osa pas répondre « ça c'est plutôt toi » bien qu'il le pensait très fort. Il se contenta de hausser un sourcil pendant que le fils de son meilleur ami poursuivait :

\- Et puis je n'en veux pas de ce gosse. Qu'il crève. Et sa « mère » aussi tiens. Deux soucis en moins.

La claque partit toute seule. Sans trop savoir comment Draco se retrouva au sol et la joue qui lui faisait mal.

\- Ne souhaite jamais la mort de quelqu'un, siffla Severus. Jamais ! De plus il s'agit de TON enfant, je peux te l'affirmer. Maintenant soit tu es un lâche qui n'assume pas, soit tu vas soutenir Harry qui doit être bien plus perdu que toi et qui as besoin de toute l'aide qu'on peut lui apporter. Et s'il décide de le garder ou d'avorter tu n'as pas à décider pour lui. C'est son corps, pas le tien.

Vexé de s'être fait rabrouer comme un gosse, Draco se releva et partit, sans oublier de faire claquer la porte à sa sortie. Ce qui, selon Severus prouvait bien que ce n'était encore qu'un gamin. En tout cas il espérait que le blond avait compris et qu'il était parti s'excuser puis s'expliquer avec son amant. Et lui avait d'ailleurs devait trouver une bonne explication pour le sien, d'amant.

Malgré toutes les remontrances, le Serpentard restait fixé sur son idée. Il ne présenterait pas d'excuse. Point. Et en sortant du laboratoire professoral il retourna directement dans son dortoir. Avant d'aller dormir il se lava longuement les mains, ainsi que les avant-bras. Pas question d'être sali par le monstre qu'il avait touché. En s'installant dans son lit préalablement chauffé, il se remit à penser à Harry. Comment un homme pouvait tomber enceint ? Même dans le monde magique cela semblait une aberration. Mais après tout le Sauveur du monde magique avait toujours été à part. Draco aurait dû s'en douter et ne pas l'approcher. Cependant il n'avait pas résisté à avoir l'ascendant sur celui que tout le monde considérait comme le plus grand sorcier au monde. Rien qu'une putain oui. Il n'était bon qu'à se faire prendre et à se taire. Et à gamin qui croyait encore aux bons sentiments et à l'amour.

Draco n'avait jamais particulièrement aimé les hommes. Par contre il était sûr, en tout cas avant, de ne jamais avoir de problème avec un enfant non désiré. Il avait entendu bien trop d'histoires où une femme faisait exprès de tomber enceinte pour pouvoir rester avec son homme ou tout simplement pour lui soutirer de l'argent. Et au moins avec un homme il n'y a pas de problème de sentiments. Ils peuvent coucher ensemble sans forcément être en couple. Alors qu'une femme pleurniche, s'attache, veut s'afficher comme un petit couple tout mignon, tout rose, tout doux. Draco avait envie de vomir rien qu'à y penser.

Si ça se trouve Harry avait eu vent de cette potion et l'avait bu pour pouvoir prendre la fortune des Malfoys. Son titre de sauveur ne devait pas lui suffire, lui qui avait la grosse tête et voulait toujours tout. Mais jamais il n'aurait ce qui revenait à l'héritier de Lucius, se jura Draco. Et cela allait mal se passer s'il osait encore lui dire qu'il était le père. C'était tellement malsain.

L'aristocrate eut un frisson en repensant à toutes les fois où il avait touché Potter. Cet anormal. Cette erreur de la nature. Déjà, pour être homosexuel, il fallait être dérangé. Draco l'avait toujours pensé. Sauf que lui avait besoin de se vider de temps en temps et sa main n'était plus satisfaisante depuis longtemps.

Juste avant de s'endormir il se demanda quel garçon il allait bien choisir pour remplacer Potter. Parce que juste le garçon de 6e année de Serdaigle, dont Draco n'arrivait jamais à retenir le nom, et Marcus Belby, ça risquait de ne pas être suffisant.

 **XXX**

Le lendemain matin Ron fut peu étonné de voir le lit vide de son ami. Il en était même ravi. C'était la preuve pour lui que tout s'était bien passé entre lui et Draco. Il s'était donc inquiété toute la nuit pour rien. Et sûrement qu'Hermione avait fait de même. Il se leva tranquillement et comme le reste du dortoir ne posa pas de questions, il n'eut même pas besoin de trouver une excuse. Que demander de mieux ?

Il eut un sourire victorieux en rejoignant Hermione qui comprit aisément le message. Ils se mirent à parler de la Une du Gazette du Sorcier de la veille, à savoir « La nouveau Ministre de la Magie, Rufus Scrimgeour et ses sombres secrets », par Rita Skeeter évidemment. Très certainement encore un ramassis d'inepties plus grosses les unes que les autres selon l'avis général. Il n'y avait plus grand monde dans la maison Gryffondor, voire même dans l'école toute entière, à croire encore ce qu'elle pouvait écrire. De toute façon le journal commençait à perdre de plus en plus d'influence au sein même du monde Sorcier. Et Rufus Scrimgeour faisait partie des personnes à vouloir des faits authentiques avant tout et à ne pas aimer les commérages. La Gazette était dans sa ligne de mire depuis des mois, ce n'était un secret pour personne.

Arrivés dans la Grande Salle Ron ne marqua aucune surprise à l'absence d'Harry. Jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione lui donne un léger coup de coude dans les côtes et lui désigne la table des Serpentards. Draco y était, à sa place habituelle, fier et digne. Si le blond était là mais pas Harry c'est qu'il y avait un problème.

Délaissant le déjeuner, les deux amis retournèrent au septième étage. Ils se retrouvèrent perplexes devant la tapisserie.

\- Et maintenant ? Tu sais à quoi ressemble la salle, demanda le rouquin.

\- Absolument pas. Mais bouge pas, j'ai une idée.

Elle passa trois fois dans le couloir en se répétant fort « J'ai besoin de la salle où est Harry ! J'ai besoin de la salle avec Harry ».

Quand une porte en bois apparut sur le mur en pierre Ron eut un geste de victoire. Plus prudente, Hermione sortit sa baguette.

En entrant ils se retrouvèrent face à des épais rideaux verts. Puis des sièges devant un feu de cheminée qui commençait à s'éteindre. Ron eut un rictus en voyant la dominance du vert dans la pièce entière, ainsi que le côté pompeux de l'aménagement. Et plus loin le lit avec une silhouette recroquevillée.

\- Harry !

Ils se rapprochèrent tout les deux. Leur ami était couché en position fœtale, les mains sur son ventre. Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés. Ses joues étaient marquées, rouges elles aussi. Hermione posa un genou sur le lit et secoua doucement l'épaule du brun pour qu'il se réveille. Il fallut quelques minutes pour qu'Harry émerge enfin. Et son premier réflexe fut de se dégager de la main chaude posée sur lui. Il plissa les yeux pour mieux voir et reconnut la chevelure flamboyante de Ron. Hermione chercha du regard les lunettes de son ami et les fit venir à elle. Elle constata alors que les branches avaient été cassées dans la chute et un des verres était fêlé. Rien qu'un sort ne pouvait réparer. Une fois fait, elle replaça les lunettes sur le nez d'Harry et s'assit complètement sur le matelas.

\- Merci.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda Ron.

\- A ton avis…

\- Il l'a mal pris c'est ça ? avança la sorcière.

\- Pire.

Il marqua une pause. Il n'allait pas pleurer de nouveau cependant sa voix tremblait encore. Hermione voulut lui poser une main sur l'épaule mais Harry se déroba. Elle ne chercha à pas recommencer.

\- Il… Il m'a traité de monstre. D'erreur. Je ne me souviens pas de tous les mots. J'ai essayé de ne pas entendre. De ne pas me souvenir.

Les poings de Ron se fermèrent et ses bras étaient tendus à l'extrême. Tous ses muscles saillaient. Sûrement que si Draco avait été présent, il aurait eu la mâchoire cassée, voire pire. Hermione avaient une lueur diabolique qui venait de s'allumer dans ses yeux. Par contre aucun des deux n'insista. Ils laissèrent Harry parler comme il le sentait.

\- Il… il m'a frappé. Giflé à plusieurs reprises. Dix, vingt peut-être. J'ai pas voulu compter. Je ne voulais pas…

Le regard d'émeraude était fuyant. Harry n'osait regarder ses amis dans les yeux. Il ne voulait pas de leur pitié. Et il ne voulait pas qu'on le touche. Plus jamais.

\- Et… il ne m'a jamais aimé. Je n'étais qu'un trou ! Il ne m'a jamais aimé.

Ça semblait être le pire pour lui. Sa voix se brisa. Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard. Ils avaient l'impression d'être impuissants. Mais que dire dans un moment pareil ? Quels mots pouvaient amener du réconfort ?

D'un coup Harry se redressa :

\- Il faut que je sorte d'ici.

Et sans attendre ses amis il se dirigea vers la porte et s'enfuit. Les deux autres Gryffondors ne mirent pas longtemps à le suivre. Ils retrouvèrent Harry, plié en deux, une main sur le mur en pierre pour se soutenir, l'autre à quelques centimètres du visage, n'arrivant pas à retrouver son souffle. Il tremblait. Hermione s'accroupit devant lui :

\- Tout va bien ? Tu as mal ? Tu as envie de vomir ?

Derrière eux la porte en bois disparaissait lentement et il ne resta bientôt plus que le mur de brique.

\- Non, répondit Harry. Ça va mieux… j'avais juste besoin de sortir de là. Je ne pouvais pas…

\- Je comprends. On comprend, dit Hermione en se retournant vers le rouquin.

Celui-ci acquiesça. Le Sauveur du monde magique leur en fut reconnaissant. Et surtout ils ne lui proposaient pas d'aller à l'infirmerie, ce qui lui convenait tout à fait.

\- Tu sais ce qu'on va faire, proposa la jeune sorcière, on va dire à tout le monde que tu ne peux pas aller en cours aujourd'hui et tu vas te reposer. J'irais voir le professeur Snape pour lui dire, il te trouvera une excuse pour les autres professeurs. Il te doit bien ça.

S'il n'avait pas eu autant envie d'éviter tout contact physique, Harry l'aurait prise dans ses bras pour la remercier. Ron le raccompagna jusque dans le dortoir des Gryffondors pendant qu'Hermione descendait dans les cachots. Elle espérait que le professeur de potions serait dans son bureau. Normalement il n'allait pas tarder à avoir cours avec les sixièmes années de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle si elle se souvenait bien de ce que lui avait dit Luna. En tout cas elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu à la table professorale quand elle était rentrée dans la Grande Salle. Mais elle pouvait se tromper. Alors qu'elle allait frapper à la porte du bureau, la terreur des cachots apparut en haut des escaliers.

\- Mademoiselle Granger ? Que faites vous ici ? Oserais-je vous rappeler que votre cours est celui de Métamorphose à cette heure ?

\- Je le sais Monsieur… C'est à propos d'Harry.

Hermione crut déceler une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard onyx. Cependant ce fut fugace et elle se demanda si elle avait rêvé ou pas. Le professeur ouvrit la porte et invita son élève à entrer.

\- Je crois que nous serions mieux à l'abri d'éventuelles oreilles indiscrètes.

Il s'assit à son bureau et Hermione se posa devant sans prendre de chaise.

\- Vous êtes donc au courant. Bien. Venez-en au fait maintenant.

\- Harry ne peut pas venir en cours aujourd'hui. A cause de son état… Et comme vous êtes le seul à être au courant, il aurait aimé que vous trouviez une explication pour les autres professeurs.

\- A-t-il vu l'infirmière ?

\- Pas encore… Je ferai en sorte qu'il y aille.

\- Bien. Je ferai passer le message.

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle allait quitter le bureau quand Severus reprit la parole :

\- Un instant Miss Granger.

La jeune sorcière referma la porte qu'elle avait juste entrouverte et revint se mettre devant le lourd bureau en bois.

\- Savez-vous si Mr Potter a parlé avec son compagnon à propos de son état justement ?

\- Oui… je sais…

Hermione hésita à répondre. Il aurait été logique d'informer leur professeur de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit, surtout si ça pouvait influencer l'état psychologique du Gryffondor déjà bien malmené. De plus ce serait sûrement Snape qui allait être chargé de surveiller le malade, vu que c'était sa potion qui était en cause, en plus de Mme Pomfresh. Voire quelques spécialistes de plus. Et en même temps Draco avait toujours été le chouchou de Snape. Il prenait tout le temps sa défense. Rien ne garantissait qu'il la croirait.

Voyant que son professeur s'impatientait elle se décida :

\- Très mal. Même pire que ça. Quand il lui a dit, Draco l'a frappé et insulté. Giflé, traité de monstre et d'autres mots sûrement bien pires. Je dois avouer que c'est surtout pour ça qu'Harry se sent mal, plus que son état. Il aimait sincèrement Draco. Et celui-ci a piétiné les sentiments qu'on lui portait. Et il a clairement dit qu'il ne faisait que coucher avec Harry. Il avait envie de vomir, et ce n'était clairement pas des nausées dues à la grossesse. Et il a refusé le moindre contact. Il se dérobe quand on s'approche.

\- Il va lui falloir du temps. Et beaucoup de soutien. Merci Miss Granger, de m'avoir informé, et de votre honnêteté. Vous pouvez y aller.

Une fois son étudiante partie, Severus s'enfonça au fond de son siège. Ainsi donc Draco ne l'avait pas écouté et avait dû retourner au dortoir. Et cela l'étonnait tellement peu.

Il s'en voulait presque d'avoir laissé Harry s'expliquer seul avec Draco. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Il aurait dû le savoir. Il connaissait le caractère du blond. Cela ne pouvait bien finir. Mais Severus y avait cru. Il avait cru que le Serpentard était véritablement tombé amoureux cette fois et qu'il s'était calmé. Après tout il n'y avait plus aucune rumeur sur ses nombreuses coucheries. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'y en avait plus c'est vrai. Il s'était laissé abuser par ce qu'il avait vu dans l'esprit de Potter. Il y avait une part d'idéalisation dans les souvenirs.

Avisant l'heure sur la pendule, Snape se releva. Il avait un cours à donner après tout. Il se promit d'aller voir Harry après son tour à l'infirmerie. Ils devaient discuter.

Hermione avait remonté à toute allure les marches conduisant à la salle de Métamorphose. Hors de question d'arriver en retard. Elle put se joindre au groupe qui entrait et se retrouva à côté de Ron :

\- Alors ?

\- Il s'est assis sur son lit, les jambes repliées et regardait par la fenêtre sans bouger quand je suis parti. J'ai fermé une partie des rideaux, au cas où les autres remonteraient entre temps.

\- Bien.

Ils s'assirent côte à côte durant le cours. Seamus, juste derrière eux, s'avança pour leur demander :

\- Bah il est où Harry ?

\- Silence je vous prie, tonna McGonagall.

Son intervention permit aux deux membres du trio d'or de ne pas répondre. Hermione ensorcela discrètement un parchemin pour qu'il écrive tout ce que le professeur disait. Ce n'est pas parce qu'Harry était enceint qu'il devait louper son année. Et puis ça lui changerait les idées, ce qui n'était pas plus mal.

 **Merci de ne pas tuer de suite l'auteure, ce serait dommage ^^.**

 **Alors vous en pensez quoi ?**

 **A dans 15 jours**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonne lecture**

 **Chapitre 4 :**

Le soir venu il fallut toute la diplomatie et la patiente dont Hermione disposait pour qu'enfin Harry accepte d'aller à l'infirmerie. Et une fois sur place ce fut un véritable désastre :

\- Il va bien falloir que je vous touche si vous voulez que je vous ausculte !  
\- J'ai rien demandé moi !

\- Mr Potter arrêtez de faire l'enfant et approchez donc !

Réticent, regardant l'infirmière d'un œil méchant, Harry se rapprocha doucement. Il savait qu'il agissait comme un gosse capricieux. Et il savait aussi qu'il devait penser à l'enfant qu'il portait. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Le moindre contact lui donnait une sensation de brûlure. Mme Pomfresh remarqua ce détail mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Cependant elle garda ça en mémoire, au cas où. Il était aussi de son devoir de s'enquérir de l'état psychologique de ses patients. Surtout si, comme dans le cas du Gryffondor, ça pouvait agir sur l'état physique.

Elle se dépêcha de finir tout en faisant des examens supplémentaires, histoire de ne pas faire revenir Harry pour rien. Elle sentait que ça serait compliqué. Et c'était une source de stress en moins pour le jeune sorcier.

\- Bien Mr Potter. Vous pouvez y aller. Je vous tiendrai informé de la suite. Avez-vous pris une décision pour votre enfant ?

Harry détourna le regard. Il ne savait toujours pas quoi répondre.

\- Bien. Tenez-moi quand même informé.

\- Cela me semblait évident, grogna Harry.

Quand l'infirmière le laissa enfin sortir, il ne se fit pas prier. Surtout qu'il devait encore passer voir Snape.

Il eut tout le temps de réfléchir sur le chemin, il n'avait pas envie de se presser.

Que faire à présent ?

Garder ce petit être qui grandissait à l'intérieur de lui ? Avorter ? Accoucher puis le laisser à l'adoption ?

Dans le premier cas il ne savait pas du tout comment faire. Il devrait mettre ses études en pause un moment. Se cacher du regard extérieur. Avec l'argent laissé par ses parents ce n'était pas vraiment un problème. Puis après ? Reprendre ses cours avec un bébé dans les bras ? Cela n'était pas faisable. Et engager une nounou à plein temps n'était pas son style. Lui qui n'avait pas eu de parents avait toujours rêvé d'avoir des enfants qu'il verrait grandir à chaque minute. Et puis devoir se cacher, se terrer dans l'espoir que personne ne viendrait poser des questions. Et si tous les sorciers réagissaient comment Draco ? Il serait persécuté, exhibé comme un phénomène. Il en tremblait par avance.

Avorter ? Harry n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à cette pratique. En tant qu'homosexuel, il ne se sentait pas concerné. Il avait toujours pensé que c'était au cas par cas et qu'on ne pouvait décider à la place de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais voilà qu'il y était à cette place. Et là, tout de suite, il ne voulait pas ôter le droit d'exister à son enfant. Il voulait lui laisser une chance de vivre, de découvrir le monde. Et cet enfant était celui qu'il avait conçu avec Draco, l'homme qu'il aimait. Mais aussi l'homme qui l'avait brisé. Qui l'avait rejeté. Et même si personne ne lui avait dit clairement, il savait bien que garder l'enfant à terme pouvait être dangereux pour lui. Il pouvait y rester. Mais est-ce que l'enfant aurait une chance de vivre ?

Et dans ce cas il y avait l'adoption. Et s'il tombait sur un couple comme les Dursley qui maltraitait les enfants ? Ou qu'il était malheureux ? Ou qu'il se balade de foyer en foyer, comme on voyait dans les séries et qu'il ne réussisse pas à trouver sa place ? Ou peut-être au contraire qu'il allait tomber avec des parents qui sauraient l'aimer comme il le méritait et qui serait bien meilleur qu'Harry ne le serait jamais. Cependant, dans son cas, il ne pouvait vivre avec cette incertitude. S'il vivait…

Au final il arriva devant la porte de la salle de classe de Snape sans avoir pris de décision. En toquant à la porte, il espérait que son professeur n'était pas là et qu'il pourrait reporter cette discussion. Mais comme d'habitude sa chance l'avait abandonné et il entendit nettement la voix glaciale lui disant d'entrer. Tête basse il pénétra dans l'antre de la terreur des cachots et s'assit devant le bureau.

\- Miss Granger m'a informé en quelques mots de ce qui s'est passé avec Mr Malfoy, annonça directement Snape.

\- Ah…

Lui qui ne voulait pas y penser, qui avait essayé d'occulter Draco de son esprit, venait d'y replonger d'un coup. Y'a pas à dire, son professeur avait le don de choisir ses entrées en matière.

\- Que comptez-vous faire à présent ?

\- A propos ?

\- Ne jouez pas à l'imbécile. Vous attendez un enfant, vous n'avez pas fini vos études. Comptez-vous le garder ou pas déjà ?

\- Oui.

C'est marrant comme le dire rendait ça plus envisageable. A cet instant Harry était sûr de lui. Il allait le garder. Il ne pouvait envisager une autre solution.

\- Sans vouloir vous influencer, il faut que vous soyez sûr de vous. Et que vous compreniez bien toutes les implications. Et si vous devez avoir une relation avec un autre homme et que ça devient sérieux entre vous ? Comment ferez-vous pour justifier votre enfant ? Puis je n'ai pas encore effectué tous les tests. Rien ne garantit que cette potion ne soit pas permanente. Vous pourriez avoir d'autre enfants à l'avenir et…

\- Je n'aurais plus jamais de relation, le coupa Harry. Avec aucun homme. Personne. Je n'aimerai plus jamais.

Severus préféra ne pas insister sur ce point, il comprenait tout à fait les motivations du jeune sorcier. Puis il avait le temps de changer d'avis. S'il rencontrait les bonnes personnes.

\- Et comment ferez-vous pour l'élever ? Un enfant coûte de l'argent et vous n'avez pas de travail.

Snape ignorait tout de l'argent laissé par les parents d'Harry.

\- Je me débrouillerai.

\- Et pour poursuivre vos études ? Pour devenir Auror ? Je vous rappelle que ce sera encore un dortoir dans le premier temps. Et qui s'occupera de votre enfant ?

\- Euh…

\- Je ne veux pas décider pour vous Mr Potter. Mais je veux juste être sûr que vous vous posez toutes les questions avant de prendre une décision. Un enfant ne peut être pris à la légère.

\- Je comprends monsieur. Et je vous remercie.

Il se retint d'ajouter « Même si sans vous et vos créations je n'en serais pas là ». Ce n'était pas le moment de se mettre à dos Snape en plus.

\- Je ne saurai trop vous conseillez d'y réfléchir sérieusement, d'en parler à quelqu'un. Je suis persuadé que Mme Pomfresh se fera une joie de vous aider.

Harry le remercia de nouveau et sortit du bureau. Il s'appuya contre un mur pour respirer et faire le point. Lui qui était sûr il y a quelques minutes à peine commençait déjà à douter. Pouvait-il assurer le bonheur futur de son enfant ?

Pendant plusieurs jours Harry ne fit que changer d'avis. Il discutait avec Mme Pomfresh, avec Ron et Hermione et une fois encore avec Snape. Il essayait aussi d'aller en cours mais était souvent trop fatigué. Et ses nausées avaient repris de plus belle, la potion censée calmer ça, perdant de son efficacité avec le métabolisme résistant du Gryffondor.

Il finit par se décider à avorter, ou du moins rencontrer un spécialiste à l'hôpital pour en parler, sans forcément agir à l'instant. Snape lui trouva encore un prétexte pour justifier son absence. C'était surprenant comme, même un an et demi après l'excuse de problème de santé suite au combat avec Voldemort marchait encore. Seul Dumbledore n'avait pas l'air dupe cependant il ne faisait aucune remarque.

C'est ainsi qu'un matin Harry arriva dans le hall de St-Mangouste. Des gens couraient dans tous les sens, des petites notes volaient à travers les services, des infirmières semblaient débordées. Il avisa la plaque résumant les différents services mais rien qui ne l'aidait vraiment. Il retourna alors à l'accueil et demanda à la sorcière blonde qui se tenait là :

\- Pouvez-vous m'indiquer le service des grossesses et des avortements ?

Si elle sembla surprise de voir le Survivant, seul qui plus est, en train de demander un tel service, elle n'en montra rien.

\- Premier étage. C'est sur la gauche en arrivant.

Harry la remercia et prit les escaliers. En haut des marches il se tassa un peu, espérant ne pas être remarqué et, tête basse, alla vers la gauche. Il ne voulait pas avoir à se justifier. Il arriva dans un couloir éclairé par des boules lumineuses qui flottaient au plafond. Il n'y avait qu'une seule femme, assise, souriante, enceinte et presque à terme à en juger par son ventre proéminent. Elle avait un autre enfant avec elle qui hurlait en jouant avec des petits soldats qui bougeaient tout seul. Au bout du couloir il y avait plusieurs portes. Les murs étaient neutres. Il faisait plutôt froid dans cette partie. Une infirmière passa et bouscula le jeune sorcier. Si elle s'excusa, celui-ci ne l'entendit pas.

Il resta planté là pendant plusieurs minutes, qui semblèrent durer des heures. Une autre femme entra, les cheveux longs qui cachaient son visage. Elle semblait avoir pleuré peu de temps avant. Son mari la soutenait par le bras et la couvait du regard. Ils s'assirent à côté de la première. L'enfant hurlait toujours. Puis encore un couple, ni heureux ni en larme, neutre, ne regardant pas les autres.

Il y eut un bruit dans les escaliers à côté. Une urgence apparemment. Des éclats de voix. Des personnes qui courent dans tous les sens.

Harry commençait à avoir la tête qui tournait. Il ne voulait pas être là. Il n'aurait jamais dû venir, même pour discuter. Il voulait partir. Il posa la main sur son ventre. Il allait le garder. Jamais il ne se séparerait de son enfant. Et même si c'était dangereux, il survivrait à tout. Hors de question de rester là plus longtemps. Alors qu'il allait faire demi-tour et partir, le monde chavira. Et tout devint noir.

Quand il reprit connaissance il se fit la remarque qu'il n'avait pas mangé le matin même, trop stressé par cette visite à l'hôpital. Et comme il mangeait peu aussi ces derniers jours.

\- Tout va bien Mr ?

Harry se tourna vers la voix. Il voyait totalement flou et il comprit que ses lunettes étaient tombées.

\- Oui… Je crois…

Il se redressa, tâtonnant pour ne pas percuter quelqu'un. Une personne lui mit ses lunettes dans la main. Une fois sa vue retrouvée le Gryffondor constata un véritable attroupement autour de lui. Il regretta de ne pas avoir modifié son apparence. Il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant que sa venue et surtout son malaise ne soient le sujet de rumeurs. Les joies de la célébrité…

\- Vous aviez rendez-vous avec quelqu'un ?

Un guérisseur était agenouillé à côté de lui. Il devait avoir une trentaine d'années et portait le même type de lunettes que le Sauveur.

\- Non, du tout… Absolument pas ! Je crois que je me suis trompé d'étage.

Il se releva vite ce qui était une très mauvaise idée car sa tête tourna de nouveau. Le guérisseur le soutint par le bras :

\- Vous devriez rester ici. Quelqu'un va vous ausculter.

\- Non ! … Non c'est bon, ça ira.

\- J'insiste !

\- Et moi j'insiste pour partir ! Bonne journée.

Ayant repris un peu d'aplomb, Harry partit sans leur laisser le temps de les retenir.

Il repartit pour l'école. Une fois arrivé il fit un petit détour par les cuisines où les elfes se firent un plaisir de lui donner de quoi manger puis il retourna dans le dortoir. Il irait aux cours de l'après-midi mais en attendant il comptait bien se reposer pour ne pas faire un autre malaise.

 **XXX**

\- Je vais le tuer.

\- Non, Ron s'il te plait…

\- Attends ! C'est juste un salopard de bas étage ! Il ne mérite rien d'autre ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu le défends encore !

Harry baissa la tête et détourna le regard. Le trio des Gryffondors était dans les escaliers menant au septième étage.

\- Ce n'était pas sa faute, marmonna le brun.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Il t'a insulté et frappé !

\- Il ne m'a pas frappé, je suis juste tombé.

\- Parce qu'il t'a poussé, ne crois pas que je ne l'ai pas remarqué.

Un peu en retrait Hermione attendait que le rouquin se calme avant de pouvoir parler.

Le brun avait pu aller en cours l'après-midi. Ils sortaient tous les trois du cours de Botanique quand ils étaient tombés sur Draco. Harry avait essayé de s'approcher pour lui parler mais à peine avait-il fait deux pas que le Serpentard s'était énervé et l'avait effectivement poussé tout en lui déversant les pires horreurs. Même les autres élèves verts et argent avaient été choqués. Puis Draco s'était détourné sans un regard. Et depuis Ron ne cessait d'énumérer en hurlant les supplices qu'il voulait faire subir à l'aristocrate. Et sûrement que s'il n'avait pas son meilleur ami à soutenir il serait déjà parti commencer la torture. Harry était au bord des larmes et faisait tout pour les contenir. Il pleurait déjà bien assez tous les soirs en regardant la carte du Maraudeur. Il avait pris l'habitude de suivre les déplacements de Draco, comme un moyen d'être encore proche de lui. De fait il n'avait pas mis longtemps avant de le voir disparaître, lui et d'autres garçons dans le couloir du septième étage où se trouvait la salle sur demande. Et il n'avait pas été long non plus à comprendre la signification. Cependant il continuait tous les soirs à regarder. C'était comme une drogue. Et toutes les nuits il pleurait sans bruit pour l'homme qu'il aimait encore.

\- Si je le recroise, je lui dirais ma façon de penser…

Voyant que les choses se tassaient, Hermione se mit entre les deux garçons.

\- Bon, et si on oubliait cette affaire pour penser à des choses plus heureuses ?

\- Parce que tu as une idée toi ? grommela Ron.

\- Oui, ce sont bientôt les vacances et…

\- Encore trois semaines je te ferais dire

\- Ron, tu commences à m'énerver ! J'essaye de remonter le moral à Harry et tu n'aides absolument pas !

\- Mais Mione…

\- Non, tu m'écoutes à présent, parce que moi j'en ai marre de t'entendre ! A partir de maintenant tu vas arrêter de critiquer Draco. Tu ne parles plus de lui ! Il est invisible ! Il n'existe plus ! Parce que savoir qu'il t'énerve lui fait sûrement bien plaisir. Et crois-moi c'est bien le dernier homme vivant sur terre à qui j'ai envie de faire plaisir en ce moment !

Si voir Ron se recroqueviller devant une Hermione en colère aurait fait rire Harry quelques mois auparavant, cela eut au moins le mérite de le faire sourire à cet instant. Il se permit d'intervenir avant que son meilleur ami ne se fasse dévorer :

\- C'est gentil Hermione mais ce n'est pas utile. Ça ne me gêne pas qu'on parle de lui.

\- Ne me prends pas pour une naïve, je vois bien dans quel état tu te mets ! Tu es déprimé ! Et ne crois pas que je vais te laisser t'enfermer comme ça ! Donc à partir de maintenant, on ne parle plus du tout de cet aristo en manque et puis c'est tout.

\- Mione… Quand tu es comme ça tu me rappelles ma mère, fit remarquer Ron après un court silence. C'est flippant. Ne recommence jamais.

Pour seule réponse la jeune sorcière donna un bon coup de poing sur l'épaule de son ami.

\- Tiens, et si on allait voir Hagrid ce soir ? proposa-t-elle. Ça fait longtemps et il va penser que nous le délaissons !

\- Sans moi, dit Harry. Je vais voir Snape ce soir.

\- Oh… Une prochaine fois.

Elle se pencha pour murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Ron mais Harry entendit très nettement la phrase « si tu tiens vraiment ton programme de torture, c'est avec joie que je participe ». Le brun espéra que Draco n'aurait pas à subir les foudres de ses deux amis.

Le soir il se retrouva encore dans le bureau de son professeur de potions.

\- Vous n'avez vraiment aucune solution pour moi ?

\- Mr Potter, je suis professeur de potions, pas un magicien de conte de fées. Je vous ai envoyé voir des guérisseurs, vous n'avez pas voulu, c'est votre choix, mais je ne peux pas faire grand-chose de plus.

Harry baissa les yeux. Il aurait dû être énervé, hurler contre son ainé, exiger qu'il l'aide plus encore. Qu'il règle entièrement le problème. Cependant il n'en avait pas l'énergie. Ni l'envie en fin de compte. A quoi bon ? Ce n'était pas lui le véritable fautif.

\- Avez-vous essayé de parler à Draco ?

\- Je crains qu'il ne m'écoute plus du tout. Et je ne saurais trop vous conseiller de vous détacher au plus vite de Mr Malfoy. Vous n'en tirerez rien de bon.

\- Je sais… Mais c'est plus fort que moi.

Severus s'en était bien rendu compte. Il avait parfaitement remarqué les regards désespérés que lançaient le Gryffondor à Draco pendant les cours de potions. Déjà qu'il n'était pas doué mais là on frôlait la catastrophe vu comme il était déconcentré. Quand encore il n'avait pas de nausées à cause des effluves de potion. Les cours étaient devenus un enfer pour le professeur. Et avoir parlé au fils de son meilleur ami n'était pas non plus un bon souvenir. Il avait dû se retenir de gifler l'insolent ou de lui jeter un sort. Seule l'amitié avec Lucius l'avait retenu.

\- Mettons ce problème de côté et réfléchissons à quelque chose de plus important : vous ne pouvez rester à l'école durant votre grossesse. Pour le moment ça va aller mais d'ici quelques semaines votre état va se remarquer. Et je pense que vous ne voulez pas de cette publicité en plus.

\- En effet…

\- Je crois qu'actuellement vous n'avez pas tellement de choix. Il faudrait que vous retourniez à Londres, au Square Grimmaud.

\- Avec Sirius vous voulez dire ?

\- Avec qui d'autre ? Vous devriez l'informer de ce qui s'est passé. Il est votre famille.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas le faire ? couina Harry. J'ai peur qu'il ne soit pas trop d'accord.

\- De quoi ? D'avoir été en couple avec un Serpentard ? Je crois qu'il ne peut pas vraiment vous blâmer pour ça au vu de sa situation. Et encore moins vous rejeter pour être homosexuel…

\- Oui vu comme ça… Mais il s'agit quand même de votre potion. Je pense que vous devriez en parler avant avec lui.

Severus se figea un instant. Il n'avait pas réfléchi à ça. Sa surprise était tout bonnement gâchée. Cependant il fallait bien en passer par là puisqu'il s'agissait quand même de la santé de son élève.

\- Bien, je lui parlerai. Mais ce sera la seule et unique fois que je serai votre messager, est-ce clair ?

\- Oui monsieur. Merci.

\- Maintenant retournez à votre dortoir. En plus il me semble que vous avez vos devoirs de préfet à effectuer.

Harry haussa les épaules pour bien montrer tout l'intérêt qu'il portait à cette tâche et sortit, la tête basse.

Severus se passa la main sur le visage. Il se sentait fatigué. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, pas même à Sirius mais il était véritablement inquiet pour le jeune Gryffondor. Il n'arrêtait pas de se sentir responsable et se remémorait chaque détail de ces derniers mois pour tenter de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Il avait d'ailleurs renforcé la sécurité de son laboratoire depuis.

Et cette affaire avec Draco le minait. Il hésitait à dire à Lucius le comportement de son fils. Il était le seul héritier des Malfoys et rien ne garantissait que son père n'agisse contre lui. Surtout pas si Narcissa était là pour l'en empêcher.

Le professeur soupira et retourna dans son appartement privé. Là il se servit une bonne rasade de Whisky Pur-Feu qu'il avala d'une seule traite, posa le verre et prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette. Il avait obtenu une dérogation de la part de Dumbledore et sa cheminée était connectée avec celle du salon du Square Grimmaud. Seulement celle-ci.

Une fois arrivé dans le vieux salon de la maison Black, un peu plus habitable qu'il y a deux ans, Severus vérifia qu'il n'avait rien dérangé à son arrivée. De nouveaux canapés avaient pris place, d'autres fenêtres aussi, ce qui éclairait d'avantage la pièce et la rendait un peu plus chaleureuse. Le reste de la maison avait connu à peu près le même changement. Le moderne côtoyait agréablement l'ancien. Cerise sur le gâteau, il n'y avait plus aucune bestiole nuisible, ni même le portait de la mère de Sirius. En tout cas il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de poussière ou même quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu faire penser que quelqu'un venait d'arriver. Et le feu ronronnait toujours dans la cheminée derrière lui.

Ne voyant aucune trace de son amant dans le salon, Severus grimpa au premier éta ge. A côté de leur chambre l'ancien maraudeur s'était aménagé un bureau pour travailler au calme et plus efficacement. Il était soit là soit dans la bibliothèque du deuxième étage.

Ce fut le bureau. Sirius était assis sur sa chaise, derrière un lourd meuble en bois, le dos au mur. Il ne releva pas la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

\- Sev ?

\- Oui.

\- J'en ai pour cinq minutes à finir, j'arrive. Je te rejoins dans la chambre.

\- Je propose plutôt le salon…

\- Monsieur est joueur ce soir, le coupa le journaliste. Pourquoi pas.

On sentait le sourire dans sa voix.

\- Malheureusement il ne s'agit pas de ça. Il faut que l'on parle.

La plume s'arrêta net sur le parchemin. Sirius se retourna, son sourire ayant totalement disparu.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Un problème ?

\- Je préfère qu'on en parle en bas. Finis ce que tu as à faire, je t'attends.

Il repartit sans attendre. Sirius se repencha sur son article mais fut incapable d'écrire. Il finit par jurer et laissa tout en plan pour descendre rejoindre son ancienne Némésis. Il le retrouva assis sur le canapé face à la porte.

\- Alors ? C'est quoi le problème ?

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

\- Non. Je commence un peu à flipper alors si tu pouvais me dire ce qu'il y a, ça m'arrangerait.

\- Ça concerne Harry.

\- Quoi ! Il va bien ? Il est blessé ? Malade ? Pourquoi l'école ne m'a pas prévenu s'il y avait un problème ? Il a encore fini à l'infirmerie c'est ça ?

\- Sirius… Si tu me laissais en placer une, je pourrais peut-être t'expliquer.

Il attendit un peu pour être sûr que son interlocuteur ne recommence pas à s'affoler et poursuivit.

\- Faut que je commence par le début. Il a quelques mois, presque six à présent, tu m'as fait part de ton envie d'avoir un enfant malgré le fait que tu sois homosexuel…

\- Oui mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça concerne Harry ?

\- Ne m'interromps pas, je déteste ça ! J'y viens !

Il prit une grande inspiration pour ne pas s'énerver. Ce n'était pas le moment. Et la fatigue due à l'heure tardive ne l'aidait pas vraiment à rester calme.

\- Il se trouve que j'ai réussi à créer une potion pour ça il y a maintenant deux mois.

Sirius retint un hoquet de surprise. Il avait envie de sauter au cou de son amant, heureux de voir qu'il s'était donné tant de mal pour lui. Cependant il appréhendait la suite à présent.

\- Et, sans que personne ne sache pourquoi, une de mes fioles a disparu et c'est Harry qui a ingurgité la potion.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il peut être enceint s'il couche avec un homme maintenant ? Il suffit juste de faire attention non ?

Severus ne fit aucune remarque sur le fait que Sirius l'ait encore coupé. Il allait arriver à la partie la plus compliquée.

\- Le problème c'est qu'Harry était à ce moment en couple avec un homme et n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait bu. On lui a fait boire à son insu selon toute vraisemblance. Et il n'était pas au-dessus au moment de la relation.

\- Attends… Tu veux dire que… mon filleul… attend un enfant ?

\- C'est ça oui.

Une fois passé le choc de cette nouvelle, et ayant retrouvé un semblant de souffle, Sirius se redressa d'un bond et se mit à hurler :

\- Mais tu es complètement malade ! Il n'a que 17 ans ! Comment tu as pu laisser faire une chose pareille ?

\- Je n'étais pas au courant qu'une de mes fioles avait disparu,, je m'en suis aperçu trop tard. Et même maintenant nous n'avons aucune idée de comment il a pu boire ça.

\- Ah bah bravo ! L'ancien bras droit de Mangemort qui se fait voler dans son propre labo. Je croyais qu'il était bien protégé ! Preuve que non.

\- C'est impossible d'entrer si on n'a pas le bon mot de passe, les sécurités se mettent en marche.

\- Preuve que non ! Et à cause de ton incompétence, mon filleul va traverser des mois d'enfers. C'est la première fois de toute l'Histoire qu'une telle chose arrive ! On ne sait même pas s'il va y survivre ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?

Severus se leva à son tour :

\- Bien sur que oui je m'en rends compte ! Tu ne crois pas que je ne me sens pas déjà assez coupable comme ça ? J'ai cherché une solution pour lui, sans résultat. Et je l'ai envoyé voir les guérisseurs de St-Mangouste mais il n'a pas voulu. Il tient à garder l'enfant.

\- Tu lui as dit d'avorter ? Sans m'en parler avant ?

\- Je crois qu'Harry est adulte à présent et peut faire ses propres choix, ne t'en déplaise. Ce n'est plus un enfant et à l'heure actuelle il va devenir père dans quelques mois. Nous en avons discuté longtemps lui et moi et il n'a pas l'air de vouloir changer d'avis. Je ne lui ai rien imposé.

\- Oh par Merlin ! Est-ce qu'au moins il se rend compte des conséquences ? Il peut y rester merde !

Epuisé, Sirius se laissa tomber dans le canapé et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Severus se rassit doucement à côté de lui, sans bruit. L'ancien maraudeur finit par percuter un détail. Il releva la tête :

\- Attends… Tu as dit qu'il « était » en couple avec un homme ? Ce n'est plus le cas ?

Le Serpentard se rendit alors compte qu'en effet Sirius n'avait eu aucune réaction particulière à l'annonce de l'homosexualité de son filleul. Même s'il n'y avait pas trop à s'en faire à ce sujet, c'était déjà une bonne chose.

\- Oui. Et Harry lui a dit qu'il attendait son enfant. Et… disons que ça ne s'est pas aussi bien passé que prévu.

\- Severus… Ne me cache rien.

\- Il a rejeté Harry. Il l'a insulté et ne veut plus en entendre parler.

Il n'allait pas dire que Draco avait en plus frappé Harry. Pas besoin d'en rajouter non plus.

\- Apparemment il n'aimait pas ton filleul alors que celui-ci oui.

\- Mon dieu ! Harry doit être dévasté…

\- Je te le confirme…

\- Dis-moi qui c'est !

\- Sirius, je ne crois pas que…

\- DIS-MOI ! De suite ! Je vais le faire souffrir ce bâtard ! Je vais le livrer en pâture à Remus, l'écarteler, le faire bouillir vif dans un chaudron, l'éviscérer puis faire macérer ! Ou Buck peut avoir faim ! Quoique non ça le rendrait malade ! Je sais ! Hagrid se fera une joie de le donner à ses animaux bizarres !

Il s'était relevé et marchait de long en large dans le salon, accompagnant chacune de ses menaces par des gestes très explicites de la main. Il finit par se retourner vers son amant :

\- Donne-moi son nom !

\- Et après ? Tu veux lui faire du mal ? Mais dans ce cas c'est surtout à Harry que tu feras mal ! Parce que lui est encore amoureux de cet homme et il ne supporterait pas que tu le touches.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu le connais mieux que moi peut-être ?

\- Certainement ! J'ai été son professeur pendant près de 7 ans ! Toi tu n'es véritablement dans sa vie que depuis deux ans à peu près ! Alors ne commence pas à critiquer ! Je sais ce que j'ai vu durant les cours ! Je sais ce qu'il m'a dit !

\- Comme si Harry avait pu te prendre comme confident ! Tu n'as jamais été objectif avec lui ! Tu le hais et c'est réciproque ! Tu dois bien te réjouir de ce qui lui arrive tiens ! Tu rigoles bien j'espère !

\- Je ne te permets pas !

Avant même de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, Severus s'était relevé et pointait sa baguette juste devant le nez de Sirius qui eut un mouvement de recul.

\- Tu veux me jeter un sort ? Vas-y je t'en prie !

Il écarta les bras et attendit. Le Serpentard rangea sa baguette, honteux de s'être laissé emporté. Sirius fit demi-tour et partit en claquant la porte.

Ce fut au tour de Severus de se sentir vraiment fatigué et il se rassit convenablement sur le canapé. Cela ne servait à rien de suivre son compagnon pour le moment, il était bien trop énervé pour entendre raison. Et Severus ne pouvait que le comprendre. Combien de fois ne s'était-il pas accusé de la même manière ? Combien de fois n'avait-il pas voulu se taper la tête contre un mur en pierre pour sa négligence ? Et maintenant il devait faire avec et tenter d'arranger tout au mieux. Tout en sachant très bien que cela pouvait conduire à la mort du symbole du monde magique. Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas faire avorter son élève de force ! Ce n'était pas à lui de décider.

Il finit par s'endormir sur le canapé.

A l'étage Sirius était retourné devant son article à écrire. Cependant il était incapable d'aligner plus de deux mots cohérents. Sa plume restait dans le vide et ses pensées n'arrivaient pas à se fixer. Il finit par arrêter et se mettre en arrière sur sa chaise. Tant pis pour son responsable, il trouverait une excuse à lui sortir.

C'était impensable de travailler alors que son unique filleul, le fils de son meilleur ami, de son frère, était en train de risquer sa vie. Avait-il été bien prévenu au moins de cet état de fait ? S'il s'était écouté il aurait étripé Severus. Mais comment on pouvait créer un truc pareil et le laisser sans surveillance ? Et qui lui avait demandé de créer ça ?

Sirius se savait de mauvaise foi sur ce coup là. Il savait pourtant très bien que le seul but de son amant était de faire plaisir et il en était touché tout au fond de lui. Mais il n'avait rien demandé ! Et il n'en voulait pas, surtout à présent que son filleul était la victime de cette potion de malheur.

Il réfléchit à l'avenir. Harry ne pouvait rester à l'école dans son état. Il devrait donc l'accueillir ici. A partir des vacances de Noël peut-être puisqu'il avait de toute façon prévu de revenir les passer au Square Grimmaud. Il devrait le voir aussi avant, en discuter. Il restait encore un peu de temps avant ces fameuses vacances et Harry devait être au plus mal.

Ne tenant plus assis il se mit à faire les cents pas dans la petite pièce. Il devait aussi réfléchir plus loin. Une fois l'enfant arrivé, si les deux y survivaient, il faudrait un endroit pour vivre. Sirius pensa à sa propre demeure. Après tout elle était bien assez grande pour deux personnes de plus. Et Harry devrait être entouré de toutes les attentions possibles. Il ne faudrait surtout pas qu'il se fatigue, ni même qu'il s'inquiète. Son parrain allait tout prendre en charge pour lui.

Fort de cette décision, Sirius se décida à redescendre. Pas qu'il pardonne déjà à Severus mais il devait lui parler. Il le trouva toujours endormi sur le canapé. Il s'était laissé tomber sur le côté et respirait doucement, sa poitrine se soulevant à peine. L'ancien maraudeur s'arrêta un instant pour le regarder. Il n'y avait qu'ici ou dans les appartements de Poudlard qu'il dormait aussi bien. Ils avaient essayé de partir en voyage mais Severus se réveillait au moindre bruit, tous les sens en alerte, et refusait de se séparer de sa baguette un seul instant. Alors forcément il revenait bien plus fatigué qu'en partant.

Il décida de le laisser dormir ici. Par contre avant de partir pour aller se coucher à son tour, il fit apparaître une couverture pour son amant. Les nuits se faisaient de plus en plus fraîches.

Il lui faudrait un moment pour pardonner à Severus. Il devrait aussi se faire pardonner car il savait qu'il avait dit des choses qui avaient dépassé sa pensée. Et le Serpentard pouvait être très rancunier. Sirius était même étonné, encore maintenant, qu'ils arrivent à former un couple à présent, quand on pensait à leur scolarité mouvementée.

Il demanda à Kreattur, travaillant toujours dans la demeure familiale de préparer un encas léger à Severus le lendemain matin. Puis il alla se coucher. Et malgré l'heure très tardive, il mit un long moment avant de trouver le sommeil.

 **Votre avis sur ce chapitre ?**

 **A dans 15 jours**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nouveau chapitre avec un personnage que vous attendiez tous  
Bonne lecture**

 **Chapitre 5 :**

Harry bailla encore une fois. Le cours de Métamorphose semblait prodigieusement ennuyeux et il devait faire de gros efforts pour ne pas se faire prendre par sa directrice de maison en train de s'endormir. C'était une des rares fois où leur professeur ne faisait que parler, attendant que les élèves notent consciencieusement. Le brun, au fond de la classe, s'était caché le plus possible derrière son livre et grattait négligemment le parchemin de sa plume sans pour autant écrire le moindre mot. Même si quelqu'un d'attentif pouvait voir que souvent se dessinait la forme d'un D. Et plus rarement c'était un M qui apparaissait. Perdus au milieu d'autres symboles bien plus énigmatiques et parfois recouverts. Pour autant Harry lui-même ne s'en rendait pas compte. Il était bien trop déconnecté de l'instant présent.

Ces derniers jours, les salles de cours étaient surchauffées, ce qui encourageait à la somnolence. A une semaine des vacances les élèves étaient bien moins concentrés et réfléchissaient plus souvent à leur programme des festivités qu'aux devoirs à faire. Surtout que le château avait déjà commencé à se parer d'airs de fêtes. Les sapins avaient été installés le matin même et seraient certainement décorés durant le week-end. De la neige pouvait tomber n'importe quand dans les couloirs et du gui s'était mis à pousser un peu partout. Il y avait même quelques petites fées de glace qui voletaient le soir au moment du dîner. Et bien que ce soit vraiment beau, Harry s'en préoccupait à peine cette année. Il n'avait plus goût à grand chose.

Par contre une fois la fin du cours annoncé il eut un regain d'énergie et rangea vivement ses affaires, fourrant tout à la hâte dans son sac. A peine son sac fut-il bouclé qu'il le mit sur l'épaule et sortit à la suite d'un petit groupe de Serpentard, avec Draco en son centre. Et c'est lui qu'il appela. Pansy se retourna, surprise, Crabe et Goyle ne manifestèrent aucune émotion et Blaise s'écarta un peu pour laisser la place à l'aristocrate blond. Harry se rapprocha :

\- Il faut que l'on parle.

Mais il ne put approcher plus près ni dire un mot de plus. Draco le gifla violemment, mettant Harry au sol et hurla dans le couloir :

\- Ne me touche pas ! Tu peux crever que je m'en moque ! Crevez tous les deux !

L'échange n'avait duré que peu de temps, quelques secondes en vérité, pourtant plusieurs élèves s'étaient déjà regroupés autour d'eux. Ron eut du mal à se faufiler jusqu'à son meilleur ami pour l'aider à se relever. Draco jeta un regard méprisant sur l'assemblée et partit, la tête haute. Il voulait passer aux toilettes se laver les mains. Pansy eut un petit moment d'arrêt et regarda le jeune sorcier à terre. Elle ne comprenait pas très bien ce qui venait de se passer. Et elle comprenait encore moins les paroles énigmatiques de son ami. Comment ça « tous les deux » ? Elle se promit d'en parler plus tard à l'intéressé et suivit le reste du groupe.

En tout cas ce qui était sûr c'est que le calme entre les maisons Gryffondor et Serpentard venait de prendre officiellement fin.

Pour sa part Harry devint encore plus silencieux et gardait la tête basse. Il savait pourtant très bien les pensées de son ancien amant. Mais il avait cru qu'en lui laissant quelques jours, il aurait réfléchi calmement et que, peut-être, il aurait changé d'avis. Preuve encore une fois qu'Harry était naïf. Mais il avait tellement voulu y croire. Il aurait même pu lui pardonner ses agissements passés. Il était tellement prêt à tout. Tout plutôt que ce vide en lui.

Hermione et Ron tentèrent de lui changer les idées mais rien n'y fit. C'est à peine s'il les entendait. Et il n'écouta pas plus durant le cours de Sortilège. Ses parchemins restèrent vides de nouveau.

C'est vers la fin du cours qu'il eut un choc et se rendit compte de ce que sous-entendaient les paroles de Draco. Il était seul à ce moment. Donc « tous les deux » ne pouvaient se référer à d'autres Gryffondors. Est-ce que les élèves allaient se douter de quelque chose ? Il espérait que non. Après tout c'était bien trop énorme comme soupçon. Et comme c'était totalement impossible, pour le moment dans le monde sorcier, personne n'y penserait. Cependant il savait que la rumeur ne pourrait être arrêtée quand il ne reviendrait pas après les vacances de Noël. Il en avait l'habitude. Quelque part il avait même hâte de savoir à quelles conclusions les autres élèves allaient arriver et comment les histoires allaient être déformées. Ce serait amusant de connaître les différentes élucubrations de ses camarades. Peut-être même que ça le ferait sourire depuis sa retraite.

Au diner du soir, où il faisait surtout acte de présence, vu le peu d'aliments qui remplissaient son assiette, il eut un autre papier de son professeur de potions, lui demandant de le rejoindre le soir dans son bureau. Harry était fatigué. Il avait l'impression d'y passer bien plus de temps qu'à l'époque où il était constamment en retenue. Il ne put étouffer totalement un soupir.

Soupir qui eut un écho en la personne de Seamus, assis juste à côté de lui. Juste avant il était en pleine discussion avec Dean qui faisait grise mine lui aussi.

\- Un problème les garçons ? demanda Hermione.

\- Non, non du tout ! s'empressa de répondre l'Irlandais.

\- Vous avez l'air préoccupé.

\- Ce n'est rien du tout, je t'assure, on va s'arranger.

La vérité c'est qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à retourner dans l'atelier de Snape. La sécurité avait été renforcée et donner le mot de passe ne suffisait apparemment plus. Puis la carte des maraudeurs s'était mise à leur parler la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient utilisée. Et les avait menacés. En les nommant directement. Ils avaient jugé cela trop dangereux et n'avait plus touché à l'objet magique. Mais à présent ils s'ennuyaient. Ils auraient bien créé des potions eux-mêmes mais vu leur niveau, c'était trop dangereux. Ils n'étaient pas inconscients tout de même et ne voulaient aucun mal à Harry.

Il leur fallait un plan de rechange. En attendant ils souriaient en voyant Hermione servir de force un Survivant qui faisait la grimace.

Le couvre-feu n'allait pas tarder à commencer quand Harry prit le chemin bien trop habituel des cachots. Il tapa à la porte, se faisant la remarque que ce serait quand même plus simple s'il avait le mot de passe, et fut aussitôt écrasé dans une profonde étreinte qui lui coupa le souffle et lui donna des frissons ainsi qu'une profonde envie de vomir. Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas hurler ni repousser violemment son opposant. Il sentit sa magie refluer dans son corps.

\- Mais laisse-le respirer bon sang ! Ecarte-toi un peu !

\- Tais-toi un peu, tu nous feras des vacances.

Harry réussit à s'écarter un peu et vit que son agresseur était en fait son parrain. Et apparemment il était en pleine dispute avec son compagnon, tout en tenant serré le Gryffondor autant que possible. L'ancien animagus se désintéressa vite de Severus pour s'occuper de son filleul :

\- Tout va bien ? Tu n'as mal nulle part ? Tu veux peut-être t'asseoir ? Manger quelque chose ?

\- Ça va, tout va bien je te rassure.

\- Si tu le dis… Maintenant dis-moi qui t'as fait ça ? Qui est ce petit con ? Ton professeur a refusé de me dire son nom.

Harry jeta un œil au professeur en question. Il était appuyé sur son bureau, les bras croisés, attendant que ça se termine. Et si Sirius ne l'avait pas appelé par son nom, c'est qu'ils s'étaient vraiment disputés. Le Gryffondor s'en voulut d'être au cœur de leur colère. Il baissa la tête. Sirius le remarqua mais se méprit :

\- Si tu ne veux rien me dire, tant pis, je trouverai. Et il paiera. On ne touche pas impunément à mon filleul !

Sa voix se radoucit quand il ajouta :

\- Par contre ne t'en fais pas, tu viendras au Square Grimmaud dès ces vacances. Je vais m'occuper de toi. Tout ira bien. Tu seras parfaitement bien, je peux te l'assurer.

Harry hocha la tête, reconnaissant d'avoir un souci en moins. Et il ne pourrait qu'aller bien avec son parrain. Sans compter qu'il n'aurait pas à subir le regard des autres élèves quand ils se rendraient compte de quelque chose. A une autre époque il aurait pu en pleurer de joie. Il se contenta de sourire. Par contre il soupira de soulagement quand Sirius s'éloigna un peu.

\- Je ne peux pas rester longtemps aujourd'hui, je suis déjà content de t'avoir vu et de constater que tu vas bien. A part que tu es trop maigre. Mais on va y remédier, ne t'inquiète pas. Je pourrai faire venir des elfes de Poudlard d'ailleurs pour te faire des bons petits plats. Dumbledore ne devrait pas s'y opposer. Et ta chambre n'attend plus que toi.

Il passa sa main dans les cheveux noirs du plus jeune, les ébouriffant d'avantage. Harry serra les poings pour ne pas se reculer. Sirius finit par repartir vers la cheminée, sans un regard envers son conjoint qui ne bougea d'ailleurs pas. La cheminée engloutit le maraudeur alors que celui-ci faisait un salut de la main, un grand sourire sur le visage.

Le Gryffondor se tourna vers son professeur :

\- Je suis désolé que vous soyez en froid avec lui à cause de moi. Mais je vous remercie de vous être chargé de lui parler.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je suis habitué à ses sauts d'humeur. Il finira par se calmer, j'ai juste à attendre. Comme d'habitude. Ne vous prenez pas la tête avec ça.

Harry se fit la réflexion qu'en fait il avait déjà deux enfants à gérer avant que le sien n'arrive. Il remercia le professeur et repartit dans les couloirs froids.

 **XXX**

Deux jours s'étaient passés depuis sans grand évènement. Loin de l'école de sorcellerie Lucius Malfoy releva le nez de son rapport, apporté il y a peu. Ses soupçons se confirmaient. Il ne manquait plus qu'une chose avant qu'il n'agisse vraiment.

Il se releva et se rapprocha de la cheminée située dans son dos. Il prit la poudre verte posée dans un vieux pot en cèdre, se faisant la remarque qu'il commençait à en manquer. Il jeta la poudre dans le feu.

\- Bureau de Severus Snape, Poudlard, annonça t-il.

Il avait négocié au Ministère pour avoir un accès privilégié aux cheminées de son ami, malgré les protections qui entouraient l'école. Il attendit que les grandes flammes vertes se calment avant de s'agenouiller et d'y plonger la tête. La salle de l'autre côté était vide. Mais alors qu'il allait se redresser, remettant à plus tard cette entrevue, il entendit du bruit, qui ne venait pas de son côté, et la porte du bureau s'ouvrit. Snape entra, se passant la main de lassitude sur le visage. Il était fatigué et ne rêvait que d'un bon fauteuil et un verre d'alcool. Sa cape noire était légèrement brulée en bas. Il lui faudrait aussi la réparer.

\- Bonjour Severus.

Avisant la tête dans le feu, le professeur sut que ses plans allaient être remis à plus tard. Mais son ami ne l'aurait pas contacté de cette manière si ce n'était pas urgent. Sinon un simple hibou aurait suffit. Il s'agenouilla à son tour devant sa cheminée.

\- Que me vaut l'honneur ?

\- Cela concerne mon fils…

\- Je m'en serais douté seul, merci

\- Et Harry Potter, poursuivit Lucius sans changer de ton.

\- Voilà qui est plus étonnant déjà.

Severus s'assit complètement. Cela pouvait être long et il n'était plus tout jeune. Même si le blond alla droit au but cette fois-ci

\- J'ai eu vent de la relation entre Harry et Draco, ainsi que ce qui en découle.

\- Mais comment ? Nous sommes peu à le savoir. Même Dumbledore ne doit pas être au courant !

L'aristocrate éluda la question d'un mouvement de main, ce qui fit tomber quelques cendres sur le sol en pierre.

\- La seule chose importante ici c'est que je suis au courant. Et je sais qu'Harry est enceint. Comme cela est impossible, même pour notre monde, ou du moins pour le moment, je pense que tu as quelque chose à voir avec ça.

\- Avant ça, dis-moi comment tu as pu deviner ça ? Car je doute que tes espions, aussi brillants soient-ils, n'aient pu remarquer son état !

\- Rien de bien compliqué. Son absence à plusieurs cours est un sujet de rumeur dans toute l'école. Ainsi que les paroles de mon imbécile de fils que tous les élèves ont répété, couplées à la présence de Potter au service maternité où il a d'ailleurs fait un malaise. Il a été très remarqué et je suis étonné que si peu de personnes en aient parlé autour d'eux.

Severus fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas au courant de ce dernier détail. Il espérait que le Gryffondor avait fait part de son évanouissement à l'infirmière. Cela pouvait être très important. Il se mit alors à raconter à son meilleur ami tout ce qu'il savait. Il hésita juste avant de parler de la réaction de Draco. Hésitation que Lucius remarqua sans peine :

\- Ne me cache rien, je suis au fait du caractère de mon héritier. Et beaucoup de choses pourraient changer si tu es honnête avec moi.

Prenant une grande inspiration Severus combla les trous de son récit. N'omettant aucun détail. Les coups, les mots, son interruption dans le bureau au milieu de la nuit, l'état larvaire du Gryffondor, son abattement. Et s'il ne le connaissait pas aussi bien il aurait pu ne pas remarquer le pli qui se formait sur le front de l'aristocrate. Il était vraiment contrarié et sûrement qu'il ne tarderait pas à exploser de fureur.

A peine le directeur de Serpentard avait-il fini de parler que Lucius demanda :

\- Et maintenant pour le jeune Potter ?

\- Son parrain va prendre soin de lui à partir des vacances de Noël.

\- D'accord je vois. Merci.

Puis il disparu du feu aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Severus tiqua un peu mais ne chercha pas à comprendre. Il se releva en grimaçant, engourdi d'être resté assis si longtemps. Puis à présent il faisait froid ici, ce qui rendait le sol en pierre encore plus inconfortable.

Dans le manoir Malfoy, Lucius faisait les cent pas dans son bureau, incapable de rester en place, tellement il était furieux.

Son fils était vraiment une plaie, un être indigne et de la pire espèce. Comment pouvait-il proférer de telles paroles ? Agir ainsi ? Et être aussi arrogant, imbu de lui-même ? C'était lui le véritable monstre dans cette affaire. Une ordure ! Lucius ne s'était jamais senti aussi peu fier de lui qu'en cet instant et aussi loin de le comprendre. Tout était la faute de sa femme, Narcissa.

C'était elle qui avait refusé que son mari s'occupe de leur fils, elle qui l'avait tenu éloigné, aidé par l'ancien Lord Malfoy qui était en tout point d'accord avec sa belle-fille. Il n'y a avait que les précepteurs et les gouvernantes pour s'occuper de l'enfant. Chaque fois qu'il avait essayé de le prendre un instant pour jouer avec lui, le câliner un peu, ou ne serait-ce qu'être avec lui, il avait dû faire face à des scandales pas possibles de la part de sa femme. Le comté entier devait les entendre se disputer. C'était pire encore quand lord Malfoy s'en mêlait.

Il avait fini par arrêter. A l'époque Lucius pensait que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il aurait le temps plus tard, et s'était concentré sur sa carrière. Puis il comptait avoir d'autres enfants, malgré le peu d'amour qu'il y avait dans son couple, pour que son fils ne soit pas seul, qu'il puisse connaître ce qu'était une famille.

Toutes ses attentes furent déçues tour à tour. Et quand il avait essayé de créer un lien avec son héritier, devenu plus grand, il s'était heurté à un mur froid, alimenté de haine. Il avait un étranger devant lui, un être qui n'avait aucun rapport avec lui et avec qui il ne pouvait lier le moindre contact. Ils n'avaient aucun sujet de conversation, aucun lien, pas le moindre hobby en commun. Et sa moindre tentative pour lier connaissance se soldait par un échec cuisant. Il en avait pleuré, secrètement tapi au fond de son bureau sombre. C'était la deuxième fois seulement où il pleurait. Il n'avait même pas versé de larme à la mort de son père survenue peu avant.

Le seul moment où il avait été heureux de cet état de fait était au retour de Voldemort. Le père et le fils ne montraient aucun attachement l'un envers l'autre. Il n'est donc jamais venu à l'esprit de leur Maître de se venger de Lucius sur son fils comme il avait pu le faire avec d'autres de ses fidèles. Draco a été épargné, grâce à ça. C'était là son seul soulagement.

Il en voulait à Narcissa. Même s'il savait au fond de lui qu'elle n'était pas coupable de tout. Lui aussi avait sa part de responsabilité en s'était laissé faire. Et il fallait aussi blâmer leur mariage arrangé où ils s'étaient retrouvés enchainés et qui ne leur convenait guère. L'une voulant rester libre à vie et l'autre recherchant la compagnie du même sexe que lui. C'était déjà miraculeux qu'ils aient eu un enfant si on prenait ça en compte. Le doute assaillit l'esprit de Lucius, comme bien des fois auparavant, était-ce bien son fils après tout ? Sa femme n'était pas des plus fidèles, loin de là. Pourtant il n'avait jamais eu le cœur à le vérifier, se souvenant toujours du petit être blond qui gazouillait joyeusement dans son berceau trop grand, ainsi que de la joie immense qu'il avait ressenti à cet instant.

Lucius prit une grande inspiration. Cela ne pouvait plus durer. Il ne devait plus se voiler la face et croire que tout pourrait s'arranger. Il lui fallait agir, même si ça lui coûtait. Et ce, avant que son fils ne fasse d'autres ravages.

Il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil en cuir. Il avait pris sa décision et voulait agir avant de changer d'avis, ce qui ne serait pas une bonne chose. Il lui fallait repartir de zéro et pouvoir tout améliorer, même s'il faudrait du temps avant de voir tous les bénéfices. Il aimait son fils mais le bien de la famille passait avant tout.

Il prit sa plume et rédigea une longue lettre sur un parchemin, sortit une pochette remplie de documents d'un tiroir, roula le tout et le mit dans un tube en carton qu'il scella à la cire, imprimant l'emblème familial. Il appela son hibou qui sommeillait toujours dans un coin magiquement assombri de la pièce. Il lui confia sa précieuse missive, réduite pour ne pas le gêner, et le regarda s'éloigner par la grande fenêtre en vitrail.

Puis il sonna un elfe de maison :

\- Faites venir Mme Malfoy

\- Elle n'est pas au manoir.

Un regard noir cloua la pauvre créature sur place. L'elfe se recroquevilla, espérant ne pas se prendre un coup de la canne qui reposait juste à côté du fauteuil.

\- Peu m'importe où elle est, faites la venir sans délai.

L'elfe s'inclina très bas, son nez touchant le sol, puis transplana. Dix minutes plus tard, le temps qu'il fallait à l'aristocrate pour se calmer, Narcissa passait la porte du bureau sans s'annoncer, allant jusqu'à faire claquer les portes.

\- Un problème ?

\- Oui, votre fils.

\- Le nôtre. Je vous rappelle qu'il est de nous deux, sourit-elle malicieusement.

Elle prenait un malin plaisir à lui rappeler sans cesse. C'était comme lui rappeler qu'il était un mauvais père. Ce qui ne faisait que confirmer à Lucius ses doutes sur sa paternité de l'enfant. Elle le répétait bien trop souvent. Comme si elle essayait de se convaincre elle-même. A cet instant cela ne fit que confirmer la décision prise par le sorcier et lui permit de garder un ton neutre, sans colère ni haine, même s'il bouillait intérieurement. Il rêvait tellement de la gifler, de lui jeter un sort pour la défigurer.

\- Plus maintenant. Ou du moins plus mon héritier.

\- Et comment ça ? Expliquez-vous de suite !

Elle tapa du poing sur la table, sans pour autant faire réagir son mari, du moins l'était-il encore.

\- Mais avec plaisir ma chère. A cet instant mon avocat doit avoir ouvert ma lettre que notre divorce ainsi que la destitution de Draco au titre d'héritier des Malfoy. Je lui laisse quand même son nom ainsi que la jouissance de ce qu'il possède déjà. Mais rien de plus ne viendra de ma part. Tout ce qu'il voudra, il devrait le gagner et le mériter.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça.

Le visage de Narcissa s'était décomposé cependant elle se reprit vite, bien décidée à ne pas se laisser faire.

\- Non seulement je peux et je l'ai fait.

\- Je n'accepterai jamais ce divorce.

\- Personne ne demande votre avis. Je vous répudie et donc votre consentement ne rentre pas en ligne de compte, selon la loi sorcière.

\- Et sous quel prétexte si je peux savoir ?

\- Infidélités. Nombreuses, prouvées et vérifiées. J'ai toute une liste de document, de photos et de témoignages prouvant ce que j'avance. Et avant que vous cherchiez, tout ceci est aussi entre les mains de mon avocat. Cependant, au vu des nombreuses années passées à mes côtés, je vous laisse tout de même les deux manoirs dont je vous ai fait cadeau ainsi que votre coffre-fort personnel de Gringott, que, je vous rappelle, j'aurais pu garder, n'étant pas en tort dans cette affaire. Et je ne demande rien de votre part. N'essayez pas non plus d'attenter un procès, tous ceux qui sont sur la liste ont prêté serment et viendront témoigner en votre défaveur s'il le faut.

\- Et vous voudriez peut-être que je vous remercie, cracha-t-elle.

\- Ce serait trop d'honneur mais je vous sais incapable d'un tel comportement.

\- Vous devez être fier de vous n'est-ce pas ? Vous allez pouvoir vous complaire dans la débauche et la luxure ? Vous et tous les autres de votre espèce !

\- Je crois que vous confondez avec votre propre cas.

Lucius essayait de rester calme, ce qui devenait de plus en plus dur. Et s'il avait un jour trouvé Narcissa vraiment belle, son visage était maintenant défiguré par une haine hideuse. Pas besoin de sort en fin de compte.

\- Persistez et vous le regretterez.

\- Je regrette surtout de ne pas avoir réagi plus tôt. A cause de ça Draco a été sacrifié. Et jamais je ne pourrais rattraper ça.

\- Que m'importe ce sale gosse ! Vous avez voulu un héritier, vous l'avez eu. Si vous le reniez, c'est vous qui y perdez, je n'en ai que faire. Mais avez-vous pensé un seul instant à ma réputation ? Au scandale que cela fera ? Je serai déshonorée ! Une paria !

\- Oui. Et je serai aux premières loges pour assister à tout ceci.

\- Vous n'êtes qu'un lâche ! Un être vil et sans scrupules ! Abject ! Erreur de la nature ! En fait vous me rendez un grand service ! Je ne suis plus enchaînée à vous ! Je te souhaite de ne jamais être heureux ! De pourrir misérablement ! Toi et tous les tiens.

Lucius laissa dire. Sa colère retombait à présent. Au contraire il se sentait apaisé. Il savait qu'il avait bien agi et celui lui fit un bien sans précédent. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti ça.

Narcissa finit par être à court d'insultes. Voyant que son désormais ex-mari ne réagissait pas, elle quitta le bureau, faisant claquer les portes. L'aristocrate fit revenir l'elfe de maison :

\- Assurez-vous qu'elle quitte le manoir avant ce soir. Je veux que ses malles soient faites à l'instant. Et qu'elle ne remette jamais les pieds ici. Est-ce clair.

\- Oui monsieur.

L'elfe trottina jusque dehors. Lucius se remit confortablement au fond de son fauteuil, ravi. Il se fit même apparaître un verre de Whisky Pur-feu pour fêter ça. Par contre à présent allait commencer une partie de son plan bien plus dure à mener. Cependant il ne doutait pas de réussir. Cette fois il aurait ce qu'il voulait.

 **XXX**

Le lendemain matin, au petit-déjeuner, Draco fut surpris de voir apparaître devant lui le hibou personnel de son père. Plus surpris quand celui-ci, après avoir déposé son premier paquet, laissa une deuxième lettre à Harry Potter avant de redécoller et sortir de l'école.

Sa surprise suivante fut de constater que la lettre qu'il avait entre les mains était rouge et fumait légèrement. Son père comptait-il l'humilier à ce point ? Et pour quelle raison ? Il aurait voulu brûler cette lettre, ne jamais avoir à l'écouter mais les Beuglantes sont sensibles et à peine la frôla t-il qu'une voix froide aux accents terribles résonna dans la Grande Salle.

\- Draco, je t'annonce qu'au vu de tes récents actes et de ta conduite indigne envers ton amant, je te déshérite. Dans ma clémence tu gardes le droit de porter le nom des Malfoys mais cela ne durera peut-être pas. Tu n'as plus aucun droit sur la moindre possession des Malfoys ni sur l'héritage. Que je n'aie plus à entendre parler de toi ou ma vengeance sera bien plus terrible. A partir de maintenant tu n'es plus mon fils. Et ne t'attends à plus rien de ma part.

Puis la lettre s'enflamma, répandant ses cendres sur la table en bois et un peu dans l'assiette. Draco de son côté fulminait de rage. Comment avait-il su ? Car même si c'était seulement suggéré il voyait très bien de quoi son père parlait. Et seul Harry pouvait lui en avoir parlé mais il savait que le Gryffondor n'aurait jamais fait ça. Surtout quand on voyait la loque qu'il était devenu depuis quelques temps. Severus peut-être. Draco se promit de garder un œil sur lui et de lui faire payer s'il le fallait.

En plus de ça, toute l'école allait le croire homosexuel. Comme si lui, Draco Malfoy, digne représentant des Serpentards, pouvait s'abaisser à ça. Pas de chance non plus, tous les élèves s'étaient tus en voyant que le blond avait reçu une Beuglante. Les rumeurs allaient bon train à présent et de nombreux regards furtifs étaient dirigés vers lui. Le sujet principal était de savoir qui était l'amant en question. Puis venait ensuite la question de ce qui s'était passé. Chacun y allait de sa théorie personnelle. Et les hommes avec qui couchait actuellement le Serpentard se crurent concernés personnellement et se demandaient vraiment ce qui s'était passé. Puis vint le soupçon qu'il s'agissait d'un autre homme. Tous balayaient la salle du regard, s'attendant presque à ce que l'amant en question se dénonce. Et chacun leur tour ils prirent la décision d'arrêter cette relation. Il était à parier que le blond allait devoir se contenter de sa main dans les temps à venir.

Draco avait envie de vomir. Il en était malade d'horreur et d'humiliation. Il se leva et repartit dans son dortoir. Il n'irait pas en cours. Hors de question de subir cet outrage, de voir tout le monde se retourner sur son passage, qu'ils le croient un monstre dépravé ! Il se promit de passer à la bibliothèque dans la journée pour trouver une solution. Son géniteur n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça. Il allait récupérer ce qui était à lui. Il était l'héritier des Malfoys, le seul, et comptait bien le rester. Il refusait de perdre sa position et devoir travailler pour subsister comme un vulgaire sorcier de bas étage.

De son côté Harry retournait sa propre lettre entre ses doigts sans l'ouvrir. Pourquoi le hibou de Lucius Malfoy lui avait-il laissé une lettre ? Et surtout pourquoi Lucius Malfoy lui aurait-il écrit ? Aurait-il appris pour la relation qu'il entretenait avec Draco et voulait-il se venger ? Apparemment oui, au vu de la Beuglante que tout le monde avait entendu, et qui, mine de rien, avait concentré l'attention de tout le monde, les empêchant de se rendre compte que le hibou de l'aristocrate s'était arrêté à la table des Gryffondor. Seuls ceux qui étaient à côté de lui s'en étaient rendus compte.

Voulait-il le faire chanter ? Ou lui demander d'avorter ? Le menacer ? Ou peut-être cela avait-il un rapport avec un autre de ses amants. Peut-être la Beuglante ne le concernait pas et que Draco avait aussi mal agi avec un autre élève. Dans ce cas pourquoi une lettre pour lui ? Et que savait-il exactement ? Tout ? Une partie ? Ou se faisait-il des idées ?

Le brun n'arrêtait pas de se torturer l'esprit en regardant l'écriture manuscrite sur l'enveloppe. Elle était d'ailleurs fine, très stylisée. Une vraie écriture de noble.

\- Harry ? s'inquiéta Hermione. Tu n'ouvres pas ?

\- Si…

Il n'y avait qu'une feuille dans l'enveloppe, un mot court et simple mais très direct.

« _Nous avons à discuter vous et moi. Veuillez venir au manoir Malfoy ce samedi, à 16h._

 _Ceci est dans votre intérêt._

 _Cordialement_

 _L.M_ »

Rien d'autre. Même pas une explication de ce qu'il voulait, le sujet ou tout autre indice. Hormis une menace voilée. Ce qui n'était pas fait pour le rassurer. Au contraire. Un frisson lui remonta le long du dos.

Il passa le mot à Hermione pour qu'elle le lise aussi.

\- Tu vas y aller n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est pas comme si j'avais tellement le choix. C'est quand même le père Malfoy. Tu ne dis pas non à un homme pareil.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il te veut ? demanda Ron qui avait lu en même temps que son amie.

\- Pas le moins du monde. Et je suis pas hyper rassuré.

Il reprit le mot, rendit l'encre invisible d'un coup de baguette et le replia, le cachant dans une poche de son uniforme. Il lui restait deux jours à se poser la question et se torturer mentalement.

\- Tu sais que maintenant, je suis plus haut placé dans la hiérarchie sorcière que ce blondinet arrogant, fit remarquer Ron avec un sourire.

\- Que ça ne te monte pas à la tête surtout, répondit Hermione.

Le rouquin haussa les épaules avant de finir son assiette, et n'en reparla plus.

Harry profita d'un moment pour demander à son professeur de potions s'il savait ce que lui voulait l'aristocrate mais il n'en avait pas la moindre idée non plus. Il n'avoua pas non plus à son élève que Lucius était au courant de la grossesse d'Harry. Rien ne garantissait à cent pour cent que cela avait un rapport et si c'était le cas, c'était à Lucius de lui en parler. Severus aurait le temps de s'excuser après au cas où.

Ou pas. Après tout il n'avait rien à se reprocher, Lucius était déjà au courant de la plus grosse partie de l'affaire. Lui il n'avait fait que confirmer.

Le vendredi soir une mauvaise nouvelle lui tomba dessus. McGonagall l'avait convoqué dans son bureau juste à la sortie des cours. Elle le fit s'asseoir derrière le lourd meubleen bois peu orné. Elle lui proposa même des biscuits. Harry sourit en voyant qu'ils étaient verts et en forme de sapin. Sûrement une farce de Dumbledore, ou une attention des elfes de maison, ce n'était pas du tout le style de son professeur. Elle reposa la boite et s'assit à son tour. Elle avait l'air soucieux :

\- Votre professeur de potions m'a fait part de vos problèmes de santé actuels et m'a aussi mise au courant des dispositions prises pour la rentrée de l'année. Vous comprendrez donc que vous devez laisser votre poste de capitaine de l'équipe, ainsi que celui d'attrapeur à une autre personne, à mon grand regret bien évidemment. Notre équipe a moins de chance de gagner le tournoi cette année sans vous, soupira t-elle.

Il s'en était déjà douté, c'était même inévitable, mais ce fut un coup dur pour lui. Il n'était allé que peu aux dernières séances d'entrainement, restant le plus souvent au sol pour superviser. Etonnamment personne n'avait posé de questions, ses coéquipiers avaient suivi les ordres et avaient fait de leur mieux, comme toujours. En l'air c'était Ron qui prenait le relais et secondait Harry. Le match contre Serdaigle s'étant passé avant qu'il n'apprenne qu'il attendait un enfant, il avait joué sans souci. Et le match contre Serpentard devait avoir lieu moins d'un mois après la rentrée.

Il ne lui restait donc qu'une semaine pour trouver quelqu'un pour le remplacer. Du moins en tant que capitaine.

\- Professeur, j'aimerai que personne ne soit au courant que je pars. Seuls Ron et Hermione le savent pour le moment. Je peux vous indiquer qui me remplacera pour diriger l'équipe mais pouvez-vous organiser les essais à la rentrée pour le poste d'attrapeur ?

\- Oui bien entendu. C'est vrai que je n'avais pas songé à la confidentialité de votre départ. Excusez-moi.

\- Sna… Je veux dire le professeur Snape a t'il parlé de ma santé à d'autres professeurs ?

\- Pas que je sache. En tout cas il s'est adressé à moi seule, en tant que votre responsable. Mais j'imagine qu'il pourra le dire à tous au moment de la réunion de prérentrée. Et notre directeur doit déjà être au courant de tout, même si personne ne l'a prévenu.

\- Evidemment.

Il lui fit part de ses pensées à propos de son remplacement, prenant le parti de Ron ou de Ginny, et prit congé. Sa directrice de maison l'arrêta avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte :

\- Mr Potter. Je vous souhaite d'aller bien. Sincèrement.

\- … Merci professeur.

Il fut touché de cette marque d'attention. Il repartit, évitant Peeves et les fées partant à présent dans les couloirs et qui adoraient répandre des trainées de glace sur le sol en pierre, faisant glisser les élèves. Mme Pomfresh était débordée à cause des entorses multiples et bleus divers, en plus de ses patients habituels.

Harry ne dormit pas de la nuit, bien trop anxieux de savoir ce que lui voulait Lucius Malfoy.

 **A dans 15 jours**


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci !**

 **Un grand merci pour toutes les reviews et les followers. Je n'en reviens toujours pas.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Chapitre 6 :**

Harry se retrouva devant l'immense manoir cinq minutes avant l'heure prévue. Il resta un instant devant l'imposante grille en fer forgé, qui aurait mérité un sort d'anti-rouille. Il y avait le blason familial au centre du portail.

Il remonta son écharpe sur son nez. Il faisait vraiment froid ces derniers jours et Harry avait accumulé les couches de vêtement pour se protéger et ne pas risquer la moindre maladie. Alors qu'il cherchait la sonnette ou un moyen d'annoncer sa présence, la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même, l'invitant à entrer.

Le Gryffondor fit quelques pas hésitants dans l'allée bordée d'arbres avant de s'arrêter pour observer autour de lui. Le parc était grand lui aussi. Il était dur d'en voir les limites. Sur sa gauche il y avait une haie bien taillée qui emmenait à ce qui semblait être une volière. Le bâtiment était blanc, arrondi au sommet et vitré sur la plus grande partie. A côté, des haies plus petites s'étalaient. Harry se demanda si c'était un labyrinthe ou juste un chemin vers une autre zone. Sur sa droite se tenaient plusieurs serres. Sûrement chacune avait son propre climat. Il y avait du mouvement à l'intérieur. Tout était bien propre, bien taillé, net.

Puis il se concentra sur le manoir. Un bloc. Voilà la première impression qu'il avait. C'était un gros bloc avec des fenêtres et un toit en ardoise, agrémenté de deux ailes plus petites et d'une écurie sur la toute droite. Des chevaux y étaient ramenés à ce moment même, ce qui permettait au brun d'en être sûr. Plusieurs cheminées crachaient une fumée noire épaisse. Ce n'était pas très engageant.

Harry se demanda si l'endroit était naturellement lugubre ou si c'était le fait de le voir à quelques jours de l'hiver qui le rendait comme ça.

Il se remit à marcher, désireux de se mettre à l'abri du froid. La porte d'entrée faisait la même taille que celle de Poudlard, quoique moins richement décorée. Il n'y avait que deux barres en fer dessus en guise d'ornement. Alors qu'il levait la main pour toquer, la porte s'ouvrit toute seule. Enfin c'est ce que crut Harry avant de baisser les yeux et voir qu'un elfe de maison, portant la même taie crasseuse que Dobby avant. L'elfe s'inclina très bas :

\- Biskitt est là pour aider monsieur. Biskitt peut prendre votre manteau monsieur?

\- Euh oui…

Il enleva son manteau, son écharpe et ses gants, les confiant à la petite créature. Il se demanda si cela n'allait pas être trop lourd pour elle mais l'elfe sembla s'en charger sans problème, disparaissant complètement sous la masse de vêtements.

Un autre elfe arriva et, sans se présenter, l'invita à le suivre :

\- Le maitre vous attend dans le grand salon.

Il trottina dans le couloir. Harry y jeta un coup d'œil distrait. C'était surtout des tableaux, des portraits qui chuchotaient sur son passage. Il était surtout concentré sur la porte qui était au bout du couloir. Il ne savait pas trop s'il était impatient de savoir enfin ce que lui voulait Malfoy ou s'il voulait fuir en courant.

Enfin il entra dans le grand salon. Pas si grand que ça en comparaison de la taille du manoir. C'était une pièce assez neutre. Une cheminée, un feu ronflant, un tapis, des murs et un sol en pierre, un seul tableau au-dessus de la cheminée, deux gros canapés verts qui semblaient bien confortables, une table basse où il n'y avait qu'un plateau de thé, un meuble dans le fond avec une vitre et une fenêtre. Enfin un fauteuil où était assis l'actuel lord Malfoy.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas très accueillant comme endroit, expliqua t-il sans détour. C'est le but.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ce salon n'est là que pour les invités. Il y en a un autre à l'étage supérieur qui sert à la famille et les amis et qui est un peu plus chaleureux. Enfin je pense.

\- Pourquoi me dire ça ?

Lucius ne répondit pas et lui montra le canapé, l'invitant à s'asseoir. Harry obéit et se cala entre les coussins. S'il n'était pas aussi anxieux il aurait pu s'endormir là, à cause de sa nuit blanche et aussi du confort du feu de cheminée et de l'assise. C'était agréable.

\- Une tasse de thé ? proposa Lucius. Ou une autre boisson sans alcool peut-être ?

\- Euh… non merci.

Il vit son ainé se servir une tasse fumante et se remettre dans le fauteuil. Il but une gorgée avant de reposer la tasse sur un petit guéridon en bois situé juste à sa droite.

\- Euh… Je… Pourquoi je suis là ? demanda Harry.

Il se sentait mal à l'aise, sans vraiment de raison.

\- Mr Potter, Harry, déjà il faut que vous sachiez que je suis au courant à propos de votre relation avec Draco ?

\- Elle n'existe plus, si ça peut vous rassurer, s'empressa de dire Harry.

\- Je le sais aussi.

\- Vous savez je ne dirai rien, à personne. Personne ne saura que votre fils a couché avec un homme. Je vous le jure. Il n'y aura pas de scandale ! Personne ne sait…

\- Je sais, et quand bien même je m'en fiche. Vous avez dû entendre, ainsi que toute l'école, que je me désintéresse totalement du sort de Draco à présent. De plus ce n'est pas moi qui risque de lui en vouloir d'avoir une liaison avec un homme.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce que je fais là alors.

Lucius s'avança un peu sur son fauteuil et croisa les mains devant lui.

\- Votre présence ici s'explique car j'ai une proposition à vous faire.

\- A moi ?

Sa voix n'était pas aussi assurée qu'il l'aurait voulu. Sa peur devait s'entendre à des kilomètres.

\- Oui, à vous. Pour commencer je vais tout vous expliquer. Je sais de source sûre que vous attendez un enfant de Draco. J'ai aussi eu la confirmation de Severus qu'il avait créé la potion servant à ce miracle.

A ce moment Harry fut totalement choqué. Et il craint un instant que son soupçon soit fondé et qu'il allait lui demander d'avorter. Par réflexe il mit la main sur son ventre en signe de protection. Lucius le remarqua :

\- Je vous rassure, je ne vais rien lui faire de mal, ni à vous. Ce serait même le contraire. La seconde chose que vous devriez savoir est que je n'ai jamais aimé ma femme, ne le pouvant pas car il lui manquait quelque chose d'essentiel : ce n'était pas un homme. Oui je suis gay, comme vous. Et avant que vous ne le demandiez, mon mariage avait été arrangé par nos familles respectives et nos envies ne furent jamais consultées. C'est malheureusement le cas de beaucoup de familles de sang-pur. Nous sommes tellement englués dans nos traditions.

La dernière phrase semblait avoir été dite plus pour lui-même que pour son interlocuteur et on sentait tout le dégoût qu'il avait pour ces traditions en question.

\- Vous savez donc que j'ai renié mon ancien héritier mais ce que peu savent, du moins pour le moment, c'est que j'ai aussi divorcé de ma femme.

\- Je suis désolé.

Harry était sincère en prononçant ces mots.

\- Ne le sois pas. Comme je l'ai dit, nous ne nous sommes jamais aimés. Et notre séparation est pour le mieux.

\- Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec moi. Ni pourquoi vous me racontez tout ça.

\- Severus m'a raconté ce que t'a fait subir Draco. Et c'est une des raisons qui m'a fait le déshériter. Sa conduite était indigne et jamais il n'aurait dû traiter un de ses camarades ainsi. Un amant qui plus est. Mais il ne faut pas que vous vous sentiez coupable pour autant, ajouta t-il en voyant le Gryffondor baisser la tête. C'était inévitable. Cependant je tiens à réparer ses erreurs. C'est pourquoi je veux adopter l'enfant que vous portez comme étant mon propre enfant et en faire mon héritier. Je serais son père aux yeux de la loi et du monde sorcier. Et je pourvoirai à tous ses besoins.

\- QUOI ?

Harry se releva d'un coup, se cogna les jambes contre la table basse, faisant tinter la vaisselle posée dessus, bafouilla quelques excuses et tomba en arrière. Lucius essaya de le rattraper mais le brun se déroba. Il atterrit sans dommage sur le tapis, l'arrière de sa tête tapant contre le canapé molletonné. Il ferma les yeux sous le choc, s'attendant à avoir rêvé. Oui, ce devait être ça. En rouvrant les yeux il se rendrait compte que ces derniers jours n'étaient qu'un songe et qu'il était tranquillement dans la salle commune des Gryffondors en compagnie de ses amis.

Mais quand il reprit ses esprits ce fut pour constater qu'il était bien dans le manoir Malfoy. Et Lucius était agenouillé à quelques centimètres de son visage, soucieux.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui… J'ai été surpris… Désolé.

Il se releva sans aide et se remit à sa place sur le canapé. Lucius fit de même dans son fauteuil.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry.

\- Comme je l'ai dit je tiens à rattraper les erreurs de mon ancien héritier. Et votre enfant est un Malfoy, il serait normal qu'il soit reconnu en tant que tel et puisse profiter de ce qui lui est dû.

\- C'est… vraiment gentil.

L'aristocrate ne prêta pas attention au ton soupçonneux employé. Il avait l'habitude qu'on se méfie et trouvait ça tout à fait normal.

\- Par contre il y a une condition.

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, ménageant son suspens. Harry fut obligé de demander :

\- Laquelle ?

\- Nous allons devoir nous marier.

Cette fois Harry fut tellement choqué qu'il n'avait même plus la force de parler ou même de réagir. Il resta les yeux grands ouverts, fixant Lucius sans le voir.

\- Il faut que je vous explique, dit Lucius. Le mariage serait surtout pour but de légitimer la place de l'enfant au sein de la famille. Personne ne pourra douter de sa position d'héritier. Et je ne vous cacherai pas non plus que j'espère avoir d'autres enfants un jour.

\- Avec moi ?

\- Avec qui d'autre ? Severus doit encore faire quelques tests mais il semblerait que la potion que vous avez ingurgitée a des effets permanents. Je vous rassure de suite, je ne vous forcerai jamais à rien. J'espère que ça se fera naturellement. Si vous acceptez ma proposition, vous aurez vos propres appartements privés et sécurisés que vous pourrez garder à vie ou pas. Cela sera de votre choix et non forcé. Etant gays tous les deux, il n'y aura rien de contraignant pour nous deux. En revanche si cet accord est validé, je n'accepterai aucun écart. Pas d'amants, pas de flirts avec d'autres. Bien entendu, je ferai de même de mon côté. Brisez cet accord et vous serez mis à la porte, sans espoir de revoir votre enfant, que je garderai comme héritier, sauf s'il s'en montre indigne. Avez-vous des questions ?

Des questions il en avait plein. Des milliers de questions qui lui tournaient dans la tête. Cependant il était incapable de parler. Lucius lui laissa le temps de réfléchir, buvant un peu de son thé. Le tic-tac d'une horloge se fit entendre, même si le Gryffondor n'avait pas remarqué de pendule dans la pièce en entrant. Ils entendirent aussi le bruit du vent qui s'était levé au-dehors.

\- Pourquoi ?

Ce fut la seule chose qu'il parvint à articuler.

\- Je l'ai déjà dit, mon fils a fait des erreurs et…

\- Non je veux dire, vous pourriez prendre l'enfant à sa naissance, me l'enlevez, l'éduquez… Pourquoi me prendre aussi dans l'affaire et m'épousez ?

\- Plusieurs raisons. Déjà je répugne à séparer un enfant de ses parents si ce n'est pas nécessaire. Vous arracher votre progéniture serait très dur pour vous j'imagine. Ce que je vous offre est un compromis. Vous serez toujours auprès de votre fils ou votre fille. Ensuite parce que j'ai toujours caressé l'espoir d'une famille nombreuse, ce qui est en contradiction avec mes orientations sexuelles sauf si on pense à l'adoption mais il me faut un héritier de sang. Vous pouvez concilier mes deux problèmes et les résoudre. Et si je vous épouse c'est aussi pour vous éviter un scandale, à vous et à moi. Imaginez ce que l'on dira si on apprend que j'ai un élève de Poudlard à peine majeur qui vit chez moi sans aucun lien. Le mariage fera taire les rumeurs qui pourraient naître et être désagréables pour vous comme pour moi. Et ainsi personne ne pourra douter de ma paternité sur l'enfant futur.

\- Je… je vous remercie… Vraiment. Ai-je le droit d'y réfléchir un peu ?

\- Bien évidemment. Je n'aurai pas voulu d'une réponse rapide.

\- Si… et je dis bien si, j'accepte… Comment ça se passera ?

\- Vous viendrez ici dans une semaine, au moment des vacances. J'ai pris quelques jours de congé au ministère afin que nous puissions discuter un peu. Puis vous vivrez complètement ici.

\- Certaines personnes auront le droit de venir ici ? Me rendre visite je veux dire.

\- Je ne suis pas un kidnappeur, il n'y a donc aucune raison qu'ils ne viennent pas. En revanche pas de visite surprise, en aucune façon. Je veux être tenu informé avant et que ce soit planifié. Le manoir n'est pas un moulin et si des personnalités importantes doivent venir ici je dois être sûr qu'il n'y aura personne d'autre. De même il faudra que vous appreniez quelques petites choses qui vous aideront à tenir votre rang au sein de la communauté sorcière. Rien de bien compliqué je vous assure. Puis une fois l'enfant arrivé vous reprendrez vos études normalement avant de vous trouver un travail comme il était déjà prévu j'imagine. Bien que j'aie un droit de regard. Et je dis bien regard et non veto. Il vous faudra aussi penser à la famille Malfoy quand vous prendrez une décision. Rien ne doit plus jeter l'opprobre sur cette famille.

Harry acquiesça. Jusque là tout se tenait et semblait raisonnable.

\- Je dois donc vous donner ma réponse avant samedi prochain ?

\- C'est ça.

\- Et si je refuse ?

\- Vous serez libre de mener votre vie comme bon vous semble avec votre enfant. Mais il faut que vous sachiez que ce ne sera pas aussi simple que si vous acceptez. D'autres hommes pourraient réagir comme Draco. Vous pourrez être rejeté et ne pas avoir une deuxième chance comme celle-ci. C'est prendre le risque de vivre seul et sans aide. Vous risquez de devoir arrêter vos études de suite et ne pas pouvoir effectuer le travail que vous voulez.

Le ton était dur sans pour autant que son visage n'exprime la moindre émotion. C'était assez effrayant.

\- Je… Merci. Je vais vous laisser… Bonne soirée.

\- Bonne soirée Harry. J'ai hâte d'avoir votre réponse.

Les deux hommes se saluèrent et Harry reprit la route jusqu'à l'école. En vérité il ne se souvint que peu de ce trajet. Il n'avait même aucun souvenir d'être sorti de la demeure des Malfoy. Il était dans un brouillard total.

Quand il reprit ses esprits il était assis dans un fauteuil rouge dans la salle commune des Gryffondors et Ron le secouait doucement par l'épaule, le touchant à peine.

\- Eh ça va mon pote ?

\- Oui… euh… oui… ça va. Ça fait combien de temps que je suis là ?

\- Bien dix minutes. T'es sûr que ça va ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors il te voulait quoi Mr Malfoy ? demanda Hermione.

\- Tu ne le croiras jamais.

Il leur raconta la proposition qu'il avait reçue. Ses amis furent plus qu'estomaqués. Ce fut Hermione qui réagit en première :

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est génial ou vraiment flippant.

\- C'est un peu la même réaction que j'ai eu quand il m'a parlé.

\- Ça fait mariage arrangé selon moi, dit Ron.

\- Non, un mariage arrangé tu n'as pas le droit de refuser en théorie, là Harry a le choix.

\- Mais Mione, il lui a quand même bien faire comprendre que c'était dans son intérêt. Tu penses qu'il peut te forcer ? Ou bien te faire croire que c'est bon et finalement te séquestrer ? Te retirer l'enfant ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Il paraissait sincère et j'aimerais lui faire confiance. Surtout si je dois accepter de vivre avec lui.

\- Et l'épouser.

\- Oui aussi…

\- Et tu vas faire quoi alors ? questionna Ron. Accepter ?

\- Honnêtement… Je sais pas. Je dois donner ma réponse avant la semaine prochaine. J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir sérieusement.

\- Harry… Nous ne pouvons décider pour toi. Mais je pense que tu devrais accepter.

\- T'es sérieux Mione ?

\- Oui. Il peut offrir beaucoup de choses à l'enfant et un foyer pour Harry, ton enfant aura deux parents, il sera élevé au sein de sa famille même s'il y a une légère méprise sur son géniteur et tu ne seras pas rejeté de nouveau. Il peut t'aider à aller mieux j'en suis sûr.

\- On parle quand même de celui qui a élevé Draco. On peut pas dire que ce soit un modèle dans le genre.

\- Mais cette fois ce sera différent, Harry pourra s'imposer, il pourra intervenir. Draco était peut-être juste un cas à part. Et ce pourrait être bénéfique pour vous deux.

\- Et est-ce que quelqu'un a pensé à une chose importante ? intervint Ron. C'était un disciple de Voldemort merde ! Il veut peut-être se venger de Harry.

\- Non, ce serait étonnant. Severus qui était espion et Dumbledore se sont portés garants pour la famille Malfoy au moment du procès. Apparemment c'était le père de Lucius qui l'avait forcé. Et ensuite ils n'ont pas eu le choix, au moment de la renaissance de leur Maitre, c'était ça ou la mort. Tu parles d'un choix.

\- Mouais… moi je trouve ça louche. Je suis pas pour moi ! Du tout ! C'est bizarre cette affaire. Je fais plus confiance à Sirius. C'est le seul qui fasse vraiment ça pour le bien de Harry !

\- Je vous remercie les amis mais j'ai besoin d'y réfléchir seul. Ce doit être ma décision. Je vais me coucher un instant et je vous rejoindrai au dîner.

Harry se leva et retourna dans le dortoir. Il avait vraiment l'intention de penser à tout ça, de peser le pour et le contre, mais à peine avait-il posé la tête sur l'oreiller qu'il s'endormit, terrassé par le manque de sommeil et l'anxiété.

Ron le réveilla et ils allèrent manger. Harry mit de côté son problème pour le moment.

 **XXX**

Le lendemain matin Harry se leva tôt, alors que tous les autres Gryffondors dormaient. Il mit un deuxième pull, une cape, ses gants et une écharpe. Il garda aussi son bonnet dans la poche au cas où. Ainsi paré il descendit dans le parc. La neige était tombée tôt cette saison et il y avait une fine poudre blanche partout sur la pelouse du parc. Ça crissait sous ses pas quand il marchait.

Harry laissa ses pensées dériver tout en marchant. L'air frais lui faisait énormément de bien.

Devait-il accepter ? Refuser ?

Il était vraiment tenté de dire non. Car c'était la famille Malfoy qui l'avait mis dans cette situation. C'était à cause du fils qu'il en était là. Cependant le père avait prouvé qu'il voulait améliorer les choses. Il avait bien pris parti contre son ancien héritier, toute l'école pouvait en témoigner. Etait-il sincère pour autant ? Pouvait-on le croire ? Il pouvait y avoir d'autres raisons derrière ce reniement, qui ne le concernait pas et dont Lucius ne l'avait pas informé. Et les Serpentards étaient connus pour être pleins de secrets, n'être qu'apparence et faux-semblants.

Et surtout Harry ne voulait pas d'un mariage sans amour. Il avait toujours idéalisé cette union entre deux êtres, la voyant comme la concrétisation d'un sentiment très fort et partagé. Là il ne s'agissait que d'une transaction. Lucius récupérait un héritier qu'il pourrait modeler peut-être plus aisément.

Et puis Sirius était sa famille. Il était normal de vouloir retourner au Square Grimmaud. Il y serait bien.

Cependant, si c'était sincère, si Lucius se préoccupait vraiment de l'enfant à venir ainsi que du père porteur, alors il n'y avait aucune raison de refuser. Harry savait parfaitement que beaucoup de sorciers pouvaient réagir comme son ancien amant. Et il ne supporterait pas ça. Lucius l'avait écouté sans le juger, lui avait proposé une issue, lui offrait protection et affection, dans la demeure du possible. Et jamais il ne lui reprocherait son orientation sexuelle, ayant avoué sans problème qu'il partageait les mêmes préférences. Combien d'hommes pareils Harry pourrait trouver ? Et qui pourrait supporter une relation sans se toucher ? Le brun ne savait pas s'il se laisserait même effleurer par quelqu'un d'autre un jour. Et si un homme lui plaisait ? Comment lui expliquer ? Et expliquer l'enfant sans mentir ? Selon ses dires Lucius ne le forcerai jamais et avait clairement avoué qu'il désirait quand même avoir une relation charnelle. Il avait été honnête, pour autant que le Gryffondor pouvait en juger.

Mais s'il tombait amoureux plus tard d'un autre homme ? Il ne le pensait pas, l'idée le révulsait actuellement mais au cas où. Que ferait-il alors ? Lucius ne laisserait jamais passer une incartade comme celle-ci. Le Gryffondor serait plus libre avec Sirius.

Il décida alors qu'il lui faudrait plus d'informations pour comprendre et se faire une idée. Il était encore tôt mais Harry descendit dans les cachots et tapa à la porte du bureau de son professeur de potions. Aucune réponse. Mais alors qu'il allait partir Snape apparut dans le couloir. Il devait venir de ses appartements privés.

\- Mr Potter ? J'ai bien failli ne pas vous reconnaître. Avez-vous besoin d'aide ?

\- Oui monsieur, c'est à propos de Lucius Malfoy.

\- Je vois.

Il le fit rentrer dans son bureau et appela un elfe de maison pour commander un petit-déjeuner

\- Je crois que ce sera mieux que dans le Grande Salle. Et je pourrais ainsi me rendre compte de votre appétit. Je vous écoute.

Harry raconta une nouvelle fois la proposition de Lucius, s'interrompant pour se forcer à manger. Il ne tenait pas à ce que Severus se rende compte de quelque chose et qu'on l'ausculte une fois encore. Et bien que chaque bouchée lui donnait envie de vomir il se forçait à en prendre une suivante. Pour sa part, Severus sirotait tranquillement son thé sans faire de remarque.

\- Et donc ? Vous comptez accepter ou pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas si la proposition est honnête. J'ai besoin de savoir qui est Mr Malfoy. Et je ne vois personne ici qui le connaisse mieux que vous.

\- Il est vrai que nous sommes bons amis. Et je vais être franc : vous pouvez vous fier au moindre mot qui a été dit. Lucius est un homme de parole. Et ce qui s'est passé avec Draco l'a vraiment peiné. Il souhaite simplement un nouveau départ.

\- Vous pensez que je dois accepter donc ?

\- Cela dépend de vous. Mais il y a de nombreux avantages à ne pas négliger. Cela serait des soucis en moins… En avez-vous parlé avec votre parrain ?

\- Non et il est hors de question qu'il en sache quelque chose avant que j'ai pris une décision !

\- Et pourquoi ça ? s'étonna Severus.

\- Il serait totalement contre ! La famille Malfoy n'est pas vraiment sa préférée et lui par contre il me kidnapperait pour être sûr que je n'accepte pas !

\- Je vous rappelle qu'il est lié à la famille Malfoy par Narcissa qui était une Black. Il serait malvenu de sa part de critiquer. Et il a prouvé qu'il pouvait changer d'avis.

Un sourire malicieux orna son visage. Harry fut surpris de voir que pour une fois cela ne lui faisait pas peur. Preuve que les choses avaient changé en peu de semaines.

\- Même, dit-il, je refuse de lui en parler quand même. Puis ce serait lui avouer pourquoi et il se devinera que Draco est le père. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui fasse du mal.

\- Il finira par l'apprendre.

\- Le plus tard sera le mieux.

\- Ce sera avant Noël sûrement.

Les deux hommes firent une pause dans la conversation. Puis Severus s'avança un peu sur sa chaise :

\- Je crois deviner un peu vos réticences. Et bien que ce soit à Lucius de vous expliquer vraiment ce qui s'est passé, je dois vous avertir qu'il n'a joué aucun rôle dans l'éducation de son fils. Il ne faut donc pas se fier à Draco pour juger le père.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Il n'avait pas son mot à dire ?

\- Comme je l'ai dit, ce sera à lui de vous expliquer, s'il le souhaite. C'est un homme prisonnier de sa place et des conventions. Grattez la surface et il apparaîtra très différent.

Harry but une gorgée de thé pour ne pas avoir à répondre. Ce qu'il venait de dire devait s'appliquer à de nombreux Serpentards, lui le premier.

\- Avez-vous d'autres questions Mr Potter ?

\- Non… Pas que je sache… Je vous remercie.

Il aurait bien aimé demander si tout s'était arrangé entre son professeur et son parrain mais il avait peur d'entrer sur un terrain trop privé. Il espérait quand même que cette dispute ne durerait pas. Pour sa part Severus se fit la remarque qu'il devait refaire des potions de nutrition et s'arranger avec Mme Pomfresh pour que le Gryffondor en avale une, voire deux. Il mangeait à peine, était bien trop maigre et cela allait sûrement empirer. Il n'était pas dupe et c'était bien rendu compte que son élève n'avait mangé qu'à contrecœur. Mais au moins il avait mangé. En espérant qu'il n'aurait pas des nausées d'ici quelques heures.

Le repas passa plutôt bien et Harry n'eut pas à passer aux toilettes. Il resta enfermé presque toute la journée avec ses amis dans la salle commune où ils firent leurs devoirs. Le brun était lui aussi obligé de s'y coller même s'il n'aurait pas l'occasion de les rendre pour la plupart. Mais il fallait donner le change. Seamus se joignit à eux en début d'après-midi, puis ce fut Neville. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Cet intermède fut bénéfique à Harry. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il ne les verrait plus avant un long moment et cela l'attrista. De même il allait quitter brusquement cet endroit qui avait été son seul foyer pendant de longues années. Que ce soit pour le Square Grimmaud ou le manoir Malfoy, cela allait être très dur de partir. Il laissa errer son regard sur la salle entière, essayant de mémoriser chaque détail qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur.

\- Harry ? Tu n'as plus d'idée ?

\- Hmm ?

Il refixa son attention sur Hermione à côté.

\- Ton devoir de Botanique. Tu n'écris plus rien depuis dix bonnes minutes.

\- Non c'est bon, je l'ai fini.

\- Fais-moi lire ça ?

Elle lui prit le parchemin des mains et vérifia que tout était correct. Harry se demanda si elle avait compris elle aussi que tout ceci était juste de la mise en scène. Ou alors c'était son côté perfectionniste qui la poussait à lui faire faire des devoirs corrects jusqu'au bout. Elle lui rendit son devoir sans faire de remarques et s'attaqua à quelqu'un d'autre. Elle s'attarda un peu plus avec Neville qui galérait sur son devoir de Charmes. Ron grattait le parchemin sans s'arrêter et sans relever le nez.

Ils travaillèrent un long moment et quand la nuit tomba en fin d'après-midi les garçons décidèrent, d'un coup d'un seul, de fêter leur dernière semaine avant les vacances : le vendredi de la semaine suivante serait bien trop occupé à boucler les valises. Les devoirs furent vite repliés et rangés, les tables furent décalées sur le côté et une piste de danse improvisée fut même installée. Ils firent d'abord venir des Bièrraubeures et autres boissons, alcoolisés ou non. Dean avait une fâcheuse tendance à servir Harry, qui ne refusait pas. Par contre il vidait son verre discrètement d'un coup de baguette magique et feignait d'être bien plus joyeux à chaque fois. Hermione l'approuva du regard, remarquant toujours tout.

Puis, partis comme ils étaient, ils firent monter la nourriture directement dans la salle commune. Les elfes de maison ne se firent pas prier pour obéir. La moitié des Gryffondors seulement fut présente dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Et s'il y eut quelqu'un pour s'en plaindre, ils n'en entendirent pas parler.

Ce fut un moment joyeux, sans débordement. Une occasion de se dire au revoir avant les vacances. Ils mirent de la musique et ils dansèrent autant que des adolescents peuvent le faire. Ils finirent par ouvrir les fenêtres pour avoir un peu d'air. Des feux d'artifice, fabrication Weasley, furent lancés dans la salle et certains dehors. Ils éclairèrent le ciel et fit rire les Gryffondors. Ils rigolèrent beaucoup moins quand ils en virent un retomber et manquer de mettre le feu à un arbre à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite. Ils lancèrent des sorts pour tout éteindre et refermèrent les fenêtres avant de déclencher d'autres accidents.

Puis quand l'horloge sonna les dix heures Hermione, aidée de Ginny et Lavande, bataillèrent pour que tout revienne à la normale dans la salle et que tout le monde aille se coucher. Ce n'était pas parce que c'était la dernière semaine qu'il fallait se relâcher.

Le lendemain McGonagall leur fit la morale avant de commencer son cours mais on sentait bien qu'il n'y avait aucune animosité dans son ton et ses paroles. Elle devait avoir bien profité de ce spectacle, ainsi que d'autres professeurs et rien n'était à déplorer. Elle ne les réprimandait que par convention. Et le cours commença sans qu'elle n'en reparle.

Il fallut presque toute la semaine à Harry pour se décider. Il avait surtout peur de regretter son choix après. Il passait son temps avec des « mais si ». Il avait arrêté d'en parler avec ses amis car ils ne changeaient pas d'avis et restaient souvent sourds à ses remarques. Il avait pris l'habitude de se balader dans le parc le soir, juste avant le dîner. C'était là qu'il réfléchissait le mieux. Parfois Hedwige le rejoignait, se posait sur son épaule ou voletait à côté de lui.

Et il observait Draco à la dérobée, se demandant si ce que lui avait dit Severus était vrai, si Lucius était différent. Et si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce qui avait rendu son ancien amant ainsi ? Et si son éducation avait été différente, peut-être qu'ils auraient pu être heureux tous les deux. Ils seraient en train de réfléchir au prénom de leur futur enfant, tireraient des plans sur la comète, envisageraient leur avenir. Arrivé à ce stade de réflexion Harry avait souvent les larmes aux yeux. Il avait d'ailleurs découvert la joie des hormones et des sauts d'humeur. Il s'était mis à pleurer en cours de Métamorphoses quand il avait dut transformer un raton-laveur en coffre à jouets rempli. Selon Mme Pomfresh c'était étonnant qu'il ait ça à ce stade de grossesse. Mais comme ils avançaient en terrain inconnu après tout, c'était normal. Et forcément pas de potion assez efficace pour lui afin de réguler ça.

\- La joie d'être moi, avait dit Harry.

Elle avait même insisté pour qu'il avale des potions de nutrition. Le Gryffondor avait tenu bon jusqu'au moment où elle avait parlé de la santé de l'enfant. Il en avait bu deux de suite.

Le jeudi soir Harry attendit que ses camarades se mettent à ronfler et il sortit de son lit. Il se mit sous sa cape d'invisibilité, prit sa carte au cas où, ramassa des papiers sur sa table de chevet et se faufila dehors. Il dut batailler dix bonnes minutes pour la Grosse Dame accepte de le laisser sortir. Elle devenait bien plus grognon chaque année. Les couloirs étaient glacés. Un nuage de vapeur se formait devant les lèvres de Harry à chaque respiration. Il croisa Miss Teigne au détour d'un couloir mais elle ne s'arrêta pas. A part ça il n'y avait personne. Pas même un fantôme. Il faut dire qu'avec le froid qu'il faisait il n'était pas étonnant que tout le monde reste bien au chaud sous les couvertures. Il n'y avait que lui pour sortir. Mais il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un soit au courant de son expédition. Pas même ses amis.

Il avait deux lettres dans sa poche, écrites en douce à la bibliothèque, alors qu'il feignait de travailler sur son devoir de potions. Une pour confirmer, une pour s'excuser. Et en discutant avec Ron, alors qu'il hésitait encore, Harry s'était rendu compte que Sirius comme Lucius n'avaient sûrement aucune idée de l'heure à laquelle arrivait le Poudlard Express. Pas qu'il s'attende à un accueil en fanfare mais il était quand même mieux de prévenir plutôt que débarquer.

C'était une véritable foire dans la volière. La plupart des hiboux ou chouettes étaient partis chasser. Par chance Hedwige était encore là. Ou du moins elle était revenue. Elle tenait un mulot entre ses serres et l'avait déjà copieusement attaqué. Elle releva la tête quand Harry enleva sa cape et émit un petit couinement

\- Oui je suis désolé. Mais tu as du travail.

Pendant qu'elle continuait son repas il attacha une des lettres à sa patte. Il l'amena à la fenêtre, lui donna la destination et lui fit une dernière caresse.

\- Tu peux rester là-bas, je t'y retrouverai bientôt.

Elle s'envola, emportant sa proie dans son bec pour le manger plus tard. Il ne mit pas longtemps à la perdre de vue.

Pour la deuxième missive il choisit un hibou grand duc appartenant à l'école. Celui-ci fut déjà plus réticent à se séparer de son dîner et Harry écopa de plusieurs coups de bec. Mais finalement il parvint à attacher son mot. Pareillement il le regarda s'éloigner dans la nuit.

C'était fait, plus de retour en arrière à présent.

 **Et voilà ! Beaucoup avaient deviné la raison de l'entretien demandé par Lucius.**

 **Alors à votre avis ? Qu'a t'il choisi ?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonne lecture**

 **Chapitre 7 :**

Harry regarda le paysage défiler par la fenêtre du train. Beaucoup de neige, des arbres blancs, peu d'habitations et encore moins de personnes dehors. C'était tellement rare qu'il rentre pour les vacances. Même quand Sirius avait repris le Square Grimmaud il passait Noël à l'école. Vieille habitude qui n'avait eu qu'une exception, durant sa cinquième année. Il passa la main sur son ventre, geste qu'il ne s'autorisait que peu dans l'enceinte de l'école. C'était encore bizarre pour lui de se dire qu'il y avait un petit être qui grandissait. Hormis les nausées et quelques rares crises dues aux hormones, il n'en avait aucun autre signe. Mais bientôt son ventre s'arrondirait et alors il n'y aurait plus aucun doute, même pour lui. Puis il aurait un enfant dans ses bras.

La porte du wagon s'ouvrit et Harry se dépêcha de remettre ses deux mains bien à plat sur le siège. Il s'agissait de Dean.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu rentrais pour les vacances.

\- Je vais chez mon parrain, répondit le Survivant. Il a pris quelques jours pour qu'on les passe ensemble.

\- C'est cool ça. Moi comme chaque année : parents, frères et sœurs qui hurlent. Mais ça va être cool. Et animé.

Il leva le pouce pour accentuer sa phrase. Il regarda Harry, sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose puis changea d'avis et détourna le regard :

\- Passe de bonnes vacances. On se voit dans quinze jours.

\- Toi aussi… Dans quinze jours.

Ce qui selon lui était plutôt « quinze mois ». Il se reconcentra sur le paysage dehors. Il ne savait même pas où il devait aller après la gare. Comme il avait envoyé sa lettre à peine deux jours avant il n'avait pu savoir ce qui lui était réservé.

Ce serait étonnant qu'il vienne le chercher en personne.

 **XXX**

Harry fut choqué de voir qu'un chauffeur était garé devant King's Cross et l'attendait à la descente même du train. Un homme grand, habillé d'un costume moldu d'une grande classe. Des cheveux blancs, ramenés en arrière, une fine paire de lunettes sur le nez, des gants noirs. Il ne manquait plus que la casquette. Le Gryffondor se dit qu'il aurait du s'en douter. C'était tellement… Malfoy.

\- Mr Potter ?

\- Oui…

\- Je m'appelle Tom Mansfield. J'ai ordre de vous amener à la demeure des Malefoy.

\- Ah euh… ok… merci…

Il lui tint même la porte au moment de monter dans la voiture noire, ce qui avait surtout pour effet de rendre Harry horriblement gêné. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne ne le voyait. Ça restait encore passable dans la gare, ils ne faisaient que marcher l'un derrière l'autre. Mais là… Harry était quand même en train de monter dans une voiture aussi grande qu'un bus à impériale. Il s'installa à l'arrière avec ses valises sans être le moins du monde serré mais s'asseyant dans un coin, n'osant prendre toute la place. Il remarqua même un minibar dans une des portières.

\- On va mettre combien de temps ?

\- Des heures si on était dans une voiture normale.

\- Et dans cette voiture ? D'ailleurs en quoi est-elle différente ?

Le chauffeur ne répondit pas et s'installa à sa place. Et puis Harry eut vite la réponse à sa question. Le paysage défilait à une vitesse vertigineuse et la voiture slalomait entre les autres véhicules. Il se serait cru de retour dans le Magicobus. Sauf que cette fois il n'était pas balloté dans tous les sens. Au contraire rien ne bougeait dans l'habitacle. La magie continuait de le surprendre même après tout ce temps.

\- Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes chauffeur pour Lucius Malefoy ?

\- Quelques temps.

\- Et vous le conduisez souvent ?

\- Non.

\- Il traite bien ses employés ?

\- Oui.

Harry laissa tomber la discussion. Si tous les employés de Lucius étaient aussi loquaces cela promettait.

Le trajet ne dura qu'une vingtaine de minutes. Harry fut déposé directement devant la grande porte du manoir. Lucius l'attendait en haut des marches dans sa grande robe noire et verte. Ses cheveux étaient noués en tresse dont aucune mèche ne s'échappait.

\- Avez-vous fait bon voyage ?

\- Oui… merci pour la voiture.

Il essaya de sortir ses valises mais Tom fut plus rapide que lui et tout fut déposé dans le hall où les elfes de maison s'en chargèrent aussi promptement.

\- J'ai préféré vous envoyer une voiture plutôt qu'un portoloin. Votre estomac doit préférer.

\- Oui, je vous en suis reconnaissant.

Lucius l'invita à rentrer. La voiture disparut derrière eux.

\- Votre parrain n'a pas émis d'objection à votre venue ?

\- Je sais pas, j'ai pas eu sa réponse. Mais je lui ai tout expliqué par écrit et sinon Snape lui expliquera.

Il se rendit alors compte que peut-être que son futur mari n'était pas au courant de la relation entre Sirius et Severus. Mais comme Lucius ne fit aucune remarque, il se dit que si. Puis après tout si l'aristocrate et son professeur étaient de si bons amis, il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'il lui cache. Il n'y avait que Draco pour mettre des interdits.

Harry eut alors pleinement conscience de ce qu'il avait décidé. Il allait épouser Lucius Malefoy et vivre dans cet immense manoir où il était en train de pénétrer. Il détailla son futur mari de plus près. Il n'était pas vraiment vilain, au contraire. Il se tenait droit, la tête haute, ses yeux gris scrutaient tout ce qui se passait. Ses vêtements étaient de très grande qualité et lui allaient plutôt bien. Il arborait sa canne au côté droit qui rythmait ses pas. Il respirait l'élégance et la noblesse. Cependant il y avait quelque chose de plus. Quelque chose que Harry n'arrivait pas encore à bien cerner.

\- Un problème ?

La voix chaude de son aîné le fit sortir de sa réflexion.

\- Non du tout… Désolé.

\- Si vous voulez quelque chose en particulier, demandez aux elfes de maison. Biskitt va vous guider à votre chambre. Vous êtes libres de circuler partout. J'ai encore du travail, je vous verrai donc au dîner, à 19h30. Si vous ne trouvez pas la salle, demandez.

Il le salua d'un hochement de tête et disparut dans un escalier adjacent. Harry resta un moment sans bouger, interdit. Il n'avait pas dit qu'il avait pris quelques jours de congé ? Peut-être plus tard. En tout cas les vacances commençaient bien. Seul, avec juste quelques « serviteurs », dans un manoir immense et inconnu. On ne pouvait rêver mieux. Il était peut-être encore temps de changer d'avis.

L'elfe que le Gryffondor avait déjà remarqué vint à lui en trottinant :

\- Si monsieur veut bien me suivre. C'est par ici.

\- Appelez-moi Harry.

\- Oh non, Biskitt se ferait frapper.

Harry ne chercha pas à insister. Il n'était pas chez lui, du moins pas encore, il n'allait pas tout remettre en cause. Et il se souvenait de Dobby, de sa peur. Il n'avait pas envie que l'elfe se tape aussi la tête sur les murs. Elle était toute fine, elle risquait de se faire bien trop mal.

Ils montèrent un escalier en bois agrémenté d'une rampe stylisée et recouvert d'un tapis noir très sombre.

\- Le premier étage est pour la salle à manger, le salon privé, le bureau de monsieur et tout ce qui sert à la famille, expliqua la petite créature. Au deuxième étage il y a les chambres, la nurserie.

\- Et les autres étages ?

\- Il y a un endroit pour nous, une partie pour les hiboux, un grenier où tout s'entasse depuis des décennies.

\- Combien de pièces ?

\- A peu près cinquante, monsieur.

Ils arrivèrent au deuxième étage. Il y avait une immense porte juste en face de l'escalier. Le bois était sculpté par endroit. Des runes, des symboles de protection. Harry n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui précise ce qu'était cette pièce cependant Biskitt le dit quand même :

\- La chambre de monsieur le Lord.

\- Où est la mienne ?

\- La porte juste à côté monsieur. Vos chambres communiquent mais vous pouvez les fermer à clé de chaque côté.

Pas sûr qu'une clé soit vraiment utile mais c'était rassurant tout de même. Harry entra seul dans ce qui allait être sa chambre pendant des mois, et très certainement des années.

C'était vraiment grand. Il se demanda si c'était celle de Narcissa auparavant mais n'osa poser la question à l'elfe de maison. Il se sentait en intrus. La décoration avait-elle été la même au moment de la mère de Draco ? Harry se demanda où était le blond à présent ? Il ne l'avait pas vu dans le Poudlard Express. Cependant il aurait été étonnant qu'il reste à l'école pour les vacances, c'était vraiment rare. Dans ce cas il devait être aux côtés de sa mère, à ressasser son malheur. Il aurait aimé le revoir.

Il détailla la pièce pour essayer de changer de pensées et ne pas sombrer dans la mélancolie. Le lit à baldaquin occupait le centre de la pièce. Les rideaux étaient blancs, de même que les draps. Il y avait cinq ou six oreillers épais et la couette promettait d'être bien chaude. On aurait pu dormir dans ce lit à trois en étant à l'aise. A droite il y avait la porte qui, selon la disposition devait très certainement donner sur la chambre de Lucius. Il s'assura que c'était bien fermé à clé. Il lança aussi un sort de protection.

Le lit reposait sur un tapis vert émeraude qui recouvrait le plancher et qui allait d'un mur à l'autre. Harry se pencha pour y passer la main. C'était doux, agréable au toucher. Opposé au lit il y avait une cheminée imposante où ronflait un feu dégageant une chaleur plus que bienvenue. Pour autre meuble il avait deux tables de chevet, une armoire en bois massif, un portant à côté, plus petit. Le Gryffondor remarqua que toutes ses affaires y étaient déjà parfaitement rangées. A côté de l'armoire il y avait une autre porte qu'il s'empressa d'ouvrir. Là il y avait une salle de bains presque aussi grande que celle qu'il y avait pour tous les Gryffondors dans les dortoirs. Tout y était : baignoire immense à multiples robinets, douche à l'italienne, double lavabos. Tout en blanc ou dans un vert très clair. Il y avait un grand miroir qui faisait un mur entier. Elle n'avait rien à envier à la salle de bain des Préfets. Et elle était pour lui seul.

Harry retourna dans sa chambre. Il y avait une fenêtre, avec des rideaux blancs eux aussi. De là il avait la vue sur le parc. Il voyait une allée bordée d'arbres, des fontaines, des animaux qui se baladaient mais qui étaient trop loin pour qu'il les reconnaisse. Il pouvait aussi voir de gros nuages noirs arriver. Il allait sûrement neiger avant la nuit.

Comme il avait le temps avant le dîner, il décida d'explorer le reste de la maison. Après tout il faudrait bien qu'il sache se repérer et se déplacer. Autant commencer de suite.

Biskitt avait disparu, certainement rappelée par ses obligations. Quand il sortit de la chambre il vit qu'il y avait d'autres portes de chaque côté. Il commença par la droite. Il ne s'agissait que de chambres. Elles étaient toutes faites sur le même modèle, identique à la sienne. Excepté qu'elles étaient toutes plus petites. Et la couleur des murs changeait à chaque fois. Elles disposaient toutes de leur salle de bain privée mais qui n'avaient qu'une douche, pas de baignoire. Les chambres étaient réparties sur presque tout l'étage.

Ce n'est que dans l'aile est qu'Harry vit trois pièces différentes. Il comprit vite qu'il s'agissait de la nursery, au total opposé des chambres parentales. Il n'y avait aucun tapis cette fois, juste le plancher nu. Pareillement il n'y avait aucune décoration sur les murs, pas de couleurs. Des peluches étaient entassées dans un coin et un coffre débordait de jouets. Cependant cela sonnait faux. Tout était parfaitement à sa place, il n'y avait aucun désordre, pas de traces sur les murs, aucun jouet cassé ou de peluches abîmées. Il n'y avait pas de vie ici. Un petit lit pour enfant aux draps bien fait occupait l'angle opposé à la porte. De même il y avait une petite salle de bain où tout était à la taille d'un enfant de 5 ans. Pas de cheminée. Dans aucune des de pièces. Il y faisait nettement plus frais comparé au reste de la maison. La dernière des trois chambres consacrées aux enfants contenait des berceaux. Deux. Il y avait aussi un rocking-chair dans le fond. C'était froid et déprimant. Harry se promit de faire des modifications avant que son enfant ne vienne au monde. Que Lucius soit d'accord pour pas. Et jamais il ne laisserait son fils ou sa fille seul si loin de lui. De même il ne serait pas question de nourrice ou précepteur, ou autre subterfuge dont les riches se servent pour se débarrasser de l'éducation de leur progéniture.

Il avait fini pour cet étage. Il descendit l'escalier, attentif à ne pas faire de bruit. Il retourna au rez-de-chaussée, voulant repousser au maximum les parties consacrées à la famille. Il retrouva sans problème la salle où Lucius l'avait reçu. Rien n'avait bougé. Harry referma la porte sans rentrer. Les portraits étaient assoupis cette fois et le laissèrent tranquille. Sur sa gauche un large couloir desservait plusieurs pièces. La première était un autre salon, plus petit et encore moins accueillant que celui d'avant. C'est à peine si on y tenait à trois.

La pièce d'après était une immense salle à manger. Il y avait une imposante cheminée sur un mur et un portrait au-dessus, représentant très certainement un ancêtre de la famille. Harry pouvait voir que l'homme avait le même regard dur que Lucius. Ainsi que des cheveux longs et blonds. Par contre son air était bien plus glacial et ses yeux faisaient penser à un rapace. Il y avait une table en bois tout en longueur, avec des chaises pour plus d'une vingtaine de personnes. Le Gryffondor se demanda si vraiment la table pouvait être remplie. C'était très sombre comme endroit, sans fenêtre, sans couleurs. Il y avait une autre porte dans la pièce. En l'ouvrant il tomba sur un petit boudoir puis sur une salle de bal qui était aussi grande que la salle à manger précédente. Il y avait un lustre magnifique au centre, entièrement recouvert de cristal. Toute une partie de la pièce était vitrée et donnait sur le parc. Cette salle était superbe et Harry s'y attarda un peu plus. Il y avait quelques chaises tapissées dispersées pour reposer les dames. On pouvait sortir sur une petite terrasse aussi.

De l'autre côté du manoir Harry tomba sur une salle de réunion. Rien ne la différait vraiment de la salle à manger hormis le portrait familial et une table nettement plus petite mais toujours en long. Le brun compris que c'était une salle de réunion car il restait encore des dossiers et quelques papiers sur la table. Il n'y toucha pas et continua sa visite.

Il trouva une autre chambre, toute petite. Peut-être pour des visiteurs de moindre importance.

Enfin il y avait une véranda entièrement vitrée avec des boiseries cirées. C'était un des seuls endroits avec du carrelage. Il y avait une petite table ronde, quelques chaises, quelques plantes autour. Comparé au reste du rez-de-chaussée où tout semblait démesuré cet endroit faisait comme une petite île de normalité. Il y avait aussi une méridienne verte et argent. Très confortable. La véranda ouvrait directement sur l'allée d'arbres qu'il voyait de sa fenêtre.

Ayant finalement fait le tour, Harry remonta doucement au premier étage. Tout de suite en quittant l'escalier il tomba sur une salle à manger, modèle réduit de la première. On pouvait tenir à dix autour de la table. Rien de très intimiste. Il y avait aussi deux petits salons, un de chaque côté. Effectivement c'était un peu plus chaleureux que celui du bas. Les canapés semblaient plus moelleux, il y avait plus de coussin, pas de meubles inutiles, une lumière plus tamisée. Et tout était dans des couleurs plutôt chaudes, du rouge bordeaux, quelques touches plus claires, et un peu de noir. C'était de jolies pièces.

Dans l'aile ouest Harry tomba sur une immense bibliothèque avec de multiples rayonnages. Les murs allaient jusqu'au plafond, de sorte qu'il fallait monter sur les échelles coulissantes pour atteindre le haut. Tous les livres étaient classés : les romans, les livres de potion, ainsi qu'une portion en hauteur où tout était sous clé. En lisant les titres le brun se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de livres de magie noir, de livres interdits et aussi de vaudou. Il en eut un frisson. Au centre de la pièce il y avait une petite table avec une lampe et un siège. Harry allait sûrement y passer un peu de temps, voire beaucoup de temps et il était sûr qu'Hermione serait folle de joie en découvrant cette pièce.

Dans l'autre aile il vit une pièce entièrement remplie de portraits. Harry y fit seulement quelques pas.

\- Veuillez décliner votre identité jeune homme ! ordonna une voix grave. Et que faites vous seul ici ? Ma parole ce manoir est un vrai moulin ! Quelle déchéance !

Harry sursauta. En tournant la tête il tomba sur le même homme qui ornait la salle à manger du bas. Il tenait la tête haute et toisait le soi-disant intrus.

\- Je suis Harry Potter monsieur. Et invité par Lucius.

\- Peuh ! Mon fils n'a jamais su prendre de bonnes décisions et il le prouve une fois de plus. Le Survivant.

Il cracha ce surnom. On pouvait sentir tout le dégoût qu'il ressentait. Le père de Lucius plissa les yeux :

\- C'est toi dont m'a parlé Draco. Lui c'est un vrai Malfoy au moins, il sait ce qu'il veut. Quand je pense que les Potter étaient une vraie et grande famille, noble, qui avait ses valeurs. Quelle déchéance. Et c'est un gamin aussi malingre que toi qui serait la cause de la défaite du Lord ? Abomination ! Traitre à ton sang !

Harry se mit à trembler. Il vit les autres portraits se mettre à chuchoter en le regardant. Il sortit en claquant la porte et s'assit adossé à celle-ci. Il sentit un début de crise de panique et se força à respirer calmement. Pas de doute, Draco était le digne héritier de son grand-père.

\- Un problème monsieur ? Biskitt peut aider monsieur ?

Harry releva la tête. La petite elfe de maison portait une marmite plus grosse qu'elle et disparaissait presque derrière. Il essuya les larmes qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir versé et se releva.

\- Non non c'est bon. C'est pour ce soir ?

\- Oui, une soupe bien chaude pour monsieur.

\- La cuisine est dans le coin ?

\- Au bout de l'aile monsieur. Avant elle était à l'étage au-dessus des chambres mais le lord actuel a trouvé ça plus facile et les plats arrivent plus chauds. Les soupes sont directement mises dans la cheminée pour les tenir à température.

Un vrai restaurant selon l'avis du Gryffondor.

\- Le repas est bientôt servi monsieur, l'informa Biskitt.

\- Bien. Je vais finir mon tour rapidement alors.

Il avait besoin de se changer les idées. Par contre il n'avait pas fait attention au temps qu'il avait mis. Il avait vraiment traîné. La nuit était même tombée et le vent soufflait fort.

Il ne lui restait que deux salles. La première était une copie de la salle des trophées de Poudlard. Le Gryffondor fut impressionné de voir tout ce que les Malfoys avaient pu gagner. Il y avait plusieurs trophées du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, des coupes de Quidditch, que ce soit de l'école ou professionnelles. Un mur entier était recouvert d'insignes de préfet, parfois préfet en chef. Toute l'histoire de la famille était écrite là. Harry pouvait remonter à des dates tellement lointaines qu'elles correspondaient sûrement à la création de l'école. Cela démontrait aussi un certain culte du succès. Plusieurs photos ou articles de presse étaient encadrés. Harry en trouva un de Lucius, alors qu'il rentrait au Ministère. Il faisait vraiment jeune mais ne souriait absolument pas. Il avait même l'air de s'emmerder carrément et son visage était dirigé vers l'extérieur de l'image. En regardant attentivement le mur on voyait qu'il y avait des trous. Harry se demanda quels articles ou photos ont pu être enlevés. De la famille déshéritée ? Peut-être. Ou un changement d'opinion, de point de vue. Ça c'était peut-être fait après la mort du père de Lucius.

Il trouva aussi une tapisserie de famille comme celle du manoir Black.

Le brun laissa derrière lui cette salle du passé et voulut aller voir la dernière pièce. Mais alors qu'il tendait la main pour ouvrir, le battant de bois s'écarta de lui-même et Lucius en sortit.

\- Je vois que vous avez fait le tour. Cette pièce est mon bureau et le seul endroit qui vous est interdit. Ceci est un endroit de travail et rien ne doit être dérangé. Est-ce compris ?

\- Oui.

Harry se sentit intimidé, comme un enfant pris en faute. Il baissa la tête et détourna les yeux. Le regard de l'aristocrate s'adoucit mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

\- Le repas doit être servi, allons-y.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger. L'aristocrate essaya de poser la main sur le Survivant mais il se déroba. Ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle. Harry trouva ça vraiment grand pour juste deux personnes mais ne fit toujours aucune remarque. Il hésitait sur la chaise où s'asseoir. Devait-il se mettre à côté de Lucius ? Et alors à droite ou à gauche ? Ou devait-il se mettre à l'autre bout de la table quitte à crier pour se parler ? Les assiettes étaient au milieu de la table mais cela ne l'aidait pas tellement. Cela semblait illogique.

Alors qu'il allait se retourner pour demander à Lucius ce dernier sortit sa baguette et réduit la table, faisant aussi disparaître les chaises en trop.

\- Je pense que ce sera plus confortable ainsi.

Harry en fut soulagé. A présent il n'y avait qu'une petite table carrée. Et bien que ce fut mieux, on se sentait maintenant perdu au milieu d'une pièce trop grande. Le brun s'assit et resta bien droit sur sa chaise, n'osant bouger. Biskitt et d'autres elfes de maison assurèrent le service. Ils commencèrent par la soupe dont Harry avait déjà pu humer le fumet. Et à peine les assiettes furent-elles remplies que les elfes disparurent. Il ne resta plus que les deux hommes dans la pièce.

\- Puisque nous allons être amené à vivre ensemble, ce serait bien de se connaître, déclara Lucius. Je suis donc disposé à répondre à vos questions. Et j'espère que vous ferez de même.

Le brun réfléchit en mangeant doucement. Il admirait également les manières de son futur époux. Aucun geste ne semblait laissé au hasard. Il posa la première question qui lui passa par la tête :

\- Pourquoi avoir rejoint Voldemort ?

Lucius s'étouffa et cracha sur la table. Il mit la main devant sa bouche pour tenter de reprendre contenance. Il ferma les yeux un instant et respira calmement.

\- Je crois que ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça. Mais vous avez raison, il faudra mettre ça à plat. Et rapidement. Est-ce que ça peut attendre la fin du repas ?

\- Oui… Je suis désolé.

\- Ne le soyez pas. D'autres questions en attendant de pouvoir satisfaire votre curiosité sur ce point ?

\- Est-ce vrai que vous n'avez pas participé à l'éducation de Draco ? C'est Severus qui m'en a parlé.

Cette fois l'aristocrate semblait s'attendre à quelque chose du genre et réagit moins violemment. Juste un petit tic nerveux au niveau des yeux. Et il répondit :

\- Oui c'est vrai. Mais pas de mon fait. Mon ex femme avait des idées bien arrêtées et je n'avais pas compris quelles conséquences elles auraient. Maintenant j'aimerais, autant pour moi que pour vous, que nous ne parlions plus jamais de ce sorcier indigne.

Ses traits s'étaient durcis en prononçant ces mots. Il y eut un moment de silence entre eux deux.

Puis Lucius essaya de questionner Harry sur ses passions, ses loisirs mais il n'obtint que des réponses courtes ou même un seul mot. Il finit par arrêter et parla de choses plus générales :

\- Je m'occuperai de tout concernant notre mariage, pour ne pas vous fatiguer. De fait si vous avez une envie particulière ou quelque chose à rajouter, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, nous en discuterons. Ce sera en petit comité bien évidemment. Donc vous pouvez inviter vos amis, il suffira de me faire passer la liste.

\- Merci.

\- C'est normal voyons. Et à propos, vous êtes suivis par quel médecin ?

\- Un médecin ? Pour ?

\- Pour votre grossesse évidemment. Vous devez avoir un médecin, à St-Mangouste certainement, qui s'occupe de vous ?

\- Aucun. Le professeur Snape s'en occupe un peu. Et Mme Pomfresh.

\- Sérieusement ! C'est inadmissible !

Il se mit à crier et tapa du poing sur la table, ce qui fit sursauter Harry qui se recroquevilla d'avantage. Une lueur de panique passa dans les yeux verts.

\- Je suis désolé, s'excusa immédiatement Lucius. Ce n'est pas contre vous, vous n'y êtes pour rien. Mais Severus est vraiment un abruti inconscient ! Mais tant pis, nous ferons avec. Nous allons profiter des vacances pour pallier ce manque.

Il changea aussitôt de sujet et trouva enfin de quoi meubler la conversation sans problème : le Quidditch. Il n'aimait pas forcément ce sport mais appréciait de voir le regard de son interlocuteur pétiller en parlant.

Le repas passa bien plus vite et le dessert, une charlotte aux fraises, fut pris dans le petit salon, accompagné d'un thé Earl grey.

\- Désirez-vous autre chose ? s'enquit l'aristocrate.

\- Non… enfin si… vous… on peut arrêter de se vouvoyer ? Je ne me sens pas à l'aise.

\- Ce devrait être faisable.

Il avait un grand sourire sur le visage mais Harry remarqua que les yeux gris ne souriaient pas eux. Ils avaient plutôt l'air de le scruter, comme s'ils cherchaient la moindre faiblesse.

\- Donc vous… _tu_ …

Il le prononça comme s'il savourait le son d'une manière spéciale, allongeant la voyelle sur sa langue. Il resta quelques secondes silencieux puis continua comme si de rien n'était :

\- Tu voulais savoir pourquoi j'avais rejoint les mangemorts. Je pourrais te dire qu'on m'y a forcé. Que mon père trouvait ça merveilleux que notre famille défende les intérêts des sangs-pur. Et c'est en partie vrai. Mais ce serait me cacher et agir en lâche. J'ai effectivement cru que ce Tom Riddle pouvait changer le monde des sorciers, l'améliorer.

\- En tuant et terrorisant ? s'étonna Harry sans cacher son dégoût.

\- Ce n'était pas du tout comme ça au début. Il faut t'imaginer un jeune homme très séduisant et pas seulement physiquement. Il dégageait une aura particulière qui charmait. Et il savait aussi très bien parler, convaincre tous ceux qui l'écoutaient. Quand je l'ai rejoint il n'était question que de cours particuliers pour ceux qui ne venaient pas de lignée sorcière, sans qu'il soit question de jugement ou d'une quelconque supériorité, de séparation temporaire. Ainsi que de faire connaître notre existence aux Moldus, sans en expliquer le moyen. Et je vais sûrement t'apprendre quelque chose mais Alfrid Potter, ton grand-père paternel, faisait partie de ses auditeurs.

\- Mon grand-père ? Sérieusement ?

Harry en était abasourdi. Son propre grand-père avait écouté les paroles du meurtrier de son fils. Ce n'était pas possible, Lucius devait se tromper. Il hésitait à vouloir en savoir plus. Mais se voiler la face n'était pas forcément mieux.

\- Oui ton grand-père, reprit l'aristocrate. Cependant il arriva à déceler le traquenard et vit le monstre derrière les paroles de miel. Il quitta assez tôt le cercle et put ainsi sauver sa peau. D'autres partirent aussi. Et peu après nous avons tous vu le visage du mal. Les discours devinrent plus durs, la terreur remplaça l'admiration, les sortilèges commencèrent à être utilisés, ceux qui restaient étaient marqués, ceux qui fuyaient étaient tués. Il choisit son nom de scène ainsi que celui de ses fidèles. Et tout s'enchaina. Nombreux sont ceux qui se révélèrent du même avis que lui, d'autres furent contraints par le sortilège de l'Imperium, assez peu dans ce dernier cas. Riddle préférait tuer que soumettre de force. Il n'aimait rien tant que dominer sans artifices. Un sort c'est bien trop simple.

Il stoppa un instant son récit pour prendre une gorgée de thé, ménageant son interlocuteur. Il observa Harry à la dérobée mais celui-ci ne semblait pas trop affecté. Il affichait surtout un air curieux teinté de tristesse. Sa main passait sur son ventre sans qu'il semble en être conscient. Il en avait même oublié son dessert, l'assiette étant toujours sur la petite table, à moitié entamée. A moins que ce soit autre chose. Lucius se fit la réflexion que son futur mari n'avait pas beaucoup mangé non plus durant le repas. Il se promit de veiller à ce que ça ne se reproduise pas. Il continua son récit :

\- Ce fut fini le temps des beaux discours. Il n'était plus question d'enseignements différents mais de séquestration, d'éradication de tout ce qui ne correspondait pas à son idéal. Et moi je me suis retrouvé piégé. Pris entre ce que je croyais et ce qu'il convenait de faire. Narcissa était enceinte, j'avais des obligations envers elle. Et envers ma famille. Je voulais vraiment d'un monde où les moldus connaitraient notre existence. Qu'ils reconnaissent notre supériorité sans que ce soit nécessairement une mauvaise chose. Nous pourrions leur apporter beaucoup sur le plan de la médecine ou au quotidien.

\- Mais en séparant les enfants sorciers des autres, intervint Harry.

\- Oui, du moins au début. Il y a des choses qu'un enfant de sorcier saura dès son plus jeune âge, contrairement à ceux nés de moldus. J'imagine que tu n'as pas appris à sentir ta magie. A la visualiser traversant ton corps.

\- Euh… non…

\- Alors que ceux élevés par des sorciers apprennent ça en même temps qu'ils se apprennent à marcher et expérimentent durant leur enfance. Et combien d'enfants moldus sont perdus quand ils font des choses que les autres enfants ne font pas ? Ils sont considérés comme bizarres, effrayants, rarement comme exceptionnels. Ils sont exclus et peuvent en garder des séquelles. Il y a tant de petites choses comme celle-ci.

\- Tu penses donc qu'un enfant de sorcier sera toujours plus doué qu'un fils de moldu.

\- Pas nécessairement. Ton amie miss Granger est un bon exemple de réussite malgré ses lacunes. Mais pour un génie comme elle, combien sont laissés de côté ?

Harry ne sut que répondre. L'argumentation se tenait et le faisait réfléchir. Il n'avait jamais vu les choses sous cet angle.

\- C'est pour ça que je me suis retrouvé dans le discours de Tom, au début. Bien sûr le reste de ma famille ne retenait que le terme de « domination ». J'aime diriger, pas dominer. Ce n'est clairement pas la même chose. Cependant, tout s'enchaina très vite et partir signifiait condamner ma famille à une mort atroce. Le lord n'a jamais aimé la trahison et le faisait payer chèrement. Je n'avais aucun moyen de m'en sortir alors j'ai joué le jeu. Oui j'ai tué et torturé, je n'ai aucune raison de mentir. Et je m'en voudrai toujours pour ça. Je ne suis peut-être pas le meilleur des hommes mais je répugne au meurtre.

Le Gryffondor sut qu'il était sincère. Il devinait que Lucius était manipulateur, froid, calculateur et prêt à beaucoup. Mais pas à tuer. C'était se salir les mains. Puis il devait sûrement préférer voir sa victime réduite que totalement anéantie. Pouvoir observer son déclin, son amertume, ses regrets ou tout autre chose qui devait le réjouir en son for intérieur.

Et il remarqua aussi que pas une seule fois l'aristocrate n'avait prononcé le nom de Voldemort. Il utilisait d'autres tournures ou usait du nom de sorcier. Preuve de la peur que le Lord Noir continuait d'inspirer même deux ans après sa mort.

\- Puis quand la deuxième guerre a commencé, Severus m'a proposé de jouer les espions. J'ai vu là l'occasion de faire quelque chose de bien. Ai-je suffisamment répondu à ta question ? demanda Lucius.

\- Oui… Je crois… J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Et de me reposer.

Il se leva et salua Lucius.

\- Passe une bonne nuit, lui dit ce dernier.

Harry ne répondit pas et fit juste un petit signe de tête avant de sortir de la pièce. Il avait vraiment eu trop d'informations pour ce soir et avait besoin de calme pour y repenser. Et savoir que sa propre famille avait écouté Voldemort comme on va écouter un conférencier, ça le rendait presque malade. Mais Lucius avait été honnête et ça le touchait beaucoup. Il n'en attendait pas tant. Et en même il se demandait ce que ça cachait. Il avait l'habitude des Serpentards et savait qu'ils ne révélaient que ce qu'ils voulaient et très souvent dans l'attente d'autre chose. Que cachait le blond pour lui révéler ceci ? Harry ne savait pas trop s'il avait vraiment envie de le découvrir.

Il rentra dans sa chambre, vérifia une dernière fois la serrure reliant à la chambre de son futur mari et se pelotonna sous les couvertures moelleuses de son nouveau lit. Il pensait que les dernières révélations allaient lui trainer dans la tête un moment et l'empêcher de se reposer mais il s'endormit en quelques minutes, épuisé par les derniers événements.

Lucius étouffa un petit rire quand la porte se referma derrière le brun. Il était comme un petit animal craintif qui ne se laissait pas approcher mais que l'on ne pouvait que convoiter. Un animal rare et précieux.

Et en même temps il s'en voulait. Il voyait dans quel état était le Survivant, apeuré et sur ses gardes, refusant de se laisser toucher et c'était à cause de son fils qu'il était ainsi. Ses actions avaient mené à tout ceci. Maintenant il comptait assumer.

Il avait envie de prendre Harry et le cloitrer dans une chambre pour le soustraire aux horreurs du monde et le choyer toute sa vie, sans le laisser sortir. Afin qu'il ne lui arrive plus rien de mal. Ce serait son moyen à lui de se racheter, de se sentir en paix avec lui-même.

Il finit son thé et se leva à son tour. Il remarqua qu'Harry n'avait pas fini son assiette et à peine touché à son thé. Il fallait qu'il parle à Severus. Il devait savoir si ce manque d'appétit était temporaire ou si c'était un problème plus grave.

La tempête de neige explosa durant la nuit.

 **Et voilà !**

 **Beaucoup avaient deviné pour Lucius et certains n'en étaient pas ravis. Je sais que c'est un personnage mal-aimé mais c'est un personnage que je trouve très intéressant et j'aime beaucoup le couple Harry/Lucius.**

 **Chacun ses goûts !**

 **A dans 15 jours :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Merci à tous ! De suivre cette histoire, de la commenter, de la mettre en favori.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Chapitre 8**

Harry fut réveillé le lendemain matin par de petits coups donnés sur la porte.

\- Monsieur Malfoy vous attend.

C'était la voix de Biskitt. Le Gryffondor s'étira, toujours sous la couette, bien au chaud. Le lit était vraiment confortable et il avait très bien dormi. Il se retourna et repassa les bras sous l'oreiller, prêt à se rendormir. Mais les coups sur la porte reprirent de plus belle. Harry grommela quelque chose que l'elfe dut comprendre car les coups cessèrent.

Encore un peu engourdi par le sommeil il se leva et se rendit dans la salle de bains. Le feu n'était pas éteint depuis longtemps et il faisait encore bon dans la pièce. Dehors tout était blanc et la lumière filtrait à travers les rideaux. Il se passa un coup d'eau froide sur le visage pour se donner un coup de fouet. Il retourna dans sa chambre et enfila rapidement un jean et un pull. La dernière touche fut sa baguette cachée dans sa manche.

En ouvrant la porte il remarqua que Biskitt l'attendait toujours. Elle se mit à descendre l'escalier et Harry la suivit.

\- Monsieur a fait dresser la table dans la véranda, l'informa l'elfe de maison.

Biskitt le laissa seul en bas des escaliers, s'inclina très bas, et remonta aux cuisines. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais Harry avait hésité devant plusieurs portes et s'était même trompé une fois de route dans les grands couloirs.

Il arriva enfin dans la salle. La lumière rentrait directement par les grandes vitres et l'éblouissait presque. Un véritable festin était dressé sur la table ronde. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts, du sucré au salé. Lucius lui faisait face, les mains croisées sur ses genoux. Cette fois ses cheveux étaient détachés et retombaient sur ses épaules.

\- Bonjour Harry. Bien dormi ?

\- Oui merci.

Le Gryffondor se rendit compte que Lucius l'avait attendu avant de commencer à manger. Il s'installa promptement. Il n'avait pas plus faim qu'à l'ordinaire mais se décida à se forcer. Pas question de reprendre des potions de nutrition. Et si son futur mari pouvait ne pas s'apercevoir de ses problèmes, ça serait parfait. Bien entendu le brun ne se doutait pas du tout que Lucius avait déjà noté tous les problèmes en question.

\- J'ai constaté que la porte entre nos deux chambres était fermée. J'aimerais autant que ça ne se reproduise pas.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry. Je croyais que je pouvais fermer comme je voulais.

Il eut peur d'un coup que Lucius ne respecte pas ses engagements et ne cherche à le forcer par tous les moyens. Ses mains se mirent légèrement à trembler.

\- Je te promets que je ne rentrerai pas si je n'y suis pas invité, le rassura le blond en devinant ses pensées. Mais au cas où tu as un problème, si tu te sens mal, essentiellement à cause de l'enfant que tu portes, j'aimerais autant ne pas avoir à détruire cette porte. Bien entendu tu ne devras pas verrouiller la porte donnant sur le couloir non plus.

\- Ah… Oui… Je comprends.

Il comprenait oui mais il n'avait pas envie d'obéir pour autant. Cependant il pensa avant tout à son enfant et effectivement il valait mieux privilégier la rapidité des secours.

Par contre il tremblait toujours. Il profita du fait que l'attention de Lucius était détournée par un elfe de maison pour fermer les yeux et prendre une grande inspiration, essayant de se calmer.

Un hibou arriva et fournit au jeune sorcier un excellent moyen de penser à autre chose. L'animal se posa sur l'accoudoir du siège et lâcha sa missive sur les genoux d'Harry. Ce dernier sourit en lui caressant doucement la tête. Il prit un morceau de pain pour lui donner et le regarda s'envoler par une fenêtre ouverte à son intention par les elfes de maison. Il avait reconnu le hibou de son parrain, Fievel, et l'écriture sur la lettre lui confirma l'expéditeur. Il l'ouvrit sans attendre.

 _Mon cher Filleul_

 _J'ai bien reçu ta lettre et Severus m'a expliqué plus en détail le marché que tu as passé avec le père Malfoy puisque tu as été très succinct dans ta dernière lettre. Il ne m'a pas tout dit non plus évidemment mais je devine le reste._

 _Je ne suis pas fâché mais déçu que tu ne m'en ais pas parlé. Bon si peut-être un peu fâché aussi. Mais sache que je ne t'aurais pas empêché d'y aller, du moment que tu le voulais vraiment et que tu y avais réfléchi. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi mais ça n'aidera pas si tu gardes tout pour toi._

 _Je tiens à venir au plus vite pour m'assurer des bonnes intentions de Lucius._

 _Sinon tu sais que tu es et sera toujours le bienvenue au Square Grimmaud._

 _Sirius_

 _PS : J'imagine que tu ne passeras pas nous voir pour Noël ? Ni au Terrier ? Même si voir Lucius au milieu de la famille Weasley me remplirait de joie !_

Harry replia la lettre. Il savait que son parrain n'allait pas être ravi de ce nouvel arrangement mais ça aurait pu être pire et le Gryffondor était étonné du calme qui régnait dans ses mots. Severus devait y être pour beaucoup. A tous les coups il avait essuyé une nouvelle fois la colère de l'ancien maraudeur, attendant que ça passe. Ils n'étaient pas près de se réconcilier à ce rythme. Et tout ça par sa faute.

Lucius dut remarquer son air déprimé :

\- Des mauvaises nouvelles ?

\- Non… Un peu… C'est de mon parrain.

\- Ah, Mr Black n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. D'ailleurs il veut venir ici.

\- Je m'en doutais un peu. Nous pourrons organiser ça. Peut-être vers la fin des vacances.

\- Hmm… Merci.

Un détail le frappa. Noël approchait. Avec tous ses problèmes il n'avait pas réfléchi du tout à cette fête. Il lui fallait trouver des cadeaux pour tout le monde. Et devait-il offrir quelque chose à Lucius ? Ce serait logique après tout. Mais quoi ? Que peut-on offrir à quelqu'un qui avait déjà presque tout, pouvait tout s'offrir et qu'il ne connaissait pas assez ?

\- Dis… euh… Il y a quelque chose de prévu pour Noël ? demanda Harry.

\- Normalement chaque année j'invite une petite centaine de personnes à passer le réveillon de Noël ici. C'est quelque chose de très formel et qui me sert essentiellement à conclure des affaires, rencontrer des personnes et tenir mon rang dans la société sorcière. Cependant cette année je n'ai pas renouvelé mon invitation et je pensais rester tranquillement ici avec toi. Je ne vais pas t'imposer de suite une foule immense. As-tu des projets en particulier ?

\- Non… Du tout… C'était pour savoir.

Il aurait aimé aller au Terrier, rire avec ses amis, voir la famille Weasley et peut-être son parrain. Mais effectivement Lucius n'y aurait pas sa place. Il afficherait un air dégoûté du début à la fin, critiquerait tout… Non ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Il but une gorgée de thé pour ne pas afficher son air déçu.

\- Que dirais-tu d'une promenade digestive dans le parc à présent ? proposa le blond.

Harry acquiesça, pensant que de toute façon, il n'avait pas grand-chose à digérer.

\- Monte t'habiller plus chaudement, je t'attends ici.

Le Sauveur se leva de table et obéit. Il croisa en chemin un elfe de maison portant le manteau de son futur mari et une toque en fourrure. Évidemment.

Il redescendit quelques minutes plus tard, bien emmitouflé. Lucius le détailla des pieds à la tête mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Par contre à peine avaient-ils passé le pas de la porte qu'Harry sentit une douce chaleur envahir ses vêtements et ne pas diminuer. Il hasarda un regard vers son futur mari et vit celui-ci ranger sa baguette dans sa canne à pommeau.

La balade fut assez agréable. Lucius lui détailla toutes les différentes installations et aménagements fait par sa famille au cours des siècles. Ils avaient même plusieurs serres avec différents climats.

\- Une des raisons pour lesquelles Severus vient ici et pour ça qu'il a souvent de très bons ingrédients pour ces potions, même les plus rares. Je reste persuadé que sans tout ceci je le verrais beaucoup moins.

Harry n'était pas d'accord avec cette dernière phrase. Snape avait eu l'air de vraiment apprécier l'aristocrate quand ils avaient parlé. Ou était-ce juste un trait d'humour ? Le brun avait vraiment du mal à cerner celui qu'il allait épouser. Il ne souriait jamais complètement, semblait toujours avoir un double sens dans ses phrases, pouvait mettre tellement de mépris dans un seul regard et pourtant avoir une grande douceur dans sa voix.

La promenade les emmena pratiquement jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. Lucius retourna une demi-heure dans son bureau pour un courrier urgent à envoyer, selon ses dires, et Harry lut un peu dans la bibliothèque. Le déjeuner fut de nouveau pris dans la salle à manger où la table n'avait toujours pas retrouvé sa taille normale.

\- Pour cette après-midi je pensais que nous pourrions faire un tour à Londres. Bien entendu, du côté Moldu, pour que nous ne soyons pas ennuyés.

\- Oui. Je pourrais passer à Gringott avant ? Il faudrait aussi que je change ma monnaie.

\- Pas besoin, je pourvoirai à tout ce dont tu auras besoin.

\- Mais… j'aimerais acheter des cadeaux pour Noël… ça me… Je ne veux pas que tu payes ça…

\- Oui bien sûr… Dans ce cas disons que c'est une simple avance. Je verrai pour aller à Gringotts cette semaine et m'occuper du nécessaire.

\- Je peux le faire, assura Harry.

\- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant cependant je ne veux pas que tu aies à t'occuper de tels détails.

Harry n'insista pas mais se promit de revenir sur le sujet plus tard. Pas question de dépendre uniquement de l'argent des Malfoys.

L'après-midi fut assez agréable en somme. Le Gryffondor découvrit que certains sorciers avaient ouvert une boutique dans les quartiers moldus. Leurs vitrines étaient en tout point semblables aux autres et seules les arrières-boutiques permettaient de se rendre compte de leur nature de sorcier. Lucius acheta une montagne de vêtements à son futur mari. Tous de grande qualité. Cela allait de la robe de sorcier traditionnel, aux tenues de soirée, en passant par des jeans, des hauts de toutes les formes et de différents coloris, des gants, des écharpes et un bonnet. Harry apprit même que les vêtements étaient enchantés pour s'adapter au physique de celui qui le portait, très pratique donc avec sa grossesse.

\- Ne risquent-ils pas de dire qu'ils nous on vus ensemble ? S'inquiéta Harry.

\- Aurais-tu honte de moi ? Le taquina Lucius.

Le brun ne répondit pas et devint rouge. Il baissa les yeux. Son ainé reprit la parole :

\- De toute façon notre mariage sera bientôt rendu public, donc plus tôt ou plus tard, peu importe. Mais il n'y a aucun souci avec cet homme. Il sait très bien que je tiens à ma discrétion et il sait aussi ce qui peut lui en coûter d'être trop bavard.

Un frisson remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale du Sauveur.

Le reste des magasins furent purement moldus. Il trouva ce qu'il voulait pour tous ses amis et son parrain. Il prit soin de tout faire emballer avant de passer à la caisse, évitant ainsi le regard de Lucius sur ses achats et ses possibles commentaires.

Il se vit aussi offrir quelques livres, sous prétexte que ceux de la bibliothèque risquaient de ne pas lui plaire, une gaufre au sucre, quand ils se posèrent un instant dans un bar, accompagné d'un thé chaud et plusieurs paquets de bonbons ou gâteaux divers pour qu'il puisse grignoter une fois retourné au manoir.

Harry n'avait jamais autant béni la magie qu'au moment de réduire la taille de tous les paquets. Jamais il n'aurait pu porter tout ça.

\- As-tu passé une bonne journée ? Demanda Lucius une fois qu'ils furent de nouveau assis dans la limousine.

\- Oui, très bien. Merci beaucoup !

\- Bien.

Il n'ajouta rien de plus durant le trajet.

 **XXX**

Une certaine routine s'installa les jours suivants. Les deux hommes prenaient le petit-déjeuner ensemble dans la véranda. Puis c'était une promenade dans le parc ou une lecture dans la bibliothèque s'il faisait trop froid. L'après-midi c'était aussi une sortie : zoo, cinéma, parc, avec souvent le restaurant au moment du déjeuner… Tous les déplacements se faisaient avec la voiture. Puis retour pour le dîner et soirée paisible dans le petit salon.

Harry avait arrêté de fermer sa porte de chambre à l'aide d'un sort, ne pouvant tout de même s'empêcher de sursauter au moindre bruit. Mais Lucius tint parole et ne tourna même jamais la poignée.

Ils apprenaient à se connaître, lentement. C'est en tout cas par les elfes de maison que le Gryffondor apprit que son futur mari détestait, haïssait même, la fête de Noël. Sans pour autant en avoir les raisons. Cependant il n'arrivait pas à demander. Il se fit en tout cas une raison et comprit pourquoi il n'y avait ni sapin ni aucunes décorations dans l'ensemble du manoir. Cela lui fit penser à Poudlard. Cette année encore promettait d'être superbe. Il eut un pincement au cœur et se plongea dans ses lectures pour ne plus y penser. Hermione aurait été fière de lui si elle avait pu voir combien de livres il avait dévoré depuis qu'il était arrivé. Et il devait avouer que la sélection faite par Lucius était vraiment très passionnante. Par contre il avait la mauvaise tendance à décrocher et à regarder longtemps au dehors en soupirant régulièrement.

Durant la journée du 23 décembre, l'humeur d'Harry déclina encore plus. Il se renferma davantage et si Lucius le remarqua il ne changea pourtant ses habitudes en aucune manière. Ils ne purent pas sortir non plus ce jour là, à cause d'importantes chutes de neige, ce qui n'aida en rien. Les elfes s'activaient pour réchauffer le manoir entier tel des fourmis travailleuses. Le Gryffondor finit la journée au dernier étage dans la volière à caresser Hedwige et discuter un peu avec elle.

Le 24 au matin Harry aurait pu parier que Lucius cachait quelque chose. C'était subtil mais bien présent. Un pan de lèvre qui se relevait en un sourire, un geste d'impatience, un regard au-dehors. Il ne savait pas ce qui se tramait et n'oser demander. Il ne put rien apprendre de plus dans la journée.

Le soir il s'habilla avec les vêtements achetés par Lucius. Il n'osait pas trop les porter en temps normal de peur de les abîmer. Ces habits coûtaient une vraie fortune. Il se sentait mal à l'aise dedans. Comme un costume mal taillé ou qui n'était pas le sien. Cependant il s'était dit que c'était l'occasion. Alors qu'il descendait vers la salle à manger du premier Biskitt s'interposa :

\- Monsieur vous attend dans la salle à manger en bas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Monsieur a des invités.

\- Des invités ? Qui ?

La petite créature ne répondit pas et s'éloigna de son pas habituel. Intrigué le Survivant descendit rapidement au rez-de-chaussée. Il n'avait pas eu vent de visiteurs. De même il n'avait pas entendu la sonnette ni quelqu'un taper à la porte. En même temps vu la taille du manoir il n'était pas sûr d'entendre quoi que ce soit au rez-de-chaussée s'il était dans sa chambre comme c'était le cas. Il espérait que ce n'était pas des invités politiques. Lucius avait promis qu'il n'y aurait pas de fête de Noël pourtant.

Une fois devant la porte Harry resta quelques minutes sans bouger, la main à quelques centimètres de la poignée. Il entendait du bruit dans la salle et n'avait pas envie de rentrer. Il pouvait encore prétendre se sentir mal et retourner dans sa chambre. Et puis pourquoi n'avait-il pas été prévenu ? C'était sa grande question.

Il prit une grande inspiration et se décida à entrer. Il n'aurait pas été poli de ne pas faire une petite apparition. Et puisque Lucius semblait décidé depuis quelques jours à le reprendre sans cesse sur la politesse et sur l'attitude à avoir en toutes circonstances, autant montrer que les leçons portaient leurs fruits.

Et alors qu'il entra, il resta sans bouger, surpris. Le feu ronflait dans la cheminée. La table avait été réduite elle aussi à l'image de celle du premier étage en gardant toutefois une forme de rectangle. Lucius présidait. A sa droite était assis Severus. Et en face de lui se trouvait Sirius. Ce dernier se leva et se posa devant son filleul :

\- Tu vas bien ? Tu n'es pas maltraité ? Par Merlin, tes habits sont superbes ! Tu es sorti un peu ? Tu as toujours des nausées ?

Harry était dépassé, encore une fois, par l'ancien maraudeur bien trop volubile. Cependant il était reconnaissant de la distance qu'il mettait entre eux. Sûrement que Severus lui avait fait ses recommandations avant de venir.

\- Mr Black, je pense que Harry vous répondra volontiers au cours du repas. Si du moins vous le laissiez rentrer.

Ce rappel à l'ordre de la part de Lucius fit au moins taire Sirius qui lança un regard noir à l'aristocrate qui semblait s'en moquer totalement.

\- Je vais bien, le rassura Harry. Mais pourquoi vous êtes ici ? Pas que ça me plaise pas, au contraire.

\- C'est ton fiancé qui nous as invité, expliqua Sirius. De toute façon je comptais venir.

\- Autant tout regrouper, se justifia Lucius. Pouvons-nous passer à table à présent ?

Les deux Gryffondors s'assirent. Harry était tendu. Il avait tellement peur que ça ne se passe pas bien du tout. C'est à peine s'il remarqua les elfes entrer et commencer le service. Sirius prit les devants de la conversation en interrogeant son filleul :

\- Alors ? Cet endroit te plait ?

\- Oui…. C'est… grand.

Le sourire de Lucius ne lui échappa pas. Il était persuadé que son futur mari se moquait de lui.

\- Le parc est vraiment beau, s'empressa-t-il de rajouter.

Sirius le questionna encore un peu sur ses activités, pendant que Severus parlait avec Lucius, de politique apparemment. Puis cela dériva sur le métier de journaliste qu'effectuait l'ancien maraudeur et ce fut au tour de Lucius de le questionner.

Somme toute la soirée se passa relativement bien. Ce fut calme, ce qui n'était pas désagréable. Au moment du dessert Sirius sortit un paquet de son sac et l'offrit à son filleul :

\- Même si Noël c'est demain, cadeau !

En enlevant le papier Harry trouva une montre à gousset assez grosse avec une chaîne en argent. Le dessus était orné de feuilles et de vieilles runes. Derrière il y avait juste marqué « Potter » en vieux caractères. En l'ouvrant le Gryffondor put constater qu'elle fonctionnait parfaitement.

\- Elle appartenait à ton père, expliqua Sirius. Puis à son père avant. Il est de tradition normalement de l'offrir à son héritier quand il est majeur. J'aurais dû te l'offrir plus tôt donc mais j'ai mis un peu de temps à la retrouver.

Harry sentit les larmes piquer ses yeux. Il tenta bien de le cacher mais les trois hommes ne furent pas dupes du tout. Il serra la montre dans sa main en s'essuyant le visage avec sa manche. Ce n'était certes pas glamour du tout cependant il s'en fichait royalement pour le moment. Et tant pis aussi pour les vêtements de marque. Son parrain lui frotta l'épaule en geste de réconfort. Les larmes coulèrent franchement cette fois.

Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se reprendre. Pendant ce temps personne ne parla, et Severus détourna même le regard pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité. Une fois ce moment gênant passé il put parler distinctement :

\- Merci beaucoup Sirius.

\- C'est normal. Et j'avais prévu de passer pour te la donner et vérifier quelques petites choses, alors l'invitation de Lucius pour ce soir était une bonne occasion.

Harry se retourna vers son futur mari, l'air choqué. Ainsi l'idée venait de lui ? Pourquoi ? Il se promit d'éclairer ce point dès que possible.

Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre car Severus et son parrain prirent congé. On sentait que l'ancien maraudeur avait envie de serrer son filleul dans ses bras et qu'il se retenait fortement. Et le nouveau regard noir qu'il lança à l'aristocrate au moment de partir n'échappa à personne.

A peine la porte était à peine refermée que Lucius déclara :

\- Ce fut une soirée plaisante au final.

Harry se retourna vers lui :

\- Pourquoi les avoir invités ?

\- Cela ne t'a pas fait plaisir ?

\- Si ! Bien sur que si ! Merci beaucoup ! Mais tu… tu ne voulais inviter personne !

\- C'est vrai. Cependant j'ai bien remarqué ton manque d'enthousiasme ces derniers jours et il n'était pas compliqué de deviner que Noël est une période où tu es normalement entouré et joyeux. Je comprends qu'être seul avec moi dans ce grand manoir pour une soirée officiellement placée sous le signe de la joie peut être une perspective moins séduisante. Et comme Mr Black voulait passer de toute manière, autant que je décide du moment opportun. Et puis Severus est mon ami, les inviter ensemble me semblait donc logique. Et a rendu ainsi la soirée plus... supportable, disons.

\- Tu ne l'aimes pas ?

\- C'est un esprit libre, qui a totalement oublié son rang et sa famille. C'est un semeur de trouble qui se repaît du chaos qu'il provoque. Je ne l'apprécie guère en effet.

\- Alors pourquoi cet effort ?

Harry ne pouvait croire que Lucius avait invité Sirius juste pour lui faire plaisir. C'était impossible. Cela cachait forcément quelque chose. L'aristocrate haussa les épaules :

\- Il faut que tout le monde fasse des efforts… Puis il est toujours bon d'avoir un journaliste dans ses relations, ajouta t-il après un silence.

Il laissa Harry sur cette dernière réflexion et monta se coucher.

 **XXX**

Le lendemain matin Harry trouva ses cadeaux de Noël directement au pied de son lit, Hedwige assise dessus. Elle poussa un petit cri en voyant son maître éveillé. Le Survivant lui caressa la tête avant de la faire s'envoler par la fenêtre pour qu'elle aille se reposer. Il y avait là l'éternel pull de Mrs Weasley, un peu mieux fait que les années précédentes, un paquet de dragées surprises par Ron accompagnées de diverses cartes de collection sur le Quidditch dont les deux Gryffondors faisaient la collection. De la part d'Hermione il eut plusieurs livres sur la grossesse et l'éducation des enfants, autant moldus que sorciers. Avec deux romans « pour s'occuper durant les mois qu'il restait » avait-elle écrit. Ses deux amis lui avaient aussi envoyé des lettres l'assurant de leur soutien et promettaient d'être là s'il y avait besoin. Harry fut touché et faillit pleurer de nouveau. Il y avait encore des gâteaux de la part d'Hagrid. De Remus il eut un coffret contenant diverses potions, des manuels, des outils divers contre les créatures magiques maléfiques les plus courantes ainsi que des fiches personnalisées pour chacune.

C'était étonnant, cette année il n'y avait aucun cadeau de fan ou autres. Pas que ça le dérange, au contraire, mais il trouvait ça surprenant. L'année dernière la salle commune des Gryffondors avait été envahie. S'étaient-ils tous calmés ? Subitement ?

Il n'y avait rien non plus de la part de Draco. Il avait espéré pourtant même s'il était aussi réaliste et savait qu'il se faisait du mal. Cependant il n'avait pu s'en empêcher et avait envoyé à cadeau à son ancien amant. Il souhaitait ainsi faire le premier pas vers une réconciliation.

Il laissa ses réflexions de côté pour s'habiller et descendre prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il n'oublia pas non plus le petit paquet vert qu'il avait caché dans son armoire. Il retrouva Lucius dans la véranda, comme d'habitude. Rien n'aurait pu distinguer ce matin des autres. Il n'avait pas non plus fait d'efforts vestimentaires.

\- As-tu récupéré de ta soirée Harry ?

\- Oui. Merci encore.

L'ancien Serpentard fit un geste de la main prouvant le peu d'importance qu'il attachait à tout ceci. Harry déposa son présent devant Lucius avant de s'asseoir. La tête que fit l'aristocrate aurait pu faire exploser de rire le Survivant s'il n'était pas aussi tendu. Lucius avait les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte et ne lâchait pas le paquet vert du regard, sans bouger.

\- Qu'est-ce que ceci ? finit par demander Lucius après un moment qui parut vraiment long au Gryffondor.

\- Un cadeau. C'est Noël aujourd'hui.

Lucius renifla pour montrer son dédain envers cette fête qu'il détestait profondément. Cependant il aurait été malpoli de refuser et de jeter directement le présent. Il ouvrit donc délicatement, prenant soin de faire le moins de bruit possible avec le papier cadeau. Pendant ce temps Harry se tordait les mains dans tous les sens.

L'ainé haussa un sourcil en tombant sur une boite de chocolats. Il se demanda quand son futur mari avait trouvé le temps d'aller acheter ceci.

\- Je ne savais pas trop vos goûts, expliqua le Gryffondor. Et ces chocolats sont spéciaux. Il y a un sort dessus et ils sont automatiquement fourrés avec ce que vous préférez… Puis ça change aussi en chocolat au lait ou noir pour l'extérieur.

\- Je te remercie beaucoup.

\- Ça vous plait ? demanda Harry d'une petite voix.

\- Beaucoup.

Il posa néanmoins la boite à côté de lui sans l'ouvrir et continua de boire son thé comme si tout ceci n'avait aucune espèce d'importance. Il n'en parla pas plus après. Harry avait les larmes aux yeux et se servit un muffin afin de pouvoir détourner la tête et ne pas se montrer ainsi.

Ils firent une promenade dans le parc comme d'habitude. Ils avaient un peu moins de mal à parler cependant ce n'était pas encore fluide. Harry n'arrivait pas à s'exprimer. Il se sentait bien trop jeune, trop inexpérimenté. Il était sûr que Lucius se moquait de lui à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Alors il écoutait surtout. Ou il trouvait la moindre occasion pour questionner son aîné et ne pas avoir à parler.

Quand ils retournèrent dans le manoir en passant par la véranda le Sauveur remarqua que toute la table avait été débarrassée et même la boite de chocolats avait disparu. Il ne laissa rien paraître. Du moins il essaya.

La journée n'eut rien de vraiment différent. Lucius s'enferma juste une heure dans son bureau, évidemment sans dire ce qu'il y faisait.

Juste avant de sortir et retrouver le Gryffondor, il fit appeler un elfe de maison :

\- Que veut monsieur ?

\- Brûlez moi tout ça.

Il désigna du doigt un tas sur sa gauche. En s'approchant on pouvait voir qu'il s'agissait de cadeaux plus ou moins volumineux et de courriers. Une forte odeur de parfum s'échappait de certains. La petite créature manqua de tourner de l'œil tellement l'odeur était forte. Lucius regarda le tout brûler avec un réel plaisir. Il avait instauré une fouille des courriers et des colis avant qu'Harry ne les ait entre les mains et décidait de ce qui passait ou non. Ça ne ferait pas de mal à son cadet d'être un peu tranquille, débarrassé de ses groupies qui s'apparentaient plus à des stalkers. Puis qui sait quelles cochonneries étaient dans les paquets.

Il prit encore un chocolat dans la boîte qui lui avait été offerte le matin même et claqua la porte de son bureau derrière lui. Il voulut rejoindre Harry mais ne le retrouva pas dans la bibliothèque où il l'avait pourtant vu la dernière fois. Il aurait pu demander à un elfe de maison mais ne voulait pas s'abaisser à ça. Il alla d'abord à la volière mais n'y trouva personne. Le Gryffondor ne pouvait se trouver que dans certaines pièces. Il y avait certaines parties entières du manoir qu'il évitait autant que possible.

Il ne mit que quelques minutes à le retrouver dans la nursery. Il entrouvrit à peine la porte et observa à la dérobée. Harry était assis au centre de la pièce, une main passait sur son ventre et l'autre agitait sa baguette. Des coussins apparurent et formèrent un tas dans un coin de la pièce. Les peluches sortirent du coffre de jouet pour s'éparpiller dans la chambre entière. Le petit lit fut transformé en berceau blanc avec un pendule représentant des joueurs de Quidditch, des balais miniatures et des petits vifs d'or.

Lucius se demanda à quoi pouvait bien penser son cadet à cet instant. Imaginait-il la chambre qu'il avait eu enfant, avant que ses parents ne décèdent ? Ou alors était-il tourné vers le futur et visualisait-il la vie prochaine de son enfant entre ces murs ? L'aristocrate n'avait pas envie de le déranger. Cependant il ne pouvait attendre non plus.

Il revint silencieusement sur ses pas puis fit demi-tour et retourna vers la chambre en accentuant le claquement de sa canne sur le sol. Il ouvrit la porte en grand et tomba nez à nez avec Harry qui avait essayé de sortir précipitamment. Ce dernier avait les yeux gonflés, comme s'il avait pleuré récemment, mais sans les yeux rouges. Sûrement un sort avait fait disparaître les traces.

\- Je suis désolé, j'ai modifié un peu… Je… Est-ce que ça gêne ? J'aimerais que ça reste… Si possible…

Il avait baissé la tête pour les derniers mots et parlé à voix basse.

\- Comme tu veux. Cela ne me préoccupe guère. Par contre j'ai quelque chose pour toi. Veux-tu bien descendre avec moi ?

Harry acquiesça et le suivit docilement. Il marchait doucement. Il avait eu un léger malaise quelques heures plus tôt et ne voulait pas remettre ça. Les nausées n'aidaient pas non plus. Il s'aida de la rambarde pour se stabiliser et ne rien montrer de son état.

Lucius les mena jusque dans le salon du rez-de-chaussée où ils avaient discuté la première fois. Là un hibou grand duc, posé sur la table au centre, tourna la tête à leur entrée. Il poussa un petit cri et s'envola par la fenêtre ouverte, laissant derrière un long paquet enrobé de kraft. C'était rectangulaire, sans forme particulière. Dur de deviner ce que c'était.

\- Joyeux Noël Harry, annonça Lucius d'une voix neutre, en laissant passer le brun devant lui.

\- Il ne fallait pas te sentir obligé ! Inviter mon parrain était déjà vraiment gentil !

\- Je peux encore offrir un cadeau à mon futur mari sans m'en sentir forcé, répliqua sèchement le blond.

Il s'assit sur son fauteuil et attendit. Harry se dit qu'il ne valait mieux pas insister, au risque de vraiment vexer son interlocuteur. Il s'assit à son tour sur le canapé et ouvrit le paquet mystérieux. Il tomba sur un balai de course magnifique. Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Le manche était plus allongé que d'habitude, d'un bois sombre. Les brins étaient plus fins aussi mais nettement plus nombreux. Il devait avoir un très bon équilibre en vol. La magie crépitait sur le bois et Harry avait des frissons rien qu'en l'effleurant. Le nom était gravé en lettres d'or sur le côté : « File-Etoile ». Cela ne disait rien à son nouveau propriétaire. Lucius reprit la parole :

\- C'est un tout nouveau modèle. Il ne sera mis en vente qu'au début du mois de Janvier mais j'ai pu en avoir un en exclusivité. Il est équipé de tous les sorts possibles et dépasse de loin tous les autres balais pour ce qui est de la vitesse. Les brins sont en peuplier et le manche est fait de chêne.

Il semblait vraiment fier de lui. Ou alors c'était son ton habituel… Harry en perdait ses mots. Ce cadeau était royal. Il ne méritait pas autant. Son propre cadeau ne méritait pas un tel retour. Surtout qu'il était sûr que Lucius avait tout arrangé cette après-midi.

\- Merci ! C'est vraiment un très beau cadeau !

Le Gryffondor était sincère dans ses remerciements. Cependant il n'était pas sûr de voler un jour sur ce balai. Il aimait vraiment son Eclair de Feu. Il y était habitué et le balai tenait encore bien le coup. Il l'essaierait c'est sûr mais guère plus. Puis l'Eclair de Feu était un cadeau de son parrain. Le premier cadeau. Histoire de faire vraiment plaisir, de toucher la personne à qui c'était destiné. D'ailleurs l'été dernier ils avaient volé tous les deux lors de leurs vacances à la campagne. Sirius avait vraiment apprécié de se retrouver libre comme ça et avait rit à gorge déployée pendant tout l'après-midi. C'était un beau souvenir. Là Harry avait l'impression que Lucius voulait l'acheter. Il était d'ailleurs certain que jamais ils ne voleraient tous les deux. C'était juste un jouet pour distraire un enfant. Comme tout ce qu'il lui avait acheté depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Le blond fut vraiment ravi de voir son futur conjoint caresser le balai. Il avait un regard rêveur et cela enchantait son aîné. Il avait réussi son coup et était certain d'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait. En même temps il savait l'amour d'Harry pour le Quidditch alors avec un nouveau balai il ne pouvait pas se tromper. En avant-première qui plus est. Il y avait tout pour être heureux. Harry n'aurait pas à se plaindre et allait pouvoir s'occuper, une fois la grossesse passée bien sûr.

 **Alors ? Que pensez-vous des vacances de Harry ?**

 **A dans 15 jours.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonne lecture**

 **Chapitre 9 :**

\- Mr Potter ! Veuillez rester calme !

\- Non !

\- Mr Potter ! Pour la dernière fois ! Je ne suis pas là pour vous faire du mal mais pour vous ausculter.

Le Gryffondor se replia un peu plus sur lui-même. Il savait qu'il était puéril mais c'était plus fort que lui. Sentir les mains du docteur sur sa peau lui donnait envie de fuir. Il avait l'impression d'être brûlé. Déjà qu'il avait accepté de se dénuder un peu. Il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus.

Les vacances touchaient à leur fin, le nouvel an était passé de quelques jours et Lucius avait insisté pour que Harry voie un spécialiste et soit suivit tout le temps de sa grossesse. Enfin il l'avait forcé surtout. Il l'avait même accompagné pour s'assurer qu'il aille jusqu'au bout. Le Survivant y voyait surtout un manque de confiance. Ils avaient pris la limousine en début de matinée et s'étaient arrêtés juste devant l'hôpital. Lucius avait fait fi des regards curieux posés sur leur couple. La secrétaire les avait fait rentrer directement dans la salle de consultation.

A présent Harry était dans la petite salle annexe, en caleçon et assis dans un coin de la pièce, seul avec le médecin. Celui-ci, le médico-mage Fowler, était un homme âgé aux longs cheveux blancs coiffés en catogan et aux lunettes en demi-lune, qui semblait sympathique. Après avoir écouté toute l'histoire, et être resté interdit un moment, il avait d'abord rassuré les deux hommes même s'il avait avoué de suite après qu'ils avançaient en terrain inconnu. Il n'y avait aucun précédent parmi les sorciers.

\- Par contre, avait-il dit, les Veelas connaissent des cas de grossesses masculines. C'est même assez fréquent chez eux. Bien que leur métabolisme soit différent d'un sorcier classique, on peut se baser sur leur étude pour comprendre ce qui se passe pour vous. Certains êtres de l'eau aussi ont des grossesses masculines cependant il est plus difficile de les approcher… J'ai bien entendu eu votre dossier par votre infirmière scolaire mais, pour aller plus loin, je voudrais vous ausculter. Si ça ne vous gêne pas.

\- Bien entendu, c'est pour ça que nous sommes venus, répondit sèchement Lucius.

Harry avait donc été invité à suivre le médico-mage dans l'annexe et la porte s'était refermée derrière eux. Il avait essayé, vraiment. Il s'était déshabillé lentement, faisant traîner les choses et avait attendu. Cependant quand Fowler s'était approché, le brun s'était replié par réflexe.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien se passer. Ce n'est pas douloureux.

Il lui avait posé la main sur l'épaule et Harry s'était mis à hurler. Depuis il restait prostré, les bras croisés devant lui et tremblait tout ce qu'il pouvait.

Le médico-mage s'agenouilla devant lui, les mains bien visibles devant lui :

\- Je ne vais plus vous toucher, je vous le promets. Mais pour votre bien et pour celui de votre enfant, j'ai besoin de faire certains examens. Je n'utiliserai que la magie. Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur.

Harry releva la tête et étudia son interlocuteur. Puis, lentement, il se redressa et alla se mettre sur la table d'auscultation, gardant ses mains croisées devant son ventre en guise de protection. Il avait la tête basse. Comme promis Fowler ne se servit que de sa baguette. Il tournait autour de son patient, jetant des sorts par dizaine. Tout s'inscrivait sur un parchemin, comme pour Mme Pomfresh. Cela lui prenait du temps et lui compliquait vraiment son travail cependant il ne fit aucune remarque.

Il finit par laisser le Gryffondor se rhabiller et retourna derrière son bureau, face à Lucius :

\- Mr Potter va bien. Autant que je puisse en juger sans le toucher. Savez-vous pourquoi il a un tel comportement ?

\- Maltraitance, se contenta de répondre son interlocuteur.

\- Cela va vite être problématique. Je peux vous conseiller quelqu'un pour que Mr Potter se fasse suivre. Il est stressé, nerveux en permanence et cela peut avoir des répercussions sur son enfant. De plus certains examens obligatoires vont nécessiter un contact plus ou moins important. Je ne peux rien faire s'il se dérobe ou hurle.

Il s'arrêta de parler car Harry revenait dans la pièce. Le médico-mage prit un parchemin pour faire part de ses résultats :

\- Même si le dossier de cette Mme Pomfresh était bien détaillé, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Votre magie a créé un utérus fonctionnant comme celui d'une femme. Cependant cela pompe dans votre propre énergie magique. Il se peut donc que vous ayez des vertiges, que vous vous sentiez fatigué ou que votre appétit augmente considérablement. Et cela va aller en gradation jusqu'au terme. Il est donc important que vous vous reposiez et mangez autant que votre corps le réclame. A part ça le bébé a l'air en pleine forme. Celui qui a créé cette potion est un véritable génie. Il me faudra d'ailleurs un moyen de le contacter afin que nous en discutions. Surtout si, comme je le soupçonne, il compte commercialiser sa découverte.

\- Je vous transmettrai tout, dit Lucius.

\- Bien. En partant prenez un autre rendez-vous avec ma secrétaire. Dans deux semaines disons. Que je puisse faire d'autres examens. En attendant je vais me renseigner de mon côté.

Il lança un regard lourd de sens à Lucius qui comprit fort bien. La prochaine fois Harry n'aurait pas le choix. Il faudra qu'il accepte de se laisser faire. L'aristocrate soupira. Cela n'allait pas être simple. Même après quinze jours passés ensemble le Survivant sursautait encore quand il s'approchait et reculait de plusieurs pas. Une fois seulement ils s'étaient effleurés et Harry avait gémi de douleur, gémissement faible mais audible, et s'était éloigné un peu.

Les deux hommes se levèrent, saluèrent le médico-mage et sortirent de la salle sans prêter attention aux nouveaux murmures sur leur passage.

 **XXX**

Le lundi matin ce fut le dur retour à la réalité pour Harry.

\- Parti ? Mais parti où ? demanda t-il à la petite créature face à lui.

Il était à peine sorti de sa chambre qu'il était tombé sur Biskitt qui lui avait annoncé qu'il était seul pour la journée, son futur mari étant parti depuis déjà deux heures.

\- Mr Malfoy est parti travailler tôt au ministère ce matin, monsieur. Comme souvent.

\- Ah oui…

\- Le petit-déjeuner doit-il être pris dans la véranda ou dans la salle à manger principal, monsieur ?

\- Euh… Je… Je ne peux pas le prendre dans la cuisine avec vous ?

\- Oh non ! Ce serait incorrect et Mr Malfoy nous punirait sévèrement en rentrant !

\- Bon, la véranda alors.

\- Bien monsieur.

L'elfe s'inclina si bas que son nez devait s'être écrasé contre le sol. Harry traîna les pieds jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Une fois assis il se rendit compte d'une chose importante. Les vacances étaient finies ! Tous les élèves étaient rentrés à Poudlard la veille. Tous sauf lui. Et son absence n'allait pas passer inaperçue. C'en était fait, il avait officiellement arrêté l'école.

\- Accio Carte du Maraudeur.

Le plan enchanté atterrit dans sa main en quelques minutes, bien plus qu'il n'en fallait d'habitude. Harry ne l'avait pas fait disparaître la dernière fois qu'il s'en était servi, il put voir en quelques secondes que presque tous les élèves étaient en cours. Il chercha Draco. Il mit un moment avant de le trouver. Il n'était pas avec le reste de sa classe, en cours de métamorphose, mais toujours dans la salle de bain des préfets. Avait-il aimé le cadeau de son ancien amant ? Il n'avait en tout cas pas répondu à ses lettres. Et à quoi pensait-il actuellement ? S'inquiétait-il de l'absence du Sauveur à Poudlard ? Regrettait-il ?

Harry poussa un profond soupir avant de replier le parchemin. Pour la première fois il regretta de ne pas être en cours. Il était seul dans ce trop grand manoir au lieu d'être entouré, en train de rire, de râler contre les devoirs et les professeurs. Il ne pensait pas que ce serait si dur de partir comme un voleur. Combien s'inquiétaient parmi les Gryffondors ? Et dans les autres maisons ? Dean, Seamus, Neville, Ginny. Même Luna ou Cho.

Laissant son petit-déjeuner intact, en ayant juste bu son thé, Harry se releva. Il devait s'occuper au plus vite sinon il allait déprimer totalement et ressasser les mêmes pensées.

Il ne sortit pas dans le parc. Il faisait bien trop froid et une promenade solitaire n'avait rien d'amusant. Il aurait pu voler un peu mais Lucius lui avait interdit de se servir de l'un de ses balais. Paradoxal quand on voyait son cadeau de Noël. Trop dangereux.

Il lut un peu. Autant de bouquins théoriques que des romans. Il en profita aussi pour exercer sa magie. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait plus de mal à gérer ses sorts, même les plus simples. Un tout bête « _Wingardium Leviosa_ » était difficile à maintenir et le fatiguait. Un sort basique de première année !

Il prit son déjeuner frugal directement dans la bibliothèque, ayant refusé de manger seul dans la grande salle à manger. Déjà qu'à deux c'était bien trop gênant.

L'après-midi fut bien plus longue. Harry n'arrivait plus à focaliser son attention sur le moindre livre. Il finit par tout ranger et erra un moment dans les couloirs. Son esprit dériva encore sur Poudlard. Il serra le poing pour ne pas reprendre la carte du maraudeur. Il devait faire un effort même s'il mourait d'envie de savoir où était Draco à cet instant précis. Il savait qu'en restant inoccupé ainsi il allait ressasser encore et encore ses idées noires. Il fallait qu'il s'occupe. Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de trouver quoi faire.

Lucius rentra juste avant l'heure du dîner. Il avait dû rattraper son retard accumulé durant ces quinze jours de repos et négocier avec des crétins finis, incapable de réfléchir seuls, des cracmols sans intérêts qui n'avaient de sorcier que le nom et la tenue. Une fois passé la porte il lança son manteau, sûr qu'un elfe serait là pour le récupérer. Par contre il ne s'attendait pas à être dérangé par une petite voix gênante :

\- Maitre ?

\- Quoi ? grogna t-il.

La petite créature se ratatina, le manteau toujours dans ses mains. Sûrement qu'elle aurait aimé disparaître derrière.

\- Mr Potter est actuellement à la cuisine.

\- Et pourquoi donc ?

\- Pour cuisiner monsieur.

\- Et vous l'avez laissé faire ?

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers les cuisines. Mais à quoi pensait le Gryffondor ? Il avait des elfes pour ça ? Il était un Sang-pur, héritier d'une longue et noble famille et futur aristocrate et n'avait donc pas à s'abaisser à ça.

Il ouvrit en grand la porte des cuisines, prêt à tempêter mais s'arrêta, interdit, devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Harry avait un tablier autour des hanches et gérait plusieurs poêles en même temps, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. La longue table qui servait à stocker les plats avant le service était recouverte de mets divers. Il y avait essentiellement des gâteaux mais également des quiches, des tartes salées ou sucrées. Même une salade. Les elfes restants se tenaient dans un coin de la pièce, se triturant les mains et chuchotant entre eux. L'un d'eux essaya d'approcher :

\- Est-ce que Spica peut aider monsieur ?

\- Non c'est bon. Ne vous embêtez pas. Et ne me gênez pas.

Il jonglait presque entre les différents ustensiles et les aliments. Lucius pouvait se rendre compte qu'il avait l'habitude. Il maîtrisait chacun de ses gestes et, sans pour autant surveiller ce qui cuisait, ne laissait rien brûler. Et le tout sans magie. Sa baguette était totalement invisible. A quel moment avait-il appris tout ça ? En quoi avait-il eu besoin de ça ?

Au bout de quelques minutes Lucius se racla la gorge pour manifester sa présence. Harry se retourna vivement, faisant tomber la tomate qu'il avait à la main. L'aliment s'écrasa sur le sol, répandant des taches rouges autour de lui.

\- Je suis désolé ! s'écria le Gryffondor de suite. Je vais nettoyer.

Il s'était déjà mis à genoux pour nettoyer avec son tablier. Lucius se précipita pour l'arrêter et le prit par le bras pour le relever, sans prêter attention au frisson qui parcourut son cadet, ni à sa grimace de douleur. Tant pis pour sa sensibilité. Après tout s'il ne forçait pas un peu cela ne s'arrangerait jamais.

\- Il y a des elfes pour ça, lui rappela t-il sèchement. Tu n'as pas à faire ça !

\- Désolé. Mais…

Il s'arrêta là et détourna les yeux. Le lord lui prit le menton entre les mains et le força à le regarder.

\- Dis-moi, ordonna t-il.

\- Je… je m'ennuyais et je voulais m'occuper un peu. Et cuisiner m'empêche de penser. C'est quelque chose que j'aime faire.

Il semblait vraiment gêné. Puis il avisa tous les plats qui occupaient la table. Il se rendit compte alors de la quantité de nourriture qu'il avait gaspillé et de tout ce qu'il avait fait.

\- Désolé… C'est juste… arrivé.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Les elfes vont jeter des sorts de conservation dessus. Nous dégusterons ça aux repas.

\- Quoi ? Non, il n'y a pas de raison ! Ne te force pas !

\- Du tout. J'ai même hâte de goûter à ta cuisine.

Lucius se fit la remarque que ce serait bien la première fois de sa vie qu'il mangerait un plat qui n'était pas préparé par des elfes de maison.

\- Va te débarbouiller, nous passerons à table dans un quart d'heure.

Il fit signe aux elfes de se bouger un peu et ne pas rester dans leur coin, inactifs.

Alors qu'il allait quitter la pièce il fut interrompu par une apparition juste devant lui accompagnée d'un « pop » familier. Dobby se tenait debout La tête droite, avec ses nombreux chapeaux et ses chaussettes toujours aussi dépareillées, un grand sourire qui allait d'une oreille pointue à l'autre.

\- Dobby est tellement heureux de revoir Harry Potter !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Dumbledore a envoyé Dobby aider ! Dobby est content d'aider Harry Potter !

\- Dobby ?

L'elfe se retourna pour se retrouver face à ses congénères.

\- Spica ! Biskitt ! Ludy ! Je suis content de vous revoir tous !

Il se serait bien précipité pour les serrer dans ses petits bras maigres cependant les autres elfes se dérobèrent. C'était la même réaction que dans les cuisines de Poudlard, pensa Harry. Dobby était un elfe libre et donc plus tout à fait des leurs.

Lucius n'avait fait aucune remarque en voyant son ancien elfe arriver mais sa bouche s'était pincée et son regard s'était durci. Dobby se retourna et avisa alors son dernier maitre. Il devint furieux et se posta devant le Gryffondor :

\- Dobby ne vous laissera jamais faire du mal à Harry Potter ! Dobby est là pour Harry Potter et n'obéira jamais à vos ordres !

\- Il ne me fait pas de mal, intervint Harry. Je lui fais confiance !

\- Harry Potter est un grand sorcier ! Il pardonne ! Un modèle !

Harry était mal à l'aise, comme toujours, devant l'admiration sans borne de l'elfe. Il tourna la tête et avisa alors l'énorme pendule suspendue au-dessus de la porte. Elle était surtout prévue pour les elfes et les heures n'étaient pas indiquées. A la place il y avait la liste des tâches ménagères à faire, découpée en tranches horaires à l'image de parts de gâteau. Il était presque l'heure du repas. Harry s'était vraiment laissé emporter. Mais au moins ça lui avait distrait l'esprit et l'avait occupé pour un sacré moment.

\- Excusez-moi.

Il laissa les autres derrière lui se hâta vers sa chambre. En chemin il se demanda comment allaient se passer les prochains jours et même les semaines à venir. Lui, seul. Avec les elfes mais ça aurait pu être comme s'il n'y avait personne. Ils étaient occupés tout le temps et le Gryffondor ne pouvait leur demander de s'arrêter. Déjà ils n'obéiraient pas et ensuite il était incapable d'avoir une vraie conversation avec eux ou d'avoir une activité. La preuve avec Dobby. Harry l'adorait, là n'était pas le problème. L'elfe l'avait aidé de nombreuses fois et lui remontait souvent le moral. Mais cela ne faisait pas tout.

Il passa rapidement sous la douche et changea ses vêtements. Il n'avait pas fait attention aux nombreuses taches qu'il avait récoltées en cuisinant, malgré le tablier.

Il rejoignit Lucius qui était installé pour le repas, en train de lire des dossiers. Il posa ses parchemins à l'arrivée du plus jeune. La salade était déjà sur la table.

\- Désolé pour le retard, dit Harry en prenant place.

Lucius ne réagit pas et but tranquillement son verre. Harry était de nouveau gêné. Devait-il agir comme une « épouse dévouée » et demander à son interlocuteur comment s'était passé sa journée de travail ? Cela sonnait pire que cliché. Devait-il lui demander de rester ? Non, c'était s'abaisser et se montrer faible. Harry s'y refusait. Il lui restait encore un peu de fierté de Gryffondor.

Le début du repas se passa dans un silence profond, seulement entrecoupé par le bruit des couverts.

\- Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé aujourd'hui ?

Harry releva la tête de son assiette, surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle question de la part de l'aristocrate.

\- Non… ça allait.

\- Qu'as-tu fait ?

\- Lu essentiellement. Je me suis aussi exercé à la magie.

\- Et la cuisine ? Tu m'as pourtant dit que tu t'ennuyais et que c'était pour ça que tu t'étais mis aux fourneaux.

\- Oui peut-être un peu… Et ça me détend. Ça me permet de ne pas réfléchir.

\- Tu dois tout de même te reposer, lui rappela Lucius. Je te défends de recommencer. Tu t'épuises à rester debout ainsi.

Le Gryffondor ne répondit pas. Il se sentait fatigué en effet. Mais il s'était fait plaisir et rien ne pouvait lui enlever sa satisfaction.

\- Où as-tu appris à cuisiner ainsi ? lui demanda de nouveau Lucius au moment du plat principal.

\- Dans ma famille. Des Moldus, dit-il comme pour tout expliquer.

\- Ce sont eux qui t'ont appris ?

\- Euh… En quelque sorte.

Puis il se décida à être honnête et à tout dire.

\- Je faisais toutes les tâches chez eux. Les repas, le ménage, les courses. Depuis que j'étais petit.

\- N'est-ce pas totalement illégal ? En plus d'être terriblement cruel ?

\- Personne ne trouvait rien à redire. Cependant j'avoue avoir encore du plaisir à cuisiner. Et même s'ils ne me l'ont jamais dit franchement, je cuisinais bien et ils aimaient mes plats. Mon cousin se jetait toujours dessus.

\- Cela explique t-il de tout te laisser faire ? Tu n'as jamais tenté de leur dire non ? Ne rien faire ?

\- Je faisais des tâches ménagères déjà dans mes premiers souvenirs. Ça se compliquait au fur et à mesure et j'ai fini par tout faire. Mais ils me nourrissaient, me logeaient. Ils m'ont payé l'école. Et même si c'était à contrecœur ma tante m'a accueillie. Elle aurait pu me mettre à l'orphelinat dès le début.

Lucius aurait aimé en savoir plus, c'était tellement rare que le Gryffondor parle autant. Cependant celui-ci ne semblait pas vouloir ajouter autre chose et resta muet devant les questions de son interlocuteur. Il s'était refermé d'un coup.

L'aristocrate commençait à entrevoir toute l'étendue du traumatisme de son futur mari. Il se promit d'en parler au médico-mage puis pensa à autre chose.

Ils ne reparlèrent que de choses futiles le temps du repas.

\- J'ai du travail, annonça Lucius à peine le dessert fini. Je vais dans mon bureau. Tu peux aller te coucher.

Il passa juste à côté d'Harry et lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Le repas était excellent.

Puis il sortit de la salle à manger, la canne tapant le sol au rythme de ses pas.

Laissé seul le Survivant se dit qu'en effet il n'avait rien de mieux à faire que d'aller se coucher. Il lit un peu puis éteignit les lumières au plafond.

Le lendemain ne fut pas si différent. Hormis une lettre de Ron qui arriva le matin.

« _Hello mon pote._

 _Ici c'est le vrai bordel ! On est harcelé avec Hermione pour savoir ce qui t'est arrivé, où tu es et je te dis pas le nombre de théories sur ta disparition ! Dumbledore a juste parlé de problèmes de santé mais personne le croit vraiment. Certains disent que tu prends la suite de Tu-Sais-Qui et que tu cherches à devenir le prochain mage noir (ce qui est flippant c'est qu'il y en a prêt à te suivre et à devenir tes « fidèles »), d'autres prétendent que tu es en fait mort de tes blessures… J'ai tout entendu en même pas une journée ! Va vraiment falloir que tu émettes un petit signe de vie parce que ça devient intenable. J'en suis venu aujourd'hui à aimer être à la bibliothèque, au moins j'avais la paix. Tu y crois ça ? Aimer être à la bibliothèque ! Tu sais que je devrais te détester pour ça ?_

 _Bon et comment ça se passe depuis Noël ? Mr Malfoy n'est pas trop invivable ? Et le manoir ? J'ai tellement hâte de venir voir ça ! Tu penses qu'on pourra passer aux prochaines vacances ?_

 _Porte-toi bien ! Et surtout écris vite, Hermione est angoissée aussi même si elle le montre moins._

 _Ton meilleur pote »_

Elle mit du baume au cœur d'Harry et en même temps le rendit bien plus mélancolique. Il restait souvent allongé sur la méridienne dans la véranda, passant la main sur son ventre. Lucius en fut informé par les elfes de maison cependant ne fit rien pour changer quoi que ce soit.

La semaine passa sans grand changement. Le Samedi Lucius resta dans son bureau une grande partie de la journée. En milieu d'après-midi il rejoignit Harry dans la bibliothèque.

\- Prépare-toi, nous sortons ce soir.

\- Sortir ? Où ?

\- Chez les Derwent. C'est une grande famille de Sang-pur qui a une forte réputation dans notre monde. Et une fortune conséquente aussi. Donc du pouvoir.

\- Mais c'est… Une soirée mondaine ?

\- Je crois qu'on peut appeler cela ainsi. Ils m'ont fait part hier de leur désir de nous avoir à leur soirée et je n'ai vu aucune raison de refuser.

Harry aurait pu trouver des dizaines de bonnes raisons de refuser rien que maintenant mais resta la bouche close. Il restait pour l'instant assis avec son livre à la main.

\- Je te prie donc de te changer, nous partons dans une heure.

\- Je dois venir ?

Sa voix n'était pas aussi assurée qu'il l'aurait voulu.

\- Bien entendu. Il va bien falloir faire ton entrée dans le monde un jour, que nous annoncions notre mariage prochain, et cela me semble une bonne opportunité.

\- Ma grossesse risque de se voir !

\- Bien sûr que non, l'assura Lucius. Et j'ai pris soin de te prendre des vêtements amples.

\- Je ne sais pas comment me comporter en société.

\- Et tu n'apprendras pas à moins de t'y confronter.

Alors que le Gryffondor allait émettre une nouvelle objection Lucius tapa sa canne contre le sol et lui coupa la parole :

\- Cela ne sert à rien de tergiverser. J'ai déjà confirmé notre présence et il serait malpoli de refuser. Alors va te changer et descends me rejoindre dans le couloir dans quarante-cinq minutes.

Il tourna les talons et repartit, visiblement énervé. Harry referma son livre en soupirant et traina les pieds jusque dans sa chambre. Sans aucune motivation il se changea. Les elfes avaient sorti sa tenue de soirée, choisie et achetée par Lucius et l'avait posée sur le lit. Elle ressemblait un peu à celle qu'il avait porté durant le bal de sa quatrième année. Il l'enfila seul, rajouta sa cape de voyage bien chaude, et se regarda à peine dans le miroir, avant de redescendre.

L'aristocrate l'attendait déjà dans le couloir. Il sembla satisfait de la rapidité du jeune homme. Cependant son regard scrutait le moindre détail de la tenue. Et il ne semblait pas satisfait.

\- Il faudra raccourcir tes cheveux au plus tôt. Ou mieux te coiffer. En attendant…

Il sortit sa baguette de sa canne pour l'agiter devant le nez d'Harry. Un fin cordon vert, qui semblait être en soie ou en satin apparut et vint attacher les cheveux noirs rebelles en un catogan plutôt sobre. Lui-même s'était mis les cheveux en arrière. Puis ce fut un bonnet en fourrure qui prit place sur la tête du Gryffondor. Et une écharpe toute douce qui s'enroula autour de son cou.

\- Cela devrait suffire ainsi. Allons-y.

Les deux hommes sortirent sur le perron où Mansfield les attendaient déjà avec la voiture. Lucius laissa son cadet s'installer en premier et prit place à son tour. La voiture démarra doucement.

Même en sachant que le véhicule était boosté à la magie, le trajet fut vraiment court selon Harry. A peine dix minutes. Il n'en revenait encore pas.

Une fois sorti Lucius tendit sa main pour l'aider et l'accompagner à l'entrée mais Harry fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu. L'aristocrate releva plus haut la tête et congédia son serviteur d'un geste. La voiture disparut derrière le manoir.

Harry leva les yeux sur la bâtisse. Il n'en revint pas mais il eut la pensée « Notre manoir est bien plus grand que ça », comme si c'était un mauvais point pour ses hôtes. Il aurait pu se gifler pour avoir pensé ça. Mais par contre il était vrai que le manoir était plus petit. Déjà il n'avait qu'une extension, pas deux et aucun signe d'écurie. Même le jardin paraissait moins étendu. Harry se demanda soudain l'étendue de la fortune des Malfoys. Ce n'était pas le genre de question qu'il se posait d'habitude, étant lui-même à l'abri du besoin, mais là quand même. Si les Derwent, qui étaient pourtant fortunés et importants dans le monde sorcier, vivaient ainsi, quel était le poids des Malfoys alors ? Harry en eut un vertige. Il ne se rendait pas bien compte du milieu où il avait mis les pieds, apparemment.

Il se força à penser que les Derwent aimaient juste vivre de manière plus sobre, moins tapageuse et que cela expliquait la demeure. C'était le seul moyen de ne pas se sentir trop mal à l'aise.

Et cette pensée s'évanouit totalement en pénétrant dans la salle de réception, après qu'ils aient laissé leurs habits aux elfes. C'était… doré. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Le sol était en bois, très clair et très brillant, tellement qu'on pouvait presque se voir dedans, tous les montants étaient recouverts d'or, les lustres étaient chargés de pierres, de ce qui semblait être des diamants. Une grande table était dressée pour le buffet au fond de la pièce. Il y avait de quoi nourrir un régiment. Et que des plats très bien préparés, qui demandaient une grande attention et des aliments de luxe. Une énorme sculpture en glace représentant un cygne étendant les ailes surmontait le tout. Si Harry trouvait Lucius tapageur avant, il révisa son jugement. C'était bien trop énorme pour lui.

Il y avait déjà un peu de monde dans la salle et leur entrée ne passa pas inaperçue. Harry était pourtant sûr que sa frange cachait sa cicatrice. Cependant sa photo avait tellement été diffusée dans les journaux ces dernières années que cela ne changeait rien.

Un couple de sorcier d'un certain âge s'approcha d'eux. La femme s'extasia :

\- Lucius, quel plaisir de vous voir.

\- Plaisir partagé, soyez en assurée.

Pendant ce temps l'homme s'était tourné vers Harry et lui tendait la main. Le Gryffondor n'eut pas d'autre choix que de la serrer, en retenant une grimace.

\- Mr Potter, quel honneur ! Lucius nous avait prévenu de votre présence ! J'espère que vous vous amuserez.

\- Oui… certainement… Je vous remercie. Pour votre invitation.

\- Veuillez nous excuser, intervint Lucius, sauvant Harry de l'embarras. Nous avons d'autres personnes à saluer.

Harry crut quelques secondes que c'était une simple excuse pour qu'il puisse sortir de cette situation mais non. Son futur mari avait bien l'intention de saluer toutes les personnes présentes et avec lui à ses côtés. Il eut vite mal à la mâchoire à trop se forcer à sourire. Et ils voulaient tous lui serrer la main !

Cela prit bien une demi-heure. Surtout que Lucius tenait à dire un petit mot à chacun, preuve qu'il les connaissait tous et connaissait leur famille. Le gryffondor vit plus cela comme une menace déguisée envers tous mais ne dit rien.

Harry n'en pouvait plus d'être debout ainsi. Il faisait chaud dans cette salle. L'air était étouffant. Lucius, sans qu'Harry sache s'il avait remarqué son état ou s'il était simplement prévenant, l'amena vers une fenêtre entrouverte et le fit s'asseoir.

\- Je te ramène un verre d'eau et quelque chose à manger.

\- Je n'ai pas très faim.

Mais le blond était déjà parti. Et il serait intraitable à son retour, Harry allait devoir manger.

Par contre il revint avec seulement une assiette. Remplie certes, mais une seule assiette quand même. Il la mit d'office entre les mains du plus jeune et se posa à côté.

\- Tu ne manges pas ? s'étonna Harry.

\- Et avoir les doigts dégoulinants de sauce, de gras ou de je ne sais quoi encore, non merci. Je hais les buffets, ajouta-t-il après un court silence.

\- Tu vas pas avoir faim ?

\- Nos elfes ont l'habitude des soirées et ont prévu une collation. Je trouve qu'il n'y a rien de plus fâcheux que de manger debout et non assis à une table. Mais les Derwent sont de tels excentriques.

Là, pas de doute, c'était un reproche. Harry préféra ne pas continuer la conversation et mangea. C'était vraiment excellent. Il essaya de faire honneur aux personnes et à leurs hôtes qui avaient préparé ce festin et de manger un peu plus.

Lucius ne resta pas longtemps à ses côtés. Il s'éloigna pour parler à différents sorciers, même si quelqu'un d'attentif pouvait se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas très loin de son Gryffondor et avait très souvent un regard qui traînait dans sa direction.

Une musique s'éleva, un peu semblable à de la valse teintée de sonorités plus actuelles, et deux couples se mirent à danser. Harry chercha les musiciens mais découvrit vite qu'il s'agissait en fait de simples instruments enchantés.

Harry finit par se lever. Hors de question de paraître faible, ou impotent. Il ne voulait pas qu'on puisse deviner quoi que ce soit de son état. Pas qu'il ait la moindre honte à avoir un enfant, à le porter. Mais il avait été bien assez vu comme une bête de foire comme ça. Il marcha au hasard, essayant de se faire remarquer le moins possible.

Alors que ses pas l'avaient presque ramené à la porte d'entrée, inconsciemment, une voix désagréable se fit entendre derrière lui :

\- Mais c'est Harry Potter ! Quel plaisir jeune homme.

Quand le brun se retourna il tomba face à un tailleur vert criard surmonté d'une tête blonde avec des lunettes et un sourire qui donnait des frissons dans le dos.

\- Vous ne pouvez m'avoir oublié, Rita Sketter, l'incroyable journaliste.

Et fatalement la plume à papotte suivait derrière.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? s'étonna Harry.

\- Oh Robert Derwent et moi sommes de vieux amis. Nous avons tellement de choses en commun et tellement à partager.

Elle fit un petit clin d'œil complice à son interlocuteur qui cherchait désespérément une issue du regard.

\- Mais parlons plutôt de toi. Sais-tu que tu fais la une des journaux en ce moment ? Que ressens-tu ? Es-tu heureux ?

\- La une ? Mais de quoi vous parlez ?

Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ça. En même temps il n'avait pas les journaux au manoir. Mais Lucius devait être au courant. Pourquoi ne lui en avait-il pas parlé ?

Pendant ce temps la plume continuait d'écrire, noircissant des pages entières du carnet en lévitation.

\- Et ta liaison sulfureuse avec le séduisant Mr Malfoy ? Que peux-tu en dire ? Est-ce que pour l'argent ou a t-il d'autres… arguments ?

\- Quoi ? Une liaison ?

\- Mais bien sûr ! Nos lecteurs raffolent des belles histoires d'amour ! Est-il passionné ? Ou froid ?

Un bruit de gorge très sec les fit se retourner tous les deux. Lucius se tenait, droit et imposant, juste à côté d'eux.

\- Puis-je savoir de quoi vous parlez avec mon fiancé ?

La température semblait être descendue de dix degrés - à cause du ton glacial de l'aristocrate. Ses yeux semblaient lancer des sorts meurtriers. Cependant Rita n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire.

\- Nous discutions juste entre amis. Mais peut-être voulez-vous compléter ces déclarations.

Elle essaya de s'approcher mais le blond ne la laissa pas faire. Il prit Harry, qui était au bord des larmes de se retrouver en plein milieu d'une dispute (merci les hormones), par le bras et l'entraîna vers la sortie. Mrs Derwent tenta de s'interposer :

\- Un problème Lucius ?

\- Vos fréquentations laissent à désirer. Il faudra longtemps avant que j'accepte de revenir ici.

A peine les deux sorciers avaient-ils récupéré leurs affaires que déjà la voiture s'avançait dans l'allée. Mansfield leur ouvrit la porte.

Lucius fulmina tout le long du trajet. Harry ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu aussi furieux. Et il pouvait sûrement être pire. Le Gryffondor laissa ses larmes couler sans bruit sur ses joues.

Il n'y eut aucune parole échangée même une fois revenu au manoir. Lucius retint Harry juste avant que ce dernier n'entre dans sa chambre :

\- C'était une mauvaise idée. Nous ne retournerons plus dans ces soirées avant ton accouchement. Après… nous verrons.

Puis il disparut dans ses propres appartements. Avant de s'endormir Harry se demanda de quoi parlait Lucius. La mauvaise idée était de l'avoir emmené, d'avoir parlé à Rita Skeeter ou autre chose ?

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre !**

 **Vos avis sur ce chapitre ? Je trouve vos retours très intéressants !**

 **A dans 15 jours.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonne lecture**

 **Chapitre 10 :**

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis la réception catastrophique. Comme promis Harry ne retourna plus à aucune soirée. Et Lucius ne bougea pas non plus de son manoir. Le Gryffondor pensait qu'à cause de lui plus personne ne voulait inviter l'aristocrate. Il n'avait pas parlé non plus de cette histoire de couverture de magazine.

Ce qu'il ignorait, et Lucius n'avait pas jugé bon de l'en prévenir non plus, c'est qu'il avait fait effectivement la une des journaux people. Rita s'en était donné à cœur joie, faisant passer le blond pour un chevalier servant pour son jeune fiancé opprimé. Même si dans la deuxième partie de l'article l'oppresseur devenait Lucius lui-même, qui avait abusé de potions interdites et autres charmes pour avoir le Sauveur dans son lit. Il y avait même une interview exclusive de Narcissa pour parler des tendances anormales de son ancien mari, de sa joie de l'avoir quitté, de ses envies contre-natures ou tout autre mensonge qu'elle inventait au fur et à mesure et qu'elle se plaisait à déverser. La vente de ce numéro avait battu des records.

Et Lucius était toujours invité à d'autres soirées, réceptions, bals, événements ministériels, la liste était longue. Sauf que le blond déclinait à chaque fois, ne donnant aucune explication. Lui que l'on voyait avant de partout, qui se tenait au courant de toute la vie mondaine des Sang-Purs, délaissait à présent cette société.

La deuxième visite chez le médico-mage fut un peu moins chaotique, en tout cas. Ce n'était pas encore parfait mais il y avait du progrès. Harry avait accepté de se laisser approcher cependant cela ne concernait que le ventre. Si Fowler avait le malheur de toucher, ou même effleurer une autre partie du corps le Gryffondor se recroquevillait sur lui-même. Il avait aussi souvent les larmes aux yeux. Et comme il ne supportait pas de pleurer, chaque larme amenait un torrent de pleurs derrière. Un vrai cercle vicieux. Selon le spécialiste ce n'était qu'une question d'hormones et il lui prescrivit quelques potions pour améliorer tout ça. Lucius refusa de se fournir dans les réserves de l'hôpital et chargea Severus Snape de la fabrication.

En tout cas pour une première les résultats étaient engageants. Harry n'avait pas l'air de trop souffrir, son corps s'adaptait assez bien et les potions régulatrices fonctionnaient parfaitement. Le médico-mage regrettait quand même profondément que son patient ne se repose pas plus. Surtout que la fatigue allait empirer selon ses dires. Et il soupçonnait son patient de lui cacher des choses.

Ce matin là en se réveillant Harry sut que le médico-mage avait raison. Il était épuisé. Vraiment. C'était comme s'il n'avait pas dormi du tout. Il sortit une main de dessous sa couette pour prendre sa baguette posée sur la table de chevet et lança un « Tempus ». Il eut un sursaut en voyant qu'il avait dormi près de 10h. Il voulut se relever d'un coup mais une douleur aiguë lui traversa le ventre. Il resta sans bouger un moment, tentant de reprendre son souffle et cherchant à savoir s'il avait le moindre problème. Mais aucune autre douleur ne se déclara. Il se leva précautionneusement et alla s'habiller. Le reflet dans le miroir attira son regard.

C'était fait. Son ventre s'était assez arrondi à présent et on pouvait deviner plus ou moins qu'il était enceint. Mais personne n'y penserait en premier, c'était certain.

Il fut surpris de trouver Lucius dans la véranda quand enfin il descendit déjeuner. Puis il se souvint que c'était le week-end. Et s'il se souvenait bien d'ailleurs les élèves de Poudlard avaient droit à une sortie à Pré-au-Lard ce même week-end. A présent que les jours n'étaient plus rythmés par les différents cours et les devoirs à rendre, Harry avait tendance à s'y perdre.

\- J'imagine que tu as bien dormi, dit Lucius, posant le journal qu'il était en train de lire jusqu'à présent.

\- Oui. Trop peut-être.

\- Ce n'est pas bien grave. Te reposer doit être ta seule pensée.

Harry prit place à table. Il avisa alors une petite boite dans son assiette. Une boite rouge toute douce au toucher. Il regarda son futur mari du coin de l'œil mais celui-ci ne bougeait pas et semblait attendre, les mains croisées au niveau de son visage. Il ouvrit alors et tomba sur un anneau. Le bijou était simple, fin, raffiné. En le soulevant il vit deux initiales gravées à l'intérieur : un H et L.

\- Ta bague de fiançailles, annonça l'aristocrate. Il m'a semblé inconvenant que nous vivions ensemble sans avoir de preuve de notre futur mariage. Et cela fera taire les nombreux ragots, ajouta t-il dans un souffle.

Harry n'entendit pas la dernière phrase, sinon il aurait peut-être posé la question de savoir ce qu'était ces ragots en question. A la place il enfila la bague à son annulaire gauche. Cela lui allait parfaitement.

\- Les initiales, c'est pour la tradition. Chez les Malfoys il en a toujours été ainsi : mettre les noms des mariés sur les anneaux. Et d'ailleurs si tout se passe selon mes plans, le mariage pourra se faire le mois prochain, avec le retour du printemps. Un mariage en hiver n'a rien d'heureux. Bon, avec tout ça je suis en retard. J'ai un rendez-vous dans une heure. Je ne sais pas quand je rentre donc fais comme à ton habitude.

Lucius se leva sans un regard en arrière. Il ne vit donc pas Harry admirer sa bague. Son regard était un mélange entre le plaisir de l'objet et en même temps la peur infinie du futur. Il n'avait plus de retour possible en arrière. Mettre cet anneau c'était accepter. Enfin, au point où il en était, on pouvait dire qu'il avait accepté depuis longtemps.

Il fut quand même rassuré que ce soit un simple anneau en argent sans rien d'exubérant.

 **XXX**

\- Et j'imagine que tu ne lui as pas dit qu'il s'agissait d'un anneau d'or blanc pur, avec en prime un crin de licorne à l'intérieur.

\- Et puis quoi encore ? Il n'a pas à le savoir de suite. Ni même à le savoir du tout. Il le jetterait.

Severus poussa un profond soupir. Lucius était assis sur un gros fauteuil en cuir qu'il avait lui-même fait apparaître dans le laboratoire de potions personnel de son meilleur ami. C'était avec lui qu'il avait rendez-vous. Enfin il s'était quelque peu imposé et Snape ne pouvait que s'en accommoder, tandis qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de travailler sur les potions destinées à Harry.

\- Je trouve ça très amusant, reprit Lucius. Il ne semble rien aimer de précieux, de cher.

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas un jeu n'est-ce pas ?

Lucius haussa les épaules.

\- Ce n'est pas possible. Il doit forcément apprécier le luxe, la facilité de l'argent… Tout le monde cherche la richesse.

\- Je crains que Potter n'ait pas la même conception que toi.

\- Tu penses que si je lui offres une calèche en argent ça lui plairait ?

\- Lucius !

\- Ou un Souaffle dédicacé par toute son équipe préférée de Quidditch ?

\- Lucius, est-ce que tu m'écoutes quand je parle parfois ? Ou fais-tu juste semblant ?

\- Mais je t'écoute Severus, je t'assure.

Le potionniste n'en était pas sûr, mais ne fit aucune remarque. Il s'essuya le front plein de sueur. A présent il devait laisser mijoter donc il fit apparaître un autre siège, plus simple, à côté de son ami.

\- Si tu veux faire plaisir à Potter alors offre lui quelque chose qui compte vraiment. Tes cadeaux ne sont que de l'argent jeté par les fenêtres. Tu t'en fiches.

\- C'est là que tu te trompes. J'essaye vraiment de lui faire plaisir. De lui changer les idées. Mais je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir l'effet escompté.

Il s'avança un peu sur son siège avant de continuer :

\- Harry se renferme sur lui-même. Il a toujours le regard dans le vague, est mélancolique, il semble sur le point de pleurer à chaque instant. Ce n'est pas bon pour son enfant et encore moins pour lui-même. Je me sens tellement coupable de ce qu'à fait Draco. Comment va t-il d'ailleurs ?

\- Pas de changement. Il empoisonne le château de sa mauvaise humeur et de sa rage. Je crains aussi que son séjour de Noël avec Narcissa n'ait fait qu'empirer les choses. Il ne travaille toujours pas sauf que maintenant il n'a plus ton nom pour le protéger. Il est odieux et a la baguette facile.

Lucius poussa à son tour un profond soupir. Il se sentait tellement mal.

\- Il n'a rien tenté d'autre contre toi ?

\- Non. Puis en même temps un chaudron qui explose n'a rien de très dangereux. C'est pas comme si j'avais pas l'habitude avec tous ces élèves incompétents !

Ils se mirent à parler d'autres choses pendant un moment. Severus alla chercher deux verres dans son bureau et sa bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu. Il proposa de trinquer au futur mariage de son meilleur ami.

\- Puisse t-il être plus heureux que le précédent, se lamenta Lucius.

\- Il n'en tiens qu'à toi. Déjà arrête ces cadeaux de pacotille.

\- De pacotille ? Tu sais combien ça m'a coûté ?

\- C'est bien le problème. Ça ne te coûte que de l'argent. Rien d'autre.

Sur ces paroles énigmatiques que Lucius ne comprit pas de suite, il fut gentiment invité à partir, potions en poche. Severus avait du travail et ne comptait pas prendre encore plus de retard que celui déjà accumulé.

A peine Lucius était-il parti par la cheminée que Sirius sortait de l'ombre où il s'était dissimulé.

\- Tu as dû entendre n'est-ce pas ?

\- J'aurais dû me douter que tu m'avais repéré. Tu penses que ton pote Malfoy sait que j'étais là.

\- Aucune idée. Il n'en a montré aucun signe en tout cas. Mais il est doué pour se cacher. Et ne laisser passer sur son visage que ce qu'il veut.

\- Vous n'êtes pas amis pour rien !

Sirius, grand sourire aux lèvres, se rapprocha de son amant. Il le prit dans ses bras alors que Severus lui tournait toujours le dos.

\- Tu sais que ce n'était pas une simple excuse mais que je suis vraiment occupé ?

\- Tu penses que ça va aller pour Harry ? demanda Sirius sans faire mine d'avoir entendu.

\- Il est entre de bonnes mains.

\- Un handicapé des sentiments… Je suis vraiment inquiet Sev.

Le professeur poussa un profond soupir et s'arracha de son chaudron pour se retourner et serrer Sirius contre lui. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants, appréciant simplement le moment. Puis l'ancien maraudeur s'écarta d'un coup :

\- Je sais ! Je vais aller le voir ce week-end ! Et si le serpent est pas d'accord tant pis ! Bon je te laisse bosser.

Il embrassa rapidement Severus et sortit de la pièce, laissant un Severus surpris derrière lui. Ce dernier grommela contre l'impulsivité des Gryffondors et contre bien d'autres défauts encore.

Il se remit à sa potion, oubliant qu'il était à présent frustré.

 **XXX**

L'hiver était encore rude et la neige persistait. Harry aurait bien voulu sortir, s'échapper un moment de ces murs. Mais Lucius était encore plus strict qu'auparavant et refusait que le Gryffondor mette le nez dehors. Il avait donné la consigne à ses elfes et ceux-ci veillaient au grain. Les seuls moments à l'extérieur étaient quand ils avaient une course à faire. Et dans ce cas la voiture les attendait au plus près de la porte et les déposait toujours pile devant les endroits concernés. En plus d'être couvert d'une dizaine de couches de vêtements.

Sa seule échappatoire étaient les lettres échangées avec ses amis restés à l'école. Ils lui racontaient les derniers potins, les problèmes rencontrés en cours, les crasses des profs. Hermione y rajoutait aussi des détails sur les notions abordées en cours comme ça Harry pouvait, s'il le voulait, travailler de son côté pour ne pas trop être en retard.

De son côté il répondait de manière succincte. Il n'avait pas grand-chose à raconter et ne voulait pas les inquiéter encore plus.

De quoi le déprimer encore plus, si c'était possible.

Il en était là dans ses pensées quand Spica pénétra le samedi suivant dans le salon où Lucius et lui passaient l'après-midi. Harry somnolait sur le divan pendant que le blond lisait tranquillement dans un fauteuil. Les Elfes avaient allumé un énorme feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée.

\- Un invité pour Mr Potter.

\- Un invité ? Ici ? Pour moi ? Vous êtes sûr ?

Harry s'était à peine redressé mais avait les yeux bien ouverts. Il devait avoir mal entendu. Personne ne venait ici le voir. Et ce ne pouvait être Ron ou Hermione, ils n'avaient aucune autorisation. Et aucune raison de venir.

\- Oui Monsieur. Il s'agit de Monsieur Black. Dois-je le faire entrer ?

\- Mon parrain !

\- Oui Spica, tu peux. Amène-le directement ici, dit Lucius en se levant.

Il referma son livre et le posa sur la table basse.

\- Je vais vous laisser ensemble.

\- Tu peux rester si tu veux, suggéra Harry d'une petite voix.

\- J'ai du travail qui m'attend. Et je risquerais d'être désagréable.

Il croisa Sirius juste avant la porte. Il retint l'ancien maraudeur par le bras avant qu'il ne rentre.

\- Je vous prierai de ne plus venir sans nous prévenir auparavant. Et plus les week-ends. Il y a bien assez de temps libre la semaine et on ne peut pas dire que vous soyez surchargé de travail. Ni même que vous ayez des impératifs d'horaire.

Il avait un ton sifflant et menaçant. Ses yeux gris s'étaient rétrécis comme pour fusiller son interlocuteur. Mais Sirius ne fut pas sensible à la menace :

\- Je viendrai comme ça me chante !

\- Pensez à votre filleul !

Sirius renifla d'un air dédaigneux et dégagea son bras pour rentrer dans le salon, affichant alors un grand sourire.

Lucius resta quelques secondes dans le couloir avant de se diriger vers son bureau. Mais une fois devant ses papiers il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Il en avait marre. Il ne pouvait être là la semaine à cause de son travail et Harry déprimait pendant ce temps. C'était dans ses moments là qu'il fallait que Sirius vienne. Et non pas le week-end où Harry était déjà avec lui et qu'il s'évertuait à le distraire tout en lui laissant du temps pour se reposer. Son journaliste de parrain avait un emploi du temps plus souple que lui après tout. C'était bien un Gryffondor ça. Toujours à foncer sans réfléchir !

Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'Harry irait mieux.

Lucius se pencha en arrière sur son siège. Il devait trouver une solution pour améliorer le moral de son futur mari. Sans que ça ne le gêne non plus. Il avait bien pensé à inviter ses deux meilleurs amis durant les prochaines vacances mais il savait d'avance qu'il ne supporterait jamais deux adolescents une semaine entière. Et hors de question d'acheter un animal. Pas pendant la grossesse. Déjà qu'Harry passait trop de temps à la volière, malgré l'interdiction. C'était un risque à tomber malade. Et même s'il faisait tout pour que Lucius ne s'en rende pas compte, les elfes étaient trop heureux de rapporter le moindre fait et geste du brun.

Il passa l'heure suivante à cogiter, n'étant dérangé que par un elfe lui amenant du thé. Il n'était vraiment pas doué pour ce genre de chose. Ou était-ce Harry qui était trop compliqué ?

Pendant ce temps Harry avait un énorme sourire sur son visage fatigué. Il ne détestait pas Lucius et savait que ce n'était pas sa faute mais il avait une vraie complicité avec son parrain et rien que sa présence lui faisait du bien.

\- Tu m'as l'air trop pâle ! Que dit ton médecin ? T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas revenir au Square Grimmaud ?

\- Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas. Et je suis bien ici.

\- Depuis quand tu ne sais plus mentir ?

Sirius eut un éclat de rire, ceux qui ressemblaient toujours à un aboiement plus qu'à un rire humain.

Ils discutèrent pendant près d'une heure. Sirius, assis plus loin sur le canapé pour ne pas gêner la zone de confort de son filleul, lui partagea le plus d'anecdotes possibles sur les dernières soirées, surtout les plus drôles ou improbables. Harry lui parla d'ailleurs de la seule où il s'était rendu :

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu n'y va plus alors, dit Sirius.

\- Pas le choix. Puis nous ne sommes plus invités à cause de moi.

\- Plus invité ? Qui t'as dit ça ? Lucius ?

\- Non il ne m'a rien dit mais il reste tout le temps ici. Pourtant je sais que le Ministère a organisé des soirées récemment. Plus toutes celles que tu viens de décrire.

\- Mais Harry, vous étiez invités. J'ai entendu plusieurs personnes se plaindre du refus de Lucius.

\- Le refus ? Demanda Harry. Tu veux dire qu'il est invité ?

\- Oui et toi aussi. Vous êtes la nouvelle attraction du monde sorcier. Tous les journaux ne parlent que de vous. Puis en tant que Sauveur du monde magique tu es presque automatiquement invité de partout.

\- Je n'étais pas du tout au courant.

Sirius se mordit la lèvre. Lucius remontait dans son estime d'avoir tenu son filleul si loin des problèmes du monde extérieur, le laissant se reposer. Par contre il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau si le cher fiancé blondinet savait ce qu'il venait de lui apprendre. Harry dut avoir la même pensée puisqu'il dit de suite :

\- Je ne dirais rien à Lucius. Il doit avoir une bonne raison pour me taire tout ça. C'est même mieux ainsi.

Il eut un sourire sincère dont il ne se rendit même pas compte. Son regard se fixa sur les flammes dans la cheminée et il resta quelques secondes dans le vague.

Puis il sembla se reconnecter à la réalité :

\- Comment ça se passe avec le professeur Snape ?

\- Très bien. Je crois…

\- Il y a un problème ? s'inquiéta immédiatement le plus jeune.

\- Non mais il a un caractère de gosse mal élevé !... Ça lui passera.

Harry ne dit rien mais cela lui rappelait une phrase dite par son professeur de potions quelques mois auparavant. Cela semblait être des années. Le temps dans ce manoir n'était pas le même qu'au dehors.

Un bruit se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte. Sirius se releva d'un bond du canapé.

\- Il faut que je rentre, dit-il alors que Lucius revenait dans la pièce.

Harry essaya de ne pas montrer sa déception. Il ne voulait pas vexer Lucius qui n'avait rien fait de mal après tout. Ils n'avaient juste pas la même complicité. Et ils ne l'auraient sûrement jamais.

Sirius prit congé rapidement, se retenant au dernier moment d'ébouriffer les cheveux bruns de son filleul.

Harry se remit dans le canapé. Il entendit la porte claquer au loin et ferma les yeux. Lucius se replaça dans son fauteuil sans rien dire. Le Gryffondor s'était allongé et avait fermé les yeux pour se reposer. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué mais il était vraiment fatigué. Il ne remarqua donc pas le regard ardent que Lucius portait sur lui. Il s'était penché en arrière et ses coudes reposaient sur ses genoux, ses mains croisées au niveau de son visage.

Ils restèrent ainsi jusque dans la soirée, quand Biskitt pénétra à son tour dans le salon, pour leur annoncer que le dîner était servi.

\- Tu n'as plus envie de cuisiner en ce moment ? s'enquit Lucius alors qu'il se rendait à la salle à manger.

\- Non. Les elfes ne me laissent plus faire.

Il mentait légèrement. En effet les elfes de maison étaient à la limite de pleurer quand ils voyaient le sorcier faire le travail à leur place. A force de supplications ils avaient fait flancher Harry. Mais surtout il se fatiguait trop vite et ne tenait plus forcément debout longtemps. Cependant il ne voulait pas inquiéter l'aristocrate. Ni être une source de problème.

Pendant le repas, alors qu'ils étaient en plein silence, Lucius annonça sa nouvelle décision à Harry :

\- Je sais que ce manoir n'est pas l'endroit le plus approprié pour un adolescent. Et ta grossesse ne nous facilite pas les choses non plus. J'ai donc pris la décision d'amener quelque chose de moldu ici. Une télévision. Je ne sais pas trop si ça t'irait mais c'est le seul moyen que je vois pour te divertir.

\- Sérieusement ? Une télévision ? Ici ? Pour moi ?

\- Oui. A la condition de ne pas l'allumer quand je suis là. Je ne supporte pas cette… machine.

\- Je pensais que jamais une machine moldue ne passerait la porte de ce manoir !

\- Ce sera la seule. Et sitôt ta grossesse finie, elle repartira aussi vite qu'elle est arrivée.

\- Merci ! Merci beaucoup !

Lucius ne put retenir un sourire en voyant l'air réjoui de son futur mari. Il prit son verre pour cacher son propre air ravi.

Il orienta la discussion sur un autre sujet, semblant se désintéresser de ce qu'il avait précédemment dit lui-même. Ils parlèrent de choses banales pendant le reste du repas.

Harry alla se coucher tôt ce soir là. D'avoir vu son parrain, de s'être emporté à la discussion ainsi l'avait fatigué. Il se pelotonna sous ses couvertures, appréciant la chaleur alors qu'il entendait le vent souffler dehors. Il ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

 _Il rêvait ? Il n'en était pas sûr. Cela avait plus les allures d'un cauchemar. Sombre, froid. Inquiétant. Un long couloir de Poudlard. Des murs de pierre. Il était seul. Un rire sardonique qu'il identifia sans mal. Il avait peur. Il pleurait. Il n'avait pas la sensation de pleurer mais des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il le sentait. Il voulait courir mais restait sur place. Etait-ce le couloir qui bougeait alors ? Tout tournait. Le sol se dérobait._

 _Une énorme douleur lui transperça le ventre. Il se retrouva plié en deux. Il saignait à présent. L'eau et le sang se mélangeaient au sol. Formaient des tourbillons. Il leva les yeux sur le mur en pierre. Il vit apparaître deux yeux rouges semblables à ceux d'un serpent. Le rire ne s'arrêtait pas. Sa cicatrice se mit à le brûler. De plus en plus. Sa tête se fendait en deux. Il voulait hurler. Que tout s'arrête enfin._

Il hurlait vraiment. Il s'en rendit compte en entendant une autre voix que la sienne à côté de lui :

\- Harry, tout va bien ! Réveille-toi !

Le Gryffondor se redressa en sursaut, manquant d'assommer Lucius qui était proche de lui. Il haletait. Son premier réflexe fut de passer la main sur son ventre. Il y avait toujours la bosse sous ses doigts. Rien ne semblait anormal. Pas de sang sur les draps non plus.

\- Tout va bien ?

Harry redressa la tête et avisa seulement maintenant que Lucius était dans sa chambre, assis sur son lit. Il était vêtu d'une robe de chambre noire et blanche. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient à peine décoiffés. Enfin, autant qu'il pouvait en juger sans ses lunettes. La lampe sur la table de chevet était allumée.

\- Mais… que…

\- Tes hurlements résonnaient dans tout le manoir, expliqua l'aristocrate. Je voulais m'assurer que tout allait bien.

\- Oui… Je suis désolé, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- Non c'est bon. Ça ira. Tout va bien.

C'est lui-même qu'il tentait de convaincre surtout.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir dérangé. Ça va aller. Bonne nuit.

Il se remit sous les couettes et enfouit sa tête dans les oreillers. Lucius se redressa doucement mais ne bougea pas tout de suite. Il semblait hésiter. Puis Harry entendit la lampe s'éteindre et la porte claquer. Il mit du temps à se rendormir, encore poursuivi par les images de son mauvais rêve. Par contre une fois assoupi il dormi d'une traite.

A son réveil il avait presque tout oublié de son rêve. Il ne se souvenait que de la crainte d'avoir perdu son enfant. Encore allongé il se mit à penser. Cet enfant il ne le voulait pas au début, pensant à l'avortement, et maintenant pourtant il ne voulait pas le perdre. Il le désirait vraiment. Sa main caressa son ventre arrondi.

Commençant à avoir faim, Harry chercha ses lunettes sur la table de chevet. C'est alors qu'il sentit le parchemin sous ses doigts. La carte du maraudeur. Il se rendit alors compte que pour la première fois depuis deux mois il n'avait pas cherché Draco la veille au soir dans les couloirs de l'école. Il n'y avait même pas pensé de la journée. Un sourire effleura ses lèvres. Cependant une fois ses lunettes sur le nez il fit apparaître le plan du château. Ses amis étaient dans la Grande Salle en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner. Le Serpentard y était aussi. A côté de ses deux brutes et de Pansy. Certainement qu'il n'était pas dans ses pensées. Cependant cette constatation le rendit moins triste qu'à l'accoutumée.

Il replia la carte et s'habilla, essayant de penser à des choses plus joyeuses. Par exemple à la nouvelle télévision qu'il allait avoir. Pour la première fois il allait pouvoir regarder des programmes qu'il avait choisi et en entier. Dudley n'était pas du genre patient et zappait régulièrement. Puis de toute manière Harry avait toujours été trop occupé et ne pouvait que rarement jeter des coups d'œil au poste de télévision. Il lui faudrait aussi acheter un lecteur DVD et quelques films qu'il avait toujours rêvé de voir.

Il descendit et comme toujours trouva Lucius qui l'avait attendu pour déjeuner. La magie était quand même bien pratique pour tout garder au chaud. Le thé posé devant son aîné fumait encore.

\- Te sens-tu mieux ?

\- Oui merci. Et désolé de t'avoir dérangé cette nuit.

\- Je préfère que ce soit pour rien plutôt que tu ne dises rien alors qu'il t'arrive quelque chose de grave.

\- J'ai vraiment cru qu'il m'arrivait quelque chose. Je ne me souviens pas très bien mais j'ai eu peur pour mon enfant. Je crois qu'il y avait du sang dans mon rêve… cauchemar.

\- Nous irons voir Fowler au plus vite.

\- Ce n'est pas obligé tu sais.

\- J'insiste.

Et il n'en démordit pas. Il envoya un hibou dans la journée pour prendre rendez-vous. Il en obtint un pour le mercredi qui arrivait. Harry ne fit aucune remarque mais le nom des Malfoys devait bien aider concernant la rapidité des rendez-vous. Le médico-mage cherchait à se faire bien voir.

En tout cas la télévision arriva le lundi matin. Ils livrèrent tout avant même qu'Harry ne se lève. C'est un des elfes qui fut chargé de lui montrer la nouvelle acquisition du manoir. Cela lui fit du bien. Il n'avait plus l'impression d'errer dans des couloirs vides, sans but. Il trouva vite sa nouvelle routine. Il regardait la télévision le matin, alors qu'il venait de prendre son petit déjeuner, le temps de se réveiller. C'était surtout des dessins animés, des reportages. Puis l'après-midi il lisait, essayait toujours de pratiquer la magie avec plus ou moins de succès puis cuisinait un peu, des plats faciles et il le faisait assis. La nuit il lui arrivait encore de faire des cauchemars, cependant ils étaient moins intenses et il ne hurlait plus.

Le mercredi quand Harry monta dans la limousine qui l'attendait au bas de la porte, il trouva Lucius déjà installé.

\- Et le Ministère ?

\- Ils vont apprendre à se débrouiller seul.

Il n'en dit pas plus.

Ils discutèrent à peine durant le court trajet.

Par contre une surprise déplaisante les attendait à l'arrivée. Une horde de journalistes. Harry en reconnaissait certains. Ils étaient en train de patienter devant l'hôpital. Dès qu'ils virent la voiture arriver ils se redressèrent tous, ressortirent les plumes à papotes, les appareils photos. Quelques moldus passaient à côté et regardaient cet attroupement, surtout devant un bâtiment apparemment fermé depuis des décennies pour rénovation, en montrant un peu de curiosité mais ne se mêlèrent pas à la foule. De toute façon la limousine attirait déjà l'attention à elle toute seule.

Lucius sortit le premier et aida Harry à descendre. Ce fut comme un signal de départ pour la horde de vautours affamés du prochain scoop. Ils avancèrent en se bousculant et en parlant en même temps :

\- Mr Potter est-ce vrai que vous avez rendez-vous avec un médico-mage pour les grossesses ?

\- Mr Potter avez-vous une compagne enceinte ?

\- Mr Potter, est-ce vrai que vous avez une aventure adultère avec Mr Malfoy ?

\- Êtes-vous bisexuel ?

\- Pourquoi avoir arrêté l'école ? Vous pensez vous si supérieur ?

\- Avez-vous des séquelles du combat contre Vous-Savez-qui ?

\- Un mot Mr Potter s'il vous plait !

\- Nos lecteurs veulent savoir !

Mais alors qu'ils allaient arriver à leur hauteur, Lucius se tourna vers eux d'un mouvement brusque, faisant voler sa cape derrière lui et cachant Harry dans le même temps.

\- Mr Potter ne répondra à aucune de vos stupides questions ! Et si j'en prends un à s'approcher trop près je peux vous assurer que vous regretterez que Lord Voldemort ne soit pas encore en vie ! Maintenant dégagez bande de doxys sans cervelle !

Il n'avait pas élevé la voix durant tout son discours mais cela suffit à réduire à silence toute la foule de journaliste. Harry se recroquevilla contre Lucius, qui avait la tête haute, pour avancer. Les grattes-papiers s'écartaient au fur et à mesure pour les laisser passer. Ils ne disaient plus rien mais le brun entendait le bruit des plumes à papotes écrivant sur un bout de parchemin. Ils étaient bon pour un article en première page dès le lendemain matin. Si ce n'était avant.

Ils pénétrèrent sans plus d'encombres dans l'hôpital. Là Fowler les attendait :

\- Toutes mes excuses ! La sorcière d'accueil a lâché l'information de votre rendez-vous sans le vouloir ! Je vous promets que ça ne se reproduira plus ?

\- J'ose espérer qu'elle a été congédiée ?

\- Oui absolument ! Nos patients méritent un peu de tranquillité.

\- Bien. Encore heureux qu'ils n'aient pas eu plus d'informations dévoilées.

\- Il n'y a que moi qui ait accès aux dossiers, les informa le guérisseur. Ils sont bloqués par un charme puissant.

\- Bonne initiative.

Apparemment heureux d'avoir eu un compliment de la part de Lucius Malfoy, Fowler les conduisit jusqu'à son cabinet. Il écouta Harry lui parler de ses craintes et de ses rêves.

\- C'est normal à ce stade de faire des cauchemars de ce type. Mais plus vous avancez dans votre grossesse moins il y a de risque de fausse couche. Puis vous êtes jeune et en bonne santé. Je peux faire un examen si vous le désirez. Si ça peut vous rassurer.

\- Oui.

Harry n'avait pas eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, Lucius l'avait devancé. Il se tut. Après tout cela ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

Dix minutes plus tard il se rhabillait déjà.

\- Je peux vous assurer que tout est parfaitement normal. Enfin aussi normal que possible dans votre cas. Un placenta tout à fait semblable à celui d'une femme s'est créé autour de l'enfant et permet à votre corps de moins donner en énergie magique. Ce n'est pas encore complet mais d'après les discussions que j'ai eu avec Mr Snape cela ne devrait plus tarder. Vous allez vous sentir moins fatigué d'ici quelques semaines. La bonne nouvelle est aussi que votre grossesse a diminué votre intolérance aux potions. Elles seront de plus en plus efficaces et vous aideront à traverser ces prochains mois.

Son enthousiasme était aussi dû à l'amélioration mentale de son patient. Même si cela ne se limitait encore qu'au ventre le jeune Potter ne montrait plus aucun signe de douleur quand il le touchait. Il grimaçait toujours cependant cela semblait être plus pour la forme qu'autre chose. Il était ravi que Mr Malfoy ait suivi ses conseils de thérapeute.

Fowler les suivit dans les couloirs de l'hôpital au moment de repartir, jusque devant l'entrée, afin de s'assurer que plus aucun parasite ne les attendait. Lucius se tenait juste derrière Harry. Ce dernier se tenait droit mais son regard ne cessait de fureter autour de lui. Il fut rassuré en constatant qu'effectivement les personnes les regardaient mais détournaient la tête. Ils tenaient à leur intimité, ne voulaient pas être questionnés quant à la raison de leur présence donc ils respectaient l'intimité des autres. Mais combien allaient raconter qu'ils avaient vu le Sauveur à l'hôpital ? Combien l'avaient déjà fait ?

Il poussa un profond soupir, épuisé de devoir soupçonner tout le monde. Rien ne garantissait qu'un journaliste ne s'était pas fait passer pour un patient pour avoir des informations. Il avait hâte de revenir au manoir. Pour la première fois il se dit qu'il n'était en sécurité qu'entre les murs de la demeure Malfoys. Même s'il revenait maintenant à Poudlard, là où il s'était toujours senti le mieux, il devrait affronter les questions des autres élèves. Il voulait revenir chez les Malfoys.

Lucius et le guérisseur échangèrent quelques paroles devant la porte mais Harry n'écoutait pas. Il avait une sensation bizarre mais il n'arrivait pas à définir quoi. Ce n'était ni désagréable ni son contraire.

C'est quand ils montèrent dans la limousine garée de nouveau juste devant l'entrée et que Lucius se détacha de lui qu'il comprit. Depuis qu'ils étaient sortis du cabinet du médico-mage, le blond avait sa main posée sur l'épaule de son fiancé. Et pour la première fois depuis des mois il n'avait pas eu de sensation de brûlure à ce contact.

 **Ça avance doucement.**

 **A dans 15 jours.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Merci pour toutes ses réactions face à cette fic. Ça me fait tellement plaisir de vous voir aussi enthousiastes.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Chapitre 11 :**

Continuant sa routine, de manière presque automatique, Harry ne vit plus le temps passer. C'est même Sirius, alors qu'il s'était invité seul une après-midi en semaine, qui lui rappela qu'il devait se marier sous peu. Le Gryffondor n'y pensait plus du tout. Pourtant la boite contenant l'anneau était toujours sur sa table de chevet. Il s'assurait de l'avoir au doigt quand il sortait sinon le bijou restait dans son écrin.

\- Tu te sens prêt ? lui avait demandé son parrain.

\- Pas vraiment… non. En fait je crois que je ne réalise encore pas trop cette étape. On vit ensemble, c'est déjà suffisant je dirais.

\- J'avoue ne pas avoir imaginé ton mariage ainsi. Quand tu es né j'ai imaginé ta vie presque entièrement. Et au moment du mariage tu étais avec tes parents, au bras d'une personne que tu avais choisie, qu'on avait rencontré avant. On aurait eu des longs repas dans la maison familiale et ton père et moi on aurait testé ton prétendant. A notre manière.

Harry avait été ému à ce discours et n'avait pu retenir ses larmes. Sirius s'était alors alarmé et excusé des dizaines de fois. En son for intérieur il était heureux que Lucius n'ait pas assisté à tout ceci. C'était le risque à se faire exclure définitivement de la demeure des Malfoys.

Par contre c'est Sirius qui lui expliqua comment se déroulait une union magique. Harry n'avait trouvé aucune information dans les livres et se refusait à demander à Lucius. Il ne voulait pas une fois de plus passer pour un ignorant.

\- C'est l'équivalent d'un Serment inviolable mais en beaucoup moins puissant. Les époux se jurent fidélité, et tout les trucs derrière, enfin en fonction de ce qu'ils décident. Ils échangent les anneaux mais aussi un peu de leur magie. On a aussi les mêmes phrases que les moldus avec l'échange du consentement et blablabla. Et le tout est acté par une signature sur un parchemin enchanté, gardé dans les caves du ministère.

\- Donc pour un divorce ?

\- Une signature sur un autre parchemin, avec un sort pour brûler le premier papier. On ne s'est pas compliqué la vie, comme les moldus peuvent faire par contre. Sauf si dans le cas des grandes familles, comme les Blacks ou les Malfoys on établit des contrats de mariage. Il ne peut alors y avoir séparation qu'en cas de faute d'un des époux.

\- Mais qui pratique la cérémonie ? demanda le plus jeune.

\- Un sorcier. Souvent lié au gouvernement, le mariage est autant civil que sous la protection de la magie. Et il ne faut qu'un témoin pour valider l'union. Par contre pour un divorce il faut aussi que le document soit signé par un avocat ou un homme de loi. Je sais pas si tu sais d'ailleurs mais j'ai été témoin pour le mariage de tes parents.

\- On me l'a dit. Je pense que Lucius va choisir les témoins pour moi. Ou prendre un de ses amis.

Sirius eut un éclat dans le regard mais ne répondit pas.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment ensemble puis l'ancien maraudeur dut prendre congé.

 **XXX**

Le jour fatidique arriva enfin. Harry n'avait presque pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Il avait eu à peine quelques bribes d'informations sur le déroulé de la cérémonie, le lieu et toute l'organisation en générale. La seule chose qu'il savait de manière sûre était la tenue qu'il allait porter. Sa robe de cérémonie, verte, sombre, et argent, était suspendue face à son lit depuis une semaine. Telle une épée de Damoclès. Il l'avait touchée, palpée dans tous les sens, s'attendant à se réveiller à chaque instant. Il l'avait même essayée. Elle tombait parfaitement. Il soupçonnait Lucius de l'avoir faite faire sur mesure. Elle était juste assez large pour que son ventre ne fasse pas trop imposant. La tenue fourmillait de dizaines de détails, de reflets, des dessins qui couraient le long des manches et sur le col. Chaque regard en dévoilait toujours plus.

C'était une véritable œuvre d'art.

Puis il avait senti l'agitation qui avait remué toute la maison. Lucius passait plus de temps dans son bureau qu'à l'ordinaire, les elfes de maison chuchotaient, s'activaient et même disparaissaient parfois.

Dehors c'était le temps qui changeait. La neige avait enfin cessé et le jardin était rempli de bourgeons de fleurs. Les chevaux sortaient plus régulièrement des écuries et le Gryffondor pouvait les voir de sa fenêtre. Il y avait aussi un Sombral. Les oiseaux de la volière gazouillaient, apportant un peu de vie à ce jardin qui semblait mort il y a peu.

La chaleur revenait doucement et Harry pouvait sortir de temps à autre sans être recouvert, que ce soit de vêtements ou de sorts de chaleur. Il attrapa néanmoins un léger rhume qui ne dura qu'une journée, Lucius ayant alors passé commande à Snape d'une grande quantité de Pimentine qui arriva le soir même.

Et Harry en était là à présent. Debout, appuyé contre le montant de son lit, face à sa tenue de cérémonie, une main sur son ventre, toujours en pyjama. Le soleil était à peine levé. Il faisait encore sombre dans la chambre. Harry entendait du monde s'activer en dehors du manoir. La réception allait sûrement se passer ici, sur les terres de la famille Malfoy. Il y avait une dépendance plus loin dans la propriété, après un grand bosquet d'arbres à qui il ne manquait que le nom pour être une forêt. La bâtisse avait la taille d'une maison de banlieue chic, à peu près comme celle de son oncle et sa tante à Privet Drive. Il avait eu l'occasion de la visiter quelques semaines auparavant, alors qu'il se promenait avec son futur mari.

Harry n'y avait pas songé avant mais il imagina la tête des Dursley s'ils voyaient là où vivait leur neveu à présent. La taille du manoir, le fait qu'il ait des serviteurs, la taille du domaine. Sans compter que Lucius possédait sûrement des demeures à d'autres endroits. Vernon en serait fou de rage. Son visage deviendrait rouge, il se mettrait à bafouiller et en viendrait sûrement à l'injurier. Pétunia resterait, elle, la tête haute et la bouche pincée. Elle ne cracherait son venin qu'une fois de retour chez elle ou autour d'un thé avec ses amies. Et Dudley baverait de jalousie, demandant sûrement à son cousin de partager ou de lui donner des objets, de l'argent ou tout autre chose qu'il convoiterait.

Mais s'il venait à voir tout ça il faudrait aussi qu'il avait épousé un homme et eu un enfant, même s'il n'en précisait pas forcément les moyens. Ce serait alors d'autres insultes, ils le traiteraient de « monstre », « d'erreur » encore et encore. C'était comme s'il pouvait les entendre. Leurs voix résonnaient dans sa tête. Et comme s'il sentait encore les coups pleuvoir sur lui.

Il se recroquevilla au sol, les mains sur les oreilles, pour que ça s'arrête. Tout plutôt que les entendre encore hurler ainsi. Plus d'insultes ! Plus toute cette haine !

Il mit quelques instants avant de comprendre que les coups qu'il entendait ne venaient pas de son esprit mais de la porte de sa chambre.

\- Harry Potter ?

C'était Dobby. Le petit elfe de maison continuait de frapper à la porte, sa voix prenait des accents désespérés.

\- Oui… Tout va bien…

Il était encore au sol, ses yeux étaient baignés de larmes. Il ne pouvait se montrer ainsi. Lucius en serait informé au plus vite et il n'en était pas question.

\- Je me prépare. Qu'y a t-il ?

\- Mr Malfoy vous fait dire que vous devez partir dans 30mn. Mr Black vous attendra dans le hall.

\- Merci Dobby. Tu peux y aller.

Il entendit les petits pas s'éloigner dans le couloir. Il se força à se relever et passa sa main sur le visage. Cela devait faire un moment qu'il était dans cet état s'il ne lui restait que trente minutes. Effectivement le soleil était levé à présent et inondait la pièce.

Il se rendit dans la salle de bain et d'un coup de baguette effaça toutes les traces sur son visage. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait provoqué cette mélancolie. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il n'avait pas pensé à sa famille par le sang. Et il espérait sincèrement ne plus jamais les revoir. Il était sûr que ça leur ferait aussi plaisir de ne plus jamais avoir de nouvelles de lui.

Il retourna dans la chambre et enleva son pyjama. Il resta encore quelques secondes à contempler sa robe de cérémonie avant de la revêtir. Puis il attendit encore quelques instants, immobile. Avant de se reprendre. Il s'attendait à quoi ? A ce que le vêtement le brûle ? Qu'un sort y soit jeté ? Ce n'était qu'un bout de tissu. Et son futur mari prenait bien trop soin de lui pour « l'abîmer » maintenant. Il tenait à son futur héritier.

Ce devait être l'imminence de son changement de vie qui lui avait remis ses mauvais souvenirs en mémoire. Et son changement d'identité. Il allait prendre le nom de Malfoy. Lucius lui avait annoncé la veille, sans lui demander son avis. Malgré tout cela l'arrangeait. Il aimait son nom car c'était celui de ses parents mais le détestait tout autant car c'était celui d'un garçon célèbre. Son mariage allait sûrement faire la une des journaux mais cela finirait par s'effacer de la mémoire des lecteurs et les gens ne se retourneraient plus en entendant « Harry Malfoy ». Il y avait réfléchi toute la nuit et il y voyait un point positif dans son mariage.

Il fallait bien commencer quelque part.

Son futur mari avait laissé des consignes à son intention pour sa tenue. Ses cheveux noirs étaient longs à présent et il les attacha dans son cou avec un fin lien en tissu vert. Il avait toujours quelques mèches rebelles qui lui tombaient devant les yeux mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il nettoya ses lunettes d'un sort, vérifia qu'il avait bien sa montre à gousset sur lui et sortit enfin de sa chambre. Il trouva son parrain dans le hall d'entrée, juste en bas des marches, faisant les cents pas. Il avait aussi ramené ses cheveux en arrière cependant c'était évident que cela ne tiendrait pas la journée entière. Il avait une robe noire et argent qui semblait un peu usée. Harry comprit pourquoi en voyant l'insigne des Blacks orner le tissu. Cela devait être un vêtement de famille. Il s'arrêta de marcher en entendant son neveu arriver :

\- Tu es parfait ! s'exclama t-il.

Il applaudit même. Une fois Harry à ses côtés il lui tourna autour pour vérifier que tout allait bien.

\- Il s'est pas moqué de toi ton Malfoy ! Sacré vêtement !

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un cocher très bien vêtu lui aussi. Une vraie livrée de majordome. Dehors une calèche noire ornée d'argent, tirée par des sombrals les attendait. Un pur modèle à l'ancienne avec d'énormes roues.

\- Lucius ne veut pas que tu te fatigues avec la marche, expliqua Sirius. Et il n'avait pas l'air ravi quand j'ai parlé de faire une entrée sur un balai. Trop dangereux selon lui.

\- Dommage, ça aurait été classe.

Il ne put s'empêcher de l'imaginer. Ça lui aurait vraiment plu. Ils prirent place à bord du véhicule et celui-ci se mit en marche. Effectivement ils se dirigeaient vers la dépendance à l'autre bout de la propriété. Harry commença à se demander à quoi allait ressembler l'intérieur. Lucius ne faisait rien à moitié et ce serait sûrement trop pour lui. Déjà la calèche était bien trop cliché et pas à son goût. Ils auraient pu y aller à pied ou même en balai en effet.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à arriver et Sirius aida son filleul à descendre, en faisant attention à ne le toucher qu'à travers la robe. Des éclats de voix provenaient de l'intérieur de la maison cependant il n'y avait personne à l'extérieur. L'ancien maraudeur sortit une montre à gousset de sa poche intérieur.

\- Il semblerait que nous soyons pile à l'heure. M'étonne pas de Malfoy…

Ils pénétrèrent dans le hall et Sirius le dirigea vers la salle de bal qui occupait le plus gros de cette maison. Les conversations se turent quand ils pénétrèrent dans la salle. Au premier coup d'œil Harry fut ravi de voir que rien ne sortait vraiment de l'ordinaire. Une dizaine de chaises, presque toutes occupées, quelques fleurs et c'était tout. Du sobre. Il ne put empêcher un soupir de soulagement s'échapper de ses lèvres. Il remarqua alors les visages rayonnants de Ron et Hermione au premier rang. Ses amis lui firent un petit signe de la main. C'était comme si cela faisait des années qu'ils ne s'étaient vus. Il y avait bien entendu Severus qui attendait les bras croisés avec le premier ministre Rufus Scrimgeour sur le siège d'à côté. Et Dumbledore qui affichait encore son air malicieux.

Les seuls debout étaient Lucius et un autre homme aux cheveux grisonnants. Lucius avait à peu près la même tenue que Harry. Elle semblait fourmiller de plus de détails. Et elle était bien plus ajustée. Ses cheveux blonds étaient aussi attachés par un cordon vert et retombait sur l'avant de sa tenue. Il avait toujours sa canne entre les mains. L'homme à côté devait être le représentant du ministère. Il avait une tenue austère, entièrement noire et resserrée au col. Il avait des petites lunettes rondes sur le nez. Il semblait sympathique cependant Harry n'eut pas plus de temps pour le détailler, Lucius se dirigeait déjà vers lui.

\- Merci Black.

Son ton était froid. Il prit la main d'Harry dans la sienne et l'emmena lui-même devant l'homme du ministère. En passant il vit que Ron et Hermione s'agitaient sur leurs sièges. Il aurait aimé les rejoindre de suite. Il ne se rendit pas compte de suite que celui qui allait officier était en train de parler.

\- Bien, nous avons les conjoints. Qui sont les témoins ?

Severus et Sirius levèrent la main en même temps. Harry remarqua alors que leurs deux sièges étaient un peu plus avancés que les autres. Le ministre était en retrait, ainsi que tous les autres. Cela ne se voyait pas du fond de la salle.

Puis une autre chose le frappa. Lucius avait choisi son parrain comme témoin. Pour le professeur Snape il n'était pas surpris, c'était son meilleur ami, le seul d'ailleurs, sans vouloir être méchant. Il détestait l'ancien maraudeur pourtant. Et il l'avait quand même choisi.

Mais déjà la cérémonie commençait. Et Harry avait l'impression d'être dans le brouillard complet. Il répondait sans en avoir conscience. Plus tard il ne se rappellera que peu de chose de cet événement. Il sentait la chaleur de la main de Lucius dans la sienne, il entendait les murmures derrière lui. A un moment l'homme du ministère leur enroula un long ruban doré autour du poignet. Ils commencèrent alors à échanger leurs serments. Harry sentit un picotement sur son bras. Puis comme si de fines gouttes d'eau tombaient sur lui. Et plus rien. De son côté Lucius restait imperturbable.

Enfin l'échange des bagues qui scella le serment inviolable. Les anneaux brillèrent un bref instant avant de redevenir de simples morceaux de métal. L'homme du ministère les déclara enfin marié. Tout le monde se leva pour les applaudir pendant que Harry soupirait de soulagement à l'idée de ne pas avoir à embrasser son, désormais, mari. Le vieux sorcier fit apparaître un parchemin ainsi qu'une plume aux reflets argentés. Il les fit signer rapidement, replia le tout, s'inclina doucement, félicita les nouveaux mariés et transplana. Rapide et efficace.

Toute la cérémonie n'avait pas duré plus d'un quart d'heure.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de s'en étonner, ses amis lui sautèrent dessus.

\- Hey mon pote ! T'as une classe pas possible !

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Bien, répondit le brun. Je crois…

Hermione les guida jusqu'aux chaises et fit s'asseoir Harry en priorité. Ron prit une chaise à l'envers et croisa les bras sur le dossier.

\- Alors ? Raconte-nous tout !

\- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à raconter je crois…

\- Mec, tu vis depuis trois mois avec le grand Lucius Malfoy, l'homme que tout le monde craint, dans la propriété la plus grande de Londres, hormis celle de la famille royale et tu n'as rien à nous raconter ? Sérieusement ?

\- Est-il gentil avec toi au moins ? demanda plus posément Hermione.

\- Je dirais que oui même si toutes ses gentillesses ont un intérêt derrière. S'il fait quelque chose, ce n'est jamais gratuit.

\- T'es sûr ?

\- Persuadé. En l'occurrence son but avec moi c'est de récupérer un héritier. Et si possible mieux que le précédent.

\- Tu es devenu cynique, constata Ron.

\- Ça doit être de trop le fréquenter. Et d'être tout seul tout le temps. Vous pouvez pas savoir comme l'école en vient à me manquer !

\- Ok là c'est trop pour moi ! Je refuse que mon meilleur pote devienne un autre accro aux études ! Je vais me servir au buffet, tiens.

Ron se leva. Harry avisa alors l'immense buffet qui s'étalait sur un pan entier du mur. Les elfes avaient fait un boulot remarquable. On se serait cru sur une table de Poudlard. Et que de la bonne qualité.

\- Ah celui là ! Il faut toujours qu'il dramatise et se donne des grands airs, soupira Hermione.

Harry rigola doucement. Il ne l'avouerait jamais mais quand Ron s'était faussement emporté, il lui avait fait penser à Hermione elle-même quand elle leur faisait la morale. Et sûrement que la caricature était volontaire mais heureusement que son amie ne s'en était pas aperçue sinon le rouquin aurait passé un mauvais quart d'heure.

La sorcière se pencha un peu plus vers son ami :

\- Tu n'as pas de problème ? Tu sais que tu peux nous le dire !

\- Non non je t'assure. J'ai tout ce que je veux, suffit que je le demande.

\- Mais ça ne te suffit pas n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non je l'avoue. Je peux pas bouger, je peux pas voler en balai, je ne sors jamais sans une grande escorte. J'ai parfois l'impression d'être en prison. Une prison de luxe certes mais une prison quand même.

\- Mr Potter, désolé, Mr Malfoy, désolé de vous interrompre ainsi.

Les deux amis se retournèrent sur le ministre de la magie. Rufus Scrimgeour avait la main tendue vers le Gryffondor. Harry la serra brièvement.

\- Je tenais à vous féliciter pour votre mariage. J'espère vous voir prochainement au bras de votre mari lors d'une de nos soirées caritatives. - Peut-être Mr le Ministre.

Scrimgeour s'inclina devant Hermione et repartit voir Lucius, qui ne se tenait pas très loin, un verre à la main.

\- Tu as fait des progrès. Pour le contact je veux dire.

Hermione avait l'air gêné de parler de ça.

\- Moyen, dit doucement le brun.

\- Tu ne le montres pas en tout cas.

\- J'apprends.

Il ne voulait pas trop en parler. Il ne voulait surtout pas avouer que Lucius était une des rares personnes à pouvoir le toucher sans problème. Il n'en avait toujours pas trouvé la raison. Ron se ramena alors avec deux assiettes pleines.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu vas manger autant, se lamenta Hermione.

\- Bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas à ce point là ! La deuxième est pour Harry.

\- Oh c'est gentil mais je pense pas…

Il lui mit l'assiette dans les mains sans attendre la fin des protestations.

\- Tu sais t'as intérêt à manger, ton mari t'observe de manière bizarre… Ton mari… ça me fait tellement bizarre de dire ça.

Harry regarda discrètement Lucius et effectivement celui-ci ne le quittait pas du regard, tout en discutant avec le premier ministre de la magie. Impossible de déchiffrer ses pensées. Le brun mangea doucement tout en continuant sa discussion avec ses amis. Il nota dans un coin de sa tête de demander à son nouveau mari pourquoi il y avait un buffet alors qu'il avait affirmé ne pas aimer cette manière de manger.

Sirius vint se joindre à eux puis ce fut Dumbledore. Ils formaient un petit cercle de chaises. Harry se prit à rire plusieurs fois. Rufus Scrimgeour ne resta pas longtemps et s'éclipsa discrètement, seuls trois personnes l'ayant remarqué sortir.

La coiffure de Sirius n'avait effectivement pas résisté et ses mèches folles partaient dans tous les sens. Severus se retenait de le recoiffer de suite, lui rendre un aspect plus présentable. Et il le voyait gesticuler dans tous les sens ce qui ne lui plaisait pas non plus. Il détestait le voir agir comme un gosse durant ces moments officiels. Lucius voyait que son ami rongeait son frein et s'en amusait grandement. Il ne disait rien et laissait faire. Pour lui cette journée se passait très bien. Harry semblait aller beaucoup mieux en très peu de temps. Il se félicita une nouvelle fois de ne pas avoir fait un repas autour d'une grande table comme il était d'usage et comme lui-même aurait préféré. Il ne mangeait certes pas mais au moins il n'aurait plus une larve dépressive et aux gestes robotiques qui déambulait dans les couloirs de son manoir.

Il avala d'une traite son Whisky Pur-Feu et entraîna Severus par le bras :

\- Laissons-leur un peu d'espace. Je crains que tu ne lances un sort involontairement.

Le potionniste ne fit aucune remarque sur le fait qu'il savait très bien se tenir mais suivit néanmoins.

Sirius le suivit discrètement du regard. Il les vit quitter la salle et sortir dans le parc. Puis se reconcentra sur ce qui se trouvait autour de lui quand Harry se pencha discrètement pour lui parler :

\- Sais-tu si Remus a été invité ?

\- Non j'en sais rien mais je suis prêt à parier que non. Je te dis pas ma surprise quand j'ai appris que j'étais de la partie, et témoin qui plus est. Sev a dû me promettre que ce n'était pas une plaisanterie douteuse. Et plusieurs fois.

\- J'aimerais bien le revoir.

\- Dis-moi Harry au fait tu en es où de ta grossesse ? demanda Hermione pour détourner la conversation. Tu sais le sexe de l'enfant ?

Toute l'attention se concentra de nouveau sur le Gryffondor.

\- Non, on ne me l'a pas dit et j'ai pas demandé. En fait je n'y ai même pas pensé. Tout ce qui m'intéresse c'est de savoir que le bébé va bien.

\- Et c'est le cas ?

\- Oui. Autant que peut en juger Mr Fowler. Il avoue lui-même être totalement perdu.

\- Tu nous auras vraiment tout fait, soupira Ron.

\- Je crois que là je pourrais pas faire pire, dit Harry en riant.

Ses amis se mirent à rire avec lui. Alors qu'il faisait disparaître l'assiette d'un coup de baguette, Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait mangé la totalité de ce qu'elle contenait. Il en était le premier surpris. Ils se mirent alors à parler de choses diverses : le Quidditch, l'école, les dernières anecdotes du monde sorcier. Harry avait l'impression que cela faisait à peine quelques minutes quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, mais je crains que ce ne soit tout pour nous. Harry a besoin de se reposer. Vous pouvez rester ici si vous le souhaitez, les elfes sont là pour vous satisfaire et vous accompagneront quand vous voudrez partir.

La tristesse s'afficha sur le visage de Ron et Hermione cependant ils n'osèrent émettre une objection à la déclaration de Lucius. Et même si Harry ne voulait pas les quitter il devait avouer qu'il se sentait vraiment fatigué. Il se releva, aidé par l'aristocrate et adressa un sourire à ses amis :

\- Ne vous en faites pas, vous reviendrez vite me voir.

Il les embrassa, ainsi que Sirius et les salua une dernière fois de la main avant de sortir de la salle. Ils reprirent la même calèche qu'à l'aller. Une fois assis Harry ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par le mouvement. Il s'était presque endormi quand Lucius le secoua doucement par l'épaule :

\- Tu seras mieux dans un lit il me semble.

Il l'aida à descendre.

\- Je vais me mettre sur le canapé du salon plutôt, annonça Harry. Je passe trop de temps dans ma chambre.

\- Si tu veux. Je serai dans mon bureau. S'il y a besoin je suis sûr que Dobby sera ravi de te servir.

Ils se séparèrent dans le couloir du premier étage. Lucius demanda aux elfes qu'on lui amène une collation dans son bureau pendant que Harry s'endormait alors que sa tête touchait à peine le coussin. Dobby fit apparaître une grosse couette pour le couvrir.

De son côté Dumbledore ramena Hermione et Ron quelques minutes à peine après le départ des nouveaux mariés. Ils sortirent pour transplaner directement devant la grille de Poudlard. Les deux gryffondors s'empressèrent de rentrer dans le dortoir, esquivant la moindre question de leurs camarades.

Severus et Sirius restèrent un peu plus, finissant leurs verres ou assiettes, profitant des lieux.

\- Bon ça s'est bien passé, dit l'ancien maraudeur avec un sourire. Quand je pense à quel point Harry a dû prendre sur lui aujourd'hui !

\- A quel propos ?

\- Le contact voyons ! Il avait la main dans celle de Lucius tout le long de la cérémonie. Pour lui qui ne supporte plus qu'on le touche, cela devait être une vraie torture. Le pauvre.

\- Harry ne t'a donc pas tenu au courant ? Demanda Severus.

\- Au courant de quoi ?

Le potionniste se dit alors qu'il avait commis une bourde. Mais bon, c'était fait, autant boire la potion jusqu'au bout.

\- Lucius arrive à le toucher. Il semblerait d'ailleurs qu'il soit une des rares personnes dont Harry tolère le contact. Il déteste toujours autant quand ce sont des inconnus.

Comme prévu Sirius explosa :

\- Quoi ? Il peut le toucher ? Mais non ! Je refuse ! Hors de question ! Ça ne me plaît pas du tout ! Non non non non !

\- C'est bon, ce n'est qu'une main sur l'épaule de temps en temps. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu en fais tout un plat.

\- Parce que c'était la meilleure des assurances ! J'étais sûre que Malfoy ne lui ferait rien de déplacé ! Qu'il n'allait pas le corrompre. Ce pauvre petit…

\- Tu es quand même conscient que ton cher filleul n'est pas tombé enceint par l'opération du St-Esprit ? Et il n'a pas eu besoin non plus de l'aide de Lucius pour cela.

Sirius ne répondit pas et préféra bouder.

\- Parfois t'es un vrai gosse, soupira Severus.

Ils partirent peu après, le professeur de potions traînant un adulte récalcitrant qui voulait absolument retourner à la résidence principale pour récupérer son filleul. Parce que certes il était content que Harry aille mieux mais il était hors de question que le père Malfoy s'en approche trop près. Le fils avait fait déjà assez de dégâts comme ça.

Sirius accepta de partir seulement après avoir échappé de peu à une branche d'un Saule cogneur féroce, planté non loin du portail principal.

 **XXX**

Harry se réveilla deux heures plus tard, pas forcément totalement reposé mais assez pour tenir la soirée. Il s'étirait quand Lucius rentra dans la pièce :

\- J'ai réservé une table dans un restaurant moldu ce soir.

\- D'ac.

\- Nous partons dans une heure.

Harry ne répondit pas et se retourna sur le canapé, cherchant une meilleure place, s'enfouissant plus encore sous la couverture. Il devait avouer qu'il était plutôt bien.

\- Ne te rendors pas, le sermonna Lucius. Je ne veux pas avoir un zombie en face de moi pendant le repas.

Harry acquiesça, toujours sous la couette, sans vérifier si son mari l'avait vu. Par contre il entendit la porte se refermer derrière lui. Sentant qu'il allait se rendormir, et ne voulant pas subir les foudres de l'aristocrate, le Gryffondor se redressa, étouffa un bâillement puis se leva totalement. Il manqua de tomber et se rattrapa à l'accoudoir. Il prit son temps pour retourner dans sa chambre, sans se rendre compte d'un regard qui le suivait.

Il était prêt avant que l'heure ne se soit écoulée. C'était la première fois qu'il attendait Lucius alors qu'ils sortaient. Le chauffeur les déposa dans une ruelle en bordure de Soho, en plein cœur de Londres. Il y avait de l'animation. Les gens riaient, plaisantaient, se chamaillaient, buvaient. Harry resta étourdi quelques instants par tout ce remue-ménage dont il n'était plus habitué. Il avait l'impression de revenir de loin. Il ne se soucia pas du regard des passants non plus, sachant très bien que Lucius lui avait jeté un charme, même s'il ne l'avait pas entendu, qui lui donnait les traits d'une femme. C'était le seul moyen pour que son ventre reste visible. Ils avaient tenté une fois de seulement rendre le ventre invisible mais c'était trop risqué. Harry s'était pris des coups et personne n'avait fait attention à lui. Ils avaient donc pris l'habitude de le camoufler sous une apparence féminine. Le Gryffondor avait toujours refusé de se voir et connaître son visage.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le restaurant, dont la façade donnait plus à penser à un pub, mais l'intérieur était assez chaleureux et avait un côté intimiste plus que bienvenu.

\- Mr Malfoy, cela faisait un moment. Votre table habituelle est disponible.

Le serveur les invita à le suivre. Il s'agissait d'une petite table ronde plus à l'écart, recouverte d'une nappe blanche et d'un bouquet de fleurs de printemps. Lucius se plaça de manière à avoir l'entrée en visuel. Le serveur tira la chaise pour que Harry puisse s'asseoir, en lui faisant un grand sourire charmeur.

Lucius commanda pour eux deux sans même consulter le menu. En quelques minutes le serveur revient avec deux boissons. Du Whisky pour le blond et un jus de fruit pour Harry.

\- A notre mariage, trinqua Lucius en levant son verre.

Harry l'imita. Il sirota son verre tranquillement avant de le reposer. Son regard parcourut la salle. Il revint sur son mari :

\- Tu connais ce restaurant depuis longtemps ?

\- J'étais encore adolescent. A l'époque c'était le père qui gérait le lieu. Le fils l'a repris il y a dix ans. Je venais ici de temps en temps, quand je fuyais le monde sorcier.

\- Ce n'était pas trop triste de venir toujours tout seul ici ?

\- Le patron était sympa, j'ai discuté avec lui à de nombreuses reprises. Puis une fois, une seule, j'ai eu un invité.

\- Qui ? Narcissa ?

\- Elle aurait refusé de venir dans le quartier moldu. Elle n'adhérait pas forcément avec toutes les théories du Seigneur Noir mais elle partageait avec lui son mépris pour tous ces humains sans pouvoirs.

La curiosité de Harry fut piquée. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une quelconque relation de Lucius avec une autre personne. Même s'il aurait dû s'en douter. Il s'était révélé homosexuel. Il devait donc avoir eu des sentiments pour un autre homme. Voire même une relation suivie. Il se demanda ce qui s'était passé. Qui avait quitté l'autre, quand cela c'était-il passé, qui était cet homme.

Il tenta d'interroger Lucius mais celui-ci se déroba à la moindre de ses questions. On sentait l'homme habitué à la politique. Harry finit par laisser tomber. Après tout rien il n'était sûr de rien. Il s'agissait peut-être juste d'une rencontre professionnelle. Même s'il avait encore un petit doute. Il y avait cette intonation qui ne trompait pas.

A part ça le repas fut vraiment excellent. Harry était aussi heureux de rester loin du manoir aussi longtemps. C'était la première fois qu'ils mangeaient au restaurant et c'était une bonne initiative. Il dévora même plus que d'habitude. Si ce n'était l'insistance du serveur envers Harry cela aurait été parfait.

Quand ils sortirent le brun prit son mari par le bras. Sa fatigue était revenue de plus belle et à présent il ne rêvait que de son lit. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il s'appuyait plus que nécessaire sur l'aristocrate et celui-ci ne fit aucune remarque non plus.

Il y avait trop de monde à présent dans les rues. La voiture devait les attendre plus loin. Ils marchèrent donc un peu dans les rues éclairées, rendant la nuit lumineuse. Ils passèrent devant l'entrée du quartier chinois, remontèrent les rues, longèrent Covent Garden, sans parler. Ils marchaient lentement, attentifs à ne pas se faire bousculer. Ils passaient totalement inaperçus au milieu de cette foule hétéroclite.

Effectivement la voiture les attendait plus loin. Le chauffeur démarra à peine les mariés installés. Le mouvement de la voiture endormit Harry très vite. Sa tête tomba contre l'épaule de Lucius.

Quand ils arrivèrent le Gryffondor ne se réveilla pas. Le blond hésita un instant à lui jeter un sort de lévitation puis se dit que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de lui jeter un sort directement alors qu'il était enceint. Le médico-mage l'avait d'ailleurs fortement déconseillé. Le Glamour était la seule exception, il n'influait que sur la perception des autres, Harry n'était pas personnellement touché. A contrecœur il le porta jusque dans son lit avant de repartir dans sa propre chambre, ne pouvant s'empêcher de jeter un dernier coup d'œil sur la forme endormie sous les couvertures.

Le lendemain Harry fut étonné de se retrouver dans son lit. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de s'y être rendu. Qui plus est il était encore entièrement habillé. Il se dit que les elfes avaient du le faire léviter au retour du restaurant et n'y pensa plus. Il se dépêcha de se changer, n'étant plus à l'aise dans ses vêtements froissés et descendit pris le petit-déjeuner. Il devait avouer qu'il avait faim.

\- Bien dormi ? demanda Lucius quand son mari pénétra dans la véranda.

\- Bien. Il faudra que je remercie les elfes de m'avoir ramené à ma chambre.

Lucius ne le corrigea pas.

 **A dans 15 jours.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour/bonsoir à tous et à toutes**

 **Je vous préviens dès maintenant, ceci est le dernier chapitre avant les vacances. En effet je ne pourrais poster durant la période des fêtes et je prends une petite pause aussi.**

 **Les choses bougent dans ce chapitre…**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Chapitre 12 :**

\- Pion en F4

La pièce d'échec se déplaça tout seul et bloqua l'avancée de Harry. Pourtant ce dernier ne s'en rendit pas tout de suite compte. Il n'était pas concentré sur la partie. Depuis le début ses yeux ne cessaient de revenir sur les mains de Lucius qui restaient croisées. Il admirait les longs doigts blancs, les ongles ronds et sans aucun défaut. Et surtout il se demandait pourquoi c'était une des seules personnes à pouvoir le toucher. Hormis ses deux meilleurs amis et son parrain, ce qu'il trouvait normal, il ressentait encore une douleur et une gêne énorme quand quelqu'un posait la main sur lui. Certes c'était moins fort qu'avant mais tout de même. En quoi Lucius était-il différent des autres ? Il était gentil certes. Mais Fowler aussi, en plus d'être son médico-mage et pourtant Harry serrait encore les dents à chaque visite.

\- Harry… Je n'ose croire que tu es concentré sur le jeu en ayant les yeux fixes ainsi et l'air absent.

\- Hein ? Ah oui le jeu… Si si je réfléchissais juste. Cavalier en C6.

\- As-tu vraiment réfléchi pour ce coup ? Car cela n'en donne pas l'impression.

Le cavalier avança lentement, comme sachant déjà ce qui allait lui arriver.

\- Tour en C6.

La pièce fonça sur le cavalier blanc et l'assomma avant de l'éjecter hors du plateau sans aucune pitié. Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il n'avait jamais été brillant aux échecs mais là il battait des records de médiocrité. Ron en aurait été déprimé. Il tenta de se focaliser de nouveau sur l'échiquier cependant ses yeux et ses pensées dérivèrent encore une fois.

\- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux laisser cette partie en suspens, finit par déclarer Lucius.

Il se releva en prenant appui sur sa canne. Il commença à s'éloigner puis remarqua que le Gryffondor n'avait toujours pas bougé de son siège. Il revint sur ses pas :

\- Tout va bien Harry ? Tu as l'air ailleurs ?

\- Je suis désolé. J'ai les idées confuses en ce moment.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- Non ça ira… Je vais m'en sortir merci.

Il fit un sourire gêné et se releva à son tour. Il commençait à être handicapé par son ventre rond et allait lentement. Lucius le regarda faire sans même esquisser un geste pour l'aider.

\- Je vais me reposer un instant.

\- N'oublie pas que nous sommes de sortie ce soir.

\- Raison de plus pour que je me repose je pense.

Lucius acquiesça et s'éclipsa dans son bureau. Il était inquiet mais refusait de se dévoiler. Harry montrait de plus en plus des signes de fatigue et ses douleurs semblaient empirer, sans qu'il n'en parle pour autant. Selon Fowler c'était tout à fait normal, enfin aussi normal que possible dans ce cas.

Il travailla à peine une heure assis derrière son bureau avant de repartir à la recherche de Harry, n'arrivant pas à se concentrer. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il préférait avoir le Gryffondor sous les yeux. Sûrement par inquiétude. Sous les yeux et en même temps le plus près possible de lui. Au cas où il y aurait un problème bien sûr.

Il retrouva le brun en train de lire sur un des canapé, totalement débraillé, le ventre à l'air libre, négligé, les cheveux en bataille. Lucius se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas hurler. Il ne supportait vraiment pas le laisser-aller. Mais faire pleurer Harry n'était pas son but et n'aiderait en rien. C'est qu'il avait la larme facile le Gryffondor ! Il se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention du plus jeune.

\- Veux-tu bien aller t'habiller un peu mieux ?

\- Si tu me dis où on va.

\- Au théâtre.

Harry se redressa d'un coup et par réflexe Lucius tendit les mains en avant pour amortir une éventuelle chute. Le sauveur ne s'en rendit pas compte, il avait les yeux écarquillés et plein d'étoiles :

\- Au théâtre ? Vraiment ? Avec des vrais acteurs ?

\- Connais-tu des pièces de théâtre sans vrais comédiens ?

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en saurais, je n'y suis jamais allé ! … au théâtre… voir enfin une vraie pièce !

L'aristocrate n'avait jamais vu Harry comme ça. Il semblait même transformé. Une main sur le ventre, s'équilibrant de l'autre, il sautillait sur place, excité comme une puce.

\- Merci ! Merci Lucius ! Du théâtre !

\- Dans ce cas tu ferais bien d'aller t'habiller. Il nous reste encore un peu de temps par contre donc…

Il ne prit pas la peine de finir sa phrase, Harry était déjà dans le couloir, se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Lucius resta interdit quelques secondes, se demandant ce qui venait de se passer. Il n'avait jamais vu Harry aussi enthousiaste, aussi heureux. S'il avait su qu'il suffisait d'une simple pièce de théâtre, il l'y aurait emmené plus tôt. Alors qu'à la base il ne l'y emmenait que pour se faire pardonner de sa future absence prolongée.

Harry n'en crut pas ses yeux. Ils étaient au théâtre du Globe, le célèbre théâtre de Shakespeare. Il se souvenait avoir lu tout ce qui le concernait alors qu'il était chez les Dursleys. Vernon y avait emmené son cousin une fois cependant l'expérience ne lui avait pas plu, ils étaient rentrés plus tôt que prévu et Dudley s'était installé de nouveau devant son poste de télévision avec un paquet de chips dans les mains. Et les rares fois où l'école faisait des sorties éducatives pour aller voir des pièces son oncle et sa tante refusaient de payer l'entrée pour lui. Il devait donc toujours attendre chez le proviseur que les autres reviennent et il les entendait s'enthousiasmer sur ce qu'ils avaient vu. Et il devait aussi entendre Dudley rire avec ses copains quand ils racontaient leurs exploits de lancer de tomates. Le théâtre lui apparaissait alors comme un monde inaccessible et celui du Globe comme presque légendaire.

Il avait toujours voulu y aller. Et voilà qu'il se tenait devant. C'était presque trop beau. Un vrai rêve de gosse qui se réalisait.

\- Harry, arrête de t'exciter ainsi, essaye de te comporter sérieusement !

Facile à dire pour lui qui était toujours blasé, cependant Harry ne pouvait se calmer. Même une fois assis il continuait de s'agiter sur son siège. Il fallut que les lumières s'éteignent pour qu'enfin il se pose. Il eut des frissons en voyant le premier comédien entrer en scène.

De son côté Lucius trouvait les réactions de Harry nettement plus intéressantes que cette pièce qu'il connaissait par cœur. Le Gryffondor semblait boire les paroles des acteurs. S'il avait pu s'empêcher de ciller, il l'aurait fait. L'aristocrate en aurait presque oublié qu'il était entouré de personnes du peuple qui faisaient du bruit, toussaient, se raclaient la gorge, ou toute autre manifestation désagréable de leur présence.

Le jeu des acteurs était mauvais, passable, tout au plus, par contre les musiciens étaient assez bons et donnaient un peu d'épaisseur à la pièce. Harry ne semblait pas gêné de cette médiocrité et vivait totalement l'histoire. Il sursautait aux effets pyrotechniques, tournait violemment la tête dès qu'un comédien entrait, ses yeux parcouraient sans cesse la scène pour être sûr de ne rien manquer. Il riait, avait les larmes aux yeux, s'énervait, en même temps que les personnages.

Quand les lumières s'éteignirent sur le dernier acte, que les comédiens saluèrent, le Gryffondor applaudit à tout rompre, debout parmi les premiers, un large sourire illuminant son visage.

Lucius eut même du mal à le faire sortir de la salle. Harry voulait profiter au maximum de ce moment, persuadé qu'il ne reviendrait plus.

\- Harry, le bâtiment va fermer. La pièce est finie et l'orchestre est parti ! Je ne vois aucune raison de traîner plus encore.

\- Encore quelques instants.

\- Il est tard. Nous reviendrons voir une autre pièce mais à présent j'aimerais rentrer.

\- On reviendra ? Vraiment ?

Harry avait la tête baissée, regardant Lucius à travers ses mèches noires, l'air totalement abattu. L'aristocrate ne l'aurait jamais avoué mais il trouva son mari terriblement mignon à ce moment. Avec un petit air sexy. Du coup il n'avait pas retenu du tout ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il opta pour la réponse qu'il donnait toujours au Ministère :

\- Nous verrons cela plus tard.

Il entraîna Harry hors de la salle. Dans la voiture le Survivant refit la pièce en entier. Il parla des passages qu'il avait préféré, de ce qu'il avait ressenti, il posa des questions. Le tout avec beaucoup d'énergie et d'emphase. Lucius répondait de manière bien sommaire, il était étrangement heureux de voir Harry dans un tel état de joie. Il se promit de le remmener au plus vite au théâtre.

 **XXX**

Harry descendit tout doucement les escaliers, essayant de ne pas se faire repérer par les elfes.

Lucius était parti le matin même et allait être absent pour la semaine. Il avait parlé de mission diplomatique sur un autre continent, cependant le brun n'avait pas demandé plus d'informations.

Et se sentant moins surveillé, même s'il doutait que les elfes allaient encore servir d'espions et rapporteurs, il avait décidé de profiter du beau temps pour faire un tour en balai. Il avait donc pris son Eclair de Feu, mis une tenue adaptée et jouait l'homme invisible en rasant les murs. C'était forcément plus difficile sans magie mais celle-ci était bien trop imprévisible.

Arrivé à la porte le Gryffondor l'ouvrit à peine, pour ne pas faire grincer les gonds et se faufila pour l'ouverture. Une fois dehors il prit une grande inspiration. Cela faisait du bien de se sentir enfin libre. Sans plus tarder il enfourcha son balai et donna un coup de pied pour s'envoler. Il ne monta pas très haut, conscient quand même des risques mais se permit quelques pointes d'accélération. Cette sensation lui avait tellement manqué. Le frisson de la vitesse, le vent qui glissait sur lui, le monde qui défilait sous lui. Il survola le manoir, les écuries et alla jusqu'à la dépendance. Il finit par s'arrêter mais resta en lévitation, juste pour profiter de ce sentiment de libération qui s'emparait de lui. Il inspira à plein poumon, s'enivrant de ces sensations.

Harry redescendit doucement au sol et atterrit au milieu de l'allée principale. Il s'assit dans l'herbe, reprenant son souffle. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux bien plus ébouriffés qu'à l'ordinaire. Il avait un tel sourire sur le visage. Heureux. Il était tellement heureux à cet instant. Il s'allongea complètement dans l'herbe, les bras écartés et regarda défiler les nuages. Il ne vit donc pas passer l'heure et encore moins arriver Biskitt qui trottinait, en se tordant ses petites mains.

\- Maitre Harry! Maitre Harry! Que faites-vous là ? Votre déjeuner vous attend !

La petite créature ouvrit grand la bouche en voyant le balai.

\- Maitre Lucius ne va pas être content ! Il va punir Biskitt ! Il va nous punir tous !

Harry se redressa :

\- Il n'a pas besoin d'être au courant. Je ne lui dirais rien en tout cas.

\- Mais il va le savoir ! Il sait toujours tout ! Et il va punir Biskitt !

Le Gryffondor se releva totalement, récupéra son balai et dut empêcher l'elfe de se taper la tête contre un arbre. Il n'eut pas le choix de l'immobiliser d'un sort, ayant toujours sa baguette pour lui par habitude et priant pour que ça marche correctement. Il ramena Biskitt dans le couloir.

\- Je vais te libérer. Mais il va falloir que tu restes calme. _Finite Incantatem_

L'elfe de maison resta quelques instants immobile, au point même que le Gryffondor crut avoir raté son sort. C'est en constatant que la petite créature tremblait qu'il se rassura. Un peu. Il se mit à genoux devant elle :

\- S'il te plait, ne dis rien à Lucius. C'est important pour moi.

\- Bien… Biskitt promet de ne rien dire. Mais ne recommencez pas !

\- Tu as parlé de déjeuner n'est-ce pas ? Éluda Harry

Le Gryffondor n'avait pas fait attention à Spica qui était sorti du salon alors qu'il ramenait sa collègue. Il se dirigea donc dans la véranda, totalement inconscient du second petit espion.

Il avait un peu plus d'appétit qu'avant et était sûr que cela venait du petit être qui grandissait en lui.

C'est d'ailleurs alors qu'il pensait à son bébé qu'il ressentit une douleur au ventre. Rien de bien aigu mais surtout surprenant. Il resta sans bouger quelques secondes, ayant peur qu'il n'y ait un problème. C'est alors qu'il comprit. Le bébé avait bougé. Harry en eut les larmes aux yeux. Pour la première fois il prenait réellement conscience de l'être vivant qui se développait en lui. Il y avait un côté magnifique et aussi un peu flippant.

Il avait envie d'en parler à quelqu'un, de partager sa joie, son enthousiasme. Mais avec qui ? Draco ? Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas pensé à lui. Et d'ailleurs il n'avait plus envie de pleurer en se remémorant leur liaison. Cela paraissait si loin à présent. Presque comme une autre vie. Et s'il n'avait pas été enceint et marié à Lucius il aurait pu croire à un rêve.

D'ailleurs avait-il envie de le partager avec Lucius ? Il n'était que le père adoptif de l'enfant et certes son grand-père biologique. Harry se fit la remarque qu'il espérait ne jamais avoir à parler de sa généalogie avec son bébé.

Il aurait pu en parler avec ses amis cependant l'idée n'arrivait pas à le convaincre. Harry sentait qu'ils ne prendraient pas la mesure de l'événement, surtout transmis via papier. Ils seraient ravis pour lui mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Il ne voulait pas de paroles vides ni de l'inquiétude d'une Hermione angoissée pour lui. Même si cela partait d'un bon sentiment. Il sentait qu'il était sur les nerfs en ce moment et envoyer des méchancetés à son amie n'était pas dans sa liste des choses à faire.

Et enfin son parrain, ce n'était pas la peine d'y penser. Pour le moment du moins. Peut-être quand lui-même serait enceint grâce à la prodigieuse potion de son amant. Et quand il accepterait enfin que son filleul adoré ait grandi.

Plus il y réfléchissait plus il avait envie de le partager avec Lucius. Cela l'amena à se demander ce qu'il ressentait exactement envers l'aristocrate. Il n'avait plus la crainte du début. Il ne le détestait pas. Ou plus. Mais guère plus. Il ne pouvait faire plus avec cet homme froid et calculateur. Il lui était reconnaissant de l'avoir hébergé, aidé comme il le faisait. Et s'il devait être honnête, il l'appréciait un peu. Surtout après le mariage simple et la sortie au théâtre. Mais cela n'allait pas plus loin et c'était certainement le plus qu'il pouvait ressentir envers son mari.

Il attendit, la main sur le ventre, que son bébé se manifeste de nouveau mais il semblait qu'il se soit rendormi. Il finit son déjeuner et retourna dans la bibliothèque. Il lisait de manière distraite, attentif au moindre mouvement qu'il pouvait ressentir.

Le soir, heureux, Harry commença à écrire une lettre à Lucius mais se ravisa et froissa la feuille pour la jeter.

 **XXX**

Le samedi après-midi, Harry fut surpris, agréablement surpris certes, quand Dobby vint le trouver dans sa chambre pour lui annoncer que ses amis étaient là, dans le salon principal. Et effectivement l'attendaient dans la salle sombre Hermione et Ron, accompagné par un Sirius souriant au possible. Sourire qu'il justifia très vite :

\- Ton cher mari n'étant pas là, je me suis dit qu'on pouvait en profiter !

\- Dumbledore a vite donné son accord, précisa Hermione.

Sirius s'affala sur le canapé et se fit apparaître un verre.

\- Quand Severus m'a dit que Malfoy était absent, je me suis dit que c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Et comme je n'allais pas venir seul.

Harry aurait bien voulu faire remarquer à son parrain que Lucius serait forcément au courant et lui ferait payer mais il était bien trop content de cette surprise pour oser répliquer. Il avisa Ron qui ne cessait de regarder dans tous les sens.

\- Vous voulez que je vous fasse visiter un peu ? proposa Harry.

\- Ce serait possible ? s'enthousiasma Ron.

\- Tant qu'on va doucement.

Ils passèrent donc l'heure suivante à se balader dans certaines pièces du manoir. Le Gryffondor évita soigneusement le bureau de Lucius, sa chambre, ainsi que la salle des portraits où il n'était d'ailleurs jamais retourné depuis son arrivée. Ils durent récupérer Hermione dans la bibliothèque car elle s'était déjà emparée d'un vieux livre et semblait prête à le lire debout. Ses amis furent particulièrement éblouis quand ils arrivèrent dans la chambre qu'il occupait.

\- C'est rien que pour toi ? demanda Hermione.

\- Entièrement. Lucius a la chambre d'à côté, on peut y accéder par cette porte. C'est juste en cas de problème, s'empressa t-il d'ajouter.

\- Et bah il se moque pas de toi le blondinet, intervint Sirius. J'ai jamais vu un écran plat aussi grand !

Harry ne fit d'abord pas attention au mutisme de Ron qui durait déjà depuis un petit moment. Ce n'est qu'en tournant la tête qu'il avisa que son ami avait le visage fermé et semblait de mauvaise humeur.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda t'il.

\- Oui.

Pourtant on sentait que ce n'était pas le cas. Même Hermione et Sirius se retournèrent. Harry insista tant et si bien que son ami finit par lâcher ce qui n'allait pas, en colère :

\- Il y a que j'en ai marre que tu aies toujours tout ! Regarde-toi, bien habillé, tranquillement installé dans un palace comme si tout était normal ! Monsieur Potter est encore riche et se fiche du reste du monde !

\- Ronald ! s'interposa Hermione. Tu ne…

\- Tranquille ? s'emporta Harry. Tu penses que je suis tranquille ?

Quelque chose sembla se briser en lui, une barrière qui freinait sa colère et ses peurs. Il se mit à hurler carrément, retenu par sa meilleure amie sinon il aurait sûrement sauté sur Ron :

\- Je suis enfermé ici depuis des mois, je suis le premier homme enceint de l'histoire et je risque ma vie, entre autres choses. Tu appelles ça tranquille ? Je me suis fait engrosser, frapper, insulter mais je suis tranquille, j'ai pas à me plaindre c'est vrai. Je suis seul ici toute la journée et sinon je suis en compagnie d'un homme froid et calculateur qui compte m'acheter avec des vêtements de luxe et des objets dont je me fous royalement ! Je ne me sens pas chez moi, je suis loin de ceux que j'aime, j'ai un putain de bébé dans le ventre qui risque de me tuer. MAIS JE SUIS TRANQUILLE ICI ! ET RICHE ! Tellement de joie. Ah oui et j'ai tout aussi. Une famille, un meilleur ami très compréhensif, le grand amour ! Mais c'est vrai que j'ai mieux : je suis riche ! Et TRANQUILLE !

Ayant tout déversé, Harry se retrouva sans force, tremblant et tomba à genoux, commençant à pleurer. Hermione hésita quelques secondes puis le serra dans ses bras. Le brun s'accrocha à elle, pleurant sur son épaule. Sirius passa derrière Ron pour lui donner une bonne tape sur le crâne.

Il voulait aussi l'engueuler cependant Hermione fut plus rapide et se mit à hurler à son tour.

\- RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY ! TU DEVRAIS AVOIR HONTE ! Traiter ton meilleur ami ainsi alors qu'il est si mal ! On est venu ici pour lui faire plaisir, le réconforter et tu ne trouves rien de mieux que de le faire pleurer ! Mets ta jalousie de côté une fois dans ta vie pour faire preuve d'un peu de lucidité et de maturité ! OU CASSE-TOI !

Sirius s'agenouilla devant son neveu, n'ayant rien à ajouter et fit apparaître un mouchoir pour essuyer ses larmes. Ron eut l'air choqué. Puis prit conscience de son égoïsme. Il baissa la tête, penaud :

\- Je… Je suis désolé.

Hermione frottait le dos de son ami pour le réconforter quand elle sentit quelque chose cogner contre elle. Elle crut que Harry essayait de se relever mais ce n'était pas ça. C'est en avisant une petite bosse qui se formait sur le ventre de son ami qu'elle comprit.

\- Harry… Il a bougé ! s'émerveilla t-elle. Ton bébé a bougé ! Je l'ai senti !

Le Survivant s'essuya les yeux et s'écarta un peu de son amie.

\- Oui ça fait quelques jours déjà qu'il s'agite.

\- C'est tellement émouvant.

Harry se déroba à la main d'Hermione qui voulait se poser sur son ventre. Il cherchait une excuse quand Dobby passa le pas de la porte, offrant une parfaite diversion :

\- Le goûter est prêt dans la salle à manger Maitre Potter… Oh Maitre Potter a un problème ? Dobby peut faire quelque chose ?

Il s'agitait dans la pièce, ses petits chapeaux de laine menaçant de chuter de sa tête. Il faillit même tomber à cause de ses chaussettes trop grandes.

\- Tout va bien Dobby, je te promets !

C'est Sirius qui intercepta la petite créature et la souleva du sol. Dobby continua de pédaler dans le vide un moment et se calma, craignant sans doute que l'ancien maraudeur ne se montre violent.

\- Tu vois, tout va bien, insista Harry. Nous allons descendre manger dans quelques instants.

\- Bien, si Harry Potter le souhaite.

Dobby resta encore quelques instants, au cas où, puis rejoignit ses amis dans la cuisine en trottinant. Hermione fit disparaître les traces de larmes sur le visage de Harry d'un sort et l'aida à se remettre debout. Bras dessus bras dessous, ils descendirent les escaliers. Ron voulut les suivre mais Sirius lui coupa la route, ne lui accordant pas un regard. Et la porte claqua violemment devant le nez du rouquin. Il dut tirer un moment sur la poignée avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre.

Ils finirent par tous s'installer sur la grande table longue de la salle à manger. Dont une bonne partie était recouverte de tout ce qui pouvait se faire au niveau viennoiseries et gâteaux de tous horizons.

\- Les elfes en font toujours autant ? s'étonna Sirius.

\- Oui… Je n'arrive pas à leur faire changer leurs quantités. Même quand je cuisine, il faut qu'ils fassent des plats en plus.

\- Parce que tu cuisines ici ? Alors que tu es enceint ?

Harry leur raconta un peu ses occupations, peu nombreuses. Ron resta prostré, n'osant toucher à la nourriture malgré son envie. Plus son ami parlait plus il se sentait coupable. Parce qu'on sentait quand même bien qu'il ne s'amusait pas énormément. Et il avait parfois des petits sursauts, quand son bébé lui donnait des coups dans le ventre. Il ne semblait pas s'apercevoir que ça faisait naître un sourire sur son visage à chaque fois.

Harry sentit les larmes revenir à ses yeux à force de parler de l'ennui qu'il ressentait tous les jours. Il orienta donc la discussion sur d'autres sujets. Dont l'école, Pré-au-lard, le métier de son parrain…

\- Harry… finit par demander Hermione, pourquoi le tableau au-dessus de la cheminée ne bouge pas ? Il ne fait que nous fixer de son air méchant et je dois avouer que c'est très perturbant.

\- Lucius m'a fit qu'ils avaient « fixé » le tableau car il ne cessait d'intervenir durant les réunions, de hurler ou tentait même de lancer des sorts. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il continue d'emmerder son monde dans ses autres portraits.

\- Quelle joie…

La journée se finit sur une balade dans le parc où Hermione se révéla aussi empressée et inquiète que pouvait l'être Lucius. Harry dut donc enfiler écharpe et grosse veste, juste pour être sûr. Et subir un sort de chauffage. Et Ron ne cessa de tomber tout le long, se retrouvant assez souvent devant des araignées ou des insectes qui n'étaient pas ravis de cette intrusion. Harry devait avouer que les mouvements de baguette de Sirius étaient très discrets mais son grand sourire sadique ne laissait aucun doute.

Ils repartirent directement une fois arrivés au portail. Le soir tombait et même si Dumbledore avait donné son accord, il fallait quand même éviter que les élèves se posent trop de question sur l'absence des deux Gryffondors.

Ron prit Harry un peu à part :

\- Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je ne le pensais pas tu sais ! C'est juste que…

\- Que tu es jaloux, immature, prévisible et doté d'un très mauvais caractère.

\- Oui bon, pas besoin d'être aussi dur…

\- On appelle cela une vengeance.

Harry avait un sourire qui allait jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- T'en fais pas mon pote, j'ai l'habitude ! Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me fais un coup pareil et à mon avis pas la dernière. Mais avec mes hormones en pagaille j'ai pas les bonnes réactions. Sinon j'aurais hurlé.

\- Tu as hurlé, Harry. Vraiment.

\- Je ne m'en souviens pas.

Harry retrouvait son air malicieux. Ils échangèrent une poignée de main. Le brun n'était pas prêt à plus de contact. Il avait eu sa dose pour la semaine.

Il les regarda s'éloigner et transplaner. Il les imagina atterrir devant le grand portail de Poudlard, recouvert de ronces et de bourgeons. Ce qu'il ne sut que plus tard, par une lettre de Hermione, c'est que Sirius transplana dans la Forêt Interdite et repartit immédiatement mais seulement avec la jeune sorcière, laissant Ron à quelques centimètres de la taverne d'Aragog. C'est Snape qui alla le récupérer une heure plus tard, quand son amant lui révéla sa « punition ». Il retrouva le rouquin roulé en boule dans un tronc d'arbre creux. Et il garda pendant un long moment l'habitude de regarder par dessus son épaule, de se frotter les bras, en plus d'éviter soigneusement d'approcher Sirius trop près.

 **XXX**

Harry changea de position, son bras étant totalement engourdi. Il guettait à la fenêtre depuis une heure déjà. Il avait reçu un hibou dans la matinée de la part de son mari annonçant son retour pour la fin d'après-midi. Et comme il n'avait rien de mieux à faire, il attendait. Du moins c'est ce dont il essayait de se convaincre depuis une heure aussi.

Son regard était fixé sur la grille du manoir.

Il faut dire aussi que ses occupations étaient nettement réduites quand Lucius était absent. Harry n'avait pas le droit de sortir, enfin de manière officielle, même s'il était fatigué de le faire en cachette, ne pouvait quitter le manoir, le chauffeur ayant eut l'ordre d'aller chercher seul ce dont le Gryffondor pouvait avoir besoin, les elfes étaient trop occupés à travailler pour discuter, et leurs conversations étaient limitées. Seul, il ne pouvait jouer aux échecs, parce que ça venait presque à lui manquer. Et la télévision ou les livres l'avaient lassé.

Ses nausées s'étant enfin arrêtées, il reprenait du plaisir à manger, à peine plus qu'avant mais c'était toujours ça de pris. Le médico-mage Fowler en serait sûrement ravi.

Harry se releva totalement, ayant des fourmis dans les jambes. Il s'étira. Son bébé se réveilla aussi, tapant contre la paroi abdominale de son père porteur, pliant ce dernier en deux.

\- Oui je sais, toi aussi tu t'ennuies. Mais reste encore un peu s'il te plait.

Il avait mal aux jambes aussi et au dos. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué mais il avait peur de la suite. Peur que les douleurs ne cessent de croître, que cela devienne trop insupportable. Et il avait peur d'y laisser sa peau. Tout simplement. Cela devenait tendu pour lui et il ne parlait pas seulement de la peau de son ventre.

Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce et se remit à son poste d'observation. Le soleil commençait à décliner. Harry se fit alors la réflexion que Lucius pouvait très bien transplaner directement devant la porte du manoir, voir même dedans. Et c'est alors qu'il allait sortir qu'il avisa la forme sombre et droite de son mari qui apparaissait devant la grande grille. Alors qu'il se retournait pour rentrer, le Gryffondor s'écarta vivement de la fenêtre, soudain inquiet à l'idée qu'il ait pu être repéré.

En bas Lucius savoura le plaisir de rentrer chez lui. Chose étonnante car normalement il appréciait d'être loin de ce manoir justement. Et là il lui avait tardé de rentrer. Il fit signe aux elfes de s'occuper de ses bagages et remonta l'allée centrale. Il apprécia le travail fourni par les jardiniers. Son regard parcourut la façade de son manoir. Il n'y détecta aucun mouvement.

Il appela Harry dès qu'il passa le pas de la porte mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Il enleva sa cape de voyage, prit le temps de passer dans son bureau avant de chercher le Gryffondor et se servit un verre de Whisky Pur-Feu. Il fit venir un elfe de maison:

\- Mon mari est-il dans sa chambre ?

\- Non, il est…

\- Tais-toi ! Je ne t'ai pas demandé où il était. Retourne à ta place.

La petite créature magique baissa la tête pour éviter un éventuel coup de canne et déguerpit sans demander son reste. Lucius savoura l'alcool et fit disparaître le verre pour ensuite sortir de la pièce et se mettre en chasse de son conjoint.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à le retrouver dans la bibliothèque :

\- Je ne t'ai pas entendu rentrer, dit Harry à son arrivée.

\- Tu devais être plongé dans ta lecture. Ce livre est particulièrement dur à comprendre et d'autant plus que tu le tiens à l'envers.

Harry rougit et referma le livre. Il tenta de détourner la conversation :

\- Bien passé cette semaine ?

Lucius fut surpris. C'était bien la première fois que le brun lui posait une telle question.

\- Ennuyeuse surtout. Mais c'est souvent le cas avec les diplomates. Ils tiennent surtout à se vanter et n'ont que leurs intérêts à cœur.

\- Et vous étiez où déjà ?

\- A Istanbul, en Turquie.

\- Tu n'as pas pu visiter un peu ?

\- Pourquoi faire ? Je connais déjà toute la ville. Ma… Notre famille a une résidence là-bas depuis des décennies. Alors jouer les touristes, non merci. Je suis sûr que je connais mieux la ville que ses diplomates. Et puis de toute façon il s'agissait de réunions interminables, de discussions sans fin. Ainsi que des énormes repas censés nous assoupir et nous dévier de notre but premier. Je hais les diplomates qui se moquent totalement de leur pays et des envies de son peuple.

\- C'était pour quoi ?

\- La réglementation de tous les produits magiques importés comme les tapis volants et un compte-rendu précis de toutes les créatures magiques que le pays hébergent.

\- Un recensement ?

\- Non plutôt une liste générale des différentes espèces et des chiffres d'estimation de leurs populations. Un recensement serait mal vu par la plupart des créatures les plus intelligentes et trop dur pour d'autres.

Lucius rapprocha un siège d'un coup de baguette et s'assit en face du Gryffondor.

\- Je t'ai tout de même ramené quelque chose.

Il fit apparaître un petit paquet enveloppé de papier vert et le tendit à son mari. Celui-ci fut surpris et hésita à secouer le cadeau. Il ne voulut tout de même pas attendre et était curieux.

\- Je suis allé dans une petite échoppe typique, côté Asiatique de la ville.

Harry découvrit un paquet de loukoums aux fruits ainsi qu'une sorte de pupille noire et bleu entourée d'un bleu plus sombre avec un petit trou en haut.

\- On appelle ceci un Nazar boncuk en Turquie, expliqua Lucius. C'est une amulette pour repousser le mauvais œil. On en trouve de partout et de toutes les tailles.

Le Survivant fut touché, vraiment. Il ne résista pas et goûta un loukoum de suite. C'était vraiment délicieux. La boîte n'allait pas faire long feu, foi de Gryffondor. Lucius fut étonnamment heureux en le voyant faire. Puis s'avisant qu'un début de sourire ornait ses lèvres, il se releva d'un coup de son siège.

\- C'est un très beau pays en tout cas et les gens y sont très accueillants. Nous irons peut-être aux prochaines vacances. Bien… J'ai encore deux trois petites choses à vérifier avant le repas.

Il partit en faisant claquer plus violemment sa canne au sol que d'ordinaire. Harry caressait le bijou. Le bleu marine était un peu transparent et laissait passer la lumière d'une jolie façon. Il profita d'être dans la bibliothèque et d'avoir du temps libre pour faire quelques recherches. Il fut un peu perdu au début puis les habitudes de l'école reprirent le dessus.

Il découvrit ainsi que selon la tradition ces objets attiraient le mauvais œil sur lui plutôt que sur le porteur. Et s'il se brisait c'est qu'il avait remplit son rôle et qu'il fallait en changer. Ça c'était le côté moldu. Les sorciers s'en servaient essentiellement de catalyseur pour les enchantements à l'époque médiévale. Puis ils devinrent des objets porteurs pour les malédictions. La tradition se perdit avec l'évolution des techniques magiques et seul resta l'idée de malédiction. Sauf qu'au lieu d'en être porteur, ils furent le moyen de s'en protéger.

Au fil de ses lectures Harry découvrit que selon la tradition turque les personnes aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus étaient dangereuses et portaient le mauvais œil en elles. Le Gryffondor s'imagina comment réagissaient les Turques qui croyaient encore à ça en voyant Lucius. Surtout qu'il n'inspirait pas la confiance au premier regard.

Il serra le pendentif dans la main, heureux.

 **Je vous dis au 6 janvier !**

 **Passez de bonnes fêtes !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonne année 2017 !**

 **Et sans plus trainer, bonne lecture :)**

 **Chapitre 13**

La routine reprit. Lucius emmena plus souvent Harry au théâtre, variant les pièces et les genres, pour le plus grand plaisir du Gryffondor. Ils sortaient aussi au restaurant de manière régulière, toujours du côté Moldu. A chaque fois Harry devait donner le bras au blond pour marcher. Il avait du mal à gérer son équilibre et il fatiguait vite. Mais il n'aurait voulu renoncer à ces moments agréables.

L'aristocrate devait d'ailleurs avouer que son mari changeait progressivement, en bien. Il était plus ouvert, parlait plus, acceptait plus volontiers de sortir et d'être entouré. Certes il grimaçait encore quand on le touchait franchement mais ne tremblait plus, il s'éloignait alors qu'ils étaient dans les magasins, demandait franchement ce qu'il voulait. C'était d'abord durant de petits moments puis il revenait au plus vite à ses anciennes habitudes comme pour se protéger. Puis cela finit par se prolonger. Il reprenait enfin un comportement normal. Cependant il gardait une lueur d'animal apeuré dans les yeux.

Lucius ne saurait dire ce qui avait changé mais il en était ravi. Certes il devait encore composer avec les sautes d'humeur et les crises de larmes (merci les hormones!), même régulées par le médico-mage Fowler, mais cela n'était rien.

Harry envoya la carte du Maraudeur à Ron, s'excusant de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt, et assurant qu'elle lui serait plus utile à lui, surtout pour éviter Sirius qui continuait sa vengeance. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose s'était débloqué en lui. Et cela lui faisait peur. Il avait l'impression de trop se dévoiler et craignait d'être blessé à nouveau.

Surtout quand il regardait Lucius. Ce qui arrivait de plus en plus fréquemment. Son regard dérivait souvent et il se mettait à rêvasser. Pour la énième fois le Gryffondor se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien ressentir pour son mari. Il le trouvait beau et charmant ces derniers temps. Il l'avait même surpris à sourire plusieurs fois, presque rire et il en avait ressenti des papillons dans le ventre. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il se demanda même s'il ne faisait pas un transfert, transposant ses sentiments de Draco à son père. Cependant il ne pensait plus tellement à son ancien amant et il ne lui manquait absolument pas. Alors que, s'il devait être honnête, Lucius lui avait un peu manqué durant son absence d'une semaine. Un peu seulement. Pas plus.

Puis de toute façon, peu importe ce qu'il ressentait, son aîné ne l'aimerait jamais et il resterait cet homme bienveillant envers son futur enfant et amical envers son mari. Il lui était totalement impossible de ressentir autre chose.

Pendant que Harry se torturait l'esprit, le mois de Mai arriva doucement, emportant les giboulées du mois précédent et ramenant un peu de douceur. Les mariés avaient arrêté les promenades dans le parc à cause de l'état de Harry. Il s'essoufflait trop rapidement. Même les sorties, que ce soit pour des achats ou le théâtre le laissaient épuisé. A la place, ils mangeaient dehors de temps à autre, histoire de ne pas rester confinés dans le manoir. Le Gryffondor regardait alors avec envie les chevaux passer devant lui. Un matin de week-end il put même voir Lucius en monter un. L'aristocrate était vraiment doué et maîtrisait aisément sa monture. Il parlait peu et tout se faisait par des petites tapes au niveau des talons. Harry l'avait trouvé vraiment impressionnant. Il se promit d'essayer une fois sa grossesse passée.

Pendant ses journées passées seul, et pour s'occuper, Harry caressait l'espoir de modifier la chambre d'enfant principale. Il la trouvait bien trop froide et aurait aimé y apporter un peu de joie. Il avait trouvé feuilles et stylos et la journée il était assis au centre de la pièce et dessinait ses envies. Il prenait bien soin de sortir avant le retour de Lucius ou même de ne pas se faire voir par les elfes, ce qui était le plus dur.

Et c'est d'ailleurs en sortant de la pièce, alors qu'il dévalait les escaliers un soir, pressé car il n'avait pas fait attention à l'heure, qu'une nouvelle douleur lui traversa le ventre. Bien plus importante que les autres cette fois. Il fut plié en deux et son poids l'entraîna en avant. Il était encore en haut des marches. Sous ses yeux le vide. Il voulut crier mais le son resta coincé au fond de sa gorge. Par réflexe ses mains se tendirent en avant, cherchant à amortir sa chute ou à se retenir à la rampe mais à la pensée de son bébé il revint protéger son ventre et essaya de se retourner. Il se cogna la tête contre la rambarde et perdit connaissance.

Lucius, en passant la porte du manoir entendit le bruit de la chute mais il n'y fit pas attention. Il avait passé une mauvaise journée au ministère et n'aspirait qu'à une soirée tranquille dans le salon avec un verre de Whisky. Avec pourquoi pas la suite de la partie d'échecs.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait naturellement vers le salon où généralement Harry, se trouvait, impatient de le retrouver, Ludy arriva, affolé.

\- Maitre Malfoy c'est une catastrophe !

\- Quoi ? J'espère que tu as une bonne raison de me déranger !

Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à entendre une énième plainte quant à un problème de plomberie ou plus insignifiant encore.

\- C'est Maitre Harry monsieur. Il est tombé dans les escaliers. Il ne bouge plus monsieur.

Lucius se figea, la main sur la poignée de la porte. L'elfe de maison eut à peine le temps de s'écarter pour laisser passer son maître qui courrait, sa canne tombée à l'endroit où il se tenait quelques secondes auparavant. Il était surtout surpris car il n'avait jamais vu son maître courir, ni même trottiner. Il ne tarda pas à le suivre, soucieux.

L'aristocrate n'avait pas conscience de monter les marches quatre à quatre ni même de retenir son souffle. Il arriva à l'avant-dernier étage en nage, les cheveux défaits mais sans s'en soucier, il se pencha sur le corps du Gryffondor. Il respirait toujours, ses bras serraient son ventre, ses jambes étaient repliées contre lui. Il n'y avait aucune trace de sang. Ses lunettes étaient un peu plus loin, cassées. Lucius lui lança un sort de diagnostique, le seul qu'il connaissait. Il ne détecta rien d'anormal mais il faudrait des examens plus poussés Il envoya un patronus à Fowler et passa la main dans les cheveux noirs de son mari comme pour le rassurer, s'attardant un peu sur la nuque dégagée.

Puis il se retourna vers les elfes de maison qui attendaient, inquiets :

\- Ramenez-le dans sa chambre et mettez-le dans son lit. En douceur ! Si jamais vous empirez son état ou lui faites mal, vous aurez affaire à moi. Et sans magie, s'empressa t-il d'ajouter.

Il les regarda faire, prenant alors conscience du tremblement qui l'agitait. Il serra le poing et reprit son souffle. Son comportement n'avait pas été digne d'un Malfoy. Jamais son père n'aurait couru ainsi, même en cas d'accident mortel. Il alla dans sa salle de bain personnelle et se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage. Il avisa alors son reflet dans le miroir. Il avait le visage blanc et ses cheveux étaient totalement désordonnés. Il se refit une tête convenable d'un coup de baguette et prit trois grandes inspirations.

Un elfe toqua à la porte de sa chambre :

\- Le docteur Fowler est là Maitre Malfoy.

\- Conduisez-le à Harry, j'arrive tout de suite.

Lucius resta encore quelques instants immobile, refusant de se montrer aussi touché. Puis il emprunta la porte qui reliait les deux chambres. Le médico-mage était déjà au travail et ne fit pas attention à l'entrée de l'aristocrate. Il avait les sourcils froncés et ne semblait pas rassuré. Lucius croisa les bras, regrettant de ne pas avoir sa canne pour ne pas montrer son impatience. Il ne se rendait pas compte non plus qu'il tapait rapidement du pied.

Puis ne tenant plus, inquiet, et détestant être ignoré, il finit par demander :

\- Est-ce grave ? Est-ce qu'ils vont s'en sortir ?

Fowler soupira avant de prendre la parole :

\- Cela aurait pu être bien plus grave. La magie instinctive de Mr Potter a dû amortir sa chute. Il aura quelques contusions, dont la tête. Le bébé va bien, il a été secoué tout au plus.

Il enleva ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux. Lucius n'était pas plus rassuré. Il sentait qu'il y allait avoir un « mais ». Et il ne s'y trompa pas quand son interlocuteur reprit la parole :

\- Cependant son utérus est fragile et risque de se détacher à tout moment, entraînant des complications pour le père porteur.

\- Quelles complications ?

\- Soyons franc, Mr Malfoy, il y laissera sûrement la vie. A t-il eu d'autres douleurs ? Ont-elles augmentées d'intensité ?

\- Je ne sais pas. J'en suis presque sûr, pour les deux mais il ne m'en a rien dit.

Fowler se retourna vers son patient qui respirait doucement dans son lit, les yeux toujours fermés, la tête tournée de l'autre côté.

\- Il va falloir qu'il garde le lit jusqu'à l'accouchement. C'est le seul moyen pour cela se passe au mieux.

\- Doit-on attendre jusque là ? Vous ne pouvez pas faire une césarienne de suite ?

\- J'aurais pu, le bébé peut vivre seul à ce stade, mais votre mari vient de subir un traumatisme important et il serait bien trop risqué d'opérer de suite. Je préfère attendre un autre moment. De plus j'ai vu avec Mr Snape et sa potion semble incomplète. Il ne peut y avoir d'expulsion naturelle comme pour les femmes. La césarienne est donc de toute manière le seul moyen. Je repasserais d'ici quelques jours et nous fixerons alors une date, selon l'état de Mr Potter. Mais soyez attentifs au moindre changement ou à de nouvelles douleurs. Il va falloir qu'il vous dise tout cette fois.

\- Bien.

Le médico-mage jeta quelques sorts de plus sur Harry et installa plusieurs instruments pour l'aider durant les jours qu'il allait passer immobile. Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main puis les elfes raccompagnèrent Fowler à la porte.

Lucius resta seul quelques instants avec Harry. Il était tellement soulagé qu'il ne soit rien arrivé de plus grave. Il avait eu l'impression que son monde s'effondrait quelques instants plus tôt et avait détesté ressentir ça. Il avait envie de rester au chevet de son mari mais il se dit que ce n'était pas convenable. De plus il avait promis de ne pas rentrer dans cette chambre sans y être invité et il n'avait déjà que trop failli à cette promesse. Il sortit de la chambre sans pouvoir s'empêcher de jeter un dernier regard avant de fermer la porte, afin de vérifier que Harry dormait toujours.

Un elfe de maison l'attendait dans le couloir et lui tendait sa canne.

\- Je vais dans mon bureau. Je veux que l'un de vous soit toujours près de Harry et vienne me prévenir dès qu'il se réveillera. Si jamais il tentait de se lever vous devez l'en empêcher par tous les moyens. Est-ce bien clair ?

\- Oui, bien clair Maitre Malfoy.

Il retourna donc travailler, mais fut totalement incapable de se concentrer plus de quelques minutes. Il finit par se pencher en arrière et fermer les yeux un instant.

Il avait dut s'assoupir car il sursauta quand des petits coups furent frappés à sa porte. La nuit était presque tombée dehors. Il se frotta les yeux pour se réveiller cependant les coups redoublaient sur le panneau de bois :

\- Maitre Malfoy ! Venez vite ! C'est monsieur Harry !

Ces derniers mots achevèrent de le réveiller. Il courut jusqu'à la porte pour trouver Biskitt apeuré. Pourvu qu'il ne soit rien arrivé de pire !

\- Il va bien ?

\- Il s'est réveillé et veut se lever. Il est en colère.

Ce n'était donc que ça. Lucius se tranquillisa. Il fit venir sa canne à lui et monta tranquillement l'escalier, précédé par l'elfe de maison. Arrivé au dernier étage, sans même avoir eu besoin de s'approcher il entendait la voix du Gryffondor. Effectivement il hurlait et il semblait même vulgaire dans ses propos. Lucius se permit d'ouvrir la porte mais ne fit pas un pas à l'intérieur de la chambre :

\- Il suffit.

A moitié sorti du lit, et à moitié débraillé, Harry se figea en entendant la voix amplifiée magiquement.

\- C'est un ordre de ton médecin ! Donc tu vas rester dans ce lit jusqu'à nouvel ordre !

La voix était revenue à un volume normal.

\- C'est pas sérieux ? Et jusqu'à quand ?

\- Ton accouchement.

Ce mot seul calma le Survivant. Il se remit dans son lit et demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je ne me souviens de rien.

\- Tu es tombé dans les escaliers. Rien de grave dans l'immédiat mais tu risques de perdre l'enfant si tu te déplaces. Fowler a ordonné que tu restes sans bouger jusqu'à ce qu'il prévoit une opération.

Lucius remarqua alors que les appareils avaient été déplacés, étaient tombés. Il agita sa baguette pour tout remettre en place.

\- Ne t'avise plus de les enlever.

Harry acquiesça. Il était encore trop sonné pour répondre. Il avait peur, il était frigorifié, il voulait hurler de nouveau. Il avait failli perdre son bébé. Cette simple pensée tournait dans sa tête. Il se recoucha encore plus doucement, mesurant chacun de ses gestes.

\- Les elfes t'amèneront ce dont tu as besoin, n'hésite pas à les déranger.

Il fit apparaître une cloche sur la table de chevet.

\- Je vais te laisser, j'ai du travail. Bonne soirée.

Lucius quitta rapidement la pièce et s'appuya contre le mur du couloir. Cela devenait intenable. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'arrivait plus à parler normalement à son mari. Il se sentait obligé d'être froid, de maintenir une distance. Alors qu'il rêvait de le serrer contre lui, de le rassurer. Quelque chose clochait en lui. Il voyait aussi une autre hypothèse mais refusait d'y penser.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit, il ne retourna pas dans son bureau. Il passa d'abord dans son ancienne chambre d'enfant. Ce fut aussi celle de son premier né. Et elle allait accueillir son premier petit enfant. Son prochain héritier. Il se rendit compte alors du dénuement de cette pièce. Il n'y avait plus pénétré depuis des années. Et à l'époque Narcissa était enceinte. Lucius avait cédé à la pression familiale, sociale et à la menace des Ténèbres.

Maintenant qu'une seconde chance lui était donnée, il ne voulait pas refaire les mêmes erreurs.

 **XXX**

La nuit Harry eut beaucoup de mal à dormir. Il avait peur de trop bouger, voire même de tomber du lit. Il affichait de larges cernes au réveil. Il savait pourtant qu'il devait se reposer et que ce n'était vraiment pas bon pour son bébé de faire de telles insomnies. Celui-ci manifestait d'ailleurs son mécontentement en se montrant plus virulent qu'à l'ordinaire. Harry lui parlait doucement, pour l'apaiser. Puis il finit par lui parler de ses peurs, de son passé, de ses envies. Il parla ainsi la nuit entière, heureux de pouvoir partager, de pouvoir enfin dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Cela fut efficace, son enfant s'arrêta enfin de s'agiter et se rendormit. Harry resta réveillé.

Le matin il entendit Lucius se lever et descendre les escaliers. Il entendit la canne taper de manière égale sur chaque marche. Puis son départ. Le travail des elfes. Il entendit la vie qui se réveillait dehors. D'être coincé dans ce lit ne lui laissait pas tellement d'autre choix que de se concentrer sur les sons de la maison. Il ferma les yeux afin de mieux écouter.

Dans la journée il profita de la télévision, des livres qu'on lui amenait. Mais franchement il n'avait jamais eu autant envie de se lever. Même errer sans but dans les couloirs lui semblait le summum de la liberté.

Le soir Lucius vint toquer à la porte :

\- Je peux entrer ?

\- Oui.

Il pénétra dans la pièce, transforma la deuxième table de chevet, inutilisé, en chaise, pour s'asseoir à proximité, le dos bien droit.

\- Il va falloir que tu me répondes honnêtement : as-tu la moindre douleur ?

Harry fut surpris de cette entrée en matière. Il avait l'impression que Lucius était plus aimable ces derniers temps et là il redevenait froid d'un coup. Avait-il rêvé les dernières semaines ?

\- Non, pas plus que d'habitude. J'ai le dos qui me tire vraiment, même allongé.

\- Les elfes t'amèneront des oreillers en plus. Rien d'autre ?

\- Non… Je crois que c'est tout. A part que je m'ennuie vraiment !

\- Je m'en doute. Mais ce sont les ordres de Fowler.

\- Oui bah Fowler il aurait pu amener une console de jeux ou un ordi ! Parce que la télé ça va bien cinq minutes mais c'est pénible à force !

Lucius, haussa un sourcil, ne voyant pas du tout de quoi parlait son mari cependant il préféra ne rien dire.

\- Puis sans magie, c'est pas simple de s'en sorir, ajouta Harry. Et je ne peux pas déranger les elfes toutes les deux secondes.

\- Certes.

\- Enfin… désolé pour ma mauvaise humeur mais j'ai vraiment mal dormi alors…

\- Quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

Lucius ne put s'empêcher de s'avancer sur la chaise, son inquiétude dissimulée derrière un froncement de sourcil :

\- Non tout va bien, s'empressa de répondre le Gryffondor. J'ai juste peur qu'il arrive quelque chose pendant que je dors. Et encore, heureusement que je dors seul.

Il rougit en prononçant cette dernière phrase, conscient de ce qu'elle sous-entendait.

\- D'ailleurs le mariage est-il… On devrait pas faire chambre commune maintenant qu'on est mariés ? Enfin je veux dire… C'est pas comme si je le voulais, je suis bien là mais… Il y a pas une clause ? Ou des ragots ? Je sais pas …

\- Tous les couples ne partagent pas la même chambre. Dans ton cas tu restes ici tant que tu n'auras pas accouché. Et il me semble t'avoir dit le premier jour que je ne te forcerai à rien et que nous aviserons le moment venu.

L'aristocrate ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer avoir le Survivant dans son lit. A cette pensée un frisson de plaisir lui remonta le dos. Il imagina la peau douce sous ses doigts, entendre la respiration régulière à côté de lui, le visage de son mari en pleine jouissance... Il tenta de se maîtriser. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela lui faisait autant d'effet. Surtout qu'il commençait à durcir sous sa robe de sorcier.

De son côté Harry pensait être soulagé de ne pas avoir à quitter sa chambre pourtant ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne savait pas bien ce qu'il ressentait mais cela ressemblait plus à de la déception. Il était terriblement gêné à cet instant :

\- J'aimerais me reposer, bafouilla t-il.

\- Je vais te laisser.

Lucius se dépêcha de quitter la pièce, tout aussi embarrassé. Il passa par la porte reliant à sa propre chambre. Là il se déshabilla et alla directement sous la douche. Il ouvrit le jet d'eau froide. Il aurait pu se soulager manuellement mais s'y refusait. Il savait très bien vers qui se tourneraient ses pensées et il en était hors de question.

Il se demanda dans quoi il s'était embarqué. Jamais il n'aurait pu prévoir que cela tournerait ainsi.

Dans la nuit Harry se réveilla en sursaut, ayant fait un rêve étrange. Enfin, pas étrange, surtout perturbant. Comme si c'était un souvenir, mais vu du dessus. Il s'était revu au lit avec Draco. Était-ce l'imminence de son accouchement qui lui faisait remonter ces mauvaises pensées ? Alors qu'il avait totalement oublié son traumatisme. Ne restait que de la rancœur.

Le Gryffondor se retourna pour tenter de se rendormir, voulant oublier son sexe durci par son rêve érotique. Cependant quelque chose trottait dans sa tête. Il y avait un détail de son rêve qui ne collait pas. C'est au moment où il tombait dans les bras de Morphée qu'il comprit. Jamais Draco n'avait eu les cheveux longs et il n'était pas plus grand que lui.

 **XXX**

Le Samedi suivant, quand on tapa à la porte principale du manoir, ce fut Lucius en personne qui alla ouvrir.

\- Tu aurais pu venir plus tôt tout de même ! reprocha t-il à son visiteur.

\- Ravi de venir t'aider.

Severus se débarrassa de sa cape de voyage pour la donner à un elfe. Il se déplaça un peu pour laisser rentrer Sirius avant que son ami ne referme la porte sur l'ancien maraudeur. Lucius jeta un regard noir à Severus, qui ne l'avait pas prévenu qu'il serait accompagné. Regard qui n'avait de toute façon aucun effet.

\- Par ici, les invita Lucius.

Il les mena jusqu'à la chambre du Gryffondor. S'il fut surpris de voir débarquer son ancien professeur, son visage s'éclaira en remarquant Sirius. Lucius resta près de la porte, en simple observateur.

\- Comment va mon filleul préféré ? Demanda Sirius en s'approchant.

\- Mieux quand je serai sorti de ce lit ! Je vais devenir fou à rester entre ces quatre murs.

\- Je vois de quoi tu parles…

Severus s'approcha à son tour et prit les choses en main. Il posa plein de questions à son ancien élève et une plume notait tout pour lui à côté. Parfois c'était Lucius qui répondait, sèchement. Le potionniste avisa les cernes sous les yeux de Harry :

\- Avez-vous du mal à dormir ?

\- Oui… Je n'ose pas trop bouger et je fais des cauchemars.

Il ne voulait pas révéler la nature de ses rêves qui devenaient de plus en plus fréquents, même en cas de sieste légère.

\- Je vous donnerai des potions de sommeil sans rêve. Il est important que vous vous reposiez. N'ayez crainte, il n'y aucune contre-indication avec votre état actuel. Avez vous des questions ou d'autres choses à m'apprendre ?

\- Non… Je ne crois pas.

\- Fowler a-t-il déjà fixé une date ?

Harry interrogea Lucius du regard.

\- Non, répondit sèchement l'aristocrate. Il passera Lundi.

Le Gryffondor fut surpris de l'apprendre. Enfin, on lui cachait tout ici, ça ce n'était pas nouveau.

\- Je crois que j'ai fini ici.

Severus rangea plume et parchemins. A ses côtés Sirius trépignait. Détail qui n'échappa pas à Lucius :

\- Il doit se reposer ! Tu ne peux pas rester !

\- C'est pas toi qui vas m'empêcher de passer un moment avec mon filleul.

\- Lucius, intervint tout de suite Snape, si nous allions discuter cinq minutes ? Sirius, tu peux veiller sur Harry s'il te plait ?

L'ancien maraudeur approuva, conscient de la manœuvre de son amant. A peine la porte s'était-elle fermée qu'il se retourna, tout sourire.

\- Bon, maintenant qu'on est que tous les deux, dis-moi ce qui te tracasse !

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

\- Harry… J'ai passé mon adolescence avec ton père et Remus, j'ai l'habitude des cachotteries. Et je te rappelle que j'ai un flair de chien infaillible !

\- J'ai peur.

\- Ça c'est normal, vu ton état…

\- Non, le coupa Harry. Enfin oui ça me fait peur, l'inverse serait anormal. Peur… de m'attacher de nouveau.

Sirius, comprenant l'implicite, resta la bouche ouverte pendant un instant. Puis il bafouilla :

\- Tu… Toi et lui … Vous… tu… Sérieusement ? Tu en es tombé amoureux ?

\- J'irais pas jusque là. Enfin j'en sais rien. Je l'aime bien c'est sûr.

\- Attends Harry, on parle de Malfoy.

\- Il est différent avec moi, je te l'assure. Enfin, sauf ces derniers jours, il est redevenu froid, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

\- Non, mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu me dis ? Malfoy quoi ! Je veux bien qu'il t'ait aidé à un moment mais c'est tout ! C'est pas non plus un enfant de chœur.

\- Mais il est attentionné à sa manière, il est attentif, il prend soin de moi.

\- Tu as oublié ce que t'as fait subir son fils ?

Harry grimaça. Son parrain avait le don de mettre les pieds dans le plat, les quatre pattes de chien en même temps.

\- Il m'a fait du mal oui mais je ne veux pas blâmer son père pour ça. Ce serait stupide ! Mais j'ai peur que je me sois trompé, qu'en fait il ne s'intéresse qu'à l'enfant, que je souffre encore.

\- Tu sais, tu peux encore venir au Square Grimmaud.

\- Alors que je peux pas bouger ? Ironisa le Survivant Je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

\- Je pouvais toujours proposer… Puis si ça se trouve tu fais juste un transfert entre le père et le fils.

\- Peut-être…

Sentant le malaise de son filleul, Sirius prit son apparence canine et s'installa à ses côtés sur le lit. Harry lui caressa doucement la tête.

De leurs côtés Severus et Lucius se retrouvèrent dans le bureau de ce dernier :

\- Tu m'expliques ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Lucius… Je suis ton ami depuis assez longtemps pour te connaître et savoir que tu n'es pas dans ton état normal. Enfin, si ce serait normal avec un étranger mais pas avec ton mari. Tu es froid, distant ! Alors que ces dernières semaines, tu en parlais avec plus de chaleur. Et puis même à votre mariage, tu étais bien plus attentif à lui. Généralement quand tu agis comme ça c'est que tu veux te protéger.

\- Tu te fais des idées, tout simplement. Tu veux un verre ? Non ? Je me sers seul alors.

Severus le força à se retourner vers lui :

\- Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse. C'est l'état de Harry ? Tu me caches quelque chose ?

\- Pas du tout. Cela n'a rien à voir du tout avec son état.

\- Donc c'est bien à propos de Harry, dit fièrement le potionniste.

Le blond dut s'avouer vaincu. Il se passa la main sur le visage. Après tout il s'agissait de son meilleur ami. S'il devait parler de ce qui le taraudait, c'était le moment. Puis il devait vraiment être tourmenté pour laisser échapper quelque chose ainsi.

\- Disons que je suis préoccupé par son état mais surtout par ce que cela implique. Il risque sa vie et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cela m'effraie.

\- A mon avis tu sais très bien pourquoi et c'est cela qui t'effraie le plus. Sois honnête.

\- Je… J'en suis tombé amoureux. Mais par Salazar, Severus, c'est encore un gamin !

\- Un gamin qui a vécu bien plus de moments difficiles que n'importe quel adulte et qui a sauvé le monde des sorciers à deux occasions.

\- Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire.

Lucius se servit son verre et but cul-sec.

\- Je t'ai déjà raconté ce qu'il s'était passé la seule fois où je suis tombé amoureux avant donc tu devrais comprendre.

\- Les choses sont différentes à présent. Tu es seul, les années ont passés, tu n'as plus rien à prouver à quiconque. Tu n'as plus à avoir peur.

\- Tu sais le pire dans cette affaire ?… J'en viens à être jaloux de Draco. Parce que Harry l'aime.

\- Tu penses sérieusement qu'il l'aime encore après tout ça ? Après ce qu'il lui a fait subir ? Il n'est pas rancunier certes mais il y a des limites avec la bêtise, même pour lui.

Les deux hommes laissèrent passer un silence puis Severus, mal à l'aise détourna le regard pour reprendre la parole :

\- D'ailleurs, je ne voulais pas t'en informer de suite vu les circonstances mais il le faut. C'est à propos de Draco justement.

\- A-t-il recommencé ? Il a agressé quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Non. Du moins pas à ma connaissance. Non, depuis son retour des vacances il est devenu instable. Vraiment. Il ne va plus qu'à certains cours, répond à tout le monde de manière agressive. J'ai réussi à l'empêcher plusieurs fois de jeter des sorts à ses camarades, même de sa propre maison et une fois sa cible fut Rusard, notre concierge. Dont le chat a mystérieusement disparu depuis plusieurs semaines. Hagrid a eu aussi quelques ennuis avec ses créatures. Et malgré ma surveillance quelques élèves ont fini à l'infirmerie suite à des sorts d'un tireur inconnu.

\- Tu ne penses quand même pas qu'il…

\- Je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai aucune preuve donc je ne peux rien affirmer. Et les élèves ont trop peur pour oser témoigner. Mais il trame quelque chose, cela je peux en jurer. Il disparaît parfois, personne ne sait où il va ou personne ne veut en parler. Et il y a cette lueur dans son regard. On dirait un dément. Dumbledore ne veut pas me croire, bien évidemment. Selon lui ce n'est qu'une crise d'adolescent.

Lucius se frotta les yeux. Il se sentait tellement fatigué. Severus le laissa respirer un moment, réfléchir à tout ce qu'il venait de lui apprendre puis se dirigea vers la porte :

\- On devrait aller les retrouver. Harry a vraiment besoin de repos et je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de laisser Sirius trop longtemps avec lui.

Quand ils revinrent dans la chambre du Gryffondor Sirius avait laissé sa forme d'Animagus et se tenait à côté du lit. Lucius devait avouer que Harry avait l'air plus détendu.

Cette nuit Harry dormit sereinement pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il avait pris sa potion sans rêve tôt donc il ne vit pas Lucius qui passa la tête dans la chambre pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Et ce que l'aristocrate ne remarqua pas, c'est que le Gryffondor avait le pendentif bleu en forme d'œil dans sa main.

 **XXX**

La salle sur demande avait une apparence totalement macabre cette fois. Il y avait des étalages entier de flacons contenant des animaux, des sceaux gravés sur les murs, des tâches avec des substances difficilement identifiables, des plantes aux formes étranges sur des tables à moitié brûlée, quand elles n'étaient pas branlantes. L'air était infesté par la puanteur.

Et au centre un énorme chaudron bouillait, répandant une nouvelle odeur pestilentielle. Draco, les cheveux défaits, ses manches de chemise remontées sur ses avant-bras, le front couvert de sueur, relisait un énorme livre en marmonnant, juste à côté de sa potion. Il prit le livre pour se rapprocher, continuant de lire en marchant.

Il touchait au but, il le sentait. Ils allaient comprendre. Ils allaient voir. Il allait récupérer ce qu'on lui avait volé. Parce qu'il savait ! Il avait tout compris lui. Harry n'avait pas pu avoir le nom des Malfoys par lui alors il s'était attaqué à son père. Et ce dernier s'était fait berné comme un cracmol.

Il tourna la potion avec sa baguette plusieurs fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Le liquide prit une teinte rouge sang avant de virer au plus sombre, preuve que cela avait marché. Il ne restait plus qu'à ajouter les crins de licorne dans une heure. Il baissa la puissance du feu et se retourna vers la table.

Dans le chaudron le visage endormi de Harry apparut avant de s'estomper pour ne laisser que la couleur noire. Draco eut envie de frapper la surface liquide. Il le haïssait tellement. Il avait pensé que le Gryffondor avait été s'enterrer chez son parrain scribouillard avant d'apprendre par les journaux la terrible nouvelle du mariage. C'était une honte ! Son propre père qui était un monstre anormal. Il fulminait de rage chaque jour. Et cela faisait des semaines qu'il cherchait un moyen de se venger.

Dans le couloir juste devant un élève de quatrième année de Gryffondor qui bravait le couvre-feu, passa trois fois devant la tapisserie. Comme rien n'apparut, même après un deuxième passage, il se dit que ses amis lui avaient fait une mauvaise blague. Il se promit de ne plus les croire même si cela venait, soi-disant, des fameux jumeaux Weasley.

Une heure plus tard Draco ajouta les crins de licorne. La potion émit un sifflement et le visage de Harry réapparut à la surface. Le Serpentard ricana. Le brun allait déguster. La potion allait le prendre pour cible et lui faire vivre un cauchemar. Visions, tourments sans fin. Et quand il la boirait, plus tard, il allait en mourir. Draco avait trouvé le livre chez sa mère et ne regrettait pas du tout d'avoir fouillé dans le bazar maternel. C'était de la pure magie noire et cela lui plaisait. Il en avait des frissons de plaisir dans le corps.

Au même moment, à des kilomètres d'ici, le petit œil bleu de verre se fendit en deux dans la main du Gryffondor.

 **Alors ?**

 **Une bonne avancée dans notre histoire, et le retour de Draco que beaucoup attendait !**

 **A dans 15 jours**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour à tous**

 **J'ai malheureusement des ennuis d'Internet depuis 15 jours donc je n'ai pas pu répondre à vos commentaires bien qu'ils soient pour beaucoup très intéressants.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Chapitre 14 :**

Le lundi Fowler se présenta au manoir à la première heure du jour. Lucius était déjà parti au Ministère. Le médico-mage fut donc seul avec un Gryffondor sur les nerfs et impatient, en plus d'être malmené par ses hormones.

\- Je peux me lever à présent ?

\- Il me semblait avoir dit non jusqu'à l'accouchement Monsieur Malfoy.

\- Je pourrais vous jeter un sort pour vous forcer !

\- Vous êtes incapable d'utiliser votre magie et c'est vous-même qui me l'avez dit la dernière fois que vous êtes venu à mon cabinet.

Harry croisa les bras et tourna la tête, boudant comme un enfant. Ce qui n'empêcha pas Fowler de faire son travail, habitué depuis longtemps aux patients récalcitrants ainsi qu'aux mauvaises têtes.

\- Bon, votre chute n'a pas eu de conséquences plus graves. Avez-vous eu d'autres douleurs ?

\- La question est plutôt quand j'en ai pas ! Entre le dos qui me tire, le bébé qui me prend pour un punching-ball, des douleurs un peu partout dans les jambes ou les bras… Vous allez devoir être plus précis !

\- Je vois… Il vaut mieux programmer l'opération rapidement.

\- Comment ça va se passer ?

\- Je ne serais pas seul évidemment. Il y aura votre ancien professeur de potions, plus deux assistants et une infirmière. Cela se fera dans votre chambre, nous ne pouvons faire autrement, vous déplacer pourrait être dangereux. Nous isolerons votre lit avec une sphère magique qui désinfecte tout immédiatement puis d'autres sorts pour stériliser vos draps.

\- Je serais anesthésié ?

\- Heureusement, nous ne sommes pas des barbares. Cependant nous aurons besoin de vous réveiller au cas où. Puis ce sera une césarienne classique comme chez les moldus. Votre bébé sera mis dans une couveuse et ce sera fini. Je repasserai une semaine plus tard pour des vérifications de routine puis ce sera tout.

\- Je pourrais me lever ? demanda encore Harry.

\- Le soir même ou le lendemain matin si tout va bien.

\- Parce que cela peut y avoir des problèmes ?

\- Mr Malfoy je vais être franc, je ne sais pas du tout comment cela va se passer. Vous êtes le premier cas, Mr Snape a avoué lui-même que sa potion n'était pas complète, et nous n'avons aucun moyen de savoir exactement ce que nous allons trouver à l'intérieur.

Harry préféra garder pour lui que sur ce point les moldus étaient plus avancés que les sorciers. Eux au moins avaient l'échographie et les rayons X. Et là il aurait largement préféré la médecine moldue à la science sorcière. Même s'il n'imaginait pas se présenter ainsi devant des moldus. Un homme enceint. Il y a avait de quoi perturber du monde. Et il deviendrait un formidable sujet de laboratoire.

Fowler partit, annonçant que l'opération se ferait deux jours plus tard.

 **XXX**

Lucius avait prit sa journée au Ministère et était resté au manoir ce jour-là. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué mais il était nerveux. Angoissé même. Il avait même pris de la potion sans rêve à son mari alors qu'il venait vérifier que celui-ci dormait.

Harry n'avait pas hésité à user de cette potion. Il angoissait déjà toute la journée à cause des déclarations de Fowler, il ne tenait pas en plus à empirer les choses en ne dormant pas la nuit. Puis cela lui évitait les cauchemars. Il aurait voulu en parler mais Lucius n'était pas repassé le voir plus de quelques minutes en deux jours.

Le matin, avant que les médico-mages arrivent, Harry, tout en mangeant léger, se demanda ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Et comment allait être son enfant ? Fille ou garçon ? Et le prénom ? C'était quand même étonnant qu'il n'y pense réellement que maintenant. Cela lui avait juste effleuré l'esprit de temps en temps. Etait-ce parce qu'il n'était même pas sûr d'arriver jusque là ? Il lui parlait souvent mais n'avait jamais dit autre chose que « bébé » ou « enfant » en en discutant avec d'autres.

Il fut interrompu dans ses questions sans fin par l'arrivée de Severus.

\- Je suis venu plus tôt pour que vous avaliez ceci, dit-il en tendant une fiole contenant un liquide vert.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- De quoi vous calmer, vous apaiser. On ne peut pas vous endormir totalement mais il n'est pas question que vous subissiez la douleur éventuelle et que vous soyez affolé. Si jamais vous paniquez, cela ne fera qu'empirer les choses pour vous et pour nous.

Harry avala la potion d'une traite sans hésiter. Il avait hâte que tout cela soit fini. Il voulait que ça passe au plus vite. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur, même en affrontant Voldemort car cela n'avait jamais été planifié. Il lui tombait dessus et le Gryffondor devait se défendre, sans avoir le temps de s'inquiéter ou d'angoisser, d'imaginer tout ce qui pouvait mal se passer, ce qu'il pouvait perdre.

Severus lui donna une blouse à enfiler à la place de son pyjama puis resta à ses côtés en attendant que le reste du personnel arrive, sans rien dire. Il disposa quelques fioles pleines sur la table de chevet puis s'assit à côté du lit à baldaquin.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Fowler alla directement au chevet de son patient et, pendant que les autres installaient le matériel, il jeta des sorts tout autour du lit et sur Harry lui-même.

\- Comment vous sentez vous Mr Malfoy ?

\- Totalement bien.

Et c'était le cas. Ses soucis semblaient s'être évaporés pour le moment et il ne sentait plus le bas de son corps. Il était sur un petit nuage.

Lucius se glissa discrètement dans la pièce, restant devant la porte pour ne pas risquer de gêner.

Fowler fit signe qu'ils pouvaient commencer. Ils unirent leurs baguettes au centre du lit et une lueur dorée s'en éleva pour former un dôme protecteur autour du meuble et de la couveuse qu'ils avaient amenée pour le bébé à naître. Il y avait même un chaudron un peu à l'écart avec de l'eau qui bouillait. Au cas où. Enfin ils tendirent un drap devant les yeux de Harry pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir ce qui allait se passer.

Fowler commença par ouvrir le ventre, sur sa partie basse, d'un coup de baguette rapide et précis. Un de ses assistants, Victor, écarta les différentes couches de peau et les muscles, bloqua avec un écarteur magique et tous purent voir un utérus argenté, presque transparent. Dedans un bébé aux fins cheveux noirs, les yeux fermés, replié sur lui-même, commençait à s'agiter. Il semblait en bonne santé, de taille et de poids correct. Mais alors qu'ils avaient ouvrir pour laisser sortir l'enfant, une alarme se déclencha dans la chambre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda l'infirmière.

\- C'est notre patient, dit le deuxième assistant. Il s'est évanoui.

\- Vérifiez son état, ordonna Fowler.

L'autre assistant, Adrien, se retourna vers les machines et lança des sorts de diagnostiques sur Harry.

\- Ce n'est pas bon ! Pas bon du tout ! Il semble que la magie du patient réagisse mal à l'opération. Elle veut nous repousser et nous empêche d'agir.

\- Par Merlin.

Harry s'était mis à convulser sérieusement. Severus réagit instinctivement, envoyant le contenu d'une de ses fioles de potion directement dans l'estomac du Gryffondor. Cela le calma mais le professeur n'était pas rassuré pour autant :

\- Cette potion n'a pas un effet persistant, on ferait bien de se dépêcher. Surtout connaissant sa résistance.

Ils écartèrent de nouveau le ventre ouvert de leur patient et incisèrent la peau de l'utérus au plus vite. L'infirmière récupéra le bébé qui se mit à hurler de se retrouver à l'air frais en agitant ses petits bras. Elle l'enveloppa de serviettes et le déposa dans la couveuse, jetant un sort de chauffage dessus et s'occupa du nouveau-né, gardant quand même une oreille attentive au cas où on aurait besoin d'elle.

\- Vous feriez mieux d'enlever les restes de placenta, conseilla Severus. Nous ne savons pas comment le corps réagira sinon à ces corps étrangers.

\- Bien.

Fowler fit tout disparaître d'un coup de baguette. L'alarme se déclencha de nouveau.

\- La potion ne fait plus effet.

\- Pire ! Il saigne !

Les assistants s'agitèrent pour trouver toutes les sources d'hémorragies. Resté en arrière, Lucius serrait les poings, tremblant de peur et détestant l'idée d'être aussi inutile. Il voulait crier, appeler Harry, le serrer contre lui. Le protéger.

Pendant ce temps le bébé ne cessait de hurler. Lucius s'en approcha, n'osant rentrer sous la coupole dorée. L'infirmière l'avait nettoyé d'un sortilège. Il avait un peu de cheveux. Noirs. Pour ses yeux, il faudrait attendre parce qu'il les fermait, trop occupé à crier pour qu'on s'occupe de lui. Un de ses bras s'était échappé des couvertures et sa petite main s'ouvrait et se refermait dans le vide. C'était son enfant. Son héritier. Enfin l'enfant de son fils normalement et son petit-enfant mais il n'allait pas s'arrêter à ces détails. C'était sa rédemption.

L'infirmière semblait totalement dépassée par ce petit être. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de le remettre sous les couvertures mais il était pire qu'une anguille et il y avait toujours un bras ou un pied pour ressortir. Elle essaya de faire apparaître un biberon pour le faire manger mais il l'envoya voler, au sens littéral du terme, le récipient planait en faisant des cercles autour de la couveuse. Il avait déjà une bonne puissance magique, sûrement hérité de son père porteur.

De leurs côtés les médico-mages s'affairaient autour du Gryffondor dont la magie s'emballait. Les potions ne suffisaient pas à l'apaiser et Severus n'avait pas assez de potions de régénérations sanguines pour suivre. Il n'avait emmené qu'une fiole et elle était déjà passée dans l'organisme de son ancien élève. Ils allaient devoir trouver vite une solution ou sinon… Non ils ne voulaient pas y penser.

\- Comment une hémorragie pareille peut se déclencher ? Demanda t-il. C'est votre sort de disparition ?

\- Non, il n'y a aucun rapport.

\- Son pouls diminue, intervint Adrien.

\- Mais faites taire cet enfant, hurla Fowler.

Profitant que l'infirmière tournait la tête, Lucius, qui étouffait littéralement dans cette pièce, fut pris d'une impulsion. Il récupéra le bébé dans sa couverture et sortit de la salle. La sorcière hurla à son tour mais l'aristocrate était déjà dehors. Elle ne le suivit pas.

Une fois dans le couloir, ce fut comme s'il retrouvait de l'air. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar. Tout ceci ne pouvait pas être réel. Si ce n'était le poids dans ses bras. L'enfant avait d'ailleurs arrêté de hurler et regardait fixement cet adulte qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui n'était qu'à quelques centimètres. Lucius le dévisagea à son tour. Il avait les yeux bleus très clairs. Comme presque tous les Malfoys. A voir s'il allait les garder ou prendre la teinte émeraude de son père porteur.

Lucius ouvrit un peu la couverture et s'aperçut qu'il tenait une petite fille dans ses bras. Celle-ci n'aima pas ce contact de l'air froid contre sa peau et gigota pour se dégager des bras de cet être horrible qui la mettait dans un environnement glacé. Son père l'emmitoufla de nouveau et jeta un sort de chauffage sur elle ce qui la calma un moment. Puis il la serra contre lui. Une petite fille. Sa fille.

Puis, le bébé se mit de nouveau à bouger, maugréant et tournant la tête dans tous les sens comme si elle cherchait quelque chose. Lucius eut une inspiration et fit venir à lui le biberon préparé par l'infirmière. Cette fois la petite ne fit aucune difficulté et se jeta sur la tétine. Lucius ressentit une bouffée de chaleur. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait dans la chambre mais savoir que son enfant allait bien était déjà une victoire.

\- Ça va aller mon cœur. Ton papa va s'en sortir… Il faut qu'il s'en sorte. Tu vas bientôt le retrouver.

Le bébé termina son biberon et ferma les yeux. Lucius la cala contre lui, passant sa main dans son dos à travers la couverture.

\- Oui, il ira bien. Tout ira bien.

Pour la première fois en presque trente ans l'aristocrate fit ce qui ressemblait le plus à une prière. Il cala sa respiration sur celle, rapide, de sa fille et ferma les yeux un instant, s'adossant au mur pour ne pas chanceler.

Comme une réponse à sa prière, Severus sortit de la chambre, l'air tellement exténué, les manches retroussées. Il s'accrochait presque à la porte. Lucius sentit son cœur se serrer. Son ami avait un tel air abattu. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Ce n'était pas possible. Pas encore. Il avait du mal à respirer cependant quelques mots s'échappèrent de ses lèvres :

\- Il est…

\- Vivant… Pas en bon état certes mais vivant. Son état est stable et il devrait s'en sortir sans trop de dommages.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je ne saurais l'expliquer. Sa magie s'est emballée, nous freinant à chacune de nos tentatives puis alors que nous le perdions elle s'est mise à faire le contraire et l'a soigné. Il est encore fragile. Nous l'avons mis dans un sommeil artificiel sans rêves. Il devrait se réveiller en fin de journée et ne devra pas bouger avant plusieurs jours.

Intérieurement Lucius remercia toutes les divinités qu'il connaissait. Derrière Severus les médico-mages sortirent à leur tour. Ils avaient tous l'air au bout du rouleau avec cependant un air satisfait sur leur visage.

\- Félicitation Mr Malfoy, annonça Fowler.

\- Avez-vous décidé d'un prénom ? demanda Adrien.

\- Nous ne savions même pas si c'était une fille ou un garçon, alors vous pensez bien que nous n'avons pas discuté prénoms.

\- Je repasserai ce soir, annonça Fowler.

\- Et je reste ici pour la journée, au cas où, dit Severus.

Lucius hocha la tête. L'infirmière voulut récupérer le bébé qui dormait tranquillement. L'aristocrate eut un mouvement de recul, mais il sentit la main de son ami sur son épaule et accepta de laisser sa petite s'éloigner.

\- Mettez la couveuse dans une autre pièce, commença à dire Severus. Il y a une chambre…

\- Non, laissez-la avec Harry, ordonna Lucius. Si jamais il se réveille cela le rassurera.

La jeune sorcière acquiesça et repartit dans la chambre du Gryffondor. Lucius la suivit mais resta à côté de la porte, ne se sentant pas encore prêt. Il put voir Harry endormi, le visage blanc, néanmoins il semblait respirer normalement. Il restait encore quelques appareils médicaux à côté du lit.

Une main se posa de nouveau sur son épaule :

\- On devrait descendre, dit Severus. J'ai besoin de boire un verre, et toi aussi sûrement.

\- Nous allons vous laisser, nous avons encore d'autres patients à aller voir.

Fowler lança un Tempus et tous purent voir qu'il était presque midi.

Les elfes réapparurent et reconduirent les médico-mages à la sortie où ils transplantèrent. Dobby resta avec son ancien maitre :

\- Harry Potter va t'il s'en sortir ?

\- Oui.

\- Dobby peut vous amener quelque chose ?

\- Deux verres de Whisky.

\- Rien à manger ?

\- Non, ça ira.

L'elfe s'inclina et trottina jusque dans la cuisine, faisant osciller son bonnet sur sa tête. Lucius se rendit alors compte que c'était la première fois que son ancien elfe le servait. Il était totalement dévoué à Harry et prenait bien soin d'éviter le maître de maison, se faisant même plaisir à refuser d'obéir et exprimer ouvertement son désaccord dès que l'occasion se présentait.

Il devait être inquiet pour Harry lui aussi.

Severus entraina son ami dans le salon.

\- Une alarme est mise dans la chambre au cas où la petite ou Harry se réveillerait. Tu n'as rien à craindre. Et tu as besoin de te reposer.

\- Merci de rester.

\- Ce n'est pas un souci. Puis Sirius me tuerait si jamais je partais sans m'assurer que son filleul chéri va bien.

Cela amena un sourire sur le visage de Lucius.

Les deux hommes se posèrent dans le salon. Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux, éprouvés, et incapables de trouver un sujet de conversation, trop soucieux de l'état de santé du patient qui dormait encore à l'étage. Puis ils échangèrent des banalités. Sur Poudlard, le temps, la politique actuelle.

Les elfes de maison leur amenèrent de quoi grignoter. Severus mangea mais l'aristrocrate y toucha à peine.

Harry se réveilla en fin d'après-midi. Il était dans le brouillard et il mit plusieurs minutes à se souvenir de l'endroit où il était et de ce qui s'était passé. Par réflexe il passa la main sur son ventre et fut plus que surpris de le trouver si « plat ». Il voulut se redresser mais il se sentait faible. Sa tête lui tourna. Puis il avait une douleur dans le bas-ventre. Comme si un troupeau de centaure qui lui était passé dessus. Puis avait fait demi-tour pour repasser sur son ventre.

Puis sa mémoire revint. Il se souvint de l'opération prévue, de l'agitation floue autour de lui et finalement le noir. Il se demanda où était son enfant et força pour se relever, oubliant la douleur et son étourdissement. Il avait connu pire, il pouvait supporter. Il remis ses lunettes sur son nez.

Alors qu'il apercevait le haut de la couveuse, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et laissa rentrer Lucius et Severus, avertis par l'alarme. Ce dernier passa directement en monde professionnel et se rendit au côté du lit pour jeter des sorts et vérifier le sort de son patient. Lucius n'arrivait pas à avancer. Enfin si justement il le voulait trop. Il voulait sauter sur Harry pour le serrer contre lui, l'embrasser, lui dire combien il l'aimait, combien il était soulagé.

Il resta debout devant la porte, regardant de loin, le visage aussi fermé qu'à l'ordinaire.

\- Comment vous sentez vous ? demanda le maitre des potions.

\- Vaseux. Je sens que je vais vomir. Et mon…

\- C'est normal, le coupa Severus Cela devrait durer encore quelques jours. Et il vous faudra rester encore au lit quelques temps.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? s'emporta Harry.

\- Si. L'opération a été très éprouvante pour votre corps. Vous avez bien failli y rester alors vous comprendrez que c'est pour votre bien.

\- C'est votre faute, marmonna le Gryffondor, si vous aviez mieux réussi votre putain de potion.

Severus fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu. Il était en tout cas satisfait des informations qu'il lisait sur son parchemin. Son ancien élève devrait s'en sortir sans trop de souci.

\- Je veux voir mon bébé, reprit Harry. Il va bien ?

Il tenta de se relever encore. Son ancien professeur lui appuya sur l'épaule pour qu'il reste au lit et alla chercher la petite qui dormait encore.

Il regarda aussi son ami mais celui-ci avait les yeux fixés sur son mari et semblait totalement hypnotisé.

Severus mit doucement le bébé dans les bras de son père porteur qui avait envie d'en pleurer de joie.

\- C'est une petite fille, annonça Severus.

\- Une fille, répéta Harry doucement.

Il fut surpris de voir qu'elle avait déjà des cheveux. Elle était tellement belle. Et elle avait l'air si fragile.

Il releva la tête et envoya un grand sourire à Lucius qui sentit son cœur s'emballer.

\- J'informerai Miss Granger et Mr Weasley de votre accouchement si vous le souhaitez, l'informa son professeur de potions.

\- Oui, ça sera plus simple. Mais ne leur parlez pas de l'opération, pas besoin de les inquiéter.

 **XXX**

Fowler repassa le soir même et ne fit que répéter ce que Severus avait dit plus tôt. Et il insista pour revenir souvent effectuer des contrôles. En privé il demanda à Lucius de déplacer la couveuse dans une autre pièce pour laisser le père porteur se reposer. Le blond refusa. Sans se soucier de donner une explication. Il n'allait quand même pas dire à un simple médico-mage que c'était pour avoir une excuse d'entrer dans la chambre d'Harry, de pouvoir le voir, passer du temps avec lui. Et encore moins que c'était pour faire plaisir à son mari qui ne se lassait pas de regarder sa petite dormir. Petite qui s'était réveillée juste au moment du passage du professionnel, prouvant une nouvelle fois la puissance de ses cordes vocales toutes neuves.

Après le départ du médico-mage, Lucius retourna dans la chambre d'Harry. Il voyait que le Gryffondor était fatigué.

\- Il va falloir que nous discutions il me semble.

\- De quoi ?

Sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, Harry eut soudainement peur. Allait-il être viré du manoir maintenant qu'il avait accouché ? Allait-il perdre son bébé ?

\- J'irais demain à la première heure déclarer la naissance cependant il me faut un prénom.

\- Ah oui bien sûr. J'y ai pensé ce matin… C'est … étonnant qu'on n'en ait pas parlé avant.

\- Certes. As-tu une préférence ?

\- Euh non… Il n'est pas coutume de nommer les enfants de sorcier par des noms d'étoile ?

\- Cela se fait fréquemment en effet. Dans la famille Black. Tu veux continuer cette tradition ?

\- Pourquoi pas, dit timidement Harry.

Il avait quelque peu menti, il y avait bien un prénom qu'il aimait. Il l'avait découvert dans un livre que lui avait offert Hermione il y a quelques années. Et il savait que c'était un nom d'étoile.

De son côté Lucius fit venir à lui un livre d'astronomie. Il parcourut la liste des étoiles ou des constellations qui auraient pu convenir à une petite fille sorcière à voix haute en laissant une pause à chaque fois.

\- Andromède ? Danaé ? Perséphone ? Cassiopée ? Atria ?

Il en dit une dizaine d'autres. Harry avait les mains serrées sur la couverture du lit. S'il ne disait pas le prénom attendu, il ne savait pas comment lui suggérer.

\- Isida ? Isis ? Maïa ?

\- Maïa, répéta alors Harry. C'est un très joli prénom.

Lucius remarqua alors le visage de son mari et comprit la manigance. Il n'était pas vraiment au niveau d'un Serpentard concernant les ruses. Cependant il ne voyait rien à redire, le prénom était en effet joli et conviendrait à une sorcière, surtout à une Malfoy. Et, s'il s'en référait à ses vieux cours de langues étrangères, cela signifiait « aimée », ce qui était le cas de cette petite. En plus de nombreuses autres occurrences à travers les âges.

Le blond referma le livre et se leva. Il se dirigeait vers la porte cependant le Gryffondor avait encore une demande.

\- Lucius ?

L'interpellé s'arrêta net. C'était assez rare que Harry l'appelle par son prénom et cela lui donnait des frissons inexplicables. Il ne se retourna pas.

\- Oui ?

\- Je sais que c'est beaucoup demander… et tu peux refuser… mais est-ce que c'est possible de mettre « Lily » en deuxième prénom ?

\- Je verrais.

Il sortit de la chambre, laissant Harry seul. Celui-ci se pencha vers la couveuse qui avait été rapprochée de son lit. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Il avait porté ce petit être sans problème, ou presque, pendant neuf mois. Il était papa, ou maman, selon le point de vue. Il caressa la tête de son enfant. Puis sa fatigue reprit le dessus et il se coucha.

Malgré tout il se réveilla plusieurs fois, persuadé que le bébé pleurait ou s'en voulant de ne pas l'entendre. Alors que non, elle dormait paisiblement, inconsciente des tourments de son père.

Il était presque encore plus fatigué le lendemain matin.

 **XXX**

\- Tu n'es pas au Ministère normalement ?

Lucius releva la tête de son journal et tomba sur un Gryffondor, debout, au milieu du salon, habillé, les mains dans les poches. Et les cheveux absolument pas coiffés.

\- On peut savoir pourquoi tu es debout ? s'emporta l'aristocrate. Tu as ordre de rester au lit ! Tu as accouché hier par Salazar ! As-tu un problème ? Tu peux appeler un elfe de maison, ils sont là pour ça !

\- Je ne supporte plus de rester au lit. Puis ça va, je me sens bien.

\- Assieds-toi ! De suite !

Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi son mari était autant en colère. Certes il n'avait pas suivi les ordres du médico-mage mais ce n'était pas un drame non plus. Il obéit néanmoins.

\- As-tu besoin de quelque chose ? s'enquit Lucius.

\- Non. J'avais besoin de me dégourdir les jambes. Dobby veille sur Maïa. Elle a mangé il y a moins d'une heure.

\- Bien.

\- Tu ne m'as pas répondu, insista Harry.

\- Il est vrai. J'ai pris quelques jours de congé.

Il ne dit pas pourquoi et Harry n'osa pas demander, ne voulant pas paraître indiscret. Il se releva donc et continua à parcourir la pièce, effleurant tous les objets sur son chemin, heureux de pouvoir simplement se déplacer. Puis savoir qu'il avait failli y rester changeait totalement sa perception des choses. Il était maintenant heureux d'être ici.

Avant de sortir il prit une grande inspiration pour trouver le courage de dire :

\- Merci

\- De quoi ? demanda Lucius sans relever la tête de son journal cette fois.

\- De m'avoir accueilli ici, de m'avoir aidé avec ma grossesse, de l'avoir reconnue. Merci de tout.

Lucius fut heureux que le journal cache son visage, il ne savait pas comment réagir. Ses joues devaient être rouges. Lui, un Malfoy, un ancien mangemort, qui avait côtoyé le seigneur des ténèbres sans jamais laisser échapper une émotion, un habitué des cérémonies et des réceptions, ne savait pas du tout comment se comporter à présent. Le Gryffondor avait cette capacité de lui faire perdre toutes ses facultés mentales.

\- Que dirais-tu d'une promenade dans le parc ? Proposa-t-il pour changer de sujet.

\- Avec plaisir !

Une fois dehors Harry ferma les yeux quelques instants, juste heureux de sentir l'air sur son visage, de savoir qu'il n'était plus enfermé. Il y avait un peu de vent. Ses cheveux longs lui chatouillaient le nez et les joues, le vent les ébouriffant encore plus. Il ne remarqua pas la baguette de Lucius qui s'agitait pour lui lancer quelques sorts de protection. Quand il rouvrit les yeux ce fut comme si son mari n'avait pas bougé.

Il voulait courir dans le jardin mais savait que ce n'était pas raisonnable. Voire même sauter, danser, se rouler par terre. Et il n'aurait pas dit non à un vol en balai ce qui était encore plus exclus. A la place il osa se retourner et prendre Lucius par le bras pour marcher tranquillement à ses côtés. Il nota le raidissement de son mari cependant il ne voulut pas lâcher. Au pire il prétexterait un peu de fatigue et sa peur de tomber. Ils marchèrent ainsi un long moment, parlant peu, n'en éprouvant pas le besoin. Ils appréciaient juste l'instant présent.

Harry n'était pas sorti depuis un moment. Il y avait eu du changement dans le parc. Il y avait des fleurs tardives qui venaient d'éclore, apportant de nouvelles teintes. Le jardin s'était ainsi paré de ses plus belles couleurs. Les odeurs étaient aussi de la partie. Tout se mélangeait à la perfection. Il y avait même quelques fraises dans les buissons qui attendaient de mûrir. Harry crût voir passer un lapin mais ce fut fugace. Il ne dit rien, de peur que les jardiniers n'aient ensuite pour ordre de chasser l'animal.

Il se demanda si la perfection et l'épanouissement de ce jardin étaient dus à la magie ou au talent des jardiniers. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se posait la question.

Leur promenade fut interrompue par un début d'averse. Ils se réfugièrent sous un des arbres qui bordait l'allée principale. Ils étaient loin du manoir cependant ils savaient tous les deux qu'un sort aurait facilement pu les protéger de la pluie le temps qu'ils regagnent l'habitation. Aucun des deux sorciers ne fit mine de sortir sa baguette.

Harry était sorti en tee-shirt et bien qu'il n'ait pas particulièrement froid, grâce à un sort de chaleur qu'il ne soupçonnait pas, il frissonna. Il fut surpris, agréablement surpris et quelque peu gêné aussi, de sentir Lucius se glisser derrière lui, se coller à son dos et l'envelopper de sa propre cape qu'il avait pris soin d'emmener au cas où.

Le Gryffondor n'en revenait pas. Il baissa la tête, espérant que son mari ne remarque pas son rougissement. Il ne savait pas si c'était le bruit de la pluie ou son cœur qu'il entendait marteler aussi fort.

Il s'appuya un peu plus contre le torse du Serpentard. Celui-ci n'en menait pas large. Il avait agit par pure impulsion et maintenant il devait faire des efforts pour ne pas se laisser plus aller. Il avait une furieuse envie d'embrasser son époux, voire plus mais il savait que ce n'était pas du tout une bonne idée. Et sentir le frêle corps de son cadet de coller encore plus à lui, sentir sa chaleur, entendre sa respiration, n'était pas fait pour l'aider. Les cheveux noirs lui chatouillaient le menton. Ils sentaient bon.

Ils ne parlèrent toujours pas durant ce moment privilégié.

La pluie s'arrêta aussi vite qu'elle avait commencée. Lucius se détacha à regret de son époux mais lui reprit le bras. Ils retournèrent au manoir avant que l'averse ne revienne.

\- Retourne te reposer maintenant, dit Lucius une fois qu'ils passèrent la porte.

Il alla en vitesse dans son bureau pour boire cul-sec un grand verre de Whisky.

Harry retourna effectivement se coucher mais pas pour obéir à son mari. Juste qu'il se sentait las.

Il s'arrêta devant le berceau de sa fille qui dormait paisiblement, les poings fermés levés de chaque côté de sa tête. La couverture blanche avait un peu glissé. Le Gryffondor la remit à sa place.

\- Tout va bien Harry Potter ? demanda Dobby.

\- Oui ne t'en fais pas. Je vais me coucher. Tu peux partir, s'il y a quelque chose je m'en occuperai. Merci.

\- A votre service Harry Potter.

L'elfe s'inclina assez bas pour que son nez pointu touche le sol. Puis il trottina jusqu'à la porte.

Harry rapprocha le berceau de son propre lit. Il ne se servit pas de la magie, n'ayant toujours pas confiance. Sa magie était encore trop instable. Le verre d'eau qu'il avait essayé de faire venir à lui le matin même s'était explosé contre le mur.

Maïa ne réagit même pas au déplacement de son lit. Son souffle était toujours aussi régulier. Son ventre se soulevait doucement au rythme de sa respiration.

Rassuré Harry se coucha. Son attention fut alors attirée par Hedwige qui attendait, posée sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle tenait une lettre dans son bec. Le brun se releva.

\- Bonjour ma belle. Cela faisait longtemps.

Il prit la lettre et caressa le volatile qui en ferma les yeux, contente. Cela venait de ses amis. Ils exprimaient toute leur joie, demandait plus d'informations comme le prénom, sa description, Severus avait dû être avare en détails. Ils l'assuraient aussi vouloir venir au plus vite. A la fin de sa lecture, Harry posa la lettre sur sa table de chevet, se promettant de leur répondre au plus vite.

Il s'endormit rapidement, tout en sentant encore la chaleur de son mari contre lui.

Il se réveilla deux heures plus tard, en ayant l'impression d'avoir entendu Maïa pleurer. Il ouvrit les yeux mais ne se releva pas de suite. Il put alors voir un spectacle rare : Lucius était debout dans sa chambre, la petite dans les bras. Il était en train de la bercer doucement tout en lui parlant. Son visage était serein. Il souriait vraiment.

Harry sut à ce moment que c'était trop tard. Il était totalement amoureux de son mari.

 **A dans 15 jours.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonne lecture**

 **Et merci ! On a passé les 300 followers sur cette fic, je n'en reviens toujours pas !**

 **Chapitre 15 :**

\- Elle si petite !

\- Elle est tellement mignonne !

\- Oh elle m'a regardé ! Coucou !

Lucius avait un énorme mal de tête et cela ne faisait qu'empirer. Il se demandait encore pourquoi il avait cédé à son mari. Il se retrouvait maintenant avec trois Gryffondors de plus dans sa maison. Harry avait tenu à inviter ses deux meilleurs amis et son parrain pour célébrer la naissance de sa fille.

Et depuis leur arrivée ils ne cessaient de s'extasier bruyamment et de s'abrutir. Même Maïa semblait avoir envie de fuir. Elle avait les yeux grands ouverts et bougeait à peine, espérant sûrement que les adultes se lassent et la laissent tranquille.

Heureusement que Severus était là aussi, il relevait le niveau des invités. Mais Harry était heureux, à en croire son large sourire. Il serrait donc les dents.

En effet Harry était heureux. Et fier. Fier que ses amis voient sa fille. Fier d'avoir réussi à la porter jusqu'au bout, qu'elle aille bien. Fier d'avoir supporté les nausées et les douleurs incessantes. Il se demandait encore comment une femme pouvait endurer ça, même s'il était arrivé à la conclusion qu'elles en chiaient autant et cependant l'acceptaient. C'était le deal en quelque sorte. Et il était fier de s'en être sorti.

Sirius se détacha de la couveuse pour retourner vers son filleul :

\- Comment vas-tu toi ?

\- Plutôt bien. Même Fowler doit le reconnaître. Enfin il l'a reconnu après m'avoir engueulé une heure pour m'être levé sans en avoir le droit.

\- Pas étonnant, intervient Hermione. Cela aurait pu être dangereux pour toi !

\- C'était dangereux pour ma santé mentale de rester plus longtemps cloué au lit, répliqua le brun.

La sorcière haussa les épaules, ne voulant même pas polémiquer. Les elfes arrivèrent à ce moment avec des plats de nourritures et des boissons, offrant une bonne diversion. Ron se servit avant de s'avachir dans un des fauteuils, dos au maître de maison, ce qui lui permit de ne pas voir l'air dégoûté de celui-ci.

\- Tiens, les examens ont commencé. Effectivement les ASPIC ce n'est pas rien !

\- Depuis le temps que je te le répète ! pesta Hermione.

\- Vous avez tout passé ? demanda Harry.

\- Il ne reste que la défense contre les forces de mal. Du moins la partie pratique. Ils devaient tout mettre en place pendant ce week-end. Et l'astronomie mais c'est à cause de la pluie lors de notre épreuve. Sinistra n'a rien réussi à faire pour l'en empêcher.

\- Même elle ?

\- Oui. Un vrai orage. Dumbledore soupçonne un élève de s'être servi d'une des nouvelles inventions des Jumeaux Weasley.

\- Leur commerce marche toujours aussi bien ? se renseigna Sirius.

\- Mieux que jamais ! Et Rusard a un mal de chien à empêcher tous les produits estampillés Weasley de franchir les portes de l'école. Et à propos de l'orage, dans leurs délires ils ont créé une pilule à mettre dans un verre d'eau. Ça gonfle en quelques minutes, des nuages s'envolent et hop on a une averse énorme, avec parfois des orages en prime. Ça dure une heure et le temps redevient ce qu'il était. Forcément, comme tout ce qui est de mes frères, c'est dur à éliminer. Donc oui c'est possible que ce soit ça qui nous ait empêché de passer notre exam. Et ça ne me gêne pas du tout, au contraire.

\- Ces gosses sont géniaux ! s'extasia l'ancien maraudeur. Il faudra que je leur demande leur recette.

Severus aurait dû le reprendre et déplorer l'attitude de ses anciens élèves mais vu qu'il les aidait secrètement sur certaines préparations, contre un pourcentage des ventes, il n'allait pas se faire remarquer. Et il était aussi très fier de sa potion de nuage noir presque impossible à défaire. Il s'excuserait un jour envers sa collègue. Peut-être. Il but une gorgée de Whisky pour masquer au mieux sa fierté.

\- Enfin, t'as de la chance de louper ça, conclut Ron en s'adressant à son ami

\- Je n'aurais pas vu ce qui m'est arrivé comme une chance mais pourquoi pas, ironisa le Sauveur du monde magique.

Ron eut un sourire gêné.

Harry tenta de se lever mais Hermione l'arrêta :

\- Tu ne dois pas bouger ! Tu veux quelque chose ?

\- Je voulais aller chercher une veste dans ma chambre.

\- Et la magie ? Tu n'as qu'à utiliser un _Accio_.

\- Non… Crois-moi ce n'est pas une bonne idée du tout !

\- Bien, je vais te le chercher.

Lucius n'essaya même pas de faire remarquer qu'il existait des elfes de maison pour ça. Ou même qu'elle pouvait utiliser le sort dont elle venait de parler à l'instant. Mais apparemment les Gryffondors n'avaient pas la même logique que le reste du monde.

\- Elle est posée sur mon lit, précisa Harry avant que Hermione ne quitte la pièce.

Il faisait plutôt chaud dehors, et tout le monde, ou presque, avait sorti les vêtements d'été. Il n'y avait guère que Severus pour résister encore et toujours et arborer ses sempiternelles robes à boutons. Cependant la salle étant rafraîchie par un sort, Harry frissonnait. Il se pencha sur le berceau à côté pour vérifier que Maïa n'avait pas froid elle aussi. La puce avait toujours les yeux ouverts et fixait à présent une peluche de dragon juste à sa gauche.

La sorcière ne mit que quelques minutes à revenir avec ladite veste. Elle avait aussi autre chose dans sa main gauche, fermée. Elle l'ouvrit devant son ami :

\- J'ai trouvé ça, cassé, au pied de ton lit. Je crois que c'est tombé des draps quand j'ai pris ta veste.

Elle lui donna l'objet en question et tous purent voir une pierre bleue, ronde auparavant mais maintenant brisée en deux, avec une moitié d'œil sur chaque morceau.

\- C'est l'amulette que je t'ai ramenée ? S'étonna Lucius. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit qu'elle s'était brisée ?

\- J'ai oublié. J'ai cru qu'elle était tombée et comme c'était un cadeau, je ne voulais paraître ingrat. Je ne voulais pas que tu croies que je n'y faisais pas attention.

Le Gryffondor ne remarqua pas le regard inquiet que s'échangèrent son mari et Severus. Les Nazar Boncuk étaient résistants, ils ne se brisaient pas pour rien. Surtout celui-ci, qui avait été ensorcelé avant. Car contrairement à ce qu'avait dit Lucius à son retour de voyage il l'avait acheté dans une échoppe sorcière. Donc il s'agissait vraiment d'un talisman de protection, efficace, et non d'une babiole moldue sans signification.

Si l'œil était brisé alors c'est que le porteur avait échappé à une attaque magique. Lucius se promit d'enquêter et de renforcer la sécurité de son manoir. Il ne savait pas si le sort avait été jeté de loin ou en présence de la victime. Et cela l'inquiétait. Son cœur se serra davantage.

Les deux sorciers avaient la même pensée. Draco, ou Narcissa, l'un des deux avait voulu se venger. Et sans le talisman ils auraient réussis. Ou alors cela faisait partie d'un plan plus grand et le Gyffondor n'était toujours pas en sécurité.

Inconscient de ce qui tourmentait les deux Serpentards, Harry riait à gorge déployé en écoutant la dernière aventure arrivée à son parrain. Il avait voulu interviewer la calice d'un vampire nouvellement recruté dans une équipe de Quidditch. Apparemment la créature de la nuit n'avait pas aimé qu'on s'approche un peu trop de sa bien-aimée et avait pourchassé le journaliste un moment. Sirius n'avait eu d'autre choix que de se transformer en chien pour aller plus vite que le vampire. Il s'était terré sous un tas d'ordure en attendant d'être tranquille. Heureusement que son chasseur avait préféré revenir au plus vite auprès de son calice sinon il donnait pas cher de sa peau.

Severus se pencha vers son ami assis à côté :

\- Je ne te dis pas l'odeur le soir quand il est rentré.

Lucius sourit, imaginant très bien la tête qu'avait dû faire le potionniste en sentant, littéralement, son amant rentrer. Sûrement qu'il s'était pris de sacrés sorts de désinfections et une douche forcée, bien méritée.

Ron demanda d'autres informations sur ce vampire, friand du moindre détail sur le monde de Quidditch. C'est donc tout naturellement que la discussion dériva sur le sport.

Lucius et Severus s'étaient mis à parler de leur côté, peu intéressés par des joueurs en train de voler après des baballes. C'est pour ça qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas de suite le silence qui s'était installé quelques minutes plus tard. Ils relevèrent la tête pour voir que tout le monde les regardait, comme s'ils attendaient quelque chose.

\- Oui ? interrogea Severus

Cette fois les têtes se tournèrent vers Harry qui n'en menait pas large. Mais forcément, fidèle à sa réputation de Gryffondor, il surprit tout le monde en sortant d'un coup :

\- Est-ce que vous acceptez d'être le parrain de Maïa ?

Même Lucius ne l'avait pas vu venir et il ouvrit grand les yeux. Ron se mit à rire mais se rendant compte que c'était méchant il essaya de cacher ça par une toux pas du tout convaincante. Hermione avait juste un petit sourire et Sirius semblait aux anges.

\- Vous pouvez répéter Mr Potter ?

\- Mr Malfoy maintenant, Professeur, ironisa Harry. Vous êtes l'ami le plus proche de mon mari, le seul que je connaisse en tout cas, et un homme à qui je fais entièrement confiance. Donc : êtes-vous d'accord pour être le parrain de Maïa ? Puis c'est grâce à vous qu'elle est là.

Severus hasarda un regard vers son ami qui avait retrouvé un visage impassible. Il n'avait rien à redire sur le choix de la personne mais il aurait aimé en être informé avant. Il n'allait cependant pas le reprendre maintenant, en présence d'autres personnes.

Le directeur de Serpentard se racla la gorge avant de se redresser. Il fallait avouer que son ancien élève avait toujours réussi à le surprendre :

\- C'est avec plaisir que j'accepte.

Harry répondit avec un large sourire, un de ceux qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis des mois.

Ils décidèrent de faire ça la semaine suivante. Il fallait un témoin du Ministère, comme les mariages. Et Severus n'était pas disponible avant, ayant toutes ses copies à corriger, des épreuves pratiques à faire passer et des commandes à remplir.

Le jour déclina et tous prirent congé. Ils repartirent bien trop vite au goût du Gryffondor.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Hermione en voyant sa mine triste, ce sont les vacances, nous allons pouvoir sortir plus souvent !

\- Ça me fait penser qu'il faut que j'aille acheter des vêtements pour Maïa. C'est Lucius qui a pourvu à ses besoins pour le moment mais j'aimerais vraiment y aller aussi et lui prendre quelques trucs que j'aime.

Le blond s'était rapproché entre-temps, n'étant de toute façon jamais loin et avait entendu. Il se demanda pourquoi son mari ne lui en avait pas parlé.

\- Oh oui ! D'ailleurs nous n'avons pas amené de cadeau pour la puce en venant ! Nous nous rattraperons.

Hermione était vraiment enthousiaste à cette idée. Elle allait sûrement y réfléchir un moment.

\- Professeur Snape, vous vous joindrez à nous ? Proposa Harry.

\- Éventuellement. Il va bien falloir que je joue mon rôle de parrain modèle.

Il avait un réel sourire sur son visage qui le rajeunissait. Sirius ne dit rien mais il fondait littéralement quand son amant souriait ainsi, ce qui était rare.

\- J'imagine que tu ne viendras pas au Terrier cette année, dit Ron.

\- Non pas cette année. Mais on se verra, t'en fais pas ! Tu passeras le bonjour à ta famille en tout cas.

Juste avant qu'ils ne franchissent la porte, Harry prit son ancien professeur de potions à part pour lui murmurer « Merci »

\- Pour ? Demanda l'aîné.

\- Pour tout. Pour Maïa, pour m'avoir aidé, compris. Et puis… pour Lucius.

Effectivement le Gryffondor le surprendrait toujours. Il voulut répondre mais déjà Harry avait rejoint ses amis.

Une fois dans l'allée ils firent un dernier geste au couple resté sur le parvis et transplanèrent. A peine avaient-ils disparus que Harry laissa échapper un énorme soupir.

\- Tu es fatigué ? le questionna Lucius.

\- Oui. Je pensais pas que ça me fatiguerait autant. Mais en même temps j'étais drôlement content de les voir ! Tous.

Ils retournèrent dans le manoir. Le mal de tête de Lucius commençait enfin à disparaître.

\- Pour le shopping que tu veux faire, ce sera du côté moldu ou sorcier ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Moldu sûrement.

\- Mansfield t'emmènera.

Cela ressemblait à un ordre.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un chauffeur, pesta Harry. Je me sens mieux, je n'ai aucune séquelle, je ne porte plus d'enfant. Et je serais avec mes amis. Puis Snape aussi sera là, ça devrait te rassurer.

\- Ce sera le chauffeur ou rien.

Harry grogna puis retourna dans le salon récupérer sa fille. Il n'avait pas envie d'argumenter et encore moins de se fâcher avec son mari. Maïa ouvrit la bouche et agita ses petits poings. Elle réclamait à manger. Après avoir été l'attraction de la journée, elle méritait bien ça.

La petite toujours dans les bras, le Gryffondor se dirigea vers la cuisine afin de préparer le biberon lui-même. Les elfes le faisaient d'habitude mais il n'aimait pas ça. Il voulait passer du temps avec son enfant, pas le laisser constamment à d'autres.

Une fois le biberon avalé Harry monta et se sur son lit, allongeant Maïa à côté. Ils s'endormirent de concert.

 **XXX**

Harry rentra, heureux, les mains chargées de paquets. Il avait profité de l'absence de Lucius pour sortir avec ses amis, Sirius et Severus, pour faire quelques emplettes durant l'après-midi. Il avait eu quelques scrupules à laisser Maïa seule plusieurs heures mais il avait aussi besoin de sortir. Puis la petite avait maintenant un mois et ce n'était pas une enfant difficile. Au contraire, elle était adorable, mangeant et dormant à heures fixes, pleurant peu. Elle avait aussi une drôle de manie de fixer les gens de manière très intense de ses grands yeux bleus comme si elle pouvait lire dans leurs pensées. Et elle les suivait des yeux autant que possible. Harry savait qu'elle serait très intelligente plus tard. Il passait de longs moments à lui parler comme à une adulte, lui racontait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, que ce soit des souvenirs ou l'actualité.

Il avait éventuellement pensé à l'emmener mais ce serait la fatiguer pour rien dans le tourbillon des boutiques. Puis même s'ils avaient prévu d'être du côté moldu on ne savait jamais et il ne tenait pas à ce que sa photo orne de suite les magazines people ou qu'on l'interroge sur la mère de Maïa, si c'était une adoption ou autre.

Lui et Lucius étaient sortis à de rares occasions. Au début quand son mari voulait le ramener au théâtre, Harry refusait de manière véhémente, ne voulant s'éloigner de sa puce. Puis il s'était fait une raison et avait accepté, heureux aussi de pouvoir sortir de ce manoir étouffant même s'il avait appris à l'apprécier. Ils étaient allés voir deux pièces dans Londres et une seule fois ils étaient retournés au restaurant. La première fois Harry était rentré en courant pour s'assurer que Maïa allait bien. Il avait fait paniquer Dobby qui avait cru que son sorcier préféré n'avait pas confiance en lui. Harry avait dû l'immobiliser d'un sort pour qu'il arrête de se cogner la tête contre la table de chevet, ce qui n'avait pas manqué de réveiller sa fille.

Sa magie était d'ailleurs revenue comme avant et il avait accueilli ce retour à la normale comme une très bonne chose. Pouvoir se servir de nouveau de sa baguette normalement c'était comme retrouver une amie de longue date.

Une autre fois ils avaient confiés Maïa à son nouveau parrain qui en avait été ravi. Sirius aussi. Lui qui rêvait toujours d'avoir des enfants, s'extasiait devant celui de son filleul. La cérémonie de parrainage avait été rapide et ils avaient simplement bu un verre ensuite en petit comité, pour fêter ça. Harry avait d'ailleurs appris à cette occasion que Lucius avait accepté sa demande et mit Lily en deuxième prénom et Irma en troisième, ce qui était le prénom de sa propre mère. Le Gryffondor en fut vraiment heureux.

Cependant l'ambiance était tendue au manoir. Les sentiments que se portaient les deux hommes s'amplifiaient de jour en jour et le fait de ne pas en parler rendait parfois l'atmosphère étrange entre eux. Ils se retrouvaient aussi dans des situations surprenantes et très gênantes. Il y eut même une fois où Harry chuta dans les escaliers devant Lucius qui le rattrapa au vol et où ils se retrouvèrent collés l'un à l'autre, leurs visages à quelques centimètres seulement. Cela dura un bon moment avant que le Serpentard ne se reprenne et ne lâche son mari, le houspillant pour avoir couru dans les marches et de n'avoir pas fait assez attention. Puis il était parti rapidement.

Et ce n'était qu'un exemple parmi d'autres. Sans parler des rêves très explicites qu'ils faisaient chacun de leur côté et qui n'arrangeaient rien.

Puis quand Harry avait de nouveau évoqué l'idée d'une sortie en ville pour faire des achats, Lucius insista de nouveau pour que Mansfield les accompagne. Du coup il avait préféré faire ça dans son dos.

Il avait envoyé des courriers à ses amis et son parrain pour s'organiser. Personne n'avait rien dit sur le choix de la date, en pleine semaine. De même ils ne firent aucune remarque sur l'absence de Lucius ou le fait qu'il ne soit pas accompagné du tout. Harry avait simplement transplané pour le rejoindre dans le centre de Londres.

Ils avaient fait le tour des boutiques possibles. Harry avait béni la magie à l'instant de réduire tous les paquets. Sirius faisait des achats dans tous les sens, dépensant sans compter. Harry avait même fini par lui dire d'arrêter. La petite avait de quoi se vêtir jusqu'à ses cinq ans ! Ce que ne savait pas le Gryffondor c'est que dans le lot acheté par son parrain, les trois quarts étaient des vêtements ou jouets choisis par Severus. Il tenait à ce que sa filleule ait le meilleur mais refusait de le montrer à ses anciens élèves. Hermione, fidèle à elle-même acheta quelques livres de contes que Harry pourrait lire à sa fille pour l'endormir. Ainsi qu'une robe bleue tout à fait charmante. Ron opta pour une peluche de balai, alors qu'ils avaient fait un détour par un magasin sorcier. La peluche était enchantée pour voler à quelques centimètres du berceau. Il acheta aussi un petit chapeau blanc avec des nœuds dessus.

Si jamais quelqu'un trouva bizarre de voir ce petit groupe passer, après tout voir Severus Snape et ses némésis les Gryffondors faire les boutiques ensemble avait quelque chose de vraiment surprenant, ils furent en tout cas tranquilles.

Ils n'oublièrent pas non plus de passer par la boutique des jumeaux Weasley. Et ils y restèrent même un long moment. Severus disparut quelques minutes de leur champ de vision, juste le temps de récupérer sa part des bénéfices, avant de revenir comme si de rien n'était.

Ils avaient même fini par une glace en terrasse. Harry s'était laissé tenter alors qu'il faisait très attention à son poids ces dernières semaines. Il avait encore un peu de kilos en trop suite à sa grossesse. Et il ne tenait pas à les garder. Ron et Hermione en avaient d'ailleurs plaisanté un moment, surtout quand leur ami commanda trois boules avec un supplément chocolat et cacahuètes.

C'était donc un Gryffondor ravi de son après-midi qui rentra. Il alla dans la chambre de Maïa, la petite ayant intégré ses propres appartements. Cependant la chambre était conjointe à celle de Harry, contrairement à celles qu'il avait vu lors de sa première visite. La décoration par contre ne changeait pas trop.

Là Harry vérifia que sa fille dormait comme il faut et n'avait besoin de rien. Elle était sur le ventre et respirait calmement, la couverture à demi sur elle. Le Gryffondor installa quelques peluches dans son berceau, mettant le reste sur la commode. Le balai se mit déjà à voler en cercle autour du berceau. Les vêtements reprirent leur taille normale et finirent dans la penderie déjà bien pleine.

Puis le Survivant alla souffler un peu dans sa chambre. Il somnola même un instant sur son lit. Enfin plus qu'un instant parce qu'il n'entendit pas Lucius rentrer ni quand celui-ci tambourina sur la porte.

C'est Dobby qui vint le réveiller en « popant » dans la chambre.

\- Monsieur Malfoy vous attend dans la salle à manger Harry Potter.

\- Bien.

Le sorcier alla dans la salle de bain se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage.

Quand il pénétra dans la salle il avait l'impression que la température avait chuté de plusieurs degrés. Lucius était assis, les coudes posés sur la table, les mains jointes. Et s'il avait souvent un visage fermé, ce qui lui donnait un air menaçant, cette fois il affichait vraiment son énervement. Harry eut un mouvement de recul en le remarquant. Cela lui rappela sa deuxième année à Poudlard.

Il s'assit néanmoins à sa place. Les plats arrivèrent. Il essaya de lancer la conversation mais son mari ne répondait pas. Certes ils n'avaient jamais vraiment eu de sujet qui les passionnait tous les deux mais ils arrivaient à parler de manière cordiales ces dernières semaines. Il était rare qu'ils restent en silence, comme au début de leur cohabitation.

Harry savait qu'il avait fait une connerie. Il n'était pas dupe, il savait qu'il allait mettre Lucius en colère cependant il ne s'attendait pas que ça soit à ce point là. Ce n'était qu'une sortie en ville après tout. Puis il n'était pas tout seul. Il fit quand même le premier pas, voulant débloquer la situation :

\- Je suis désolé.

Ils en étaient au dessert. Lucius reposa violemment sa cuillère sur la table en bois :

\- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

\- Je ne vois pas quoi dire d'autre. Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

\- Le problème c'est que tu es sorti sans prévenir personne, sans mon accord et surtout sans m'en informer.

\- Parce que j'ai besoin de ton accord pour sortir du manoir maintenant ? Je ne vais pas rester enfermé ici pour ton plaisir, merci bien !

\- Et partir sans chauffeur, continua Lucius comme s'il n'avait pas entendu, comme un vulgaire sorcier de bas étage. Tu fais partie de la haute société maintenant et tu dois te comporter comme tel ! Puis laisser Maïa ainsi, sans surveillance.

\- Là tu es de mauvaise foi ! Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle reste aux bons soins des elfes de maison et cela ne te gêne pas plus que ça d'habitude.

\- Et tu as pensé à ce qui pourrait t'arriver ?

\- Mais je n'étais pas seul ! J'avais mes amis, mon parrain. Puis Snape. Si t'as pas confiance dans les autres, tu pourrais au moins te fier à ton ami !

Sans s'en rendre compte les deux hommes s'étaient mis à élever la voix. Les elfes n'osaient pas rentrer dans la pièce, ne sachant pas s'ils finiraient leurs desserts à moitié mangés et ne voulant pas subir la colère de leurs maîtres par ricochet.

\- Et si tu avais été pris en photo ? Insista Lucius. Ça te manque peut-être de faire la une des magazines ! Parce que j'imagine que tu n'as pas utilisé de sort de camouflage, de Glamour ou autre ?

\- Je ne vais pas passer ma vie à me cacher ! S'ils veulent me voir en photo alors très bien, si ça les amusent !

\- Moi ça ne m'amuse pas !

\- Écoute, tenta de le calmer Harry, tu ne voulais pas que j'y aille sans chauffeur, je voulais y aller seul. On était dans une impasse alors j'ai agi c'est tout. Certes ce n'était pas la meilleure de mes idées mais c'est fait, on ne va pas en faire une montagne !

\- Parce que tu trouves que ce n'est pas important ? Tu es bien un Gryffondor, tu agis sans réfléchir ! Tu ne sortiras plus de ces murs sans une escorte et encore moins seul !

\- Je ne suis pas un enfant ou un adolescent que l'on peut cloîtrer dans sa chambre ! Se remit à hurler le Survivant.

\- Tu en as pourtant le comportement !

L'aristocrate quitta la table, furieux, et voulant se calmer. Cependant Harry le suivit.

\- Ça peut pas être que la sortie ? Il y a autre chose ! Dis-moi Lucius !

L'interpellé ne répondit pas. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait bien dire. Qu'il avait peur, de manière absurde. Qu'il ne voulait pas que d'autres puissent voir ou approcher son mari. Il se révélait d'une jalousie abusive et cela l'effrayait. Il n'avait jamais aimé partager et ça avait empiré avec l'âge et sa montée en pouvoir.

Et comment expliquer qu'il avait eu peur en apprenant par les elfes de maison que Harry était parti. Peur que le Gryffondor soit parti avec sa fille après avoir bien profité de la gentillesse de son mari. Ou qu'il ait été enlevé, que Draco ou Narcissa soient arrivés jusque dans le manoir pour leur faire du mal. Lucius avait ressassé les mêmes pensées sombres durant l'après-midi, incapable de travailler, se montrant encore plus irascible qu'à l'ordinaire. Seul le fait de savoir sa fille encore dans le manoir l'avait convaincu à rester au Ministère.

Et il lui faudrait expliquer aussi qu'il aurait voulu y aller, faire les achats avec lui, participer, s'impliquer, alors que son éducation et ses expériences passées l'excluaient d'office. Il n'avait pas été éduqué pour élever des enfants à son tour et il naviguait actuellement en terre inconnue, ses envies luttant contre ses préjugés. On lui avait appris à ne pas avoir de sentiments alors qu'à ce moment ceux-ci débordaient. Il était déchiré par tellement de sentiments contradictoires.

Harry se planta devant lui alors qu'il allait pénétrer dans son bureau, une des seules pièces où il était sûr d'être tranquille.

\- Mais parle-moi bordel !

\- Surveille ton langage !

\- Tu va me punir peut-être ? Me priver de sortie ? Pour le peu que ça changera !

\- Ecarte-toi de cette porte, le menaça Lucius.

\- Non ! Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas !

\- Je n'ai rien à te dire ! Et je n'ai pas à me justifier !

\- Donc on va passer notre vie ensemble à s'engueuler ? A se faire la gueule ? Se menacer ? Ou que sais-je encore ?

\- Laisse-moi rentrer dans mon bureau, répéta Lucius pour ne pas répondre.

\- Mais merde tu vas répondre ! Je n'en peux plus !

Harry avait tapé des deux poings sur la poitrine de son mari. Ce dernier ne manqua pas de remarquer que des larmes perlaient au coin des yeux verts. De rage selon lui. Déstabilisé il saisit les poignets de Harry pour l'écarter de lui :

\- Veux-tu arrêter ce caprice et te calmer ! N'oublie que pas que ce n'est qu'un mariage de convention et que le seul but est de donner un nom respectable à ta fille.

Sa propre colère lui faisait perdre la tête et il disait des choses qu'il allait sûrement regretter plus tard.

\- Ainsi c'est ça, déplora Harry la voix basse, baissant les bras. Tout n'est qu'apparence.

« Tu ne m'aimes pas » faillit-il ajouter.

Puis il se mordit la lèvre. Non, Lucius ne l'aimait pas, c'était bien là une part du problème. Sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, il s'enfuit dans les couloirs, laissant le blond totalement désemparé derrière lui, sans remarqué la main tendue dans sa direction.

Le blond repassa la discussion dans sa tête et se rendit alors compte des horreurs qu'il avait dit. Il s'appuya contre le mur pour respirer un grand coup et rentra dans son bureau pour boire un verre de Whisky cul-sec.

Il se frotta les yeux, fatigué. Il commençait à ressembler à son père et ce n'était pas pour lui plaire. Il repensa d'ailleurs au tableau de la salle de portrait qu'il devait museler pour de bon. Il repoussait l'échéance à chaque fois. Il se souvint de ses parents qui se disputaient sans cesse, se détestaient cordialement, faisaient comme si leur fils n'existait pas. Et il était en train de reproduire le même schéma. Cela le rendait malade.

Il en était hors de question.

Le soir il tapa à la porte de la chambre de son mari mais n'eut aucune réponse. Il ne savait pas si celui-ci dormait ou non mais ne voulut pas rentrer. Il aurait tellement voulu s'excuser, et ce malgré ses principes.

Il passa voir sa fille. Ne pouvant résister il la prit dans ses bras et la berça doucement. Il s'assit sur le rocking-chair et se balança. Maïa ne se réveilla pas. Elle s'agita un peu et se mit à sucer son pouce, sans plus.

Il s'endormit ainsi. Dans ses rêves il voyait sans cesse deux grands yeux verts qui se remplissaient de larmes.

Dans sa chambre Harry avait d'abord pleuré. De rage, de déception, mais aussi de tristesse. Il avait frappé ses oreillers avant de les serrer contre lui pour étouffer ses pleurs, assis sur son lit. Il n'en revenait pas. Il y avait cru, il avait espéré. Il avait été persuadé que Lucius était gentil, attentif alors que ce n'était qu'une façade. Il avait eu « son héritière » et à présent il était satisfait. Le Gryffondor se demanda si Narcissa avait eu les mêmes pensées au début de son mariage. Ou est-ce qu'elle aussi se comportait ainsi ?

Puis il avait marché dans sa chambre, tournant en rond, fulminant contre son mari. Il avait même arraché son anneau de son doigt et l'avait jeté à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il était alors resté debout, fixant la fenêtre, comme s'il rêvait de s'envoler d'ici. Il suffisait de son balai et… Non ce serait abandonner sa fille. Lucius avait été clair au début, si jamais les deux hommes se séparaient l'enfant restait là. Jamais il ne pourrait faire ça.

Quelques minutes plus tard il agitait sa baguette pour récupérer sa bague et la remettait à son annulaire. Il ne pouvait partir, il était bien trop amoureux pour ça. Et puis il aimait aussi ce manoir, les grandes pièces bien aménagées, les couloirs immenses, les jardins, surtout quand il y pleuvait. Il avait eu de beaux jours ici, malgré son état ou son désespoir passé.

Il redevenait mélancolique et ce n'était pas bon du tout.

Il entendit les coups sur sa porte et se figea, inquiet, attendant de voir si Lucius allait rentrer ou non. La porte n'était pas fermée à clé et aucun sort n'était jeté dessus. Harry n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du panneau de bois. Il aurait pu ouvrir, parler, peut-être s'excuser. Éventuellement aussi s'approcher assez près, l'effleurer. Il resta sans bouger. Le bruit des pas qui s'éloignaient lui indiqua que le blond partait.

Harry s'effondra sur le sol. Pourquoi fallait-il donc qu'il souffre à chaque fois qu'il tombait amoureux ? Certes Lucius n'égalait en rien la cruauté de son fils mais ses mots avaient été tout de même douloureux pour le jeune sorcier.

Il voulut aller voir sa fille. Harry ouvrit la porte et resta figé en voyant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Son mari, assis sur le rocking-chair, endormi, serrant toujours Maïa, endormie elle aussi, contre lui. Il les trouva tellement beaux ensemble. Il les regarda un moment, attendri. Lucius avait l'air crispé et ses yeux s'agitaient sous ses paupières closes, comme s'il faisait un cauchemar.

Il n'osa pas les déranger, n'osa pas non plus remettre Maïa dans son berceau, de peur de réveiller son mari. Il n'avait aucune envie de parler. Il jeta juste un sort pour qu'ils n'attrapent pas froid et un autre pour être sûr que la puce ne chute pas. Puis il referma doucement la porte derrière lui et partit sur la pointe des pieds.

Il retourna dans sa chambre et se jeta en travers de son lit et s'endormit ainsi, épuisé par sa journée de shopping endiablée et ses larmes. Il n'eut même pas le temps de se glisser sous les draps ou même de se déshabiller.

Il aurait aimé prendre une goutte de potion sans-rêves mais sa résistance était revenue bien trop vite à son goût.

Sa nuit fut quand même calme.

 **Merci de ne pas tuer l'auteur, la suite arriverait moins vite !**

 **A dans 15 jours !**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonne lecture**

 **Et si vous trouviez que le chapitre précédent avait une fin sadique…**

 **Chapitre 16 :**

Harry marchait d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs du manoir.

Voilà déjà une semaine qu'il s'était disputé avec Lucius et aucun des deux n'avait fait le premier pas pour s'excuser. Pire, l'aristocrate passait de plus en plus au travail, restant peu dans sa propre maison. Quand il rentrait, il restait la plus part du temps avec Maïa ou dans son bureau. Et si jamais ils se retrouvaient ensemble durant un repas, ils restaient en silence. Les deux hommes étaient tellement butés que cela pouvait durer longtemps ainsi et aucun ne savaient comment aborder le sujet. Et le pire c'est qu'ils en souffraient tous les deux.

Ils étaient donc dans une impasse. En plus l'anniversaire du Gryffondor approchait et il aurait aimé le passer avec son mari. Mais cela devenait de plus en plus un rêve utopique. D'ailleurs Lucius savait-il que c'était bientôt l'anniversaire du Sauveur ? Il avait dû se renseigner cependant il aurait pu oublier facilement.

Il entendit du bruit dans la chambre de sa fille. Il accéléra le pas mais se rassura en se disant que c'était sûrement Maïa qui faisait des siennes. Elle avait souvent des crises de magie involontaire quand elle dormait. Des objets qui tombaient, des peluches qui étaient déplacés. Rien de bien grave. C'était plus tôt que la plupart des bébés mais ça passerait quand sa magie se stabiliserait. Puis il n'y aurai plus rien jusque vers ses six, sept ans.

Un frisson remonta le long de l'échine du Gryffondor. Il y avait quelque chose, il le sentait. Un problème.

Il posa la main sur la porte de la chambre et sentit une énergie magique, puissante, se dégager de la pièce. Il saisit sa baguette pour entrer d'un coup et faire face à la menace.

Cependant il se figea en voyant qui se tenait debout devant lui, fier et avec son air hautain : Draco. Son ex-amant. L'homme qui avait failli le détruire. Mais comment pouvait-il être là ? Il ne comprenait pas. Même s'il feignait de ne pas être au courant, il savait que la sécurité avait été renforcée dans le manoir. Il y avait des sorts de protection de partout, des vigiles dans le jardin.

Et il tenait Maïa dans ses bras. La petite fixait son « frère » de manière intense, se demandant bien ce que voulait cet inconnu.

\- Surpris de me voir Potter, ricana Draco.

\- Puis-je savoir ce que tu viens faire ici ? Et c'est Malfoy pour toi maintenant.

\- Mais c'est qu'il se croirait le petit Potter. Tu te donnes des grands airs, tu joues les maîtres du château mais tu es et restera qu'une vulgaire pute. Un dépravé qui aime écarter les jambes.

\- Tu ne t'en plaignais pas il me semble, ironisa le Survivant.

\- Ne me compare pas à toi, siffla dangereusement le Serpentard. Tu n'es qu'un dépravé, une abomination.

Harry serra les dents. Il rêvait de jeter un sort cuisant, ou pire, à son ancien amant, mais il tenait Maïa beaucoup trop près, la baguette à quelques centimètres de la joue de la puce et c'était dangereux. Ce que celui-ci ne manqua pas de remarquer.

\- C'est cette bâtarde qui t'intéresse ?

\- Repose-la. Tout de suite.

Il n'osait pas élever la voix, ni montrer son énervement. Il avait encore un vague espoir que tout se passe sans le moindre échange de sorts, malgré son envie profonde. Sa baguette le démangeait. Sa magie électrisait sa peau. Harry longea le mur d'un pas lent. Il essayait de se rapprocher. Draco le menaça de sa propre baguette :

\- Ne bouge pas ! Ou ta chère petite garce va voir un magnifique rayon vert. Tu penses qu'elle peut faire comme sa maman et survivre ? Une deuxième sauveuse ! Le monde magique est sauvé !

Il délirait. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang, il était décoiffé, sa bouche affichait un rictus menaçant. Il n'avait plus rien du Prince des Serpentards. Même ses vêtements étaient négligés.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il avait tenu bon face à Voldemort, avait triomphé du mage noir, ce n'était pas pour se laisser faire par un petit sorcier de bas étage. Et s'il n'y avait eu Maïa, le problème aurait été réglé depuis longtemps. Il tenta de détourner son attention en le faisant parler :

\- Comment es-tu rentré ?

\- Petite pute Potter, je vis ici depuis que je suis né, j'ai appris à marcher ici et j'y ai fait mes premiers coups. Je connais la maison comme personne. Ce ne sont pas quelques sorts et des minables qui vont m'empêcher de passer.

Il y eut un bruit dans le couloir mais aucun des deux hommes ne tourna la tête. Le sourire de Draco s'élargit encore plus :

\- Ne pense d'ailleurs pas que quelqu'un va venir te sauver. Tout le monde se fout de toi. Tu n'es qu'une pute ! Mon premier essai n'a pas marché mais cette fois tu ne peux pas t'en sortir !

Tout s'enchaîna ensuite très vite. Draco leva le bras pour lancer un sort mais Harry fut plus rapide.

\- _Experlliamus_

La baguette sauta de la main de son propriétaire qui de rage voulut lancer l'enfant à travers la pièce. Le balai miniature se remit en marche à ce moment et tourna autour de la tête de Draco, offrant une parfaite diversion au Gryffondor qui bondit pour récupérer sa fille. Une fois la petite sorcière dans les bras il courut vers la porte mais ne fut pas assez rapide. Draco reprit contenance, agrippa son ancien amant par l'épaule et le força à se retourner, prêt à lui asséner un féroce coup de poing. La magie de Harry réagit de manière instinctive à la menace et l'envoya voler à travers la pièce, l'assommant contre le mur. Harry n'eut même pas le temps de s'en rendre compte que déjà la porte de la chambre s'ouvrait et que Lucius rentrait, baguette au poing. Il fixa alors son mari et son fils aîné, au sol.

\- Je… Que s'est t-il passé ? Biskitt a transplané dans mon bureau affirmant que tu étais en danger.

\- C'était le cas.

Maïa s'était mise à pleurer. Harry la berça un instant puis la reposa dans son lit, activant la berceuse, ce qui calma son enfant. Il lui parla doucement pour la rassurer. Derrière lui Lucius ligotait son ancien héritier et le fit léviter en dehors de la salle. Il appela un elfe de maison et lui ordonna d'appeler les Aurors de suite. En retournant dans la chambre il vit son mari qui tremblait, accroché au berceau. Il alla derrière lui et le serra dans ses bras.

\- Je suis désolé.

Lucius crut avoir mal entendu. Pourquoi Harry s'excusait-il ? Il ne se croyait quand même pas coupable de l'attaque envers sa fille ? L'aristocrate se détacha un peu et retourna le Gryffondor vers lui pour le regarder dans les yeux :

\- De quoi ? Tu viens de sauver Maïa !

\- Oui mais tu dois faire arrêter ton fils aîné maintenant.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute s'il est devenu ainsi. Je devrais me sentir bien plus coupable que toi.

Il reprit son cadet contre lui et passa sa main dans les mèches brunes.

\- Le principal c'est que vous alliez bien tous les deux, ajouta-t-il.

Il se laissa aller à embrasser Harry sur le front. Puis il voulut s'écarter, estimant être assez Poufsouffle comme ça.

Mais Harry le retint par la manche. Il tendit la tête et déposa un baiser timide sur les lèvres du blond.

Quand il voulut s'écarter à son tour, Lucius le retint et l'embrassa vraiment, goûtant la saveur de ces lèvres dont il rêvait depuis des jours. Baiser auquel répondit volontiers Harry, dont le cœur faisait de dangereuses embardées. Les deux sorciers eurent l'impression d'être seul dans leur monde, une bulle de bonheur qui leur explosait dans le ventre.

Les deux hommes furent interrompus par deux petits coups tapés sur la porte. Ils s'écartèrent et regardèrent l'intrus, comme deux enfants pris en faute. C'était Spica. L'elfe de maison devait sentir qu'il dérangeait mais il n'avait pas le choix et il en était mal à l'aise.

\- Monsieur, les aurors sont arrivés. Ils attendent devant la porte de monsieur.

\- Fais-les monter.

Lucius alla à leur rencontre et leur livra son ancien héritier. De son côté Harry resta dans la chambre de sa fille. Il n'en revenait pas. Déjà d'avoir oser embrasser son mari mais surtout que celui-ci ait répondu. Est-ce qu'il pouvait prendre ça au sérieux ? Était-ce une marque de réelle affection ou juste une pulsion ? Lui-même n'aurait jamais osé agir ainsi s'il n'avait pas eu une montée d'adrénaline quelques instants auparavant.

Ses jambes tremblaient, pour une toute autre raison cette fois. Il s'installa dans le rocking-chair, les yeux sur sa fille, pour réfléchir. Maïa ne dormait pas encore. Elle regardait le balai en peluche voler au-dessus du berceau. Cependant ses yeux se fermaient régulièrement puis elle finit par sombrer dans le sommeil. Totalement inconsciente de ce que à quoi elle avait échappé et ne se doutant pas plus de ce qui tourmentait son père.

Harry se demanda ce que pouvait ressentir Lucius. Il ne voulait pas faire la même erreur qu'avec Draco et souffrir de nouveau. Surtout qu'il avait enfin réussi à oublier son ancien amant et voilà que celui-ci refaisait surface de la pire des manières. Enfin là ils devraient en être débarrassés pour un temps se dit-il avec ironie.

Quand Lucius revint dans la pièce, le Gryffondor avait disparu. Il ne le chercha pas, le laissant digérer tout ce qui venait de se passer. Draco allait passer en jugement pour tentative d'homicide sur la personne de Maïa et Harry Malfoy.

Il ne retourna pas au Ministère, au cas où. Il expédia juste quelques hiboux importants.

Les deux sorciers ne se revirent pas avant le dîner du soir. Et tous les deux se retrouvèrent gênés. Ils ne savaient pas trop comment agir l'un envers l'autre. Ils étaient tous les deux dans une situation nouvelle et manquaient de repère. Harry n'en put bientôt plus de ce silence pesant qui s'était installé dans la salle à manger :

\- Que va t-il se passer pour Draco ?

\- Il sera jugé. Il a menacé la vie de notre fille de sa baguette, a essayé de te jeter un sort aussi. Puis il a insulté les aurors qui l'ont embarqué ce qui ne jouera pas en se faveur.

\- Quelle sera sa peine ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Il va y avoir un procès d'abord. Tu seras d'ailleurs amené à témoigner.

\- Quoi ? Non ! s'insurgea Harry. Je vais devoir révéler que j'ai été enceint, que j'ai porté Maïa ! Jamais !

\- Tu n'as malheureusement pas le choix. Par contre je ferai en sorte qu'un sort soit jeté sur l'assemblée pour que personne ne puisse révéler ce qui sera dit durant le procès. Puis ce sera à huis clôt, je peux te le garantir !

Harry n'était pas rassuré pour autant :

\- S'ils peuvent ne pas poser de question sur Maïa ce sera mieux.

Lucius eut un sourire discret.

\- Il se peut en effet que ce ne soit pas évoqué.

Il allait en tout cas s'arranger pour ce que le sujet ne soit qu'effleuré. Il changea de sujet, voulant distraire son mari de ses préoccupations. Ils parlèrent théâtre, du travail de Lucius, du prochain match de Quidditch. D'ailleurs Harry l'ignorait mais le blond avait réservé deux places en loge pour eux. A côté du ministre. Le Survivant détestait s'afficher mais il faudrait espérer qu'il fasse une exception pour son sport préféré.

Le repas fut agréable. Bien plus que ceux de la semaine passée.

Ils quittèrent la table ensemble, continuant de discuter. Ils parcoururent le couloir, s'effleurant par moment, sourire sur les lèvres. Ils passèrent un long moment dans le salon. Ils tentèrent une nouvelle partie d'échec mais Harry était vraiment un piètre adversaire. Ce qui ne manquait pas de faire rire Lucius. Ce dernier essayait tant bien que mal de lui apprendre quelques stratégies, de revenir avec lui sur ses erreurs mais Harry finissait immanquablement par les répéter.

La fatigue finit par rattraper le Gryffondor, il n'en pouvait plus de bailler. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui le chiffonnait. Lucius finit par le remarquer :

\- Un problème Harry ?

\- Je… Je peux garder ma chambre n'est-ce pas ?

L'aristocrate se mordit la lèvre. Il aurait aimé dire non, forcer Harry à dormir avec lui. Il le voulait en permanence avec lui à présent, le voir dormir, sentir la douceur de sa peau. Mais ce n'était pas la solution, il le savait. Il n'en revenait pas d'être aussi possessif. Les yeux sur l'échiquier il répondit d'un ton qui se voulait détaché :

\- Bien entendu. Tu es libre d'agir à ta guise.

Harry eut l'air soulagé. Il se leva, hésita un peu, fit le tour de la table pour aller embrasser son mari. Ils se redécouvrirent, savourant l'instant. Ils s'enhardirent et les langues furent bientôt de la partie. La main de Lucius glissa dans les mèches brunes, voulant approfondir le baiser.

Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, ils étaient tous les deux haletants. Et serrés dans leurs pantalons également.

Harry se dépêcha de partir de la salle. La journée avait été riche en émotions et il n'en revenait toujours pas.

Il s'endormit vite, heureux.

 **XXX  
**

Harry était nerveux. A chaque fois qu'il était allé au Ministère, cela s'était mal passé. Que ce soit pour son procès en cinquième année ou pour l'affrontement avec Voldemort quelques mois plus tard. Il ne pensait pas revenir ici, surtout pour un autre procès, même s'il n'était là qu'en tant que témoin. Il angoissait de se retrouver face à son ancien amant. Il avait refait des cauchemars ces dernières nuits. Il revivait les derniers instants qu'il avait passé dans la salle sur demande avec Draco, il ressentait de nouveau l'humiliation et les coups. Il était épuisé. Et un procès le matin n'était pas pour l'aider.

Il effleura le pendentif sous sa robe de sorcier. C'était le cadeau d'anniversaire de la part de Lucius. Il avait fait monter un fragment d'étoile dans une toute petite fiole transparente avec une chaine en argent. C'était assez discret, chose rare pour un Malfoy. Harry était tombé amoureux du bijou.

Lucius avait de nouveau accepté d'inviter les amis de son mari pour fêter son anniversaire. Ils avaient fait un goûter léger dans le jardin que Harry avait vraiment apprécié. Et ses amis avaient pu noter un changement dans l'attitude des deux sorciers l'un envers l'autre. Ils semblaient plus complices. Mais ils ne pouvaient en dire plus, Lucius et Harry n'ayant rien changé de leurs habitudes en public.

Harry sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, ce qui le ramena au temps présent. Il se retourna à peine pour regarder Lucius qui gardait la tête droite. Ils étaient assis dans la salle du procès, attendant que les membres du Ministère et l'accusé entrent. Severus et Dumbledore étaient assis non loin d'eux, convoqués en tant de témoin eux aussi. Fowler était là également.

Le Gryffondor sentit son mari se raidir à côté de lui et tourna la tête vers la porte. Narcissa venait d'entrer, la tête haute, comme en terrain conquis. Elle était vêtue avec une grande classe et ses mains étaient chargées de bijoux ornés de pierres. Elle jeta un large coup d'œil sur l'assemblée, émettant un petit bruit de mécontentement quand elle vit son ancien mari et le Survivant. Tout cela n'était que de leur faute. Elle alla prendre place sur un siège non loin d'eux s'efforçant de ne plus les regarder.

\- Le Magenmagot, annonça une voix.

Les sorciers vêtus de robe couleur prune rentrèrent tous un par un pour aller s'asseoir.

\- Faites rentrer l'accusé, ordonna Amélia Bones, la présidente actuelle.

Draco rentra, libre de toute entrave et alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil au centre de la salle. Ce fut au tour de Harry de se raidir. Il ne put non plus s'empêcher de trembler. Lucius profita que leurs capes recouvrent leurs mains pour aller discrètement caresser la cuisse du Gryffondor et le rassurer. Harry avait hâte que tout ceci soit fini et qu'il puisse rentrer faire un énorme câlin à sa fille.

\- Mr Black, qui assurera votre défense ?

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il se pencha vers son mari et murmura :

\- Tu ne lui avais pas laissé le nom des Malfoys ? Il me semblait l'avoir entendu dans ta Beuglante.

\- A l'époque si. En le prévenant que ce ne serait plus le cas si je devais avoir encore à me plaindre de lui. Et c'est le cas. Je l'ai renié de manière définitive.

Harry se redressa. Il entendit le Serpentard annoncer que sa défense serait assurée par Adam Forbes, un avocat hautement réputé et surtout très onéreux qui entra à cet instant dans la salle.

Amélia Bones lut alors les chefs d'accusation puis laissa la parole à l'avocat de la défense. Mr Forbes avança doucement au centre de la pièce, marchant d'un pas lent, ménageant son entrée.

\- Mon client, dit-il d'un coup en faisant jouer sa cape, n'est que le jouet d'une famille qui se déchire et d'un jeune sorcier à qui la célébrité est monté à la tête. En effet il est le père d'une petite fille qu'il n'a pas le droit de voir, pire encore, il n'a pas pu reconnaître sa paternité. Il s'est fait rejeter par sa famille, il n'a pas pu garder son nom. Imaginez, son propre nom. Son père est allé jusqu'à le priver de son identité même. Il est donc normal qu'il ait été quelque peu perturbé et qu'il ait eu un acte insensé. Acte qui, je le rappelle, n'a eu aucune conséquence.

Harry serrait le poing et il devait se retenir pour ne pas jeter un sort à ce petit avocat qui ne savait pas de quoi il parlait. Il croyait vraiment que sa défense allait tenir ?

L'avocat pompeux continua ainsi pendant dix bonnes minutes. A l'entendre Draco était limite un enfant malheureux qui avait à peine eu de quoi manger. Il n'avait sûrement pas assez travaillé son dossier.

En tant qu'ex-amant de l'accusé et première victime, Harry fut amené à témoigner en premier. Il alla au centre de la salle, sur un siège non loin de celui du Serpentard. Il déclina son identité et les questions commencèrent :

\- Avez-vous eu un enfant avec Mr Draco Black, anciennement Malfoy, ici présent ? demanda Amélia Bones.

\- Oui, répondit Harry d'une petite voix.

\- Pouvez-vous nous raconter comment cela s'est-il passé ?

\- Dr… Mr Black et moi nous nous sommes mis en couple il y a plus d'un an maintenant. C'était un peu avant notre septième année. Nous nous retrouvions à Poudlard en secret. Il refusait que quelqu'un le sache.

\- Fréquentait-il quelqu'un d'autre ? De manière plus ouverte peut-être ?

\- Je ne sais pas du tout. A l'époque j'aurais dit non mais je n'en suis pas sûr.

\- Bien. Continuez.

Harry avala sa salive avant de poursuivre. Il redoutait les réactions aux prochaines révélations.

\- Puis notre professeur Mr Snape a créé une potion pour qu'un homme puisse porter un enfant. J'en ai bu sans le savoir et eu une relation sexuelle ensuite avec Mr Black.

\- Sans le savoir ? Et comment ait-ce possible ? s'étonna un membre du Magenmagot.

Dumbledore se leva alors de son siège pour intervenir :

\- Nous ne le savons toujours pas à ce jour. Il a été prouvé que Mr Malfoy ignorait totalement qu'il avait absorbé cette potion. Elle lui a été donnée à son insu. Et ce n'est pas non plus Mr Black, nous le savons aussi.

Il se rassit. Mme Bones acquiesça et fit signe au greffier de noter cette déclaration.

\- Donc vous êtes tombé enceint, dit la présidente. L'avez-vous dit à votre amant ?

\- Oui.

\- Comment a-t-il réagit ?

\- Mal.

\- Précisez Mr Malfoy.

\- Il m'a frappé… A plusieurs reprises. Et insulté aussi. Il m'a dit… que je pouvais crever, que j'étais anormal, un monstre.

Harry avait du mal à parler. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer sur place, d'entendre de nouveau cette voix glaciale, de sentir les coups s'imprimer dans sa chair.

Dans l'assemblée Lucius avait une furieuse envie de meurtre. Il savait que son ancien héritier avait fait du mal à Harry mais il ne savait pas à quel point. Harry avait toujours refusé d'en parler. Pas étonnant qu'il ait eu du mal avant d'accepter que quelqu'un le touche ou même qu'il est été si craintif au début.

\- Il ne voulait donc pas reconnaître l'enfant ? voulut confirmer Amélia.

\- Absolument pas. Il aurait même été heureux que l'enfant ne vienne pas au monde. Il m'a aussi accusé d'avoir couché avec un autre et qu'il ne soit pas le père de ma fille.

\- Pouvez-vous jurer ici, devant ce conseil, que Draco Black est bien le père biologique de votre fille ?

\- Oui ! Je serais prêt à le répéter sous Véritasérum.

\- Ce ne sont que des fadaises, intervint Adam Forbes. Nous n'avons que la parole de Mr Malfoy. Qui est connu pour avoir déjà raconté des mensonges.

\- Mr Forbes, veuillez ne pas interférer avec les témoignages. Mr Malfoy, que s'est-il passé le Mardi 27 Juillet ?

\- J'étais seul au manoir avec les elfes, mon mari étant au travail. En rentrant dans la chambre de ma fille j'ai vu Mr Black qui la tenait et la menaçait. Il m'a insulté. J'ai contre-attaqué et récupéré Maïa, mon enfant. Il a tenté de me frapper et ma magie l'a assommé.

\- Je vous remercie pour votre témoignage. Vous pouvez regagner votre place.

Ce fut ensuite le tour de Severus, qui confirma avoir créé cette potion, confirma avoir aidé son ancien élève quand celui-ci avait appris pour sa grossesse et confirma les propos injurieux de Draco, puisque celui-ci s'était vanté de ses exploits quelques minutes après son forfait. Il ajouta aussi que durant les derniers mois d'écoles Draco avait eu un comportement étrange, devenant insolent, dangereux pour les autres et disparaissant régulièrement.

Lucius fut le suivant. Il s'assit sur la chaise et croisa les jambes et entrelaça ses doigts, posant les coudes sur les accoudoirs. Il était tout à fait détendu.

\- Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur votre ancien héritier ?

\- Que je n'ai malheureusement pas pu le connaître autant que je le voudrais. J'ai été terriblement occupé par mon travail et sa vie était réglée par sa mère et ses gouvernantes. Je le connais peu.

\- Comment était Mr Malfoy, anciennement Mr Potter, quand il est arrivé à votre manoir ?

\- Apeuré. Il refusait que l'on le touche, qu'on s'approche de trop près. Il ne faisait preuve d'aucune volonté.

\- Est-ce que cela a duré longtemps ?

\- Plusieurs mois. Il n' y a que deux ou trois mois qu'il a retrouvé totalement toutes ses capacités physiques et mentales. En oubliant la grossesse bien entendu.

\- Que s'est-il passé le mardi 27 Juillet ?

\- J'étais effectivement au Ministère, il y aura bien assez de témoins pour vous le confirmer. Je discutais avec Robards Gawan quand un de mes elfes de maison a fait irruption, paniqué, m'informant que mon mari et ma fille étaient pris en otage par mon ancien héritier. J'ai bien entendu transplané mais le temps d'arriver mon mari avait déjà fait le travail. J'ai appelé les aurors. Fin de l'histoire.

\- Voyez-vous autre chose à ajouter ?

\- Non.

Lucius fut remercié et inviter à rejoindre sa place. Harry commençait à s'agiter sur son siège. Il n'aimait pas cet étalage. Il voulait rentrer. Se mettre à l'abri au manoir. Oublier tout ça. Que tout s'arrête.

Severus remarqua l'agitation de son ancien élève. Le pire était qu'il avait avec lui une potion d'apaisement mais elle serait totalement inefficace sur le Gryffondor.

Il resta vigilant pendant que le docteur Fowler était amené à témoigner. Celui-ci insista lourdement sur le traumatisme subi par son patient, sur les difficultés qu'il avait eu à l'approcher. Il parla même d'attitude dangereuse pour la vie de Harry puisque celui-ci refusait de s'alimenter convenablement. Le médico-mage était parfaitement conscient que cela avait surtout à voir avec les nausées mais un mensonge par omission n'en était pas vraiment un. Et Lucius avait lourdement insisté sur la nécessité que son témoignage fasse condamner le père biologique de Maïa. C'était d'ailleurs à l'aristocrate que Fowler devait sa convocation en tant que témoin. Lucius avait tenu à mettre toutes les chances de son côté.

Fowler finit en rappelant que la grossesse de son patient avait failli lui coûter la vie.

Il fut remercié et c'est un homme fier de lui qui regagna son siège.

L'avocat de Draco se releva :

\- Tout ce que nous avons entendu jusqu'à présent est bien beau, très touchant même mais aucun des témoins n'est vraiment fiable. Mr Malfoy évidemment, en tant que victime présumée, son mari qui de fait ne peut être impartial, son professeur qui est également le parrain de sa fille et son médico-mage avec qui il a forcément développé une relation forte, comme c'est souvent le cas entre un spécialiste et son patient quand ils sont amenés à se voir fréquemment.

\- Je dois vous rappeler maître Forbes que le mari est aussi le père de l'accusé, dit un des membres du magenmagot.

\- Père qui a renié son fils je vous le rappelle.

\- C'était à vous de fournir d'autres témoins ! Protesta un vieux sorcier à la longue barbe blanche.

\- J'ai bien essayé mais il semblerait qu'aucun des témoins proposé n'ait été jugé fiable ou que les témoignages seraient de, je cite, « piètre utilité ». La cour les a tous interdits de comparaître aujourd'hui.

Lucius eut un petit sourire en coin et une lueur mauvaise passa dans ses yeux.

\- Je vous rappelle, continua Mr Forbes, que Mr Malfoy a déjà été jugé par vos soins. Il a enfreint un bon nombre de règlements que ce soit à l'école ou même dans le monde magique, preuve en est les nombreuses retenues qu'il a accumulées. Il a fait usage de magie devant des Moldus. Et durant une année il a menti au monde magique, prétendant le retour du mage noir. Devez-nous croire les allégations d'un tel individu ? Dois-je rappeler qu'à côté de ça mon client a eu une scolarité exemplaire ? Il a même intégré la Brigade Inquisitoriale durant sa cinquième année. Nous parlons d'un garçon sociable, intégré à la vie de son établissement scolaire, dont les résultats sont bons. Et vous voudriez réduire tout ceci à néant ?

Un silence répondit à sa question. Les membres du magenmagot se regardèrent les uns les autres. Harry n'aurait su dire s'ils avaient cru ou non à ce discours. Très fier de lui l'avocat se retourna vers les témoins :

\- Et pour corroborer mes dires j'appelle Narcissa Black, anciennement Malfoy, à la barre.

La sorcière alla d'un pas très mesuré jusqu'au centre de la pièce où elle refusa de s'asseoir. Elle tenait à se démarquer et à prouver qu'elle était forte.

\- Madame Black, comment décririez-vous votre fils ?

\- Un jeune sorcier tout à fait respectable, très bien élevé dans le respect et la tradition.

\- Vous le pensez incapable de violence ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Ce garçon ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche.

Lucius ricana de manière peu discrète. Narcissa fit comme si elle n'avait pas entendu :

\- Il a toujours eu du mal à communiquer c'est tout. Quand nous étions tous les deux alors qu'il était enfant…

\- N'as-tu pas honte de mentir ainsi devant la cour ? s'insurgea Lucius en se redressant. Tu n'as jamais été seule avec lui et tu ne lui as jamais accordé plus de cinq minutes de ton temps ! Tu le laissais à d'autres pour aller flirter.

\- Tu oses me dire ça alors que tu ne valais guère mieux ?

\- A la différence ma chère que je ne m'en suis pas caché.

\- Silence, ordonna Amélia Bones. Veuillez cesser ces querelles. Vous règlerez vos différents hors de ces murs. Madame Black vous pensez donc que votre ancien mari et Mr Harry Malfoy mentent ?

\- Tout à fait ! Mon fils n'est pas un dépravé ni un criminel.

\- Pas comme sa mère, conclut Lucius.

Narcissa lui lança un regard noir digne des avada kedavra de Lord Voldemort. Elle retourna à sa place.

\- Mr Black, avez-vous quelque chose à dire pour votre défense avant que nous passions au vote ?

\- Que je suis désolé que nous en soyons arrivés là. Tout cela pour un souci d'incompréhension et une volonté de la part de certains d'attirer l'attention à eux.

Il leva la tête en signe de défi. Il avait une furieuse envie de se lever et dire ses quatre vérités à ce petit arrogant de Potter qui n'était qu'un intrigant, un salopard qui courait après la fortune familiale. Mais lui et son avocat véreux avaient convenu d'une autre stratégie. Ils allaient jouer la carte du pauvre garçon malheureux et tout à fait innocent.

Alors que les membres du Magenmagot allaient se retirer, Biskitt « popa » dans la salle, aux côtés de son maitre. Elle lui tendit une liasse de papiers recouverts d'écriture

\- Comme vous vouliez. Je ne suis pas en retard au moins Maitre Malfoy ?

\- Pile à l'heure.

\- Monsieur Malfoy que signifie ceci ? gronda Amélia Bones. C'est inqualifiable !

\- Ceci, comme vous dites Madame la présidente, dit Lucius en se levant et s'approchant des membres du conseil, est la liste de tous les amants et amantes de Mr Draco Black sur les deux dernières années. Vous trouverez les dates des liaisons, des détails ainsi que l'identité complète des témoins. Ils sont d'ailleurs tous prêts à venir ici pour répéter ce qu'ils ont à dire, sous serment, voire même véritasérum.

\- Nous n'avons pas été informé de ceci, hurla Adam Forbes. Ce ne peut être pris en compte !

\- Oh que si, cela a intérêt à être pris en compte, susurra l'aristocrate. J'exige que cela soit pris en compte. Je vous rappelle que je fais normalement partie de ce conseil et aurait beaucoup à dire.

\- Des menaces maintenant ! l'accusa l'avocat. Vous devriez avoir honte !

\- Où avez-vous entendu des menaces ? s'étonna faussement Lucius. Je n'ai fait qu'énoncer une vérité.

Lucius avait un vrai sourire carnassier. Il était dans son élément et se réjouissait de ce qui allait suivre. Il retourna s'asseoir aux côtés de son mari pendant que le Magenmagot sortait délibérer, feuillet en main.

Il savait que Harry avait été bouleversé par ses révélations. Le Gryffondor avait toujours soupçonné qu'il n'était pas le seul avec qui Draco couchait mais en avoir la confirmation était douloureux.

D'un côté l'aristocrate aurait aimé épargner ça à son mari cependant c'était aussi un moyen parfait d'éliminer tout trace de sentiment envers son rival dans le cœur du Sauveur du monde magique. On n'était jamais trop prudent. Et quand il convoitait quelque chose il faisait tout pour l'obtenir pleinement.

Sur son siège d'accusé Draco affichait un air menaçant. Tous ses plans tombaient à l'eau.

Anxieux, déprimé, Harry regarda la salle du procès pour essayer de penser à autre chose. Il n'y avait pas grande différence avec celle où il avait été jugé en cinquième année. Plus petite en tout cas. En se retournant il se rendit compte que Dumbledore n'était plus à sa place. Il avait été tellement bouleversé par tout ce qu'il avait appris qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à sa sortie. Il se demanda où il était passé. Suivant son regard Lucius comprit la question muette :

\- Il est toujours membre du Magenmagot. Donc il est parti délibérer avec eux.

\- Alors pourquoi était-il assis avec les témoins ?

\- Il a toujours été excentrique. Et peu attaché aux conventions.

Harry n'aurait su dire si c'était un compliment ou non.

Il n'eut pas trop le temps de se poser la question, les membres du conseil revenaient déjà. Ils n'avaient pas traîné. Rien sur les visages ne pouvait indiquer leur décision. Même Dumbledore normalement si expressif avait le visage fermé.

\- Mr Black, commença la présidente du Magenmagot, vous avez été reconnu coupable des charges retenues contre vous. Vous serez donc emprisonné dix ans à Azkaban, de plus tous les postes à responsabilité vous seront refusés ainsi que le moindre poste au Ministère.

Narcissa se leva d'un coup, prêt à contester mais Draco fut plus rapide.

\- Bandes d'enfoirés ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Tout ça parce que c'est le Survivant. Mais ce n'est qu'une pute ! Une pute ! Une traînée ! Un monstre ! Vous êtes tous des monstres ! Des vendus !

Amélia Bones lui lança un sort pour le rendre muet et un _Petrificus Totalus_ car il commençait à être menaçant. Heureusement que sa baguette lui avait été retirée auparavant.

Des Aurors emmenèrent Draco, toujours immobilisé, hors de la pièce. Harry tremblait. Lucius le releva :

\- Rentrons à la maison.

Harry acquiesça. Ils allaient quitter la salle quand Narcissa reprit ses esprits après l'esclandre de son fils et se mit à hurler à son tour :

\- Comment as-tu pu faire ça Lucius ? Ton propre fils ! Tu n'as donc aucune honte ? Aucun scrupule ? Sale dragon !

Lucius ne lui fit pas le plaisir de se retourner et continua sa route, entraînant son mari avec lui. Ils se rendirent dans le Grand Hall où Lucius les fit transplaner tous les deux.

Severus les vit disparaître avec un « pop » caractéristique. Il se retourna vers Dumbledore qui se tenait à côté de lui :

\- Vous ne trouvez pas que la sanction a été un peu exagérée ?

\- Je trouve aussi. Dix ans tout de même. Quelques mois auraient suffit.

\- Vous pensez que c'est parce qu'il a été attaqué le Sauveur du monde magique ? Il fallait en faire un symbole.

\- Ça et je soupçonne Mr Malfoy d'avoir fait pression sur le jury, avant même le début du procès.

\- Il est en tout à fait capable. Enfin les voilà débarrassés d'une sacrée épine.

Narcissa passa à côté d'eux, furieuse, bousculant tout ceux qui étaient sur son passage.

\- Je crois que ce n'est pas fini, fit remarquer Dumbledore.

Une fois arrivé au manoir Harry se rendit de suite dans la chambre de sa fille. Voir le visage endormi de sa fille l'apaisa et l'aida à oublier les injures de son ancien amant. Il resta une heure avec elle. Puis quand elle commença à se réveiller il la prit dans ses bras, la nourrit lui-même, la berça et lui lut une histoire pour la rendormir.

Au moment du déjeuner les deux sorciers parlèrent de tout et de rien mais surtout pas du procès auquel ils avaient assisté. Lucius avait de nouveau pris une journée afin de ne pas laisser Harry seul.

L'après-midi ils sortirent faire un tour du côté moldu à Londres, Maïa dans un berceau. Ils allèrent du côté de Victoria Park où il y avait justement un festival de musique. Ils se posèrent un peu en rentrait, sous les arbres pour ne pas subir la musique trop forte et profiter de l'ombre. Mais ils purent tout de même profiter de l'ambiance. D'un sort ils purent voir la scène comme s'ils étaient au premier rang. Ils virent défiler plusieurs groupes et plusieurs types de musique. Lucius se révéla détester le rap, le rock et ne pas apprécier vraiment la pop. Il n'aimait que la musique classique et quelques musiques du monde.

Ils passèrent une bonne après-midi qui réussit à leur changer les idées à tous les deux. Harry somnola même un peu, allongé sur l'herbe. Lucius lui enleva ses lunettes pour qu'il soit plus à l'aise. Et il le regarda dormir, attendri. Maïa était posée à côté lui sur une couverture pour qu'elle ait plus d'air que dans sa poussette. Ils formaient tous les deux un tableau vraiment charmant.

Un sort de fraîcheur les aida à tenir toute l'après-midi, malgré la chaleur étouffante de ce début août.

Le chauffeur vint les chercher directement à la sortie du parc pour les ramener au manoir.

Le soir fut aussi tranquille. Harry et Lucius jouèrent aux cartes cette fois-ci. Le Gryffondor ne s'en sortait guère mieux qu'aux échecs. Ils ne jouèrent pas longtemps. Après un dernier baiser à son mari, Harry monta se coucher.

C'est avec une réelle surprise, et une touche de joie dissimulée, que Lucius trouva Harry assis sur le bord de son propre lit quand il alla se coucher.

 **Sadique non ?**

 **A dans 15 jours !**


	17. Chapter 17

**Fin du suspens.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Chapitre 17 :**

Harry. Dans sa chambre. Lucius hésita un instant à ressortir, certain de s'être trompé de pièce.

Mais non. Il reconnaissait le parquet de bois clair, le lit à baldaquin blanc, les meubles en acajou, l'énorme mappemonde au centre de la pièce qui servait aussi de réserve d'alcool.

Le Gryffondor avait relevé la tête à l'entrée de son mari. Il était vraiment gêné et tint à s'expliquer de suite :

\- Ce n'est que pour dormir ! Rien d'autre ! Ce n'est pas pour… Non pas que… Mais je me sentais pas bien, ma chambre paraissait trop grande… Et… j'ai pensé que… Alors… je peux dormir ici ? Ça ne te gêne pas ?

Lucius réprima son sourire carnassier. La journée s'était vraiment bien mieux passée que prévu.

\- Tu peux rester.

Il vit Harry étouffer un soupir, se relever et commencer à se déshabiller, tout en lui tournant le dos. Lucius resta quelques instants à le regarder. Il admira la peau lisse de son mari, avec un grain de beauté sur l'épaule gauche. Il n'était pas très bronzé, sa peau était très blanche. Il enleva le pantalon et Lucius put alors admirer le fessier admirablement mis en valeur dans le boxer noir.

Il commençait à bander.

Pour ne pas effrayer le Gryffondor, Lucius se retourna à son tour et se mit de l'autre côté du lit. Normalement il se déshabillait d'un simple sort mais pour ce soir il voulait prendre son temps et surtout se calmer. Il posa sa canne contre la table de chevet, enleva sa baguette pour la poser sur le meuble et commença à dégrafer son col puis sa robe. Harry s'était entre temps glisser sous les draps blancs et, allongé sur le ventre, presque entièrement caché sous la couette, il observait le moindre mouvement de son aîné. Il put voir Lucius enlever petit à petit ses vêtements, détacher ses cheveux blonds et rester en caleçon lui aussi. Quand son mari se retourna pour se coucher à son tour, Harry se retourna vivement, ne voulant pas être repéré en train d'espionner. Sans savoir que le Serpentard avait bien compris le manège et avait traîné encore plus que prévu. Il mit ses lunettes sur la table de chevet et s'enfouit sous les couvertures.

Puis Lucius se coucha, veillant à ne pas se mettre au centre du lit comme il en avait l'habitude. Il se mit sur le dos, fit fermer les rideaux et éteignit la lumière d'un coup de baguette.

Les deux hommes restèrent un long moment dans le noir, les yeux ouverts. Ils étaient tous les deux anxieux.

Harry s'endormit le premier, fatigué par sa journée stressante malgré sa sieste de l'après-midi. Quand il l'entendit ronfler légèrement, la respiration plus lente, Lucius se retourna sur le côté pour regarder son mari. Il voyait un peu dans la pénombre. Il devinait les cheveux noirs et la forme de l'épaule. La couverture avait un peu glissé. Il ne chercha pas à la remettre.

Il finit lui aussi par s'endormir.

Le lendemain le soleil les trouva enlacés dans le lit. Harry s'était retourné et rapproché et Lucius avait passé le bras par dessus l'épaule du Gryffondor comme s'il voulait le ramener près de lui.

Spica transplana dans la chambre pour réveiller son maître comme tous les matins. Il fut surpris de le trouver en compagnie de son mari cependant il n'avait pas à en faire la remarque.

\- Monsieur Malfoy, il est l'heure.

Lucius ouvrit un œil et s'étira, ne se souvenant pas de suite qu'il n'était pas seul. Sa main effleura les cheveux en bataille et il se retourna vivement. Puis il eut peur d'avoir réveillé Harry. Mais ce dernier avait toujours les yeux fermés, le souffle lent. Il s'était recroquevillé un peu sous le drap pour échapper à la lumière nouvelle. Lucius le trouva adorable. Il déposa un baiser sur son front puis se leva.

Il alla se préparer dans la salle de bain pour ne pas faire trop de bruit et risquer de réveiller son mari.

Puis il descendit déjeuner avant de partir au Ministère.

Quand ce fut au tour de Harry de se réveiller deux heures plus tard il mit un peu de temps à se souvenir ce qu'il faisait là. Il mit ses lunettes sur son nez en urgence pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas. Puis il se souvint de la veille au soir.

Se sentant coupable sans raison, il se réfugia dans sa chambre en courant, passant par la porte reliant les deux pièces.

A partir de là Harry dormit de manière régulière avec son mari. Ce n'était pas tous les soirs. Sans jamais le savoir auparavant Lucius retrouvait son Gryffondor assis sur son lit le soir. Puis ils se déshabillaient de concert. Plus rarement Harry dormait déjà dans le grand lit quand Lucius arrivait. Le matin les trouvait souvent entremêlés, l'un sur l'autre ou enlacés.

Harry ne se sentait pas encore prêt à aller plus loin, ayant toujours peur et Lucius ne voulait en aucun cas le forcer. La tension sexuelle s'installait progressivement entre eux et cela devenait électrique dans le manoir. Sans que rien ne bouge pour autant.

De son côté Harry n'avançait pas plus. La rentrée approchait, il allait devoir reprendre les cours mais ne savait plus du tout dans quelle direction il voulait aller. Depuis la quatrième année il parlait de devenir Auror mais c'était surtout les autres qui voulaient ça pour lui si on réfléchissait bien. On voyait encore son père en lui. Et James Potter avait été Auror. Il avait appris que son grand-père aussi avait travaillé au Ministère de la Magie, sans savoir son poste précis. Puis reprendre les cours voulait dire dortoir et donc quitter le manoir, Lucius et surtout sa fille.

Est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas voulu devenir Auror pour de mauvaises raisons ? Et le voulait-il encore maintenant ?.

En étant honnête avec lui-même Harry devait reconnaître que non. Il en avait marre de courir après des mages noirs. Il avait déjà donné avec Voldemort et sa clique. Et il voulait rester le plus possible avec Maïa. Il réfléchissait de plus en plus à un travail qu'il pouvait faire en étant au manoir.

Les après-midis, pendant que sa fille faisait la sieste il se posait dans la bibliothèque et listait divers métiers du monde magique sur un parchemin, marquant les avantages et désagréments de chacun. Il ne voulait pas être en pleine lumière, voulait bouger le moins possible, fréquenter peu de monde tout en étant utile. Il avait envie d'apporter quelque chose de positif.

Il n'en avait pas encore discuté avec Lucius. Cela devait être sa décision, pas celle de quelqu'un d'autre. Et son mari allait devoir accepter. Il se souvenait vaguement qu'il avait parlé d'un droit de regard lors de leur première entrevue mais n'y prêtait plus attention. Il était prêt à défendre ses idées.

Puis en fin d'après-midi, il récupérait Maïa et la mettait dans un petit berceau à bascule près de lui, dans le salon familial. Il jouait avec elle, lui racontait des histoires, en attendant le retour de Lucius.

Ce soir là - c'était en plein mois d'août - la chaleur s'attardait dans le manoir. Les fenêtres étaient ouvertes pour laisser entrer la fraîcheur. Les elfes de maison usaient de sorts pour abaisser un peu plus la température.

Cette fois quand Lucius rentra il n'alla pas de suite voir Harry comme il en avait pourtant l'habitude Il fit un crochet par son bureau pendant une demi-heure.

Harry, informé par les elfes, s'en inquiéta. Il espéra que rien de grave n'était encore arrivé. Il avait donné. Il en parla directement quand son mari paru devant lui :

\- Un problème ? Tout va bien ?

Il s'était relevé, son livre de contes toujours en main.

\- Rien de bien grave.

Ils s'embrassèrent. Harry profitait toujours du moindre baiser, comme s'il avait peur que ce soit le dernier. Il n'était pas encore totalement rassuré.

Puis le blond s'installa sur son fauteuil attitré :

\- Je vais organiser une Garden Party la semaine prochaine.

\- Quoi ?

Harry avait crié sans réfléchir. Il se retourna vers Maïa pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas eu trop peur. La puce s'était endormie et le cri de son père lui avait juste fait tourné la tête de l'autre côté. Le Gryffondor poursuivit plus bas :

\- Je suis totalement contre ! Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas demandé avant ?

\- Parce que je savais que tu y serais opposé justement. Je suis chez moi donc il me semble que je peux encore organiser ce que je veux.

\- Alors ne compte pas sur moi pour y être. Je resterai avec Maïa.

\- Sauf que justement il s'agit de la présentation de Maïa au monde sorcier.

\- Euh… J'ai peur de comprendre.

\- Il est de tradition pour les familles de Sang-pur d'organiser une fête de présentation. L'enfant est alors officiellement reconnu comme faisant partie de la famille. Nous ne pouvons y couper. Après, libre à toi de rester à l'écart et de laisser notre fille sans surveillance.

\- N'essaie pas de me faire le moindre chantage, tu sais très bien que ça ne marchera pas.

\- En tout cas que tu le veuilles ou non, les invitations ont été envoyées et les préparatifs ne sauraient tarder, annonça Lucius.

\- Je n'ai donc pas mon mot à dire ?

Lucius ne répondit même pas, c'était évident. Spica apparut avec une tasse de thé pour son maître.

Harry sortit de la pièce, furieux. Il ne voulait pas hurler devant sa fille. Il hésita à retourner dans sa chambre mais finit par sortir dans le jardin, marchant d'un pas rapide. Il se rendit sous un arbre et cogna contre le tronc.

Une fois calmé, il s'assit un moment, ne voulant pas remonter de suite et en profita pour réfléchir. Il en voulait à son mari. Pas de la garden party en elle-même mais de l'avoir fait sans lui en parler. Puis il se rappela de quelque chose que Sirius lui avait dit : Lucius était invité partout mais n'allait plus nulle part depuis des mois. Il avait pourtant une position sociale à tenir. Et ce devait être important dans son travail de rencontrer du monde.

Cependant il ne comptait pas être un époux bibelot qui obéit sagement. Il avait déjà donné au niveau soumission et ne se laisserait plus faire.

Il retourna dans le salon où Lucius n'avait pas bougé, presque une heure plus tard. Il avait juste enchanté le berceau pour qu'il se balance doucement.

Harry se planta devant son mari :

\- Il y a quelques semaines tu m'as clairement reproché d'avoir organisé une sortie sans ton accord. Il me semble donc normal que je te reproche la même chose aujourd'hui. Organise cette garden party cependant plus jamais tu ne feras quelque chose ici sans que tu ne m'en parles avant.

Lucius essaya de parler mais le Survivant le coupa :

\- Non, je tiens à finir. Cette fois c'est toi qui écoutes. Nous sommes mariés, nous avons un enfant, donc toutes les décisions incluant notre fille, le manoir où nous vivons doivent être discutés à deux. Est-ce compris ?

\- Tout à fait. Tu comptais donc me parler aussi de tes recherches pour ton futur métier n'est-ce pas ? Car cela influera forcément sur notre vie future.

\- Comment es-tu au courant de ça ?

Puis la réponse fut évidente. Les elfes. Il n'y avait que Dobby qui ne faisait pas de rapport. Les autres étaient entièrement dévoués à leur maître.

\- Je n'ai fait que prendre des renseignements.

\- Évidemment, dit Lucius avec un sourire en coin.

\- Et je devrais leur dire quoi à tous ? Ils savent que j'ai porté Maïa ? Que je suis le premier sorcier mâle à donner la vie ? Que je suis…

\- Non ils ne savent rien, le coupa l'aristocrate.

\- Ils vont penser qu'on l'a adoptée alors !

\- Ils penseront ce qu'ils veulent. Et leur bonne éducation les empêchera de nous questionner. Elle a le nom Malfoy et c'est tout ce qui importe. Pour eux comme pour nous.

Cela mit fin à leur discussion sur le sujet.

Le reste de la soirée fut tendu. Harry avait cuisiné pour se calmer les nerfs mais ce n'était pas très efficace. D'un accord tacite les deux sorciers parlèrent de tout autre chose au repas et après. Ils tentèrent une nouvelle partie d'échecs. Harry était toujours aussi peu doué et c'était encore pire maintenant qu'il était énervé et pas concentré. Lucius aurait pu conclure la partie en moins de deux minutes s'il l'avait voulu.

Cette nuit Lucius fut seul dans son lit.

 **XXX**

Et la garden party eut lieu. Le samedi après-midi. Pour ce faire Lucius n'avait pas regardé à la dépense. Le jardin avait une toute autre allure. Des ballons flottaient un peu partout, des instruments enchantés jouaient tout seuls en se déplaçant tout autour de la foule, des plats sophistiqués apparaissaient sur le buffet posé juste à côté de la table de banquet où chacun pouvait s'asseoir comme il voulait. Tout était du plus haut raffinement, les boissons, les mets, les nappes.

Même Harry avait dû se mettre au diapason et enfiler sa plus belle tenue. Cette dernière avait été choisie et achetée récemment par son mari en prévision de cette journée.

Dans son berceau, protégé du soleil par un parasol brodé de dentelle, Maïa aussi avait enfilé une robe éblouissante. Pour elle qui n'avait que trois mois tout cela ne devait être qu'un tourbillon de couleurs, de formes et visages fardés.

Harry restait le plus possible vers sa fille. Il entendait tout le monde s'extasier sur la beauté et la grâce de sa puce. Il aimait profondément son enfant mais la moitié des compliments étaient vraiment hypocrites. Qui pouvait complimenter un bébé sur son intelligence alors qu'il ne bougeait même pas, effrayé par tant de monde ? Ou même sur son très bon choix de vêtement ? Il ne manquait plus qu'on la complimente sur son maquillage et on aurait atteint le sommet.

De même lui aussi se faisait complimenter pour son bon goût, pour le beau couple qu'il formait avec son mari. Enfin tout ce que les autres sorciers et sorcières pouvaient dire pour se faire bien voir.

Histoire de supporter un peu tout ceci, Harry mangea et surtout bu. Il avait mal aux joues à force de sourire et son lot de belles phrases était presque épuisé.

Au moins il n'y avait pas le moindre journaliste et aucun signe de l'horrible Rita Skeeter. Quoique avoir Sirius comme journaliste officiel, aurait pu être sympa.

Lucius, toujours aussi classe, veillait à ce que tout se passe bien, sans pour autant oublier de discuter avec chacun. Il donnait l'impression d'être partout. Et il arrivait encore à surveiller Harry de très près, tout en faisant de même avec Maïa. C'est comme s'il glissait sur l'herbe. Ou même s'était dédoublé.

L'aristocrate profita de quelques secondes de répit, où le plus gros des invités profitait du buffet, pour se mettre aux côtés de son mari :

\- Tu devrais ralentir sur la boisson, tu ne vas plus savoir te tenir.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas tant, je sais ce que je fais.

Puis Harry s'éloigna pour revenir vers sa fille et relancer un sort de fraîcheur sur son berceau.

\- Toi aussi tu en as marre n'est-ce pas ?

Maïa sourit en voyant son père. Elle agita ses bras dans sa direction.

\- Plus tard ma puce. Promis.

C'est là que Harry se dit que c'était quand même mieux d'aller dans les réceptions des autres, au moins il pouvait partir quand il voulait. Alors que là il devait supporter jusqu'au bout.

Il prit un autre verre d'alcool sur le plateau de Spica qui passait. Sa résistance aux potions lui permettait de mieux tenir l'alcool. Il l'avait remarqué lors d'une soirée arrosée avec les Gryffondors durant leur sixième année. Il avait été le seul à ne pas rouler sous la table. C'était quand même la seule fois où il avait eu besoin de cette « compétence ».

Enfin là, avec tout ce qu'il avait bu, il devait avouer que ça commençait à lui faire de l'effet. Au moins ça rendait le moment plus appréciable. Il restait tout de même lucide.

Puis vint le moment des cadeaux. Il y en avait beaucoup pour Maïa mais aussi pour les parents. Harry ne voulut même pas savoir à quoi servait la moitié des objets reçus. Et sa fille, déjà bien gâtée, avait maintenant de quoi se vêtir jusqu'à sa majorité et il lui faudrait une deuxième chambre rien que pour ses jouets et peluche.

Si Harry avait toujours trouvé son cousin Dudley pourri gâté, là c'était du jamais vu. Tout le monde avait rivalisé au niveau financier et taille de présents. Ils cherchaient tous à se démarquer. Lucius bien entendu jouait le jeu et ne manquait pas de féliciter personnellement tout le monde. Les elfes étaient ensuite chargés d'aller ranger tout ça au fur et à mesure. A moins qu'il ne les détruise.

Cela prit un temps fou.

Et Harry souriait toujours.

Quand ce fut fini, que les derniers invités s'en allèrent, Harry alla coucher Maïa, qui dormait déjà depuis longtemps, et voulut aller s'écrouler dans son lit. Épuisé par cette journée, à moitié ivre, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il n'était pas du tout dans la bonne chambre et c'est sur le lit blanc de Lucius que le Gryffondor alla s'échouer. Il avait les zygomatiques en feu, mal aux jambes, les bras lourds et en voulait vraiment à son mari pour tout ceci. Il posa ses lunettes sur la table de chevet et s'allongea sur le lit, les bras en croix.

Il entendit, comme dans un demi rêve, Lucius rentrer dans la pièce. Il se redressa tant bien que mal.

\- Tu as vraiment abusé, l'accusa l'aristocrate. Heureusement que tu t'es bien tenu ! Ne t'avise pas de recommencer en tout cas.

Lucius enleva sa tenue de cérémonie pour ne rester qu'en chemise et pantalon. Il était plus à l'aise ainsi. Il ne se rendit pas compte de suite de l'air totalement ailleurs de son jeune époux. Il continuait de parler :

\- Le jardin a été totalement remis en l'état. Et tous les cadeaux reçus sont dans la chambre du fond. Nous ferons le tri plus tard, certaines choses peuvent tout de même servir. Le reste sera jeté par les elfes.

Puis il sembla remarquer que les paroles ne faisaient que passer sur le Survivant sans qu'il entende. Il se retourna vers lui pour remarquer qu'il ne faisait que le suivre des yeux, sourire aux lèvres. Il se rapprocha, un peu inquiet mais se doutant tout de même de la raison cachée :

\- Tout va bien ?

Lucius se pencha un peu et Harry en profita pour l'embrasser. L'esprit embrumé par l'alcool, il lui semblait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Et il en avait envie.

L'aristocrate répondit bien au baiser cependant il se força à rester stoïque, ce qui n'était pas simple. Et c'est là qu'il sentit deux mains baladeuses relever sa chemise pour caresser sa peau. Harry se montrait plus entreprenant et jouait avec sa langue, ce qui donna soudainement chaud à son mari.

Lucius eut un moment de lucidité et se dit, vue l'haleine alcoolisée de son conjoint, que celui-ci n'était pas tout à fait conscient et qu'il serait vil de profiter de la situation. Puis ses scrupules partirent en fumée en quelques secondes quand le Gryffondor se mit à lui déboutonner le pantalon. Tant pis, il aurait été stupide de ne pas en profiter. Harry s'était mis dans cette situation tout seul, à lui d'assumer. Pour sa part Lucius en avait marre d'attendre et le corps du jeune sorcier qui se frottait à lui n'incitait pas à la patience, encore moins à l'abstinence.

Lucius prit les rênes. Il renversa Harry sur le lit et le recouvrit de son corps, approfondissant le baiser. Le Gryffondor semblait plutôt ravi de se faire dominer et se mit à gémir. Il replia le genou pour aller caresser l'entrejambe du blond. Il sentit avec plaisir le sexe de son amant durcir un peu. Il voulut descendre les mains mais Lucius l'arrêta et lui prit les poignets pour lui maintenir au-dessus de la tête.

\- Pas si vite, murmura l'aîné.

Il défit lentement les boutons de la chemise du Gryffondor et l'embrassa dans le cou puis descendit plus bas encore. Harry commençait à avoir vraiment chaud. Et son pantalon allait vite devenir trop serré. Mais il n'était plus capable d'articuler deux mots et ne pouvait donc exprimer son problème actuel. Il ne faisait qu'émettre de grandes plaintes de désir inassouvi.

Lucius dut comprendre, ou avoir pitié de lui, et d'un mouvement de main les deux sorciers se retrouvèrent nus, révélant ainsi leurs virilités dressées. Mais le blond ne s'en occupa pas de suite. Il faisait languir son mari, le faisant onduler sous lui. Il lui avait lâché les poignets et Harry en profitait pour caresser le moindre bout de peau à sa portée. Il passa ensuite ses mains dans les longues mèches blondes.

Quand Lucius frôla de la main le sexe de son conjoint il fut récompensé d'un magnifique sifflement de plaisir. Il refit le même geste plusieurs fois, plus ou moins longuement. Sans pour autant approfondir la caresse. Il voulait emmener Harry aux sommets du plaisir et ne surtout pas le brusquer. Enfin, vu les réactions du Gryffondor, il ne comptait pas s'arrêter de suite.

Au bout de longues minutes de torture Lucius finit par entourer le sexe de Harry de sa main et le masturba, d'abord doucement puis en accélérant le rythme. Harry se mit carrément à crier, se cabrant sur les draps blancs. Il hurlait des mots sans réussir à créer des phrases entières :

\- Encore… Je veux… Tu… Toi… Tellement… Bon… Oui…

Il ne savait plus où il était. Juste que c'était trop bon. L'alcool amplifiait ses sensations, le faisait voguer dans un monde éthéré. Il s'accrochait au drap, de peur de partir trop loin.

L'esprit embrumé il mit un moment avant de se rendre compte que Lucius le préparait. Ce dernier avait récupéré un flacon de lubrifiant dans la table de chevet, prêt depuis longtemps, et s'en était enduit les doigts. Il voulait y aller doucement. Il avait donc commencé avec un doigt tout en continuant à le masturber. Il déposait des baisers légers sur le ventre de son mari et les cuisses. Il ajouta un deuxième doigt qui ne sembla pas déranger Harry.

Lucius prit tout son temps pour le préparer, alternant les mouvements de doigts et les caresses. Il ne tenait plus et son propre sexe était douloureux tellement il était tendu.

Quand il sentit que Harry était sur le point de basculer il s'arrêta et se redressa, présentant son sexe lubrifié devant les fesses de son mari. Cependant il se pencha aussi à son oreille pour lui demander :

\- Tu en es sûr ?

Harry poussa un long gémissement de frustration et bougea les hanches pour se rapprocher plus encore. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de son amant pour le coller à lui et l'embrassa langoureusement.

Lucius en profita pour le pénétrer doucement, pour ne pas le blesser. Quand il fut entièrement en lui il s'arrêta un instant, reprenant son souffle. Il avait déjà envie de jouir. Et Harry ne l'aidait pas beaucoup en ondulant sous lui. Il se retira doucement pour revenir plus fort. Le blond se redressa sur ses bras pour mieux observer son mari. Il amplifia ses mouvements jusqu'à trouver la prostate d'Harry qui réagit instantanément avec un pur cri de plaisir, les yeux grands ouverts sur le vide. Lucius recommença et fut récompensé d'un nouveau cri. Il accéléra le rythme. Le ruban dans ses cheveux se détacha et les mèches blondes tombèrent autour de son visage, formant un rideau d'intimité.

Harry n'en revenait pas. Pour lui le sexe était toujours lié à la douleur alors que là il n'y avait qu'un boule de plaisir qui explosait dans son corps, envahissant tout son être. Il flottait, loin de tout. La seule chose qu'il pouvait percevoir était le sexe qui allait et venait en lui. Et il ne pouvait qu'écarter plus encore les jambes pour avoir plus de sensations. Il avait l'impression de crier mais ne pouvait dire si c'était le cas ou non. Il parlait aussi, du moins dans sa tête.

Lucius profitait du spectacle. Après des mois de frustration il se réjouissait d'avoir son mari haletant sous lui. Ce dernier était vraiment une image de luxure, un petit démon tentateur.

Le blond se redressa un peu plus pour pouvoir masturber Harry. Ce dernier n'eut besoin que de quelques mouvements de main pour jouir longuement, répandant des traînées blanches sur son ventre et un peu sur le drap aussi. Il se mit aussi à trembler, submergé par l'orgasme.

Lucius ne tint pas plus longtemps et jouit à son tour. Il s'allongea à moitié, appuyé sur ses coudes pour ne pas écraser son amant, les yeux fermés, pour reprendre son souffle. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il sentit les mains de Harry frôler son dos en une caresse légère. Il le faisait dans un demi-sommeil, comme un réflexe.

Lucius se retira et récupéra sa baguette sur la table de chevet pour les nettoyer tous les deux. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux pour essayer de se recoiffer. A ses côtés Harry s'était étendu sur le ventre et était sur le point de s'endormir. Son mari l'embrassa sur l'épaule et se coucha à ses côtés, le prenant dans ses bras.

Il éteignit la lumière d'un sort.

 **XXX**

Quand Harry se réveilla, la première chose qu'il sentit ce fut son mal de tête. Puis son mal en bas du dos. Les yeux toujours fermés il remit ses souvenirs en ordre. Et se promit qu'il ne boirait plus jamais. Ou du moins pas autant. Et il savait qu'il était pourtant loin de la gueule de bois. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi des gens aimaient se mettre dans cet état.

Ensuite pour la douleur dans ses fesses il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'options. Ce qu'il avait cru être un rêve n'en était pas un. Il avait vraiment couché avec son mari. Il l'avait fait. Il en était rouge de honte, la tête cachée dans son oreiller. Il n'en revenait pas.

Il sentit du mouvement contre lui et tourna doucement la tête, puis ouvrit un œil. Lucius était toujours endormi, sur le dos. C'était la première fois que Harry se réveillait avant lui ou même qu'il le voyait dormir. Il récupéra ses lunettes sur la table de chevet pour mieux jouer les voyeurs. Il se retourna de nouveau vers son conjoint. Il avait l'air apaisé et ses cheveux étaient désordonnés. La couette avait glissé et ne couvrait que le bas du corps et une partie du ventre. Le Gryffondor se dit que c'était la première et une des rares fois qu'il le voyait ainsi. Détendu.

Il écouta attentivement la respiration tranquille de son mari pour s'assurer qu'il dormait. Et doucement, avec lenteur, le Survivant sortit la main de sous la couette. Il se mit sur le côté et lentement s'approcha. Harry fit courir son doigt sur le visage de Lucius endormi. Il traça les sourcils, le contour des yeux, les lèvres entrouvertes. Il hésita un peu puis il continua sa course sur le cou et le torse dévoilé. Il arrêta le mouvement sur les pectoraux à peine dessinés.

\- Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

Harry sursauta. Il n'y avait pas prêté attention, mais son amant était réveillé. Ses yeux s'accrochèrent au regard bleu de son mari et il se mit à rougir.

Lucius se mit lui aussi sur le côté. Il caressa la joue de Harry. Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment. Le Gryffondor commençait presque à se rendormir mais il entendit très bien la question de son mari :

\- Pourquoi as-tu accepté de m'épouser ?

Harry attendit avant de répondre. Il se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien répondre. L'aristocrate en rajouta :

\- Ce n'est pas une question d'argent tu n'en as pas besoin, et même si je sais que je suis très charismatique je ne pense pas que tu aies succombé à mon charme dès le premier regard.

Lucius n'était pas du genre romantique alors il se demanda ce que cette question pouvait cacher. Harry décida de répondre quand même.

\- Pour rendre jaloux Draco. Je voulais le faire réagir, le faire revenir. Et puis le temps a passé et je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière. Puis au moins j'étais sûr que toi tu ne me câlinerais pas toutes les deux secondes comme mon parrain l'aurait sûrement fait. Mais je te rassure, s'empressa t-il de rajouter, je ne te considère pas comme son remplaçant ! Je ne fais pas d'amalgame promis !

\- Je sais.

Lucius sourit.

\- Bien. Maintenant que notre mariage est enfin finalisé et que tout est mis à plat entre nous, que dirais-tu d'un petit-déjeuner dans la véranda ? Maïa ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller aussi.

Sans gêne aucune le blond se leva, nu, alla récupérer quelques vêtements dans son armoire et partit dans la salle de bains. Harry se hâta dans sa propre chambre pour enfiler quelque chose. Il passa aussi sous la douche ce qui lui permit de bien se réveiller.

Quand il arriva dans la véranda il trouva sa fille dans le berceau que les elfes avaient installé. Maïa se réveillait doucement et baillait à s'en décrocher sa petite mâchoire. Harry la prit dans ses bras et fit venir un biberon à lui. La petite gazouilla puis se jeta sur la tétine.

Pendant ce temps les elfes s'empressaient de dresser la table et d'amener les plats. Lucius arriva quelques minutes après, en simple chemise blanche légère et pantalon en coton noir. Il s'installa à table et commença à beurrer un toast. La théière se leva seule pour verser le thé dans la tasse en porcelaine. Maïa avait finit de boire. Harry la reposa dans son berceau et joua un peu avec elle avant de se remettre à table pour enfin déjeuner à son tour.

\- Que dirais-tu de refaire un tour dans le restaurant de Soho aujourd'hui ? proposa Lucius. Cela fait un moment que nous n'y sommes pas retournés. Et il y a un concert de musique classique à Covent Garden.

\- Pourquoi pas. Il faudra que je fasse un détour par le chemin de Traverse, je cherche de nouveaux livres.

\- Nous pouvons les commander.

\- J'ai pas encore d'idée précise de ce dont j'ai besoin, il faudrait que je fasse le tri, que je lise les résumés et me rende compte précisément de ce qu'ils contiennent.

\- Bien. Il me semble que tu voulais aussi apprendre à monter à cheval.

\- Oui mais ce sera pour plus tard, là j'ai vraiment trop mal.

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice. Ils mangèrent un moment en silence puis Harry se décida à demander quelque chose qui le taraudait depuis longtemps :

\- Lucius… Tu as déjà été en couple ?

\- J'ai été marié pendant plus de quinze ans alors je crois que tu as déjà ta réponse à ta question.

\- Non mais en couple, pas dans un mariage arrangé. Avec quelqu'un que tu voulais vraiment.

Lucius allait boire une gorgée de thé. Il suspendit son geste et reposa sa tasse.

\- On peut dire que tu as le don de poser les questions embarrassantes au moment du repas.

\- Ça ne répond pas à ma question.

\- Il est vrai.

Lucius croisa les mains au niveau du visage. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer.

\- Il y a eu une seule personne qui pourrait correspondre à ton idée du couple. Un jeune homme du nom de Daniel. Je l'ai rencontré durant mes études et il était, je pense, celui qui m'a fait prendre conscience de mes préférences. Nous nous sommes vus quelques fois, rien de bien sérieux. Restaurant, sorties, balades. Un amour d'adolescent. Cependant il n'en était pas question pour mon père. Homosexuel n'était pas le problème en soi, chacun ses défauts, mais il fallait penser à la lignée avant tout. Il l'a appris et Daniel a disparu de l'école où nous étions. J'ai appris plus tard ce qui s'était passé et cela n'est pas réjouissant du tout. Pour lui comme pour sa famille.

\- Quel salaud !

\- Surveille ton langage Harry voyons.

\- Je le pense tout de même.

\- Daniel n'était pas d'un rang assez élevé, sa famille comptait des moldus et puis j'étais déjà fiancé à Narcissa. Mon père ne voyait en ce compagnon qu'une gêne à notre famille et notre ascension sociale.

\- Ton père n'aurait pas accepté notre union donc.

\- Pourquoi ça ? Tu es d'une grande famille, affilié aux Blacks, symbole du monde magique, qui dispose d'une grande fortune personnelle, grand sorcier et capable d'enfanter. Père aurait approuvé au contraire.

\- Tu es cynique.

\- Réaliste, conclut Lucius.

Harry se fit la remarque que le grand-père Malfoy n'aurait sûrement pas été aussi ravi de cette union. Il se souvenait que trop bien des déclarations du portrait lors de son arrivée au manoir.

\- Tout ceci est du passé Harry, cela ne doit pas te préoccuper.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas essayé de le retrouver ?

\- Je t'ai dit que je savais ce qu'il était devenu, cela est déjà bien suffisant. Et le bien de la famille Malfoy passe avant tout.

Harry ressentit une pointe de jalousie et de déception. Il prit un muffin dans le panier pour cacher son émotion. Il n'y avait pas de raison pourtant cependant c'était plus fort que lui.

Lucius sourit de manière amusée et orienta la discussion sur un autre sujet pour épargner la susceptibilité de son mari. Puis il n'y avait pas de raison d'être jaloux. Daniel avait fait partie des premières victimes de Voldemort, quand un groupe de fidèles avait bizarrement attaqué son quartier, qui n'était pourtant pas une cible stratégique. Et à cette époque le père Malfoy avait l'oreille de leur maître. Lucius n'avait jamais rien pu prouver et il ne comptait pas en parler à Harry.

Puis le temps guérissait les blessures. Lucius regarda le Gryffondor jeter un sort aux peluches de leur fille pour qu'elles s'animent et dansent. Il but une autre gorgée de thé pour cacher un début d'air béat.

 **Pas trop frustré cette fois ? ^^**

 **Votre avis sur ce chapitre ?**

 **A dans 15 jours.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonne lecture**

 **Chapitre 18 :**

La rentrée approchait à grand pas et Harry n'était toujours pas décidé à propos de ce qu'il allait faire. Hermione avait passé quelques après-midis au manoir pour discuter des cours de septième année et aborder certaines notions avec lui. Ils en avaient discuté aussi ensemble. La seule chose dont Harry était sûr c'est qu'il ne voulait pas retourner à Poudlard. Du moins pas dans le dortoir. Il voulait rester près de sa fille. Et près de son mari, même s'il ne lui avouerait jamais.

Il s'était un peu renseigné, aidé par Lucius aussi, sur les cours par correspondance. Pour le moment les plus intéressants étaient l'école « Sort facile ». Le programme était proche de celui de Poudlard et tout était adapté au rythme de chacun. Et à des tarifs raisonnables.

Mais il restait aussi à décider ce qu'il ferait après. Revenait le problème du dortoir. Puis de ce que Harry avait réellement envie de faire. Rien ne lui semblait intéressant à long terme. De même que rester en permanence au manoir en tant que « mère au foyer » lui semblait une idée intolérable. Ces quelques mois à tourner en rond lui avaient suffi. Lucius lui avait fortement déconseillé, pour ne pas dire interdit, de travailler au Ministère malgré l'envie des politiciens de récupérer le Survivant. A demi-mots l'aristocrate avait avoué toutes les intrigues qui se tramaient entre les murs du Ministère. C'était un monde de requin sans cœurs qui ne cherchaient que leurs profits. Rufus Scrimgeour affichait une volonté de transparence et d'honnêteté mais ce n'était que pour mieux magouiller en coulisses. Hors de question que Harry subisse tout ça. Lucius n'avait aucun scrupule alors ça ne le gênait pas et cela l'amusait presque.

Quand Harry en avait parlé à son parrain, Sirius avait semblé presque déçu :

\- Tu ne veux pas devenir Auror ? Vraiment ? Mais ton père était Auror !

\- Oui et je ne suis pas mon père ! avait vivement répondu Harry.

\- Mais tout de même. Tu en rêvais !

\- Non, on en rêvait pour moi. J'ai joué le jeu et presque réussi à m'en convaincre. Maintenant ça suffit, je décide de ma vie.

\- Tu aurais fait un bon auror…

Il ne lâcha pas l'affaire facilement et dans ses lettres Sirius ne manquait pas de glisser une petite allusion à ce métier, au prestige qu'il pouvait en retirer ou tout autre phrase se rapportant aux Aurors. Son filleul avait pris l'habitude de répondre à côté et de l'ignorer totalement quand le sujet était abordé.

Sinon Harry avait pensé au métier de professeur de Défenses contre les forces du mal, il avait déjà expérimenté l'enseignement. Cependant Remus semblait accroché à ce boulot à présent et il avait même fait taire les rumeurs à propos de ce poste maudit. Puis le brun avait aimé enseigner à ses camarades. Rien ne garantissait que jouer le prof pendant des années lui plairait autant.

Harry était d'humeur morose, détestant être dans un tel état d'incertitude et tout le manoir en ressentait les effets. Lucius passait de plus en plus de temps dans son bureau pour échapper aux coups d'éclats de son mari. Et il emmenait Maïa avec lui pour lui épargner aussi les cris et la tempête de magie.

Seul point positif dans tout ça : le jeune sorcier cuisinait encore plus qu'avant. Cela le calmait. Les elfes râlaient mais Lucius en était ravi. Il adorait la cuisine de son mari, même s'il ne l'avouait que rarement. Il mangeait d'ailleurs plus qu'avant et s'était remis à la marche pour ne pas prendre du ventre.

Et Harry passait de moins en moins de temps dans sa chambre.

Leur couple allait de mieux en mieux. Les deux sorciers faisaient des efforts et étaient devenus assez complices avec le temps. C'est pour ça que le soir où Lucius ne rentra pas au manoir Harry ne comprit pas ce qui se passait.

L'heure où Lucius rentrait habituellement était déjà bien dépassée et Harry tournait en rond dans le hall. Il avait envoyé un elfe aux nouvelles au Ministère. Et il attendait, nerveux. Maïa dormait dans sa chambre.

Dobby réapparut enfin devant le Gryffondor qui se précipita sur lui :

\- Alors ? Tu sais où il est ? Avait-il un rendez-vous avec quelqu'un ?

\- Dobby n'a rien appris de plus Harry Potter. Mr Malfoy est parti à la même heure que tous les soirs. Et il s'est dirigé vers le point de transplanage. Personne ne se souvient après.

\- Ils ne savent pas si quelqu'un l'a abordé ? Il doit avoir vu un collègue, un homme important ou je sais pas, être appelé pour résoudre un problème urgent.

\- Non.

\- Il ne peut pas s'être évaporé ! L'heure du dîner est passé à présent et il n'y a toujours aucune nouvelle de lui.

Harry commençait à trembler. Il y avait une autre hypothèse qui commençait à germer dans son esprit et elle ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il essaya de se concentrer sur autre chose. Il prit sa baguette et envoya un patronus à Allan Bishop, un homme du Ministère que Lucius avait déjà invité à déjeuner. Il était au même grade que le blond et était souvent dans l'ombre de Rufus Scrimgeour. C'était un homme d'une grande prestance et avec des yeux de rapaces.

Le temps d'avoir sa réponse, Harry monta dans le bureau de son mari, prit un peu de poudre verte sur la cheminée et la lança sur les bûches qui s'enflammèrent.

\- Square Grimmaud, annonça t-il.

Il plongea la tête. Comme attendu Sirius et Severus étaient sur le canapé, tranquillement installés, l'un en train de dicter à une plume l'autre à lire. Et par Merlin, Harry était content de ne pas les déranger dans une autre activité. C'est son parrain qui remarqua en premier son arrivée. Il se leva, dérangeant son amant qui avisa alors à son tour le Gryffondor dans la cheminée :

\- Tout va bien ? demanda l'ancien maraudeur.

\- Non. Lucius n'est pas rentré. Et il n'a pas prévenu qu'il s'absentait.

\- Cela n'est pas dans ses habitudes, fit remarquer le directeur des Serpentards.

\- Je sais bien. Et cela m'inquiète. Dobby s'est renseigné au Ministère mais ça n'a rien donné. J'attends la réponse de quelqu'un. Sinon je n'ai pas de piste.

\- Il n'a pas pu aller dans une de ses autres maisons ? demanda Sirius.

\- Jamais sans me le dire. Où il peut-il être ? Vous n'avez pas d'idée ?

\- Non, répondirent les deux sorciers en chœur.

Harry fit mine de sortir du feu mais Sirius l'arrêta :

\- Tu veux qu'on vienne ?

\- Non c'est bon. Je vous tiens au courant.

Il disparut dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes. Harry resta assis quelques instants sur le sol froid. Puis il vit le bureau de Lucius et se releva. Il ouvrit tous les tiroirs frénétiquement, lut toutes les feuilles qu'il pouvait trouver, jetant au sol celles qui étaient déjà lues. Il fouilla partout, retournant tout sur son passage. En envoyant tout voler le Gryffondor eut une pensée pour le côté maniaque de son mari. Quand il reviendrait, et il reviendrait, c'était forcé, Lucius allait être vraiment en colère.

Et malgré tout ça Harry ne trouva aucune information. Que des documents officiels, des papiers juridiques, des feuilles recouvertes de mots latins… Enervé, sa magie propulsa le bureau à plusieurs mètres.

Un patronus en forme de renard fit son apparition juste là où était le meuble quelques secondes auparavant :

\- _Je suis désolé Mr Malfoy mais n'ai aucune information à vous donner concernant votre mari. Il n'est sur aucune mission officielle, n'avait aucun diner ni rendez-vous dans son agenda. Tenez-moi au courant._

Puis la forme argentée s'évapora. Harry trouva Bishop plus loquace qu'à l'ordinaire. Mais cela ne répondait pas à sa question principale. Lucius n'était toujours pas retrouvé.

Enfin le soupçon qui ne cessait de le tarauder depuis longtemps envahit ses pensées. Il avait été abandonné. Lucius était parti. Il les avait laissés derrière lui, trouvant sûrement mieux ailleurs.

Harry s'effondra au sol et se mit à pleurer. Il se sentait de nouveau seul, trahi. Il avait l'impression que son cœur était pris dans un étau. Il revivait cette nuit horrible avec son ancien amant quand il lui avait appris qu'il était enceint. Il revoyait son oncle et sa tante qui l'insultaient, le rabaissaient. Il sentait de nouveau les coups de Draco sur son visage. Lucius était parti. Cette phrase tournait dans sa tête, l'assommant de plus en plus.

Il se recroquevilla sur le sol et laissa ses larmes couler de plus belle. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Trop occupé à se morfondre le Survivant n'entendit pas les bruits de pas dans le couloir par plus qu'il ne vit Severus débarquer dans le bureau et s'agenouiller auprès de lui. Le Serpentard appela Sirius qui ne mit pas longtemps à débarquer et à se mettre à genoux aussi pour prendre son filleul dans les bras

\- Ça va aller Harry, je suis là. Calme-toi

Il le berça doucement, comme il le ferait pour un enfant. Severus se releva et agita sa baguette pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans la pièce. Le bureau retrouva sa place et tous les papiers vinrent s'empiler dessus en un seul tas. Ce serait au maitre des lieux à ranger plus tard.

Harry mit plusieurs minutes à revenir sur terre et remarqua alors les deux sorciers dans la pièce :

\- Que faites-vous là ? parvint-il à articuler entre deux restes de sanglots.

\- Tu ne donnais pas de nouvelles alors on est venu voir.

\- Il y a eu une bagarre ici ? s'étonna Severus. On doit s'inquiéter pour Lucius ? Et Maïa ? Elle va bien ?

\- Oui. Elle dort dans sa chambre. Biskitt veille sur elle, au cas où. Et pour le bureau… Je cherchais une réponse.

\- Et qu'avez-vous trouvé ?

\- Des papiers. Rien que des papiers.

\- As-tu mangé ? s'inquiéta Sirius.

\- Non. Et je n'ai pas faim.

\- Mais il faut que tu manges. Allez, on ne discute pas.

Il remit son filleul sur les pieds et le guida jusqu'à la cuisine, grandement aidé par son flair canin. Là il fit s'asseoir Harry et les elfes s'empressèrent de lui servir un repas complet. Le Gryffondor joua un moment avec sa nourriture puis consentit à avaler quelque chose devant l'air menaçant de ses deux aînés. Ceux-ci ne dirent rien mais échangèrent un regard qui en disait long. Ils avaient l'impression d'être revenus plusieurs mois en arrière. Quand Harry était en dépression totale, enceint, nauséeux et sans aucun appétit.

C'était quand même étonnant qu'il lui faille si peu pour retomber aussi vite. Severus ne comprenait pas. Sa relation avec Lucius se passait bien, il y avait Maïa qui les rendait heureux tous les deux, il était en bonne santé. Ce n'était pas normal qu'il retombe aussi vite.

Sirius s'installa sur le banc à côté de son filleul.

\- Tu es sûr que Lucius ne t'a rien dit ? Sur un contre-temps ? Un rendez-vous ?

\- Non. Et Bishop l'a confirmé. Puis les elfes le sauraient aussi, ils auraient dû tout arranger.

\- Oui, pas faux.

Harry repoussa son assiette encore à moitié pleine. Il essuya une nouvelle larme qui coulait sur sa joue.

\- Je suis vraiment inquiet.

\- Il n'y a pas de raison Mr Pot… Harry, intervint Severus. Lucius est un sorcier confirmé, il peut se débrouiller seul, quel que soit le problème.

\- Mais pourquoi il ne donne pas de nouvelles alors ?

\- Plutôt que se poser des questions, émettons des hypothèses, cela sera sûrement plus constructif.

Severus s'assit à son tour en face des deux Gryffondors et croisa les mains à hauteur de visage.

\- Lucius est un homme respecté et surtout craint. Il est aussi connu comme bon duelliste magique. Il y a donc peu de personnes assez folles pour s'en prendre à lui.

\- Il y a son ex-femme, dit Harry

\- Oui, on peut la mettre en tête de liste je pense. En temps normal peut-être pas mais c'est elle qui lui en veut le plus. Elle a tout perdu dans ce divorce. Puis ensuite il y a tous ses rivaux politiques. Car il ne faut pas se leurrer, Lucius n'est pas arrivé là où il en est sans en écraser quelques-uns sur son passage.

\- Un vrai requin sans scrupule, dit Sirius. Pas étonnant qu'on lui en veuille. Tous des pourris.

Puis il avisa que le Survivant se remettait à pleurer. Il le prit dans ses bras et le colla à lui :

\- Désolé, je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça.

\- Sirius, ton manque de tact ne cessera jamais de me surprendre, constata Severus.

Le directeur des Serpentards fit apparaître une tasse de thé fumant pour chacun.

\- Cela fera du bien à tout le monde. Pour continuer notre liste la famille Malfoy compte aussi quelques ennemis mais rien de bien important. Et ce ne sont pas des gens capables d'un tel acte. Il y a les Hodge mais ils n'ont aucun courage. Leur fille est à Poufsouffle pour dire. Hugo Warren en veut personnellement à Lucius cependant son fils est un cracmol et il ne ferait rien qui le mettrait en avant, il a bien trop honte de cette histoire. Pour le reste ce ne sont que des querelles de famille, vieilles comme les pierres de leurs manoirs. Les Barrows, Endesfield ou même Perkins ne sont que des vieux ennemis sans aucuns crocs pour mordre.

\- Tu ferais un très bon journaliste, s'amusa Sirius. Tu es au courant de tout. Une vraie commère.

Severus le gratifia d'un regard noir digne de son passé de mangemort. Ce qui amusa grandement l'ancien maraudeur. Il aurait bien continué à le taquiner ainsi s'il n'y avait pas eu Harry tremblant contre lui.

\- C'est Narcissa, murmura le Survivant.

\- Nous ne pouvons en être sûr.

\- C'est forcément elle. Elle a le meilleur des mobiles, elle veut venger son fils.

\- Mais ce serait une mauvaise idée, contra Severus. Elle se ferait arrêter à son tour et cela lui donnerait une mauvaise réputation, ce qui est son pire cauchemar. Et cela m'étonnerait qu'elle veuille venger son fils, elle n'est pas le modèle d'une mère aimante. Elle a le mobile mais ce n'est pas son genre.

\- Mais pourtant…

Harry ne put finir sa phrase. Il dut se lever d'un coup et partit dans les toilettes les plus proches. Sirius le suivit en courant, inquiet. Severus resta un peu plus loin derrière. Il entendit son ancien élève régurgiter tout son maigre repas. Et ses doutes se confirmèrent. Il attendit que Sirius revienne dans le couloir avec son filleul pour faire part de ses soupçons.

\- Harry, avez-vous eu des relations sexuelles avec Lucius dernièrement ?

\- Severus ! Tu n'as pas honte ? On ne pose pas de questions ainsi et puis en quoi ça te regarde ? Et en quoi ça va nous aider ?

Le potionniste fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et laissa passer la colère de son amant, en fixant Harry qui détournait le regard.

\- Alors ? insista Severus.

\- Peut-être… Depuis quelques semaines… Pas souvent…

\- Il semblerait que cela ait suffit. Félicitations.

\- Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ? s'énerva de nouveau l'ancien maraudeur.

\- Ton cher filleul est de nouveau enceint. Il faudra faire des examens bien sûr pour confirmer mais il serait étonnant que je me trompe. Cela expliquer l'état émotif, le manque d'appétit, les nausées…

\- C'est pour ça que j'ai pleuré autant tout à l'heure alors, dit doucement Harry.

\- Oui en effet.

\- Mais ce n'est pas possible ! s'apeura Sirius. La dernière fois a déjà été un enfer pour toi. Tu imagines revivre ça !

\- Cela fera plaisir à Lucius en tout cas. Il m'avait dit qu'il voulait une famille nombreuse.

Harry souriait amoureusement avant que le doute que son mari ne réapparaisse jamais revienne dans son esprit. Instantanément son sourire s'effaça pour laisser perler quelques larmes au coin de ses yeux.

\- Maïa va avoir un frère ou une sœur. Mais comme dit votre parrain, cela peut être dangereux pour vous. Surtout aussi près de votre ancienne grossesse. Vous auriez dû être plus prudent. Je vais aussi réprimander Lucius à son retour. Il aurait dû être plus attentif.

\- S'il revient, dit tristement Harry.

L'ambiance se refroidit nettement. Sirius tenta de remonter le moral de son filleul :

\- C'est merveilleux, tu vas avoir un nouveau bébé ! Tu vas plus savoir où donner de la tête ! Un futur maraudeur cette fois !

Cela ne fit pas sourire Harry. Il sembla même déprimer encore plus.

\- A quoi bon se réjouir si une fois encore le père n'est pas là pour le voir grandir ?

Severus finit par en avoir assez. Il claqua des mains et se redressa, redevenant le terrible professeur qui effraie les élèves :

\- Il est tard et nous devrions tous allez nous coucher. Ressasser la nuit entière ne nous aidera pas, au contraire. Allez donc dormir, cela vous fera le plus grand bien. Nous allons nous installer dans une chambre d'ami au cas où il y a un problème.

\- On ne peut pas ! s'écria Harry. Lucius est peut-être en danger ! Et si jamais on a des nouvelles dans la nuit !

\- Harry, il est plus de minuit ! Nous ne servirons à rien fatigués comme nous sommes. Et nous n'avons aucune piste. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil nous verrons les choses plus clairement et nous serons plus efficaces.

Le Gryffondor se tourna vers son parrain pour essayer de trouver un peu de soutien. Mais Sirius ne sembla pas se ranger aux côtés de Harry. Il semblait triste à son tour :

\- Severus a raison tu sais. On n'arrivera à rien comme ça. Et les moldus ont un dicton pour ça « La nuit amène conseil ». Ou un truc comme ça.

Harry voulut protester mais il se douta que ça ne servirait à rien. Severus fit venir un elfe de maison et lui dit de préparer une chambre d'ami. La petite créature magique semblait tomber de fatigue elle aussi.

Le Gryffondor les laissa en leur souhaitant bonne nuit. Il monta à l'étage et resta en arrêt devant la chambre de Lucius. Il posa la main sur la poignée et hésita à entrer. Il espérait encore que son mari serait là en ouvrant la porte. Mais même sa magie ne pouvait rien pour ça.

Il finit par ouvrir la porte en entendant son parrain et son ancien professeur monter. Hors de question qu'ils le voient ainsi. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva dans la chambre blanche de Lucius, à demi éclairée par la lune. La nuit lui donnait une toute autre dimension. Harry eut l'impression de voir une chambre abandonnée depuis longtemps. Les draps étaient impeccablement tendus, rien n'avait bougé, ni été déplacé. Il s'avança vers le lit, posant la main sur les draps frais. Il ne se sentait pas de dormir dans ce lit tout seul. Certes le matin en semaine il se réveillait seul mais il avait le souvenir de la nuit passée, des bras autour de lui, de la poitrine de son mari qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration.

Harry s'enfuit dans sa propre chambre en passant par la porte qui reliait directement les deux pièces. Là il claqua le panneau de bois et y lança un sort. C'était totalement stupide mais cela l'apaisa.

Il se déshabilla d'un sort et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il pensait veiller, tourmenté comme il était, mais la fatigue l'emporta très vite.

Il fit des cauchemars dont il ne se souvint pas le matin venu.

 **XXX**

\- Je vous dis que c'est elle !

\- Harry, veuillez cesser de hurler ! Je répète que ce n'est pas possible.

Les trois sorciers étaient rassemblés dans la salle à manger et Harry était debout, faisant les cent pas dans la pièce. Il y avait des parchemins sur la table où ils notaient leurs idées et hypothèses. Mais le Gryffondor n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête. Sirius commençait à être d'accord avec lui. Maïa était dans une petite chaise à bascule, à côté et jouait tranquillement avec ses peluches. Elle ne faisait même plus attention à son père qui hurlait.

\- Ce n'est pas le genre de Narcissa de se salir les mains et salir sa réputation ainsi.

\- Elle aura engagé quelqu'un alors ! Cela ne peut être que elle ! Elle l'a menacé et son fils est en prison. Elle aura disjoncté tout simplement. Je vous rappelle qu'elle est la sœur de Bellatrix qui croupit en prison pour ses crimes.

\- Non mais pour Bella c'est pas pareil, intervint Sirius, elle a toujours été totalement dérangée. Même enfant.

\- Je n'en démordrai pas, dit Harry en s'asseyant.

A ce moment un patronus de renard pénétra dans la pièce, frôlant le bébé dans son siège, pour donner son message :

\- _Avez-vous des nouvelles ? Mr Malfoy est absent et cela n'est pas dans ses habitudes. Merci d'avance._

Le sort avait fait peur à Maïa qui en avait lâché sa peluche et allait se mettre à pleurer. Harry la prit dans ses bras et la berça doucement pour la calmer.

\- Ils commencent à s'inquiéter au Ministère, dit Harry.

\- Autant que des hommes des hautes sphères peuvent s'inquiéter, ironisa Sirius.

Harry se rassit, sa fille sur ses genoux. Elle s'était calmé et jouait maintenant avec ses manches. Severus ne put retenir un sourire tendre. Il fit venir une peluche de chat à lui et la donna à sa filleule qui s'empressa de la mâchouiller avec ses gencives encore sans dents. Sirius rassembla les papiers étalés sur la table.

\- Il va nous falloir des jours, des semaines même pour vérifier toutes nos pistes, soupira l'ancien maraudeur.

\- Il nous faudrait de l'aide, dit Severus. Je pense que nous devons contacter les Aurors. Il est plus que temps que des personnes compétentes s'occupent de cette affaire.

\- Ils vont tout fouiller ! Ils vont retourner la maison entière ! Lucius ne voudrait jamais ça.

\- Vous raisonnez en parfait Malfoy, ironisa Severus. Mais pour ce qui est de tout retourner, je crois que vous vous en êtes déjà chargé, quand je vois l'état du bureau de notre cher ami.

Harry ne releva pas et se retint même de lui tirer la langue. Il se contenta de passer la main dans le dos de sa fille en cercles pour l'apaiser. Les elfes l'avaient prévenu qu'elle s'était réveillée à plusieurs reprises cette nuit. Et du coup Harry s'en voulait. Il avait été tellement épuisé qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu et la pauvre petite aurait pu hurler toute la nuit. Cependant Maïa semblait s'être réveillée sans raison. Pas de langes à changer, elle avait refusé le biberon et il ne faisait ni trop froid ni trop chaud. Le Gryffondor se demandait si ce n'était pas le climat d'inquiétude et de peur qui régnait dans le manoir qui la rendait aussi grognon. Il l'embrassa sur les cheveux.

\- Faisons appel à Kingsley, proposa le potionniste. Il est Auror en chef, ancien membre de l'Ordre. Il peut commencer par une enquête en solitaire et n'impliquer que le reste des Aurors plus tard, si jamais il est nécessaire.

\- C'est une perte de temps, dit Harry. On devrait commencer par fouiller chez Narcissa.

\- Quel gamin borné !

\- Harry, intervint Sirius pour apaiser les tensions, on ne peut décemment pas aller chez quelqu'un pour l'accuser de quoi que ce soit. Surtout sans aucune preuve. Non, laisse moi finir, s'empressa t-il d'ajouter alors que son filleul avait ouvert la bouche, tu ne peux plus foncer comme avant et te moquer des conséquences. Je pense qu'il faut faire comme Sev l'a suggéré et appeler Kinglsey. En plus j'ai toute confiance en lui.

\- Va pour l'Auror en chef, céda le Survivant.

Sans lui laisser le temps de changer d'avis, Severus fit apparaître un patronus et lui donna un message pour Kingsley. La forme argentée s'envola par la fenêtre laissée ouverte pour le moment afin de faire circuler un peu d'air durant ce mois d'Août bien trop chaud.

Des elfes apparurent, chargés d'assiettes et de plat :

\- Le repas est prêt messieurs.

\- Vous pouvez tout poser, dit Sirius.

Il prit sa baguette pour enlever tous les papiers encore sur la table. Les feuilles allèrent se poser sur une chaise inoccupée en un seul tas, d'où bien entendu rien ne dépassait.

Encore une fois Harry picora plus qu'il ne mangea réellement. Et avec sa fille sur les genoux ce n'était pas pratique du tout. Mais il refusait de la remettre dans son siège. Sa présence lui faisait du bien. Sirius essaya d'alimenter la conversation mais les deux autres sorciers ne l'aidaient pas tellement.

Kingsley débarqua à peine le repas fini. Il s'excusa en voyant les assiettes encore sur la table :

\- Il m'avait semblé que c'était urgent.

\- Très ! s'écria Harry.

Il se leva précipitamment, calant Maïa contre son torse pour serrer la main à l'Auror en chef.

\- Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir Harry. Alors ? Que se passe t-il, ça avait l'air…

\- Lucius a disparu ! le coupa le Gryffondor. Depuis hier. Je n'ai aucune nouvelle, personne ne sait où il est. Et je suis inquiet. Il a dû lui arriver malheur ! Ou pire ! Il ne ferait jamais ça ! Et c'est…

\- Calme-toi Harry et parle moins vite, je n'ai pas tout compris.

Severus invita son ami à s'asseoir pendant que Harry remettait sa fille dans son siège car elle commençait à s'endormir. Les elfes apportèrent du thé. Kinglsey fut ravi d'en prendre une tasse.

\- Reprenons depuis le début. Dis-moi précisément ce qui se passe, en énumérant les faits de manière chronologique. Et n'omets aucun détail. Même ce qui ne semble pas important.

Harry lui résuma les dernières heures, ce qu'il savait et ce qu'il supposait. L'Auror en chef écoutait, impassible, sans le couper, le menton appuyé sur sa main.

Le thé était froid quand le gryffon eut fini de parler. Kingsley réfléchit quelques instants en silence, dans ses réflexions.

\- Effectivement, il y a de quoi s'inquiéter… Je vais commencer à fouiner de mon côté. Sans traîner. le temps est compté. Et j'agirai seul, comme demandé.

Il sourit en direction de Severus qui acquiesça. Il se releva et salua l'assemblée avant de sortir dans le jardin pour transplaner.

\- Maintenant il va falloir attendre, dit Sirius en réchauffant la théière d'un coup de baguette

Harry savait que cela allait être la partie la plus dure.

 **XXX**

Kinglsey commença par l'entrée du Ministère. Il passa inaperçu dans le flot interrompu de sorciers qui allaient et venaient. Il jeta un sort pour suivre la trace magique laissée par Lucius. Tous les employés étaient obligés de déclarer leurs baguettes et leurs identités magiques. Surtout pour les postes élevés. Mais c'était compliqué car il n'était pas le seul à utiliser la magie dans ce lieu. La trace s'arrêtait juste avant la zone de transplanage. Mais il était probable aussi que le temps ait altéré les preuves. Ou il avait transplané ailleurs et dans ce cas c'était totalement impossible de deviner où. Avec une cheminette au moins le service de communication des cheminées aurait pu le renseigner.

Cela ne donna rien de probant.

Il alla ensuite interroger les collègues de Malfoy et ses subordonnées. De manière rapide pour ne pas donner de soupçons. Il n'obtint rien de plus que ce que Harry lui avait dit. Mais quelque chose le chiffonnait. Et ceux qui l'avaient vu en dernier ne se souvenaient pas qu'il ait parlé avec quelqu'un dans le Hall.

Il refit l'intégralité du parcours fait la veille par Lucius. Cela n'avait rien de passionnant. Et il n'y avait rien de bizarre à noter. Alors ça devait s'être passé après. Juste après qu'il soit parti du Ministère. Ou même à sa sortie immédiate.

L'Auror en chef se posta à la sortie du Ministère et resta à observer. Le mouvement incessant l'aidait à réfléchir. Lucius n'aurait eu aucune raison pour ne pas rentrer chez lui. Ou alors il avait fui mais ce n'était pas son genre du tout. Et il ne s'était rien passé d'inhabituel dans la journée sinon tout le monde l'aurait su. Lucius était quelqu'un de secret certes mais chacun de ses gestes était pensé et fait de manière à être visible par tous. Il s'assurait que chacun puisse témoigner de sa bonne foi et de son honnêteté. Tout n'était qu'apparence avec lui.

Ou alors quelqu'un mentait. Et cela rejoignait l'impression qu'il avait eu tout à l'heure. Peut-être un sort d'amnésie sur une partie de l'équipe. Cela expliquerait les réponses vagues de deux trois de ses collaborateurs. Qui l'aurait jeté alors ? Un autre collègue ? Un invité ?

Il nota tout et repassa à l'accueil, puis dans le bureau de Malfoy et enfin dans son propre bureau. Il régla quelques problèmes avec sa propre équipe. Il ne devait pas négliger son travail principal qui était de traquer des criminels.

La journée tirait à sa fin et c'était une véritable cohue dans le Hall. Kinglsey dut attendre avant de pouvoir pénétrer une des zones de transplanage. Il retourna directement au Manoir Malfoy. Le même elfe de maison qu'il avait vu plus tôt le fit rentrer et l'amena au salon. Là il ne trouva que Sirius.

\- J'ai envoyé Harry se coucher il y a deux heures, avec une potion de sommeil, expliqua t-il. Il était intenable et stressait beaucoup trop. Ce n'est pas bon pour… pour lui.

\- Je comprends tout à fait. Et Severus ?

\- Retourné à son labo de potions à Poudlard. Il ne devrait pas tarder.

Effectivement il ne se fit pas attendre longtemps. Kinglsey eut à peine le temps de s'asseoir que déjà le professeur passait le pas de la porte.

\- Des nouvelles ? Demanda-t-il directement.

\- Il se pourrait bien.

Il attendit que Severus soit assis et attentif pour commencer à parler :

\- Lucius a bien eu des ennuis. Je ne sais pas encore par qui, même si j'ai quelques soupçons. Cela s'est passé au Ministère. Des sorciers ont subi un sort d'Oubliettes très récemment. Je parierais pour un traitre au sein du Ministère ou alors d'un complice du véritable ravisseur.

\- Tu sais qui pourrait être ce complice ?

\- Oui. Allan Bishop. Il était fuyant quand je le questionnais et semblait nerveux. Les autres étaient surtout confus suite au sort. Ils ne semblaient pas inquiets.

\- Harry l'avait trouvé plus loquace que d'habitude, se rappela Sirius. Et il a renvoyé un patronus ce matin demandant des nouvelles.

\- Cela peut être un signe en effet. Ceux qui se sentent coupables ont tendance à plus parler que d'ordinaire pour cacher leur culpabilité. Et il s'intéresse peut-être aussi à votre avancée. Cela confirme mes soupçons. Mais je n'ai aucune preuve. Et cela ne nous dit pas où est Lucius.

\- Vous ne l'avez pas retrouvé alors ?

Les trois sorciers se retournèrent vers Harry qui venait d'apparaître dans l'embrasement de la porte, le regard inquiet.

\- La potion aurait dû agir plus longtemps, s'étonna Severus.

\- Ma magnifique résistance, ironisa le Survivant. Ma grossesse fait que les potions ont un peu d'effet mais pas totalement. Pas encore du moins. La joie d'être moi.

Si Kinglsey fut étonné d'entendre Harry parler de _sa_ grossesse, il n'en montra rien. Par contre il enregistra bien l'information.

\- Non, répondit l'auror à la question précédemment posée, je ne l'ai pas encore retrouvé. Mais Bishop n'est pas un dur à cuire. Il ne serait pas compliqué de le faire craquer.

\- Attendez, intervint Sirius. Ce que j'aimerais comprendre, c'est comment un homme aussi important du Ministère peut se faire kidnapper et son équipe se faire oublietter sans problème ? La sécurité n'a pas été renforcée depuis deux ans ?

\- Normalement si. Donc on peut se douter que c'est quelqu'un qui connaît bien le lieu. Et si c'est Bishop il peut aisément contourner les sécurités. Je lui ai mis un sort de traçage en partant. S'il bouge je le saurais.

\- Mais en attendant Lucius est peut-être en danger ! s'énerva Harry. Il faut aller plus vite !

\- On ne peut faire plus, expliqua Kingsley. Si je lui fait passer un interrogatoire, que je lui mets la pression ou que je lui mets simplement la puce à l'oreille, on ne peut prévoir sa réaction. Surtout tant que j'ai aucune preuve je n'ai aucune raison valable de l'arrêter. Et s'il a un complice, ce dont je suis pratiquement sûr, on ne sait pas comment il peut réagir non plus. Ce serait jouer avec la vie de Lucius.

Même en sachant que c'était une éventualité, entendre de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre que Lucius pouvait ne pas être retrouvé vivant donna froid dans le dos à Harry. Il repoussa ses larmes. Ce n'était pas le moment.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous si sûr qu'il a un complice ? demanda t-il.

\- Comme j'ai dit Bishop n'est pas du genre courageux. Il aurait tendance à fuir face à un danger mortel. Ce qui à mon avis est le cas d'un Lucius en colère. Il faut donc que quelqu'un lui ait demandé, ou imposé de le faire.

\- Un sortilège d'Imperium, dit sobrement Severus.

\- Certainement. Cela est toujours dur à prouver. On s'en souvient avec la guerre contre Voldemort. Beaucoup ont contourné les problèmes ainsi. Cependant nous ne pouvons concentrer tous nos efforts sur une seule personne. Il y a un risque que je me sois trompé et nous n'avons pas le temps pour ce genre d'erreur. Je voudrais mettre plusieurs de mes hommes sur l'affaire.

Sirius et Severus se retournèrent vers Harry. C'était à lui de décider.

\- D'accord. Mais pas beaucoup. Et les meilleurs. S'il faut vous dédommager, je prendrais en charge. Les frais aussi seront pour moi. Retrouvez-le. Vite.

Ce fut comme le signal de départ pour Kingsley. Il salua tout le monde et s'empressa de sortir. Il allait prendre un repos bien mérité avant de s'atteler à la tâche.

Encore une fois Harry se sentait totalement impuissant.

 **A dans 15 jours !**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonne lecture**

 **Chapitre 19 :**

Harry n'en pouvait plus.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Lucius avait disparu et il ne dormait que peu et toujours grâce aux potions, ce qui n'était pas très reposant. Il mangeait à peine et avait déjà maigri. Il savait que ce n'était pas bon pour son bébé mais rien ne passait. Les nausées semblaient même avoir empiré.

Sirius était resté au manoir avec son filleul. Severus passait souvent mais il devait aussi préparer ses cours pour la rentrée et assister aux réunions professorales. Il profitait aussi de son passage aux cachots pour refaire quelques potions de sommeil ou de nutrition pour le Gryffondor. En doublant toujours les doses pour pallier à sa résistance.

Kinglsey passait le soir pour faire un rapport détaillé. Bishop s'était tenu tranquille les deux premiers jours et les Aurors crurent un instant qu'ils s'étaient trompé de suspect. Mais il échappa à leur surveillance à plusieurs reprises, il s'absentait, arrivait en retard. Kinglsey avait espéré au début qu'il s'agissait d'un portoloin mais aucun n'avait été enregistré ou même détecté autour de lui. Pareil pour la poudre de cheminette. Il transplanait forcément et ce n'était pas bon pour les Aurors, qui n'avaient aucun moyen de le suivre.

C'est grâce à un sort de localisation - et un gros coup de chance - qu'ils purent avancer dans leur enquête. C'est un des hommes de Kingsley, John Warren, qui put intercepter le patronus de Bishop, apprendre où il allait et l'observer avec son complice.

Le soir venu, l'Auror en chef était nerveux. Il savait qu'il devait transmettre la « bonne » nouvelle mais il avait peur de ce qu'il allait déclencher.

Et cela ne manqua pas. A l'énoncé du nom du complice Harry s'était mis debout et hurlait, sa magie crépitait sur sa peau :

\- Je le savais ! Cette vieille harpie ! C'est elle qu'on aurait dû enfermer et non son fils ! Dites-moi où elle est ! Elle va voir ce qu'il en coûte de s'en prendre au Sauveur ! Cette sale garce ne perd rien pour attendre !

Puis il s'était retourné vers Kinglsey qui s'était légèrement replié sur lui-même.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous encore là ? Vous devriez être là-bas et aller récupérer Lucius ! Cela fait déjà quatre jours qu'il est aux prises de cette femme.

\- Elle n'est pas chez elle, du moins dans sa résidence principale et nous ne savons pas où elle est. Puis même dans ce cas-là, nous ne pouvons débarquer chez elle sans preuves.

\- Vos collègues l'ont bien fait pour les Malfoys durant ma deuxième année. Sans rien trouver d'ailleurs. Sur simple présomption de possession d'artefact de magie noire.

\- Comment vous pouvez le savoir ? s'étonna Kinglsey.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il faisait les cent pas dans le salon.

\- Si elle n'est pas chez elle, c'est qu'elle est dans une de ses résidences secondaires, finit-il par dire.

\- Il n'est fait mention d'aucune autre habitation. Du moins à son nom.

\- Elle a pu prendre un pseudonyme. Surtout si c'est pour y tenir captif son ancien mari, fit remarquer Sirius.

Severus ne disait rien et réfléchissait, la tête tournée vers la fenêtre, le doigt sur la bouche. Sirius le remarqua, pendant que Harry et Kinglsey commençaient à hausser le ton. Ils étaient en désaccord sur la marche à suivre. Le Gryffondor était prêt à retourner le pays pour retrouver son mari tandis que le chef des Aurors préconisait une démarche plus réservée.

\- Et si nous demandions à Draco ?

Rendus muets par l'intervention de Severus, Harry et Kingsley se retournèrent vers le potionniste qui les fixait.

\- Pardon ? finit par dire l'Auror.

\- Draco. Son premier fils. Il doit savoir, lui, où peut se cacher sa mère. Ils se ressemblent beaucoup et elle lui aurait forcément dit si elle avait d'autres appartements. Peut-être même qu'il y est allé.

\- Et vous pensez qu'il nous donnera ses infos comme ça ?

\- Peut-être, si vous lui faites une proposition intéressante. S'il refuse encore de parler, ce n'est pas pour rien que nous avons inventé le Véritasérum.

 **XXX**

Le lendemain Kinglsey était à Azkaban, accompagné de Severus. Ils attendaient que Draco soit extrait de sa cellule pour les rejoindre dans cette salle de visite, ou d'interrogatoire, selon les circonstances. Les deux sorciers n'étaient pas très à l'aise, entourés par les Détraqueurs. Mais heureusement Sirius avait réussi à dissuader Harry de venir. Cela n'aurait vraiment pas été conseillé dans son état. Les créatures noires n'entraient pas dans la pièce mais l'air était saturé de désespoir. C'était tellement oppressant. Les sorciers qui travaillaient ici alternaient toutes les semaines avec leurs collègues pour ne pas finir cinglés. Et ils avaient droit à plus de congés que les autres travailleurs, plus d'avantages aussi, tout en étant plus surveillés aussi sur le plan émotionnel. Ils n'étaient là que pour les fonctions administratives, la cuisine et parfois pour servir d'infirmier. Et ils partaient dès la nuit tombée. Personne de sensé n'aurait voulu rester dans le noir avec des détraqueurs dans les parages. Là était la vraie punitions des prisonniers.

La porte s'ouvrit et un sorcier à l'aspect sinistre fit entrer un Draco sale, débraillé, les cheveux en bataille et qui gardait pourtant son air fier. Il ne put retenir un ricanement en voyant les sorciers qui l'attendaient.

\- Y aurait-il un problème messieurs ? Ou c'est simplement de la courtoisie ? Prenez place, le thé ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Peut-être aurons nous aussi des petits gâteaux.

Kinglsey fit signe au gardien qu'il pouvait sortir. Ce qu'il fit juste après avoir forcé le prisonnier à s'asseoir sur une chaise et lui avoir passé des menottes magiques qui lui immobilisaient les mains dans le dos.

Ce fut Severus qui prit la parole le premier. Ils avaient convenu avec l'Auror de commencer doucement, laissant une chance à l'ancien prince des Serpentards de bien agir pour une fois.

\- Draco, ton père a disparu.

\- Et c'est pour m'annoncer cette bonne nouvelle que vous êtes venu ? C'est trop gentil !

\- Nous pensons, continua le professeur, que ta mère le retient prisonnier et nous avons besoin de toi.

Il laissa planer quelques secondes de silence pour laisser réfléchir Draco. Celui-ci ne semblait pas concerné et son regard errait le long des murs gris, semblant totalement désintéressé de ce qui se passait dans la pièce.

\- Draco, poursuivit Severus, nous aurions besoin de ton aide. Il faudrait que tu nous dises tout sur les propriétés de Narcissa.

\- Et pourquoi je vous aiderais ? cracha Draco. Pour aider un père qui ne m'a jamais accordé la moindre attention ? Qui m'a renié ? Et fait mettre en prison.

\- Tu sais très bien que tu es en prison pour tes propres actes. Tu as agressé Harry et ta sœur,

\- Ma fille.

\- Que tu as renié de toi-même, en frappant également ton ancien amant. Et de ce fait tu as perdu tout droit sur elle et c'est Lucius qui est légalement le père de Maïa. Nul besoin d'accuser ton père pour tes conneries.

Draco retint un petit rire dédaigneux. Il rejeta la tête en arrière pour dégager une mèche qui le gênait.

\- N'empêche qu'il m'a gentiment aidé à venir ici. Vous savez très bien qu'il a payé tout le monde durant le procès. Tout ça pour s'envoyer en l'air avec son monstre qui lui sert de mari. C'est lui qui devrait être ici.

\- Pour le moment on ne sait pas où il est, rétorqua Severus. Aide-nous et on pourra sûrement faire quelque chose pour toi.

\- D'accord… Laissez-moi sortir d'ici, récupérer mon manoir et mon titre et surtout… laissez-moi tuer Lucius Malfoy et Harry Potter. Peut-être même cette Maïa tiens.

Il avait craché les derniers noms, prouvant ainsi tout le dégoût que ces personnes lui inspiraient.

Severus soupira. Il aurait aimé que ça se passe mieux. Il fit signe à Kinglsey de s'avancer. L'auror prit le flacon dans sa poche et s'approcha du prisonnier qui, comprenant ce qui allait se passer, commençait à se débattre. Le directeur des Serpentards vint lui prêter main-forte. Draco s'agitait beaucoup trop sur son siège, il manqua d'ailleurs de se faire tomber au sol et il se coupa les poignets sur les menottes.

Mais les deux sorciers réussirent à lui faire avaler les trois gouttes de Véritasérum. Un peu plus même. Ils reprirent leur place derrière la table.

\- Mr Black, votre mère a t-elle d'autres propriétés où elle est susceptible de loger ? demanda Kinglsey.

\- Oui.

\- Combien ?

\- Deux manoirs. Cadeaux de son ex-mari qui les lui a laissés au divorce.

\- Où sont-ils ?

\- Un à Halifax, dans la région du Yorkshire. Et l'autre en bordure de Londres, du côté de Westminster.

\- Dans lequel retient-elle votre père à votre avis ?

\- Le premier.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il est plus éloigné des autres habitations. En pleine lande. Et c'est son préféré.

Ils avaient ce qu'ils voulaient. Kinglsey alla toquer à la porte pour signifier que l'entretien était terminé. Le gardien revint chercher Draco qui était encore hagard.

\- Je vous déteste, marmonna t-il. Je voudrais vous voir crever.

Et ça aussi c'était la vérité.

 **XXX**

\- Non !

\- Vous y allez, j'y vais aussi !

Severus se passa la main sur le visage pour ne pas s'énerver encore plus. Les aurors avaient trouvé le manoir en question, validé la présence de Narcissa Black et avaient rassemblé une petite troupe d'hommes pour investir les lieux et surtout les fouiller à la recherche de Lucius, disparu depuis maintenant neuf jours. Kinglsey avait demandé à Severus de participer en qualité d'ancien espion et surtout en tant que professionnel des potions. Personne ne savait dans quel état serait l'aristocrate après tant de temps aux bons soins de son ex-femme. Il avait une bonne réserve de potions déjà prêtes dans ses poches et plusieurs ingrédients aussi au cas où. Ils étaient prêts, sur une colline proche de l'habitation, ils finissaient de voir les derniers détails.

Et voilà que Harry avait transplané juste devant eux, en tee-shirt et jean, baguette à la main et avait annoncé qu'il se joignait à l'équipe. Kinglsey avait forcément ordonné au Gryffondor de rentrer chez lui mais ça avait été comme s'adresser à un mur. Le chef des aurors avait déjà eu vent de la ténacité et l'impétuosité du Sauveur mais c'était la première fois qu'il l'expérimentait. Severus avait essayé de s'en mêler, prenant une voix basse pour parler à son ancien élève :

\- Je te rappelle que vous attendez un enfant, ce n'est pas le moment d'aller vous mettre en danger.

\- Et attendre en stressant n'est pas forcément plus conseillé dans mon état. Au moins là je me sens utile.

\- Cela peut être dangereux !

\- Qu'elle essaye de me faire du mal la vieille folle et elle va voir ce qu'il en coûte.

Impossible de le raisonner. Le reste de l'équipe s'était courageusement mis à l'écart, attendant d'avoir des ordres.

\- Si vous ne me laissez pas vous accompagner, j'y vais maintenant, seul, sans votre protection et je fouille toute la maison moi-même. A vous de voir.

Kinglsey se retourna vers Severus :

\- Oui il en est capable, confirma le potionniste à la question silencieuse.

\- Bien, vous pouvez venir.

Le noir retourna voir son équipe pour régler les derniers détails.

\- Vous risquez de faire de votre fille une orpheline, vous le savez. En plus du risque pour l'enfant que vous portez.

\- Oui, mais je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire. Je me sens lâche. Et s'il m'arrive quelque chose, mon parrain saura prendre soin de Maïa.

\- Et qu'a dit Sirius sur votre intention de venir ? se renseigna Severus.

\- Il se pourrait qu'il ait essayé de m'en dissuader et qu'un sort l'ait empêché de me retenir. En plus de me révéler où vous alliez. Mais il va bien, les elfes veillent sur lui. Et sur Maïa.

L'ancien maraudeur en voyait vraiment de toutes les couleurs avec son filleul.

Harry prit une paire de jumelles qui ressemblaient beaucoup aux Multiplettes et regarda le manoir. Il fit un zoom énorme qui lui permettait de voir le mobilier et les détails des tapisseries à travers les fenêtres malgré la longue distance. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de meubles mais ils étaient tous richement décorés. Il y avait aussi quelques tableaux sur les murs. Il ne semblait pas y avoir d'elfes de maison, les balais s'activaient tout seul au rez-de-chaussée. Etonnant qu'il n'y ait pas de serviteurs. Harry ne voyait pas Narcissa. Et encore moins Lucius. Le Gryffondor regarda partout mais il n'y avait aucune preuve de la présence de son mari. Il se mordit la lèvre. Il espérait vraiment qu'il était là. Durant cette semaine seul il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait jamais dit à Lucius qu'il l'aimait. Et s'il avait eu peur avant d'avouer ses sentiments, maintenant il espérait avoir l'occasion de lui dire au moins une fois.

Harry se redressa et fit disparaître les jumelles. Kinglsey rabattait les troupes. Ils étaient moins d'une dizaine.

Ils transplanèrent devant la porte en chêne. Kinglsey toqua mais en l'absence de réponse ils la firent sauter. Les aurors s'éparpillèrent dans toute la maison, certains transplantèrent directement au premier étage. Ils lançaient des sorts de détection de partout, regardaient derrière chaque tableau et étagère.

Harry allait monter à l'étage quand Narcissa fit irruption dans le couloir en face de lui, en hurlant :

\- Par Salazar, que faites-vous chez moi ? Vous n'avez pas le droit !

\- Sale gar…

Kinglsey, qui venait d'apparaître aux côtés du Gryffondor le fit taire et prit la parole à son tour :

\- Madame, nous sommes à la recherche de Lucius Malfoy et nous le soupçonnons d'être ici.

\- C'est ridicule voyons.

\- De plus, continua le noir, ce manoir est encore au nom de votre ex-époux et donc ce n'est pas à vous de décider qui est le bienvenu ici mais bien son mari actuel, ici présent.

\- Lucius m'en a fait cadeau ! contra la sorcière.

\- Dans ce cas vous auriez dû le faire mettre à votre nom. Maintenant si vous pouviez nous laisser regarder, cela serait appréciable. Pour tout le monde.

Narcissa allait encore parler mais un sort la rendit muette.

\- Je n'en pouvais plus, s'excusa Harry, baguette à la main.

Narcissa sortit sa propre baguette et la pointa vers le Gryffondor. Mais Kinglsey se mit en travers :

\- N'aggravez pas votre cas. Nous n'avons pour le moment que des soupçons envers vous. Il y a encore rien eu de répréhensible ici.

Il leva le sort sur sa suspecte et l'accompagna au salon pour un interrogatoire. Harry le laissa faire et retourna à ses recherches. Il aurait aimé s'occuper du cas de Narcissa mais cela devrait attendre. Lucius était plus important. Il tomba sur la bibliothèque au premier étage et entreprit d'enlever tous les livres des étagères. Dans les films pour ouvrir les passages secrets c'était toujours grâce à un faux livre. Mais la réalité semblait différente. Il entendit des cris qui provenaient du rez-de-chaussée. Narcissa avait la voix qui portait. Kinglsey aussi.

Puis au bout d'une demi-heure, alors que Harry commençait à désespérer, une voix magiquement amplifiée sortit d'une cave cachée sous la maison annonçant avoir trouvé quelqu'un. Harry dégringola les escaliers. Au même moment la voix confirma que c'était Lucius Malfoy.

Harry arriva dans la cuisine. A l'emplacement de la cheminée s'ouvrait une porte avec un escalier. Il dévala les marches, manquant de se tordre une cheville ou pire, le cou. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Le Gryffondor atterrit dans une salle avec de grandes arches. Son esprit enregistra tous les détails. Les murs en pierre, l'ampoule nue au plafond, les anneaux et chaînes sur les côtés et le sol, la saleté environnante, les rats qui grouillaient. Mais son regard se porta surtout sur la forme immobile sur le sol. Un auror, sûrement celui qui l'avait découvert, et Severus étaient au chevet du disparu et bloquaient la vue du Sauveur du monde magique.

Le professeur de potions remarqua Harry et se leva prestement pour se mettre devant lui :

\- Laissez-moi passer !

\- Non il ne vaut mieux pas que vous voyiez ça. Il est en vie mais… il a eu une semaine difficile. Il est évanoui pour le moment.

\- Je veux le voir !

\- Non. Je lui ai donné quelques potions déjà mais c'est aux médico-mages de prendre le relais maintenant. Ils ont été appelés. Tout va bien aller.

Harry sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui mais il fit tout pour rester debout. Il pleurait. De soulagement surtout. Et de fureur. Il avait envie de remonter et de faire subir à Narcissa des tortures digne de son ancien maître Voldemort. Et il voulait aussi se jeter à genoux devant le corps de son mari pour le serrer contre lui. Il bouillonnait de rage. Sa magie commençait même à sortir de lui en longs filaments dorés.

\- Harry, calme-toi ! intervint Severus. Lucius va bien, il sera bientôt de retour chez vous. C'est fini.

\- Elle doit payer !

\- Elle paiera, ne t'en fais pas. Elle sera jugée pour ça et finira sûrement à Azkaban avec son fils. Mais ne te fais pas vengeance tout seul. Lucius va avoir besoin de toi avec lui. Pas en prison.

C'était dur pour Severus de dire ça aussi car il aurait aimé assister son ancien élève. Mais il y avait plus important. Il fit signe à un auror qui descendait d'entrainer Harry plus loin. Il voulait retourner s'occuper de son meilleur ami qui en avait vraiment besoin. La magie du Gryffondor se calma.

Harry se laissa faire, docile, la pression des derniers jours retombant soudainement. Il remonta dans la cuisine et tomba sur une des chaises en bois. Il tremblait et pleurait toujours. L'auror, un jeune sorcier d'une trentaine d'années aux cheveux châtains, et aux yeux noirs fit apparaître un mouchoir qu'il lui tendit. Ils restèrent ainsi en silence quelques minutes. Ils virent arriver les premiers médico-mages qui les saluèrent et allèrent directement dans la cave. Kingley apparut derrière eux :

\- Narcissa nie toujours. Elle a l'air d'avoir totalement perdu l'esprit, expliqua-t-il à Harry.

\- Elle arrive encore à nier alors qu'on a retrouvé Lucius chez elle ? Dans un état catastrophique ?

\- Apparemment. Ce serait un coup monté du Ministère. Un complot contre elle. J'ai confisqué sa baguette.

Ce qu'il ne dit pas c'est qu'il avait vérifié le dernier sort jeté. Et il s'agissait d'un Doloris. Lucius avait dû en baver. Mais au moins c'était fini. En espérant qu'ils soient intervenus à temps.

\- Elle va être en détention en attendant son procès, ajouta t-il.

\- Je veux la voir…

\- Harry, je ne crois pas que ce soit conseillé.

\- C'est un ordre, je veux la voir.

\- Je te préviens, elle est enchaînée et désarmée. Tu ne peux rien lui faire sans que ça te retombe dessus.

Harry ne répondit pas cependant ses yeux verts, où il n'y avait plus de traces de larmes, fixaient intensément le chef des aurors. Qui soupira et l'emmena dans le hall où Narcissa attendait d'être transférée. Là, Harry la dévisagea. Ses cheveux blonds étaient en pagaille sur ses épaules, ses traits étaient déformés par la rage, les lèvres retroussées, les vêtements en désordre. Il ne restait rien de la noble Sang-pur qu'elle laissait voir auparavant. Elle n'avait jamais autant ressemblé à sa sœur, Bellatrix, qu'à cet instant. La même folie.

A la base Harry voulait juste la voir, s'assurer que tout ceci était fini, lui montrer sa victoire. Mais il se sentit submergé. Son poing partit tout seul dans la mâchoire de Narcissa qui vacilla sous le choc. Tout le monde entendit nettement le craquement des os.

\- Vous l'avez mérité, se contenta de dire Harry.

Puis il repartit dans la cuisine avec un Kinglsey éberlué derrière lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ? Ne pas la toucher !

\- Jetez-lui un sort et il ne restera aucune trace.

\- Je mettrai ça sur le compte des hormones en folie d'une personne enceinte cependant si son avocat demande une mise en accusation je n'y pourrai rien.

\- C'était juste un coup de poing, il n'y a pas mort d'homme. Avec elle par contre mon mari a failli mourir.

Un des médico-mages remonta à ce moment de la cave :

\- Je vous préviens que nous transplanons directement avec le blessé. Est-ce qu'il a un membre de la famille que nous devons prévenir ?

\- Je suis son mari, annonça Harry en se retournant.

\- Bien. Dans ce cas je vais vous emmener avec nous directement.

\- Nous n'en avons pas fini, annonça Kinglsey.

\- Moi je crois que si.

Le médico-mage saisit le poignet du Gryffondor et ils transplanèrent directement dans la zone urgence de St-Mangouste. Là, d'autres membres du personnel soignant prirent le relais. Ils hurlaient, s'agitaient dans tous les sens. Harry essayait de suivre mais il avait le tournis. Lucius était à présent allongé sur un lit d'hopîtal, son corps caché sous un drap, toujours inconscient. Mais le Gryffondor pouvait voir des entailles sur son visage ainsi que du sang séché. Ses cheveux étaient sales, coupés par endroits. Il manquait aussi quelques bouts de peau sur les bras. Harry se sentit nauséeux. Il essaya de se retenir. Il voulait rester près de son mari. Il avait peur de le voir disparaître de nouveau.

Les médico-mages emmenèrent Lucius dans une autre salle, stérilisée, où Harry n'était pas convié. Une infirmière vint le voir :

\- Vous pouvez vous asseoir en salle d'attente, derrière vous. Ils en ont pour un moment.

\- Vous savez ce qu'il a ?

\- Je ne sais rien du tout, désolée.

\- Merci quand même.

Elle allait partir quand Harry la héla de nouveau :

\- Vous pouvez faire venir Fowler s'il vous plait ? Il travaille au service gynécologie… C'est un ami.

Il ne tenait pas à expliquer sa grossesse. Puis il alla dans une salle aux murs blancs, aux sièges marron et avec une fenêtre magique donnant actuellement sur un paysage de neige avec des sapins chargés de poudreuse. Ils voulaient sûrement contraster avec la chaleur de cette fin de mois d'Août. Et donner une image apaisante.

Ce qui n'était actuellement pas le cas. Harry était tout sauf apaisé. Et son poing lui faisait mal.

Fowler arriva une heure plus tard. Lucius était toujours en salle d'opération et personne n'était venu informer Harry de ce qui se passait.

\- Mr Malfoy, tout va bien ?

\- Non ! Pas du tout !

Harry fit apparaître une bulle les isolant totalement et raconta à son médico-mage tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours : le kidnapping, la grossesse, l'opération. Fowler n'en revenait pas. Quelle malédiction pesait sur son patient pour qu'il ne soit jamais tranquille ?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Mais je suis surtout inquiet pour vous. Vous comptez garder votre enfant ? Parce que vous savez ce que vous endurerez. C'est dangereux.

\- Je sais… Mais je sais ce que j'aurais à gérer maintenant, cela se passera mieux. Je me sens mieux.

\- Cela est tout à fait visible. Déjà vous parlez plus librement.

\- J'avais besoin de vous prévenir, dit Harry. Si Lucius… Non, quand Lucius s'en sera sorti, nous en discuterons tous les deux et dans ce cas nous ferons appel à vos services ou pas. Mais j'avais besoin de vous le dire.

\- J'en suis très touché.

A ce moment Sirius et Severus portant Maïa rentrèrent dans la salle d'attente. Harry fit disparaître la bulle et se leva pour serrer sa fille contre lui. Maïa était hypnotisée par le mouvement incessant tout autour d'elle et les étincelles de magie. Elle était tellement loin de toutes les préoccupations des adultes. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui angoissait tellement son père, même si elle ressentait les tensions.

\- Des nouvelles ? demanda Sirius.

\- Pas encore. Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'il est dedans. Severus, est-ce c'était si grave que ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas autant un expert qu'eux, je n'ai sûrement pas tout remarqué.

Il mentait évidemment mais Harry ne releva pas. Il n'avait pas envie de se battre avec son ancien professeur. Il l'avait quand même aidé et soutenu. Il ne voulait pas se montrer ingrat.

Fowler les laissa, il avait encore des patients à voir. Sans oublier de chatouiller la joue de Maïa au passage.

\- Mr Malfoy ?

Harry se retourna vers la voix qui l'appelait et remarqua alors une infirmière qui se tenait juste derrière lui, la mine triste.

\- Oui ? Avez-vous des nouvelles de mon mari ?

\- Oui, les médico-mages ont fini avec lui. Il est dans une chambre privée au deuxième étage.

\- Comment va t-il ?

\- Difficile à dire. Il avait plusieurs os brisés, des brûlures au troisième degré sur les bras et les jambes, son foie était éclaté.

Severus fit signe à la sorcière de s'arrêter et se retourna vers le Gryffondor :

\- Tu ne devrais pas écouter ça. Dans ton état… tu es trop émotif et cela n'est pas bon d'entendre tout ça. Nous devrions…

\- Non, le coupa Harry. J'ai besoin de savoir. Continuez.

L'infirmière hésita, scrutant le visage des deux hommes mais celui en noir ne semblait pas être de la famille, même si il faisait plus peur. Elle poursuivit donc :

\- Il avait aussi perdu beaucoup de sang et souffrait de déshydratation. Il a été affamé sur une longue période. Mais il a été pris à temps. Nous pensons également que sa magie a aidé à le maintenir en vie. Pour les brûlures, les coupures et petites blessures, nous avons pu tout guérir sans mal. Il nous a fallu plus de temps concernant ses blessures internes. Et… je vous vous le dire, nous avons failli le perdre… Mais Mr Malfoy a une volonté de vivre impressionnante.

\- Puis-je le voir à présent ?

Harry avait la gorge sèche, les jambes qui tremblaient et l'impression que son cœur ne battait plus qu'au ralenti. Il avait l'impression que la température avait chuté de plus de dix degrés. Il s'appuya sur Sirius qui s'était placé à ses côtés.

\- Oui vous pouvez. Seulement je dois vous prévenir : il est dans le coma. Sa magie travaille avec nous à son rétablissement.

\- Je vous suis, déclara simplement le Survivant.

\- Par contre je vous demanderais de ne pas utiliser votre magie dans la pièce, cela pourrait interférer avec les sorts de soins et les appareils.

Ils montèrent au deuxième étage et traversèrent un dédale de couloirs blancs aussi déprimants les uns que les autres. Quelques malades passaient sans se soucier des visiteurs.

\- Tout devrait bien aller pour lui à présent, précisa de nouveau la sorcière en marchant, même si nous ne pouvons exclure des complications ou qu'une potion ingérée dans les derniers jours ne réagisse que maintenant. Et personne ne peut savoir quand il se réveillera. Il va vous falloir être patient Mr Malfoy.

Et enfin ils arrivèrent dans une grande chambre, avec des fenêtres énormes, aux stores baissés, avec un seul lit en son centre. L'infirmière se poussa un peu pour laisser Harry passer. Celui-ci confia Maïa à son parrain et entra. Les deux hommes refermèrent la porte pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité.

Harry s'avança doucement. La lumière était trop forte et rendait le teint de Lucius blafard. Le Gryffondor sortit sa baguette pour baisser la luminosité avant de se souvenir de la recommandation de l'infirmière. Il la rangea. La salle était remplie d'appareils médicaux dont il ignorait l'utilité. Ils émettaient un léger bourdonnement. Harry s'assit au bord du lit. Les bras de Lucius étaient recouverts de bandages, de même que son cou. Son visage ne portait aucune trace mais il y avait une bonne partie des cheveux en moins. Les médico-mages avaient coupé ses mèches blondes restantes pour faciliter les soins. Il était si maigre. La poitrine se soulevait légèrement sous les draps bleu clair.

Harry lui prit la main. Elle était glacée. Certes il ne faisait pas chaud dans la chambre mais ce n'était pas rassurant. Il remarqua que l'alliance n'était plus à son doigt. Cela lui sembla incongru de se soucier de ce détail à un tel moment.

Il éprouvait tellement de haine envers Narcissa à cet instant. Il ne comprenait toujours pas cette envie de faire du mal. Et il avait pensé, naïvement sûrement, qu'une fois Voldemort éliminé, il pourrait vivre une vie tranquille. En oubliant bien entendu sa grossesse inopinée. Pourtant, cela lui avait permis de se marier à un homme formidable et de vivre des jours merveilleux. Tout ceci ne pouvait pas s'arrêter là. Pas comme ça.

Puis il restait encore des mangemorts à Azkaban. S'ils sortaient ? S'évadaient ? Pourraient-ils rester tranquilles ?

Harry se rendit compte qu'il pleurait. Il s'allongea un peu plus sur le lit, faisant attention de ne pas bouger les bras de son mari pour ne pas risquer de le blesser encore plus :

\- Reviens. Ne me laisse pas tout seul. Pas encore… Tu vas être de nouveau papa tu sais… Si tu savais comme je t'aime… Reste avec moi… Pour que je puisse te dire à quel point je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime.

Il aurait tellement aimé que la vie se passe comme dans les films et que Lucius se réveille à ce moment. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. La vie n'était pas un film à l'eau de rose.

Puis Harry se souvint qu'il avait laissé du monde dans le couloir, il essuya ses yeux d'un revers de manche et sortit. Maïa lui tendit les bras dès qu'elle le vit :

\- Viens là ma puce.

L'infirmière était partie. Ils étaient seuls dans le couloir.

\- Ça va ? demanda timidement Sirius.

\- Il est dans un tel état… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle a fait ça ! C'est … horrible !

\- Il va s'en sortir, le rassura Severus. Bientôt tout ceci sera derrière vous deux.

\- Je la hais tellement !

A ce moment Maïa se mit à pleurer.

\- Elle a aussi beaucoup pleuré pendant que tu étais… absent, précisa Sirius.

\- Elle qui est si calme d'habitude.

Mais c'était forcément la situation qui la rendait aussi nerveuse et désagréable. Puis elle était fatiguée de sa journée.

\- Rentrons.

Les trois sorciers sortirent de l'hôpital. Harry aspira une grande bouffée d'air frais. Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir respiré depuis des jours. Ils retournèrent au manoir Malfoy.

Là le Gryffondor s'occupa de sa fille aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait. Il la changea, joua avec elle, lui raconta des histoires. Les elfes préparèrent le repas pour tout le monde mais seul Sirius se mit à table. Severus était retourné à Poudlard. Il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser ses cours à l'abandon. La rentrée était dans deux jours seulement. Harry ne fit que grignoter, toujours dans la chambre de sa fille, partageant avec elle qui fut ravie de ce repas improvisé à même le sol. Il n'avait pas faim mais se forçait pour ne pas porter préjudice à son enfant.

Avec tout ça il avait totalement oublié de penser à ce nouveau bébé qui arrivait. Même s'il savait se rappeler à lui avec les nausées et crises de larmes. Maïa allait avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Lui et Lucius allaient avoir un autre enfant. Un enfant qui, cette fois, serait désiré par ses deux parents. Cette fois ils allaient pouvoir attendre ensemble, réfléchir à un prénom, s'enthousiasmer sur les premiers mouvements du bébé dans le ventre.

\- Tu vas devoir être une grande sœur modèle, dit-il à sa fille à présent allongée à ses côtés dans le lit de son père. Tu lui apprendras à faire des bêtises dignes des maraudeurs. Et vous nous ferez enrager ou rire selon les situations. Mais on vous aimera toujours très fort tous les deux. Et on sera toujours là pour vous.

La petite s'endormait doucement, serrant une de ses peluches contre elle. Enfin ce beau programme ne serait réel que si Lucius s'en tirait. Et s'il sortait rapidement du coma. Harry ne se voyait pas affronter ça de nouveau seul. Il savait à quoi il allait devoir faire face et savait que ça serait trop dur pour lui si une fois encore il perdait l'homme qu'il aimait.

Et le pire était qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Sinon attendre.

 **A dans 15 jours !**

 **(et non je ne publierai pas avant, je garde mon rythme actuel qui me convient tout à fait :) )**


	20. Chapter 20

**Dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Chapitre 20 :**

Harry fit machinalement le chemin dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Depuis trois semaines qu'il venait tous les jours, il le connaissait par cœur et il le faisait sans tellement réfléchir. Les infirmières s'écartaient sur son chemin. Elles étaient normalement au petit soin avec lui, émues par ce qu'il vivait, cependant le Gryffondor était à cran et il leur avait plusieurs fois hurlé dessus. Même le médico-mage en charge de Lucius en avait fait les frais. Et à côté de ça il y avait des jours où il était charmant. Alors en attendant de savoir ce qu'il en était, les sorciers et sorcières le laissaient passer sans se faire remarquer. Par contre quand il venait avec Maïa, tout le monde devenait totalement gaga et ils avaient du mal à faire deux pas l'un après l'autre.

Le Survivant arriva dans la chambre de son mari. Rien n'avait changé. Lucius avait moins de cernes peut-être.

\- Maïa est restée au manoir cette fois, dit Harry.

Il avait pris l'habitude de lui parler comme s'il était vraiment là et qu'il pouvait lui répondre. Parfois il mimait les réponses en question, imitant son mari.

\- Sirius s'en occupe. Non il n'a toujours pas quitté la maison. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça mais ça me fait du bien. Il rend les lieux un peu moins sombres et tristes. Et c'est un vrai challenge, crois moi. Puis les elfes l'aiment bien. Il écrit toujours pour les journaux, après tout son lieu de résidence importe peu. Severus passe aussi, surtout pour voir son chéri. Et pour sa filleule bien entendu. Mais moins maintenant que les cours ont repris. Il a du mal à quitter Poudlard. Je soupçonne Sirius de le rejoindre en douce la nuit à l'école. Tiens en parlant de journaux, nous faisons encore la une aujourd'hui.

En l'absence de Lucius pour faire barrage, Harry avait trouvé les journaux tous les matins sur sa table de petit-déjeuner. Et il avait pu admirer sa photo et celle de son mari en première page. A plusieurs reprises. Les médias se passionnaient pour l'histoire d'amour du couple Malfoy. Et comme Harry ne faisait aucune déclaration, ils brodaient, comblaient les trous avec leurs versions. Il y avait eu aussi une biographie complète de Narcissa ainsi que des « preuves » précédentes de sa folie montrant que c'était couru d'avance. On n'oubliait pas de rappeler qu'elle venait de la famille Black, une famille avec un lourd passif. Sirius s'était d'ailleurs insurgé à cette lecture. Il avait fini par reconnaître que ce n'était pas totalement faux mais tout de même.

Harry n'avait pas lu, lui, les articles. Il ne pouvait pas. Il n'y avait guère que la Gazette du Sorcier pour un peu plus parler de l'actualité. Comme le procès de Narcissa, la révolte des Géants en Haute-Ecosse, l'intervention des Oubliateurs en Irlande à cause de sorciers un peu trop alcoolisé après un match de Quidditch. Et même ça il ne pouvait pas les lire. Il n'avait pas la tête à ça.

Harry revint au présent en voyant qu'il y avait un appareil en moins dans la chambre. Il ne savait pas si c'était bon signe ou non. Il irait demander plus tard. Machinalement il remit la couverture comme il faut et la lissa avant de s'asseoir dessus.

\- Severus m'a dit qu'il était passé le week-end dernier. Il aurait même discuté avec ton médico-mage mais je n'ai pas compris tout ce qu'il m'a raconté. A part que ta magie continuait de te guérir et qu'on ne pouvait que t'aider. Ça ne nous avance pas tellement…

Après trois semaines Harry espérait encore que Lucius l'entendait et que le son de sa voix le ferait se réveiller. Apparemment il y avait des signes de sa présence. Il ouvrait les yeux et les refermaient aussitôt. C'était anormal et personne n'avait d'explication pour le moment.

Harry resta encore une heure avec son mari. Il parlait, se retenait de pleurer, caressait doucement le bras de Lucius.

Il embrassa les lèvres immobiles du blond au moment de partir et sortit vite de la chambre, ayant l'impression de fuir. C'était de plus en plus dur pour lui. Il en venait à regretter les piques, les remarques sarcastiques, le ton froid quand Lucius était en colère, ses sourires discrets. Enfin tout ce qui faisait qu'il était son mari et l'homme qu'il aimait.

En chemin il croisa Jack Hypottus, le médico-mage en charge de Lucius :

\- Mr Malfoy, cela tombe bien ! Vous avez cinq minutes ?

\- Je peux les prendre.

Harry n'aimait pas cet homme. Il était trop empressé, trop soucieux de plaire à tout le monde et avait un ton mielleux très désagréable. Mais il était bon dans son domaine et c'est tout ce qu'on lui demandait.

\- Comment allez-vous Mr Malfoy ? Bien j'espère.

\- Hormis que mon mari est toujours ici oui, ironisa le Gryffondor.

\- Oui bien sûr, c'est tout à fait compréhensible. Il vous manque c'est normal. Et il faut espérer qu'il se rétablisse vite.

\- Venez-en aux faits Mr Hypottus.

\- Bien. Nous avons découvert que votre mari avait des reprises de conscience très brèves. Il semblerait que son esprit ne veuille pas revenir. Suite à ce qu'il a subi, il a cherché à s'échapper et même maintenant il a du mal à reprendre pied dans la réalité.

Encore une fois Harry se demanda ce qu'il avait vraiment subi dans cette cave lugubre. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux les images lui revenaient. Les rats, les traces sombres sur les murs, l'humidité qui suintait de partout. Il retrouvait de plus en plus de détails au fil des jours. C'était horrible. Il en faisait des cauchemars.

\- C'est donc pour ça qu'il ouvre les yeux de temps en temps, conclut Harry.

\- Tout à fait, c'est bien ça.

\- Et comment comptez-vous le faire revenir ?

\- Ah mais nous ne pouvons rien faire malheureusement. Cela doit venir de lui. Mais lui parler lui fait beaucoup de bien j'en suis persuadé. Le son de la voix d'une personne qu'il aime le fera revenir, vous verrez.

Il tapota l'épaule d'Harry qui se raidit à ce contact. Il n'avait plus aucun souci avec la proximité mais il n'aimait vraiment pas cet homme. Il hésitait vraiment à demander à changer de médico-mage malgré toutes les louanges qu'il entendait sur lui. Il y réfléchirait plus tard.

\- Et pour la machine en moins ? demanda Harry.

\- Mais parce qu'il n'en a plus besoin voyons. D'ailleurs tout ce qui est dans sa chambre n'est pas totalement nécessaire. C'est juste au cas où. Mais rassurez-vous, tout va bien se passer Mr Malfoy.

Ce ton était vraiment insupportable, Harry avait envie de hurler. On aurait dit que le médico-mage parlait à un enfant. Pour le moment il remercia son interlocuteur et se dépêcha de sortir de l'hôpital. Il fit un détour par le quartier moldu et alla se cacher dans une petite impasse sombre pour transplaner jusqu'au manoir.

Là, il retrouva Sirius mais aussi Severus, dans le petit salon du premier. Harry se rendit alors compte que c'était vendredi. Le professeur de potions profitait de sa soirée de libre. Il avait Maïa sur les genoux, dans une belle robe bleue marine et ses cheveux noirs étaient tressés.

\- Les tresses sont une idée de Sirius, précisa vite la terreur des cachots.

\- Et c'est moi qui les ai faites aussi ! s'exclama l'ancien maraudeur, ravi.

Harry s'agenouilla devant sa fille et ouvrit le paquet qu'il avait acheté à Londres.

\- Regarde ma puce. C'est pour toi. De la part de ton papa Lucius.

Il dévoila alors une peluche sonore en forme de licorne. La petite sembla charmée par le scintillement de la corne et tendit ses bras. Elle le serra contre elle avant de la secouer dans tous les sens. La peluche tomba et Severus la fit remonter d'un sort. Maïa fit retomber la licorne au sol. Son parrain lui rendit de la même manière. Apparemment cela allait devenir le nouveau jeu de la petite sorcière car elle se retournait vers Severus à chaque fois que la peluche touchait le sol.

\- Maïa… Tu es diabolique, fit remarquer Severus.

Il tint la licorne par une de ses pattes pour éviter qu'elle retombe encore une fois.

Après ce petit intermède familial qui détendit tout le monde, Sirius osa enfin poser la question :

\- Comment va Lucius ?

\- Pas de changement.

Harry leur raconta tout de même ce qu'il avait appris par Hypottus.

\- Ils ne peuvent rien faire ! Avec tout ce que la magie peut faire ? s'insurgea Sirius.

\- Ce n'est pas qu'une question de magie, c'est aussi une question de personne, lui apprit Severus. Apparemment Lucius ne veut pas se réveiller. Et pour qu'un homme aussi fort en vienne à ça, il a vraiment dû en baver, pour ne pas être plus cru.

En disant ces derniers mots il regarda Harry en coin. Le Gryffondor semblait bien supporter les dernières semaines mais il se méfiait. Harry avait bien appris à se dissimuler derrière un visage neutre en fréquentant Lucius et à l'instant il semblait impassible, comme s'il n'était pas concerné.

\- As-tu encore des nausées ? demanda Severus à l'intention de son ancien élève.

\- Encore. Cela fait comme pour Maïa. Je ne vais pas tarder à être de plus en plus fatigué aussi.

\- Je viendrais t'aider pour Maïa, lui proposa aussitôt Sirius. Enfin si… si tu as besoin.

Il ne dit pas sa pensée exacte mais Harry comprit qu'il avait manqué d'ajouter « si Lucius n'est toujours pas là ». Il remercia son parrain d'un sourire.

Severus détourna la conversation en racontant les dernières âneries de ses élèves. Harry se fit alors la remarque qu'il devait écrire à ses amis pour savoir comment se passait leur nouvelle formation. Hermione était accepté pour suivre des cours de diplomate internationale et Ron était rentré à l'académie des Aurors. Harry se souvenait vaguement avoir reçu des nouvelles d'eux dernièrement pour lui annoncer les bonnes nouvelles mais c'était au moment de la disparition de Lucius et il avait totalement oublié de les tenir informé. Enfin il se doutait que les journaux s'en étaient chargés à sa place. Et il avait une pile de courriers sur son bureau qu'il n'avait pas ouvert. Ses amis devaient s'inquiéter cependant il n'avait pas le courage de lire des paroles réconfortantes. Si encore ils avaient été là ça aurait été différent.

Il se donna des claques mentalement. Il devait se ressaisir. Lucius n'aurait pas voulu ça et puis cela ne ressemblait pas à un Gryffondor d'agir en lâche.

\- Severus tu peux donner à manger à Maïa et aller la coucher. J'ai du courrier en retard. Je vous rejoins pour dîner.

\- Avec plaisir.

En montant Harry se fit la remarque que cela lui semblait encore bizarre d'appeler son ancien professeur par son prénom et le tutoyer. Si durant ses premières années à Poudlard on lui avait dit que ça arriverait jamais il n'y aurait cru. Enfin il y avait beaucoup de choses de sa vie qui étaient ainsi.

Il passa un long moment à lire son courrier et à y répondre.

 **XXX**

Lucius se débattait dans le noir. Il était bien et ne voulait pas partir même si quelque chose l'appelait. Il savait qu'il était inconscient. Il savait qu'il n'était pas à sa place. Mais quelque chose s'était brisé en lui et il refusait d'y faire face. Il avait craqué. Il avait mal, il avait froid, il avait faim et soif. Enfin avant. Là il se sentait étrangement bien. Il se dit que ce devait être ça mourir. Durant les rares moments où il se sentait remonter à la surface de sa conscience il lui semblait voir de la lumière et parfois des cheveux noirs. Des hallucinations selon lui. Un baume apaisant et illusoire contre sa douleur permanente.

Il aurait tellement aimé revoir son mari. Lui dire vraiment ce qu'il ressentait et ne plus avoir peur de ses sentiments. Le serrer contre lui, sentir sa peau douce sous ses mains, l'entendre rire de nouveau. Mais ce serait pour une autre vie. Si jamais il ne finissait pas rôti en enfer.

Puis à d'autres moments il avait envie de se battre et était prêt à défier tout le monde avant que le monde des ténèbres l'appelle à nouveau.

Il voulait partir et en même temps il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il savait qu'il devait revenir. Quelque chose, ou quelqu'un l'appelait. Il flottait littéralement entre deux mondes. Et le temps passait ainsi, lentement, inexorablement, lui laissant le sentiment que cela ne finirait jamais. Qu'il resterait ici à jamais. Prisonnier.

Puis, après une longue lutte, ce fut comment une grande goulée d'air frais et Lucius sembla projeté dans son corps. Il resta quelques instants les yeux fermés, inconscient de l'endroit qu'il était. Son dernier véritable souvenir était celui de la cave sombre où il était retenu captif. Narcissa était devant lui, baguette en main, puis cela devenait flou. Et là il sentait quelque chose de doux et chaud sous lui et sur lui. Une couette. Il était allongé sur quelque de plus agréable que les pierres froides de la cave.

Lucius se força à ouvrir les yeux. Il n'avait pas mal. La lumière l'aveugla un instant. Puis il reconnut une chambre d'hôpital. Des appareils bipaient à côté de lui. Il se sentait faible et totalement ankylosé. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Une forme bougea à côté et l'aristocrate eut un sursaut de panique incontrôlable avant de se rendre compte, avec une joie immense qu'il s'agissait de son mari.

Harry était venu une fois de plus, avait pris une chaise pour s'asseoir à côté du lui, avait commencé à parler comme il le faisait toujours et avait craqué. Il s'était mis à pleurer sur le lit de son époux inconscient et, épuisé, s'était assoupi à moitié avachi sur sa chaise et le lit.

Lucius remarque d'emblée les cernes du Gryffondor ainsi que les traces de larmes.

Il tendit la main pour caresser les cheveux noirs, déplorant sa faiblesse physique quand la porte s'ouvrit en grand d'un coup, réveillant le Gryffondor qui se tourna de l'autre côté, ne remarquant toujours pas Lucius qui avait encore le bras tendu. Le médico-mage Hyppotus entra, accompagné de deux infirmières :

\- Enfin notre patient préféré est réveillé.

Harry comprit en deux secondes et se retourna d'un coup, au risque de se faire mal, pour tomber sur deux yeux bleus qui le fixait et qui, cette fois, ne se refermaient pas. Lucius était bel et bien réveillé et même redressé un peu sur son lit. Harry aurait voulu hurler de joie, serrer son mari contre lui, l'embrasser, lui parler, cependant il fut retenu par la main de Hyppotus qui l'écarta pour vérifier l'état de son patient.

\- Vous nous avez fait une belle frayeur Mr Malfoy. Plus d'un mois dans le coma tout de même.

\- Un mois, voulut hurler Lucius.

Cependant sa voix était rocailleuse et faible. Hyppotus lui fit apparaître un verre d'eau :

\- Cela vous fera du bien. Nous allons pouvoir éteindre les appareils à vos côtés.

Il joignit le geste à la parole et toutes les encombrantes machines disparurent. Puis d'un autre sort il vérifia l'état général de son patient et commenta en même temps :

\- Tout me semble en ordre. Votre foie est de nouveau là et opérationnel, plus d'hémorragies. Vous allez devoir rester encore quelques jours en observation puis vous pourrez rentrer chez vous.

\- Maintenant, gargouilla Lucius.

\- Ah non Mr Malfoy, cela ne va pas être possible. Puis soyez raisonnable, vous ne voudriez pas vous blesser de nouveau n'est-ce pas ? Vous allez rester sagement ici.

Lucius grimaça en entendant son médico-mage lui parler ainsi. Mais il ne répliqua pas. A la place il fixa Harry qui était toujours dans le coin opposé de la pièce, à se tordre les mains. Il avait peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve. Et il était nerveux. Maintenant qu'il avait mis un nom sur ses sentiments il ne savait plus comment agir envers son mari. Enfin il le savait avant mais ce n'était pas pareil, il s'était laissé porter par le quotidien. Là ils allaient devoir recommencer.

C'est après un temps qui sembla infini aux deux sorciers qu'enfin le personnel soignant sortit de la pièce. Les époux restèrent un moment en silence, ne sachant par quoi commencer. Puis Lucius dit simplement « Maïa » avec un vague ton interrogatif. Harry se rapprocha du lit :

\- Elle est au manoir. Sirius veille sur elle.

Lucius voulut de nouveau parler mais il avait du mal. Le Gryffondor le coupa :

\- Ne te force pas à parler tu n'as pas besoin.

Par réflexe Lucius porta la main à son côté où normalement il y avait sa canne, et donc sa baguette, avant de se souvenir qu'il n'avait plus ni l'un ni l'autre. Et que sa baguette avait été cassée par Narcissa dès les premières secondes de sa captivité. Il allait devoir faire sans.

\- Tu as été retenu près de huit jours, expliqua Harry. C'est Kinglsey et les aurors qui t'ont trouvé.

Il passa sous silence sa participation, Lucius aurait bien le temps de l'apprendre et de le réprimander plus tard.

\- Et tu as passé six semaines dans le coma. Nous sommes le jeudi 12 octobre. Sirius est resté au manoir avec moi et Severus passe souvent.

Lucius hocha la tête. Puis il prit une grande inspiration et put demander d'une voix presque assurée :

\- Et toi ?

\- Je… J'étais tellement inquiet. Quand tu n'es pas rentré j'ai… j'ai cru que tu m'avais abandonné. Je suis désolé d'avoir pensé ça mais je ne comprenais pas. Puis Sirius et Severus sont venus, m'ont aidé à faire le point. On a ensuite fait appel à Kinglsey. Et quand on t'a trouvé j'ai cru que j'allais exploser de douleur… Mais Maïa est un vrai ange et m'a aidé à traverser ça. Ne pars plus, ajouta t-il dans un sanglot.

Il avait baissé la tête pendant son discours et il sentit une main chaude se poser sur ses cheveux. Ne tenant plus Harry se jeta au cou de son mari et les deux hommes se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils pouvaient le faire.

Là, à cet instant, ils étaient justes heureux.

 **XXX**

Harry ne put rester plus longtemps. L'heure des visites était finie. Cependant le Gryffondor ne se laissa pas facilement faire et il fallut presque le jeter dehors à coup de sortilèges.

Une fois dehors il se rua au manoir et surtout dans la salle à manger où Sirius bataillait pour faire manger Maïa.

\- Il est réveillé ! hurla Harry en faisant claquer la porte.

Ayant eu peur, Maïa se mit à pleurer et Sirius se redressa d'un coup :

\- Lucius ? Il est sorti du coma ! Mais c'est génial !

Harry prit sa fille dans ses bras pour la consoler pendant que Sirius se métamorphosait en chien presque inconsciemment pour sauter partout.

\- Désolé ma puce. Mais demain on va pouvoir aller voir papa. On va te faire toute belle pour ça ! Et bientôt il reviendra et on sera de nouveau une famille.

Il la berça encore un peu pour qu'elle se calme totalement puis la remit dans son fauteuil et Sirius reprit sa place – et son aspect humain - devant elle pour qu'elle finisse son repas.

\- Vous avez pu parler un peu ? demanda t-il.

\- Oui. Enfin surtout moi. Il n'a pas parlé depuis un moment et sa voix est usée. Et… il a beaucoup hurlé aussi à mon avis.

Il frissonna à cette idée.

\- Tu lui as dit pour le bébé ?

\- Non… je n'ai pas réussi. Puis ce n'était pas le moment. Je lui dirais quand il reviendra ici.

Ils parlèrent encore un peu avant que Harry ne parte coucher sa fille. Mais Sirius était rassuré de voir son filleul si rayonnant. Il redescendit d'ailleurs presque en courant, le visage affichant un immense sourire, les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'ordinaire.

\- J'ai prévenu Severus, annonça l'ancien maraudeur. Il ne va sûrement pas pouvoir venir ce soir mais on le verra demain.

\- Et puis j'imagine que tu vas le rejoindre cette nuit encore, ricana Harry.

\- Tu le savais ? Comment ?

\- C'était facile à deviner en même temps. Et j'ai eu un bon professeur.

Sirius donna une légère tape sur la tête de son filleul, lui faisant remarquer qu'on ne se moquait pas de ses aînés puis ils partirent manger à leur tour.

Le lendemain matin Harry fut le premier des visiteurs à rentrer à l'hôpital, sa fille dans les bras. Maïa somnolait encore, n'ayant pas apprécié d'avoir été réveillée aussi tôt. Elle avait sa peluche de dragon en main. Depuis quelques semaines c'était devenu son doudou attitré.

Le Gryffondor courut presque dans les couloirs. Dans la chambre Lucius était déjà réveillé, assis sur son lit et regardait par la fenêtre. Il tourna la tête en entendant la porte et un sourire léger orna son visage encore creusé.

\- Regarde ma puce, ton papa est de retour avec nous.

Harry avait de nouveau envie de pleurer mais il se contint pour ne pas inquiéter son mari et pour éviter qu'il ne pose des questions. Il posa Maïa sur le lit. La petite resta sans bouger, les yeux fixés sur son père.

\- Je crois qu'elle ne me reconnaît pas, dit Lucius. Je suis parti trop longtemps.

Sa voix était revenue presque à la normale.

\- Ce sont les cheveux, devina Harry.

\- Même moi cela m'a fait bizarre.

\- Ils repousseront.

\- Est-ce que tu aimes ?

\- De quoi ? demanda Harry.

\- Les cheveux courts ?

\- J'aime bien tes cheveux… et en longs ils te donnent un côté aristocrate. Comme dans les films d'époques.

Les deux sorciers avaient l'impression d'être revenus au début de leur relation, quand ils ne savaient pas quoi se dire. Ils étaient tous les deux gênés. Maïa vint à leur secours en se laissant tomber sur le torse de son papa en babillant et en riant.

Harry s'assit à son tour sur le lit. Tout en jouant avec sa fille, Lucius prit la main de son mari dans la sienne. Ce simple contact les ravit tous les deux et les rassura.

\- Harry… pourquoi avoir choisi ce médico-mage ? demanda brusquement Lucius. Cet homme est une vraie plaie et un vil flatteur avide.

\- Mais aussi un professionnel. Il t'a… il t'a quand même sauvé la vie.

\- Il me tarde de sortir en tout cas. Je n'en peux déjà plus de cet environnement et de ce Hypottus de malheur.

Harry voulut faire parler son mari de sa période de détention mais Lucius détourna la conversation ainsi que le regard. Il était quelqu'un de fier et plus que tout il n'acceptait de s'être laissé prendre aussi facilement. Il n'aurait jamais dû subir tout ça. Son orgueil reprenait le dessus.

Malheureusement il n'eut vite pas le choix d'en reparler. Kinglsey débarqua dans la chambre, accompagné d'un autre auror, en milieu de matinée.

\- Désolé de vous déranger messieurs, mais il faut que je parle à Lucius.

\- Et pourquoi donc ? s'étonna le principal intéressé.

\- Le procès de votre ex-femme a été ajourné à l'annonce de votre réveil. Tout cela afin d'ajouter votre témoignage à la liste des preuves.

Lucius poussa un grand soupir. Il se redressa dans son lit et se tourna vers Harry :

\- Est-ce que ce n'est pas bientôt l'heure pour Maïa de manger ?

\- Mais Lucius je…

\- Harry je t'en prie, il ne faudrait pas qu'elle se mette à pleurer et qu'elle gêne les autres patients.

Le Gryffondor savait très bien que son mari voulait surtout qu'il sorte de la chambre et il était vexé d'être mis ainsi à l'écart. Et il sentait les larmes monter à ses yeux. Il décida d'obéir pour ne pas se montrer en train de pleurnicher devant tout le monde. Et il ne voulait pas avouer à Lucius qu'il était enceint à cause de cet incident.

\- Allez viens ma puce, laissons les grands discuter.

Harry reprit Maïa dans ses bras et se rendit hors de l'hôpital pour transplaner.

Une fois qu'il vit son mari quitter la pièce Lucius respira mieux. Il refusait que Harry soit au courant de ce qu'il avait subi. Il voulait le protéger de toute cette cruauté, cette malfaisance. Il avait déjà trop subi de son côté et Narcissa était une des pires Mangemorts connus.

Puis il ne voulait pas voir de la pitié dans ces grands yeux verts qui avant exprimaient tant de joie et de bonheur.

Il fit son discours de manière concise, ne détournant pas le regard de ses interlocuteurs, semblant n'éprouver aucune émotion. Il raconta les faits bruts.

Kingsley en fut peu étonné. Il se doutait bien que l'aristocrate n'exprimerait rien devant des étrangers.

L'entretien ne dura qu'une petite demi-heure. L'Auror en chef remercia Lucius et se prépara à se lever quand le patient l'arrêta :

\- Que va t-il arriver à mon ex-femme ?

\- Son procès est toujours en cours mais il est presque certain qu'elle va finir ses jours à Azkaban. Ou qu'elle sera condamnée au baiser du Détraqueur.

Lucius hocha la tête et donna congé à ses visiteurs. Il se remit dans son lit. Il se sentait épuisé. Etonnant quand on songeait qu'il avait dormi plus d'un mois. Il avait mal aussi. Mais il était hors de question pour lui d'appeler quelqu'un et surtout pas Hyppotus. Et il ne pouvait dormir, il faisait des cauchemars. Lui, le grand Lucius Malfoy, ancien mangemort, le bras droit du plus grand mage noir du monde sorcier, avait peur. Il revivait son calvaire encore et encore.

Il n'avait jamais aimé se sentir faible et là c'était pire que tout. Il voulut se lever mais une alarme retentit alors dans la chambre et les couloirs. Une infirmière arriva en quelques secondes

\- Mr Malfoy, vous ne pouvez pas ! Vous êtes encore trop faible !

\- Ne dites pas ce mot.

Lucius avait utilisé sa voix basse et sifflante et il éprouva un sentiment de satisfaction à voir trembler la sorcière.

\- S'il… s'il vous plaît, c'est pour votre bien. Vous devez rester dans votre lit.

\- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Et sans plus se soucier de l'infirmière, ou même du peu de vêtement qu'il avait sur lui, il sortit dans le couloir. La jeune femme était juste derrière lui, essayant désespérément de le faire revenir. Mais ce fut une voix détestable qui fit arrêter le Serpentard.

\- Mr Malfoy, allons, ne faites pas l'enfant et restez sagement dans votre chambre où nous pouvons vous soigner.

\- Docteur Hyppotus… Depuis quand l'exercice est devenu proscrit pour une totale guérison du corps et de l'esprit ? Il me semblait pourtant que rester entre les quatre mêmes murs pour une longue durée n'est en rien bénéfique.

\- Vous avez tout à fait raison. Cependant il est aussi très bénéfique d'écouter l'avis de personnes plus expertes que vous.

Lucius eut un rictus dédaigneux semblant vouloir dire que personne n'était plus expert que lui en ce qui concernant sa santé.

Il repartit dans le couloir, continuant sa marche. Ses muscles le faisaient souffrir mais ce n'était pas grave.

C'était la preuve qu'il était en vie.

 **XXX**

Lucius put sortir une semaine plus tard. Les médico-mages l'auraient bien gardé plus longtemps cependant cela était devenu impossible. Leur patient n'en faisait souvent qu'à sa tête et avait décidé lui-même de sa date de sortie. Il suivait bien les commandements pour ce qui était des potions de soin mais il fallait qu'elles soient faites par Severus pour qu'il les avale. Son ami avait même dû lui faire une potion capillaire qui lui avait permis de récupérer ses longs cheveux blonds qu'il avait de nouveau noués en catogan.

Enfin Hyppotus avait quand même avoué que son patient s'en était remis vraiment rapidement et de manière étonnante. Et il s'en attribuait évidemment tout le mérite. Lucius lui avait serré la main à contrecœur au moment de partir, et seulement parce qu'il avait reçu une bonne éducation.

En tout cas les infirmières étaient ravies de voir partir ce patient aussi paranoïaque qui s'assurait du parcours de chacun, de la lignée ou même de leur situation maritale. S'il avait eu sa baguette, sûrement qu'il aurait jeté des sorts de révélation sur tout le monde. Il avait beau être bel homme et être bien élevé, il s'était mis tout le personnel soignant à dos.

Alors certes on pouvait imaginer que ce qu'il avait vécu l'avait marqué cependant il avait refusé toute aide psychologique. Et il avait congédié sèchement le psychologue qui lui avait été envoyé. Selon certaines discussions de couloir et mauvaises rumeur, ce qu'il aurait subi durant sa détention n'était rien comparé à l'éducation qu'il avait reçu et que c'était pour ça qu'il s'en sortait aussi bien.

Lucius sortit même une heure plus tôt que prévu et n'eut donc personne pour l'attendre. C'était mieux. Il resta un moment dehors à respirer l'air frais. Il avait pu se balader dans les couloirs, contre l'avis général, mais n'était pas encore ressorti. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il n'avait pas pu voir le ciel. Alors certes il faisait nuageux en ce jour mais ça restait très agréable.

L'aristocrate hésita à marcher un peu dans Londres cependant son manoir lui manquait et son mari encore plus. Il transplana devant le portail. Les arbres avaient perdu leurs feuillages et le jardin entier était dans les tons cuivrés. Lucius remonta doucement l'allée, sans se presser. Il avait encore un peu mal dans la jambe droite. C'est là que sa canne aurait été vraiment utile. Il aurait aimé dire qu'il était guéri mais c'était se leurrer. Il jouait les durs, reprenait son masque de Serpentard arrogant pour ne pas montrer à quel point il avait été atteint. Il n'était pas un faible. Et s'il sursautait encore au moindre mouvement brusque, détestait le silence ou même frissonnait quand une baguette était pointée sur lui, ce n'était que des peccadilles. Cela n'avait aucune importance et puis ce n'étaient que des réflexes inconscients. En tout cas il avait essayé de s'en convaincre et surtout d'en convaincre les autres.

Par contre il y avait les cauchemars. Là où il revivait les horreurs de sa captivité encore et encore. Il avait d'ailleurs prévu d'aller voir Narcissa à Azkaban pour enfin mettre tout ça derrière lui. Il voulait lui prouver ainsi qu'elle avait échoué à le briser. Puis une fois qu'elle aurait été embrassé par un Détraqueur, comme décidé par le tribunal magique, il pourrait véritablement se réjouir.

Il n'était même pas arrivé au bout que la porte s'ouvrit, le tirant de ses sombres pensées. Lucius crut d'abord que c'était un elfe de maison pourtant ce fut Harry qui courait vers lui, sans veste et en manches courtes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne sortais pas plus tard ? Je t'ai vu par la fenêtre. Je voulais venir te chercher à Saint-Mangouste !

Lucius ne répondit pas et le prit seulement dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui et passer la main dans les cheveux noirs. Encore une fois Harry était là pour le sauver et l'aider. Sa deuxième chance. Son petit ange brun si adorable.

\- Tu m'as manqué, finit-il par dire.

Rien qu'à ces mots, Harry en eut les larmes aux yeux. Il essaya de le cacher mais son mari ne fut pas dupe. Il s'écarta un peu et essaya d'en plaisanter même si intérieurement il était en proie à une grande confusion, ayant peur que ses sentiments ne soient pas partagés :

\- C'est l'effet que je te fais ?

\- Non… mais… C'est que…

\- Tu es bien plus émotif que d'habitude ! Et c'est pas rien pourtant !

Il eut un rire forcé. Lui qui se faisait une joie de retrouver Harry il eut l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas.

De son côté le Gryffondor était aux anges, malgré ses larmes. Il ne put contenir d'avantage la nouvelle qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis des jours :

\- Je suis enceint.

\- Quoi ?

Lucius resta stupéfait. Il ne s'attendait tellement pas à ça. En fait il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Il ne sut même pas comment réagir tout de suite. Il allait avoir un autre enfant. Avec son mari qu'il aimait à la folie. Il allait avoir la famille dont il avait toujours rêvé. Et déjà il envisageait tout ce qu'il fallait faire. Reprendre rendez-vous avec Fowler, préparer une nouvelle chambre, s'assurer que Harry ne bouge pas cette fois et le prévienne du moindre problème, prévenir Severus pour de nouvelles potions au cas où…

Harry interpréta mal le silence du blond et eut un flash-black le ramenant des mois en arrière, à une autre déclaration du même type avec un homme dont il aurait voulu tout oublier. Il voulut se dégager d'un coup.

Lucius comprit en un instant qu'il n'avait pas fait ce qu'il fallait et il souleva Harry en l'air, le serrant contre lui et le faisant tournoyer, hurlant de joie.

\- Un nouvel enfant ! Oh si tu savais comme je t'aime Harry ! Je t'aime !

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Lucius ! Plus que tout !

Cette fois, c'était fait, Harry pleurait vraiment. De bonheur. Et s'il avait pu voir clair, il se serait aperçu que Lucius avait aussi les yeux humides.

Ils s'embrassèrent, plus heureux à cet instant que jamais dans leur vie.

 **Voilààààà**

 **A dans 15 jours pour l'épilogue.**


	21. Epilogue

**Dernier chapitre**

 **Pavé à la fin, là je vous laisse lire**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Chapitre écrit en écoutant : « My way » par Seth MacFarlane**

 **Chapitre 21 :**

\- Maïa ! Altaïr ! Isida ! Veuillez descendre maintenant !

Une grande cavalcade se fit entendre à l'étage. Et ce furent trois enfants surexcités qui apparurent en haut de l'escalier pour dévaler les marches, faisant fi du danger.

\- Et sans courir ! rajouta Lucius. Avez-vous déjà tout oublié de votre éducation ?

\- Désolée papa, nous ne recommencerons pas, c'est promis.

Maïa fit ses yeux doux qui marchaient à chaque fois. A dix ans elle avait très bien compris comment manipuler ses parents, voire tout son entourage. Elle avait un vrai visage de poupée et avait bien appris à manier les mots ainsi que l'intonation. Elle était très futée et comprenait rapidement, sachant aussi fouiner et chercher les réponses par elle-même. Sa magie s'était aussi fortement développée et il avait été compliqué de la calmer. Mais elle usait surtout de ses talents pour défendre son frère et sa sœur.

Altaïr était le deuxième né. Il était plus discret et un peu plus retors. Il était plus ressemblant à Lucius en ce point là. Outre ses cheveux blonds, coupés courts, avec des mèches totalement indomptables. Il était le champion des bêtises en tout genre même s'il faisait tout de manière réfléchie par ailleurs. Quand il agissait, il savait très bien ce qu'il faisait, que ce soit dangereux ou pas, ou même interdit. Il faisait juste ce qu'il voulait, quand il le voulait. Il aimait dessiner, un peu partout et sur tous les supports possibles. Il avait fallu recouvrir les murs à plusieurs reprises et effacer les dessins sur les livres de la bibliothèque. Pièce dont Altaïr avait été pendant plusieurs mois totalement exclus.

Isida était la plus jeune. Elle n'avait que six ans et suivait ses aînés comme leur ombre. Surtout sa grande sœur qu'elle idolâtrait. Harry avait eu une grossesse difficile pour elle. Plus encore que les deux autres. Et il avait manqué de la perdre à plusieurs reprises, risquant sa vie. Fowler avait voulu le faire avorter de force, Lucius l'en avait empêché. Dès le sixième mois Harry avait ressenti de violentes douleurs. Si une chute dans l'escalier l'avait condamné au lit pendant quelques semaines alors qu'il attendait Maïa, là Isida l'avait forcé à y rester plusieurs Lucius n'avait pas montré son inquiétude, il n'avait pas été tranquille du tout. Il avait souvent fait appel à Severus, au grand dam de celui-ci car il devait gérer la grossesse de son propre compagnon. Maïa et Altaïr avaient aussi eu peur pour leur papa et passaient beaucoup de leur temps dans la chambre parentale. Maïa avait même décidé de lire des livres pour enfant à Harry pour lui faire passer le temps.

Après ça Lucius avait pris ses précautions pour que plus jamais Harry ne puisse porter d'enfant. Il était hors de question que son mari meure. Et il avait entouré Harry de mille précautions. Le Gryffondor avait fini par exploser et ils s'étaient querellés à ce sujet. Plutôt violemment. Lucius avait fini par lâcher un peu la bride ou du moins il faisait ça plus discrètement. Harry n'était sûrement toujours pas au courant de la dizaine de sorts de protection jeté sur lui.

Isida était une enfant plutôt faible au début. Peut-être à cause de la grossesse. Cependant elle était une vraie tête brûlée et fonçait souvent au-devant des problèmes. Sa santé s'était nettement améliorée en grandissant et son entêtement aussi. Étant la dernière elle voulait aussi faire ses preuves.

C'était ces trois enfants, qui faisaient la fierté et l'inquiétude de leurs parents, qui étaient maintenant sagement les mains dans le dos, debout sur la dernière marche de l'escalier. Lucius les inspecta de haut en bas et rectifia quelques détails de leur tenue d'un geste de baguette.

\- Vous êtes des Malfoys, essayez au moins de bien vous comporter. Surtout aujourd'hui.

Lucius essaya de se montrer sévère. Il le fallait bien, Harry était vraiment trop permissif avec les enfants. Cependant il avait appris de ses erreurs et s'était impliqué un peu plus dans l'éducation, passant beaucoup de temps en famille, organisant des sorties, allant jusqu'à lui même donner des leçons à ses enfants à la place de leur précepteur. Et les trois garnements lui rendaient bien.

\- Tu vas pas les martyriser, intervint Harry qui venait d'arriver en haut des marches.

Il descendit à son tour et prit Isida dans ses bras. Il aimait l'avoir près de lui. Il échangea un baiser avec Lucius avant de continuer sa route.

\- Tu sais qu'on va être en retard ? fit-il remarquer.

Lucius se retint de lui répondre. Parce qu'il était le seul à être totalement prêt, sa cape sur les épaules et les chaussures aux pieds. Il les suivit dans le couloir et d'un coup de baguette aida ses enfants à s'habiller tandis que Harry le faisait à la manière Moldue.

Puis ils sortirent tous et transplanèrent. Lucius avait Altaïr et Maïa avec lui pendant que Harry se chargeait d'Isida. Ils atterrirent devant le Square Grimmaud et frappèrent à la porte. C'est naturellement Sirius qui vint ouvrir et Harry ne put échapper au câlin de son parrain pour lui dire bonjour.

\- Tu vas faire ça encore combien de temps ? s'enquit le Gryffondor.

\- Aussi longtemps que j'en serais capable, ricana l'ancien maraudeur.

Il échangea les politesses d'usages avec Lucius. Les deux sorciers ne s'appréciaient pas plus qu'au début. Ils agissaient de manière un peu plus cordiale mais cela n'allait pas plus loin.

La famille Malfoy entra dans la vieille demeure un peu remise au goût du jour. Mélusine, la fille ainée de Severus et Sirius arriva en courant dans l'entrée. Avisant ses compagnons de jeux elle émit un petit cri de joie et prit Isida et Altaïr pa la main pour les entraîner avec elle, adressant un vague bonjour aux adultes, même à Harry qui était pourtant son parrain. Maïa suivit le mouvement, soucieuse de ne pas laisser les plus jeunes sans surveillance. Ils allèrent tous dans un coin du salon où il y avait déjà beaucoup de jouets étalés au sol, et Sélène.

Après avoir étudié les effets de la potion sur Harry, Severus avait amélioré sa recette avant de la commercialiser, rencontrant un énorme succès et faisant sa fortune. Sirius avait bien sûr testé à son tour la grossesse, avec heureusement moins de complications que son filleul. Mélusine était la première née et avait six ans elle aussi. Puis était venue Sélène, la deuxième qui fêtait ses quatre ans en ce jour.

Les autres invités arrivèrent d'ailleurs. Harry et Lucius n'avaient pas fait trois pas que la sonnette retentissait de nouveau. Remus, Tonks et leur fils Teddy, huit ans, qui entrèrent.

Remus avait gardé le poste à Poudlard, faisant taire toutes les rumeurs. Il avait même établi un record car personne n'avait gardé le poste douze ans comme lui. Treize si on rajoutait la troisième année de Harry.

Le loup-garou fut vraiment content de voir son ancien élève et ne put s'empêcher de le serrer dans ses bras. Et Harry se demandait vraiment pourquoi tout le monde voulait absolument lui faire des câlins. Il n'avait plus de problème avec le contact mais tout de même.

\- Ah ça faisait bien trop longtemps ! s'exclama Remus.

\- Quelques semaines tout au plus, dit Lucius avec dédain.

Remus ne releva pas. Ils étaient tous habitués depuis longtemps au caractère taciturne de l'aristocrate.

\- En même temps, voir ton nom tous les jours sur mon nez, forcément je pense à toi souvent et du coup ça me paraît plus long.

\- Tes manuels sont vraiment bons, renchérit Tonks. J'ai même vu des apprentis Auror en acheter.

Après avoir longuement réfléchi, Harry s'était dit que travailler au Ministère, même en tant qu'auror, n'était pas ce qu'il voulait faire. Et après avoir discuté avec Lucius il s'était rendu compte que la seule matière où il était vraiment doué était la Défense contre les forces du mal. Alors, s'inspirant des cours qu'il avait donnés lors de sa cinquième année, il s'était mis à rédiger des manuels à l'intention des adolescents. Puis, voyant qu'il aimait écrire, il avait enchaîné avec l'écriture de romans. Ce n'était pas encore de la grande littérature mais il commençait à se faire un nom dans le milieu.

Et puis comme ça il restait au manoir en compagnie de ses enfants. Il avait pris l'habitude d'écrire quand le précepteur venait s'occuper des trois petits sorciers. Ou quand Lucius prenait le relais. Il aimait se mettre dans la véranda avec un ordinateur portable qu'il avait acheté lui-même et qui rendait encore son mari perplexe malgré plusieurs tentatives sur l'appareil. Par contre ses enfants avaient vite apprivoisé l'ordinateur et s'en servaient volontiers. Il avait fallu les surveiller de près, surtout quand Maïa avait réussi à enlever le contrôle parental, assez facilement d'ailleurs, ce qui conforté Lucius dans son idée que ce n'était pas un appareil très fiable.

Harry fut interrompu dans ses souvenirs par Teddy qui lui sauta dans les bras. Son filleul était vraiment câlin avec tout le monde. C'était le seul, hormis son mari et ses enfants, qui pouvait se faire câliner autant par Harry.

\- Parrain ! Trop bien !

\- Oui je suis content moi aussi mais là tu m'arraches les bras.

Il reposa le petit sorcier pour s'accroupir à sa hauteur et le câliner un moment. Puis il l'envoya jouer avec les autres enfants. Tous s'entendaient bien et formaient un groupe très uni. Severus et Remus commençaient déjà à redouter le jour où tous seraient à Poudlard. Ils allaient sûrement faire tourner l'école en bourrique.

Maïa allait d'ailleurs faire son entrée en première année dans un mois. Lucius et Harry avaient débattu de la maison dans laquelle elle serait envoyée. Enfin le Gryffondor était persuadé qu'elle irait à Serpentard mais il aimait tatillonner son mari avec l'idée que cela pouvait être Gryffondor ou pire, Poufsouffle. Généralement Lucius se mettait à grogner que lui vivant, jamais un de ses enfants ne finirait dans la maison noir et or. Maïa s'était même mêlée à l'affaire en disant préférer Serdaigle. Lucius préférait maintenant éviter le sujet.

Les sorciers passèrent dans la salle à manger qui avait bien changé. Sirius avait déjà fait des rénovations quand il avait récupérer le manoir mais il était passé à la vitesse supérieure un an avant l'arrivée de Mélusine. Cela ressemblait bien plus à un manoir digne de la famille Black, une des plus grandes familles de Sang-Pur du monde sorcier. Sirius avait même demandé conseil à Lucius qui avait étonnamment accepté sans se faire prier.

Ils prirent place autour de la grande table en chêne. Les plats arrivèrent seuls depuis la cuisine. Kreattur n'était plus là depuis longtemps et Sirius n'avait jamais voulu le remplacer. Il n'avait jamais été friand de ses serviteurs fouineurs ou trop empressés. Sa magie lui suffisait amplement. Et Severus s'en passait volontiers.

Au début les conversations furent banales. La politique, l'école, l'éducation des enfants ainsi que leurs dernières bêtises. Harry raconta que Ron et Hermione se plaisaient en France avec leurs deux enfants, Rose et Hugo. Ils y avaient été envoyé pour le travail de Hermione et y vivaient depuis deux ans. Ils hésitaient même à revenir s'installer en Angleterre pour la scolarisation à Poudlard. Beauxbâtons avait apparemment de sérieux arguments.

La petite troupe d'enfants revint au moment du plat principal et ils se joignirent aux adultes. Isida se posa même sur les genoux de Harry sous le regard désapprobateur de Lucius qui ne put s'empêcher d'en faire la remarque à son mari :

\- Je crois qu'elle est assez grande pour avoir sa propre place.

\- Si elle le souhaite oui, mais on ne va pas la gronder aujourd'hui. C'est un jour de fête après tout.

Harry avait un grand sourire éclatant et regardait Lucius par en-dessous, la tête un peu inclinée. Il savait très bien que l'aristocrate n'y résistait pas. Et Isida, qui avait très bien compris ce qui se passait s'était jointe à son père et faisait le même regard suppliant.

Lucius n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter. Severus, qui avait suivi l'affaire, étant assis à côté de Lucius, retint un petit rire. Et après on osait dire que les Serpentards étaient manipulateurs. En fait les Gryffondors étaient sûrement les pires.

Sélène aurait normalement dû être en bout de table, étant la reine du jour, cependant elle préféra se mettre aussi sur les genoux de son père Sirius.

La conversation fut alors plus joyeuse, les enfants parlant chacun leur tour de ce qu'ils avaient fait ou vu dernièrement. Sorties au zoo, cinéma, magasins ou même les leçons apprises, tout y passa. Maïa se mit même debout à un moment pour déclamer un poème de James Joyce. Elle en fut applaudie. Lucius ne put cacher son sentiment de fierté et avait relevé le menton. Harry lui donna une petite tape discrète sur la cuisse pour le ramener sur terre, ayant quand même un grand sourire lui aussi.

Teddy et Altaïr enchaînèrent avec une chanson qu'ils avaient écrite eux-mêmes pour l'anniversaire de leur amie. Sélène applaudit à tout rompre et leur demanda même de recommencer.

Et c'est aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés qu'ils repartirent, montant cette fois dans une des chambres. Les adultes passèrent alors au salon pour le thé. Severus et Lucius s'isolèrent un moment pour parler d'une affaire privée et Remus en profita pour se rapprocher de son louveteau, secondé par Sirius.

\- Comment va Lucius ? Pas trop angoissé aujourd'hui ?

\- Non pourquoi, il le serait ?

\- Harry, tu sais très bien pourquoi. Et toi ? Tu n'as pas trop peur.

Oui Harry le savait très bien. Cela faisait dix ans depuis le procès de Draco. Son enfermement prenait fin en ce jour. Il allait être libre. Il serait certes encore un peu surveillé par les Aurors mais c'était tout. Imaginer que son ancien amant allait pouvoir se balader dans les rues, s'en prendre à lui, ou pire à ses enfants, l'avait tenu réveillé ces dernières nuits.

\- Oui je vais bien, mentit Harry. Cela fait bien longtemps maintenant, je ne vois pas pourquoi Draco essaierait encore de s'en prendre à moi. Il a eu une conduite exemplaire les trois dernières années, il ne voudrait pas gâcher ça.

\- Et Lucius ? Insista Remus.

\- Son comportement n'a pas changé ces derniers jours. Il refuse que l'on parle de Draco depuis longtemps déjà. Tout ce que j'ai appris vient seulement de toi Sirius, et de tes contacts. Si ça se trouve il en sait plus mais ne veut pas partager avec moi. C'est toujours un problème, même après tout ce temps. Il y a encore plein de choses qu'il ne partage pas avec moi.

Harry poussa un profond soupir. Tout se passait tellement bien avec son mari. Il n'y avait que sur ce point où vraiment le Gryffondor n'en pouvait plus. Il savait que Lucius lui cachait encore plein de choses, sous prétexte de le protéger. L'aristocrate feignait de ne rien savoir à chaque fois que le sujet était abordé.

Mais déjà Lucius et Severus revenaient de leur conciliabule et ils repartirent tous sur un autre sujet de conversation. Harry ne put s'empêcher de jeter de fréquents coups d'œil à son mari. Savait-il quelque chose ? Etait-il inquiet ? Comme toujours en public, Lucius portait un masque indéchiffrable sur son visage. Même dans un aussi petit comité, avec des proches, il se laissait pas aller. S'il n'y avait eut que Severus et Sirius peut-être.

Harry se retrouva par hasard à côté de Tonks et en profita pour discuter vraiment avec elle. Il adorait la métamorphomage. Elle avait été le mentor de Ron aussi avant qu'il ne parte s'installer en France. Harry adorait quand elle lui parlait de ses entraînements avec son meilleur ami. Il était doué, intelligent mais aussi souvent maladroit et il lui était arrivé des situations assez cocasses. Tonks avait même profité de son pouvoir de métamorphose une fois pour faire croire au rouquin qu'il lui avait coloré la peau en vert et que c'était irréversible. Ron, paniqué avait mit de longues minutes avant de comprendre la blague. Apparemment cela avait fait rire tout le monde dans la salle d'entraînement.

Cette fois les deux sorciers parlèrent du prochain manuel de Harry, qui allait porter surtout sur les sortilèges de défense. Tonks lui donna quelques conseils et lui suggéra d'autres sorts moins connus. Harry fit apparaître plume et parchemin pour tout noter.

A l'heure du goûter les enfants réapparurent. Severus leur demanda à quoi ils avaient joué mais aucun des garnements ne voulut répondre. Ils se regardèrent juste en rigolant doucement. Les adultes n'insistèrent pas. Ce fut le moment du gâteau d'anniversaire et surtout des cadeaux. Sélène se rua dessus, sous le regard désapprobateur de Severus et celui amusé de Sirius. Cependant la petite sorcière n'oublia pas ses bonnes manières et après avoir ouvert un paquet elle allait remercier la personne qui le lui avait offert avant de retourner à son tas de présents. A peine avait-elle posé la main sur la cadeau offert par Harry que Isida, ne tenant plus, intervint :

\- Celui-là c'est moi qui l'ai choisi ! Ouvre-vite !

Elle semblait plus excitée que son amie. Sélène déchira le papier d'un seul geste pour faire apparaître un assortiment de farces et attrapes estampillées Weasley et Weasley. Ils avaient fait une gamme spécialement pour les enfants. Moins puissantes que les autres mais tout aussi enquiquinantes. Severus adressa un regard de reproche à son ancien élève.

\- Ce n'est pas moi, se défendit Harry. Isida ne m'a pas lâché tant que je n'avais pas acheté ça et elle disait non à tout le reste.

\- Tu es un des sorciers les plus puissants du monde sorcier et tu te fais dicter ta conduite par ta fille cadette, répliqua Severus.

\- Mais elle a eu du renfort ! Maïa et Altaïr on approuvé. Bon et j'avoue ils m'ont aussi harcelé pour avoir le même.

\- Parce que du coup ils ont des trucs semblables au manoir ? Intervint Lucius.

\- Surprise ? Tenta de plaisanter Harry.

Ils furent interrompus par Sélène qui avait foncé sur eux pour les remercier. Isida descendit de son siège pour lui expliquer en détail ce que contenait la boite et surtout lui donner des idées d'utilisation. Lucius remarqua qu'elles commençaient à regarder Ted et Altaïr du coin de l'œil. Ils allaient sûrement être les premières victimes des deux petites sorcières. L'aristocrate ne dit rien.

Ils partirent en début de soirée et fatalement Altaïr s'était retrouvé affublé de magnifiques cheveux verts suite à une farce des deux amies. Ted n'avait rien eu, sûrement grâce à ses capacités de Métamorphomage. Isida ne pouvait s'empêcher de pouffer de rire dès qu'elle regardait son frère.

Une fois arrivés au manoir, Isida fut prise à parti par son père, pendant que Harry rendait à son fils sa couleur de cheveux naturelle :

\- Tu es fière de toi jeune fille ? Lui demanda Lucius.

\- Non papa, répondit la petite sorcière d'une voix faible.

\- Tu vas aller voir ton frère pour t'excuser puis tu resteras dans ta chambre jusqu'au dîner pour réfléchir. Seule.

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu es trop dur ? Intervint Harry. Ce n'était qu'une blague d'enfant, il n'y a rien de grave.

\- Qu'elle fasse ça aux autres, pas aux membres de sa famille.

\- C'est seulement ça qui te gêne ?

Lucius ne répondit pas et donna toutes ses affaires à un elfe de maison. Harry fit signe à ses enfants de les laisser seuls. Les deux sorciers montèrent les escaliers en courant. Ils sentaient quand ce n'était pas le moment d'insister.

\- Lucius, tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Demanda Harry.

\- Bien sûr, pourquoi cela n'irait-il pas ?

\- Cela fait dix ans…

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus, Lucius avait parfaitement compris. Puis il y pensait tellement ces derniers jours. C'était une véritable obsession. Il en avait parlé avec Severus durant la journée, espérant que celui-ci aurait une idée de la conduite à adopter.

\- Lucius, tu ne peux pas faire comme si rien ne se passait. Et si tu as déjà fait quelque chose, tu me dois la vérité. Ne serait-ce que pour me rassurer.

\- C'est vrai… Navré de l'avoir encore oublié.

Il prit son mari dans les bras et le serra contre lui. Même après tout ce temps il ne se lassait pas de le sentir contre lui. Il aurait aimé l'enfouir dans sa robe, le protégeant du monde extérieur, comme au tout début de leur relation. Il voulait pour lui une vie hors de tout danger, de toute souffrance.

\- Je lui ai fait parvenir une enveloppe, chuchota l'aristocrate. Il y a quelques jours. Il y avait de l'argent dedans. Et un mot. Je lui ordonnais de se servir de ce don pour partir. Dans un pays étranger. Loin de nous. Il a de quoi se refaire une vie tranquille. Et dans ce cas je le laisserai tranquille.

\- Tu penses qu'il va obéir ?

\- Je l'espère… Je n'en sais rien. Severus pense que oui. Il a changé. Azkaban l'a fait plier. Et la mort de Narcissa l'a sûrement fait réfléchir.

\- Espérons le.

Ils s'embrassèrent puis restèrent un moment en silence, les yeux fermés, le front collé. Puis Lucius reprit la parole :

\- J'ai fait renforcer la sécurité au cas où. Je ferais tout pour vous protéger toi et nos enfants.

\- Je sais.

Ils ne dirent mot un moment, savourant juste le fait d'être tous les deux. Puis Harry se dirigea vers l'escalier :

\- Bon, je vais aller dire à Maïa et Altaïr de laisser leur sœur tranquille. Parce qu'à tous les coups ils sont encore dans sa chambre malgré ta punition.

\- Oui je m'en doute aussi.

Lucius regarda son mari monter les marches. Il était toujours aussi beau. Peut-être même encore plus maintenant qu'il portait les cheveux longs tel un parfait aristocrate. Ses grossesses n'avaient pas trop altéré sa taille et il était toujours aussi sportif.

S'arrachant à sa contemplation, Lucius profita de son moment solitaire pour aller dans son bureau. Il n'y avait rien de nouveau, pas de hiboux, de courriers ou autre dépêche. Ce qui semblait être bon signe. Avec un peu de chance Draco était arrivé en Amérique, en Russie, en Australie, ou peu importe tant que c'était loin de l'Angleterre. Il n'y avait plus rien à craindre. Enfin, il garderait quand même les gardes du corps quelques jours de plus, pour être sûr.

Il se passa la main sur le visage. Il se sentait fatigué. Rufus pensait à prendre sa retraite. Et quelques rumeurs couraient que Lucius visait ce titre. Mais le principal concerné ne savait pas encore si cela l'intéressait. Cela le mettait presque trop en lumière, alors qu'il aimait faire des affaires dans l'ombre. Cependant il y avait un côté prestigieux à ce titre et ce serait l'achèvement d'une carrière. Puis s'il ne voulait pas du poste il devait trouver quelqu'un pour mettre à sa place. Quelqu'un qui soit de son côté ou de facile à manipuler.

Il avait déjà fort à faire au Ministère pour en plus se rajouter le problème de son ancien héritier. Harry semblait prendre ça mieux que lui. Ou les dernières années entouré de Serpentards l'avait définitivement forgé et il portait un masque en permanence.

Lucius laissa tomber cette idée. Harry restait Harry. Il disait ce qu'il pensait, faisait ce qu'il voulait et surtout ne se gênait plus pour afficher ses émotions, bonnes comme mauvaises. Cela pouvait être charmant, comme l'amour qui s'affichait dans ses yeux verts quand il regardait son mari, ou grinçant quand par exemple il voyait quelqu'un qu'il ne supportait vraiment pas. Son visage était un vrai tableau où se peignaient les émotions les plus diverses. Lucius ne se lassait pas de ce spectacle.

Un cri d'enfant le sortit de ses pensées. Il retourna dans le couloir pour y trouver Harry en train de descendre des escaliers, Altaïr en pleurs dans les bras. Le petit sorcier était maintenant affublé de deux énormes oreilles d'âne. L'aristocrate n'eut pas le temps de poser de questions :

\- Farces et attrapes des jumeaux. Il a voulu piéger sa sœur et ça s'est retourné contre lui.

\- Sur Isida ?

\- Oui.

\- Tss… Je n'ai même pas besoin de te punir jeune homme, c'est déjà fait. Et cela t'apprendra. De fait tu les garderas jusqu'au moment d'aller te coucher.

Les larmes d'Altaïr redoublèrent et ses cris aussi. Harry serra son fils plus fort contre lui et lui caressa le dos pour le calmer.

\- Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée, fit remarquer Lucius.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment. C'est rien mon cœur, dit-il à Altaïr. On va aller dans la véranda pour jouer un peu tous les deux. D'accord ?

La tête blottie dans le cou de son père le petit sorcier acquiesça. Tournant les talons le Gryffondor ne jeta plus un regard à son mari et chuchota quelques paroles rassurantes à son fils.

Lucius profita un moment de ce spectacle attendrissant puis décida d'aller voir ses filles. Il ouvrit à peine la porte de la chambre d'Isida, juste histoire de vérifier ce qu'elle faisait. La petite sorcière était tranquillement assise sur son lit en train de lire une BD.

Par contre Maïa se précipita vers lui quand il entrouvrit la porte :

\- C'était Altaïr ? Il va bien ? Je l'ai entendu crier ! Mais papa m'a empêché de sortir.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, juste une farce qui a mal tourné. Il est juste vexé de s'être fait avoir.

\- Il a quoi ? Encore les cheveux verts ?

\- Non, mais tu verras par toi-même. Il est dans la véranda. Tu peux y aller si tu veux.

Maïa acquiesça et dévala les escaliers. Elle prenait son rôle de grande sœur vraiment au sérieux. Lucius la suivit. En entrant dans la pièce où étaient déjà son père et son frère, Maïa dut se retenir de rire. Altaïr était allongé sur le ventre par terre, un livre qui lui servait pour dessiner devant lui, tous ses crayons autour de lui. Ses oreilles d'âne se dressaient toujours aussi fièrement et semblaient même plus visibles qu'avant. Maïa pinça les lèvres et détourna les yeux pour demander rapidement :

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Ne te moque pas Maïa ! C'est méchant ! Riposta Altaïr.

\- Je ne me moque pas du tout voyons !

\- Je te vois rire !

\- Bon d'accord. Si je te prête mon balai pour voler la prochaine fois, tu me pardonnes ?

\- Ça me va.

Altaïr retourna à son carnet de dessin, satisfait. Maïa s'installa à côté de lui et récupéra un livre qu'elle avait laissé dans la pièce le matin même. Elle l'ouvrit et poursuivit sa lecture.

Lucius s'était déjà installé dans son fauteuil et fit venir son journal. Il semblait plongé dans sa lecture mais un œil averti se serait rendu compte qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées et ne tournait pas les pages.

Le temps passa, seulement entrecoupé par les rires, les cris ou simplement les discussions entre les deux enfants. Leurs deux pères restèrent silencieux. Harry prenait des notes pour un futur roman et Lucius était toujours derrière son journal.

Puis Spica vint annoncer que le dîner était servi. La petite famille se dirigea vers la salle à manger où la table était redevenue une table de banquet, certes un peu plus petite.

\- Tu peux aller chercher Isida maintenant, dit Lucius à l'elfe de maison qui s'inclina très bas.

La dernière ne tarda pas à arriver dans la salle où son frère et sa sœur l'attendaient pour s'asseoir à leur tour. Isida ne put s'empêcher de pouffer en voyant les oreilles de son frère.

\- Jeune fille, je te rappelle que cela aurait dû être sur ta tête, alors tu es priée de ne pas te moquer de ton frère.

\- Bien papa.

\- Et il est hors de question que la moindre farce et attrape soit présente durant notre séjour en Turquie la semaine prochaine.

Serrant les lèvres, Isida prit place à table. Maïa commença à raconter ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre en lisant, histoire de détendre un peu l'atmosphère et de rompre le silence. Encouragée par sa sœur Isida raconta aussi le livre qu'elle venait de lire dans sa chambre. Harry leur donna quelques conseils de lecture et Lucius dut promettre qu'ils iraient acheter de nouveaux livres bientôt. De toute façon ils avaient prévu d'aller bientôt au chemin de Traverse, acheter tout ce qui manquait à Maïa pour sa rentrée.

Harry n'arrivait pas à se rendre compte que tant de temps était passé. Il avait l'impression que c'était hier encore qu'il quittait les couloirs rassurants de Poudlard pour venir dans ce manoir sombre. Qu'il quittait ses amis pour aller aux côtés d'un homme qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé aimer. Et voilà que sa fille aînée allait fouler les mêmes sols en pierre que ses parents.

Le Gryffondor était sûr que la séparation serait dure. Il en avait parlé à son mari qui avait acquiescé et ri en disant qu'à tous les coups il pleurerait. Harry s'était faussement vexé et il avait fallu toute l'ardeur de Lucius pour qu'il lui pardonne.

Le repas se passa sans autre incident et les trois petits sorciers dirent finalement au revoir à leurs parents pour aller se coucher.

Les deux sorciers se retrouvèrent enfin seuls pour la soirée. Ils s'installèrent tranquillement dans le salon pour une partie de carte. Harry était plus doué avec le tarot ou le rami que les échecs. En fond ils mirent un opéra de Mozart. Et ils discutèrent tranquillement, tout en jouant. Ils aimaient énormément ces moments tous les deux. Ils abordaient tous les sujets, comme ça leur venaient, dérivaient sur autre chose, rigolaient. Le jeu n'avait aucune importance, souvent Harry en oubliait même qui menait. Avec leur vie mondaine et leurs enfants, ces instants de tranquillité se faisaient de plus en plus rares. Ils savouraient d'autant plus de se retrouver seuls.

La nuit était bien avancée quand ils montèrent dans leur chambre. Lucius ouvrit la fenêtre. Il faisait chaud, malgré les sorts de fraîcheur lancés sur la pièce. Il n'y avait aucun bruit au-dehors, hormis ceux de la nature. Il en fut rassuré.

\- Tu stresses trop, lui fit remarquer Harry.

\- Et toi, plus assez.

\- Peut-être. Mais au moins je garderai mes cheveux plus longtemps !

\- Insinuerais-tu que je me dégarnis ?

\- Absolument pas ! Tu as toujours d'aussi beaux cheveux.

Et pour le prouver Harry passa la main dans la crinière blonde de son mari. Il aimait sentir les mèches glisser entre ses doigts. Il joua un moment avec une boucle avant de repartir de l'autre côté de la pièce et se déshabiller. Lucius ne bougea pas et profita du spectacle. Il ne se lasserait jamais de voir le corps de son mari se dévoiler peu à peu.

\- Voyeur.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ce serait un défaut, répliqua Lucius avec un sourire.

Fatigué, lui même se dévêtit d'un sort et se glissa sous les draps fins à côté de son mari qui fermait déjà les yeux.

Harry sentit une main lui frôler doucement la hanche et se détendit sous la caresse. Il ronronnait presque de bonheur. Mais quand la main descendit au niveau de son entre-jambe il riposta doucement et dit d'une voix lasse :

\- Non pas ce soir. Je suis mort.

Il ouvrit tout de même un œil pour vérifier que Lucius n'était pas fâché. Il ne voyait pas très bien, avec la pénombre et l'absence de ses lunettes mais il lui semblait que l'aristocrate souriait. Impression confirmée au son de sa voix quand il lui répondit :

\- Alors dors mon amour.

Il lui ouvrit même les bras et Harry ne se fit pas prier pour s'y précipiter. Lucius l'enlaça et lui embrassa le front. En quelques minutes le Gryffondor dormait.

Lucius écouta la respiration paisible et regarda le visage apaisé. Il espérait que ces moments de pur bonheur pourraient continuer. Enfin, si Draco ne s'était pas manifesté il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il le fasse à présent. Il devait même être loin.

L'aristocrate n'en revenait pas d'être aussi inquiet. Mais l'amour qu'il portait à son mari et ses enfants le rendait ainsi. Inquiet à l'idée de les perdre, inquiet de les voir s'éloigner ne serait-ce que de quelques mètres. Il les aimait tant. Tous. Il n'aurait jamais pensé éprouver ça et même si parfois il ne supportait pas d'être devenu aussi sentimental, il était heureux à en étouffer.

Il resserra son étreinte sur Harry qui afficha alors un petit sourire dans son sommeil.

Il jeta un sort pour éteindre la lumière et s'endormit rapidement, fatigué de la longue journée.

Au-dehors la chaleur laissait place à la fraîcheur de la nuit. Devant l'imposant portail, dissimulée par les ténèbres, une silhouette se tenait, droite, comme figée. Vêtu seulement de ce qu'on lui avait donné à sa sortie de prison, Draco avait le regard fixé sur la fenêtre où la lumière venait de s'éteindre.

FIN ?

 **Voilà…**

 **Je sais que ce n'est pas une réelle fin mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à finir autrement. J'ai mis deux ans et demi pour écrire cette fanfiction et je m'y suis attachée. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'arrête totalement. Ce chapitre a d'ailleurs été très dur à écrire pour cette raison. Et il se peut qu'un jour j'écrive une suite.**

 **En tout cas, chose promise, voilà les termes du défi qui m'ont totalement inspirée.**

 **«** **Défi** **: Severus Snape vient de mettre au point une potion qui peut rendre un homme enceint. Celle-ci était en sécurité dans son laboratoire, mais elle s'est mystérieusement retrouver dans le verre d'Harry Potter. Celui-ci ne se rend pas compte qu'il a ingérer une telle potion. Ainsi le soir même il se rend au rendez-vous que lui a donné son petit ami. Dès suite de ce rendez-vous, Harry se retrouve avec un enfant dans le ventre. Draco qui est le père de l'enfant ne veut pas de lui. Il trouve anormale qu'un homme puisse avoir un enfant et ne veut donc pas le reconnaître. Severus décide d'aller en parler à Lucius puisque le rêve de celui-ci est d'avoir une famille nombreuse, mais Narcissa ne veut plus qu'il la touche, ce qui ne l'ennuie aucunement puisqu'il préfère des partenaires plus virils. Harry est donc invité à venir et rester au Manoir Malfoy. Suite à la disgrâce que Draco a mis sur le nom de sa famille, Lucius le renie et répudie son épouse. Il décide de s'occuper d'Harry et de l'enfant à naitre, mais pour être sur que rien de fâcheux ne leur arrive, il épouse l'adolescent. »**

 **Quelques petites modifications je dois l'avouer.**

 **Enfin merci ! Un énorme merci à vous tous pour tout vos messages, les mises en favori et les followers. J'ai atteint des chiffres énormes pour moi que je ne pensais pas atteindre un jour. Merci !**

 **Et je vous dis à bientôt pour une prochaine fic. J'ai déjà le sujet, les personnages (ce sera encore du HP) mais je vais me laisser une pause dans l'écriture, j'étais totalement vidée après l'écriture de ce chapitre.**

 **Si il y a des gens que ça intéresse vous pouvez trouver un lien sur mon profil menant à mon compte facebook spécialement dédié aux fanfictions. J'y parle de mes avancées, mes coups de cœur, je partage des images que j'aime, toujours en lien avec des thèmes de mes fanfictions (Harry Potter, Seigneur des Anneaux, …).**

 **A bientôt !**


End file.
